Your Effect On Me
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Edward's presence reveals Bella's bold side she never knew she had, even after 5 years of hiding her secret crush from him. His effect on her breaks her out of her shell, revealing the sexy Bella. Will Edward be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

_My first fanfic where they are all human. Starts out slow, like most of my stories do. Sorry about that! But let me know what you think of it. REVIEW too! It makes the next chapters go up faster. _

* * *

**Your Affect On Me**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1: The Surprise**

There was always an attraction there, for me anyway, but I never dared to act on it. I wasn't the type to do such things as initiate a conversation, or flirt, or get someone's number I thought was remotely good looking. That just wasn't _me._ I was too shy, stammering with my words, blushing beet red, and feeling like a fool. Of course no male would think I wasn't at all interesting. I wouldn't either, if I was me. Nonetheless, I had a crush on _him_. A _very _big crush and it was a secret. A _very _big secret.

Oh boy.

This was the guy who has been my friend since high school. Sometimes I try to think back to why I felt like this about him so much.

_Because Bella. He's a nice, sweet guy. Plus, he's one of the only guys in school that ever spoken to you._

Oh yeah. Now I remember why.

I. Am. An. Idiot.

I held onto something so small and trivial, a fantasy, for so long. The one person of opposite sex speaking to me was just being nice and I start to crush on him like a obsessed stalker, but that was how I started to have feelings for Edward. Like I said, I'm an idiot.

I was the new girl at Forks High and I felt so… unwelcome. I hated that school. I had to move away from all my friends, my mother and her husband Phil, the lovely heat and sun that shone everyday in Phoenix. Not like Forks, where it rained continuously. The sky was rarely blue and it didn't have nice white fluffy clouds, it was usually dark and gray. Ugh. In Forks, sun was like the rain to Phoenix, Arizona.

Maybe it was because it was such a small town, the kids at Forks High didn't welcome outsiders. Who knows! But that was how I had felt about it. They didn't make me feel welcome, for some reason, and I hated it instantly. Two weeks in that hell hole and I wanted to run away back to Phoenix with my mother, but I couldn't. My dad, Charlie, and Renee, my mother had their own personal contract where I would stay with each of them for two years out of my four years of my high school years. To say the least, my mom won the "toss" and she got me for the first two years of starting high school.

I know it's not normal, but look at me. My life is nothing close to normal.

The sunshine that poked through the stupid damn clouds was Alice Cullen. She was that _one _sun ray that escaped through the thick gray clouds to brighten up my life in Forks. She was my first friend here. Alice had basically turned my distaste of Forks into appreciation. We became best friends instantly. Almost everything about her was lovable. Her friendly smile, personality, even her pushy stubbornness and odd quirkiness was amusing to me at times. There were times, of course, that she annoyed me. Still, I loved her, like a sister I never had.

Alice, also, was the reason I met her brother, Edward Cullen. My major crush that bloomed into a love that I could never feel for another in my life. Ever.

When we met, it wasn't an instant connection. It was a slow simmer of fondness and admiration into full blow love… and lust. It took years for it to grow into that, but he was a beautiful person. Just like his sister. How could you not love them both?

Like I said, he was the first guy who had spoken to me since I moved to Forks. Maybe Alice forced him to be nice to me, but I appreciated his effort of welcoming me. Since then, we three have been close, as the Three Musketeers. Weird as it may sound, that's as close to an infamous trio to what we were like.

Now three years later, here we are, still friends. Best friends, really. My feelings for him has grown into something more than a crush. Although, he doesn't know that. I plan to keep it that way too. I don't want to risk losing a great friendship over my stupid feelings, feelings that he most likely doesn't return.

Nevermind.

Not most likely. I _know _he doesn't return.

After high school, we went off to different colleges. It broke my heart to be without Alice, my sprite of a friend, and Edward, the love of my life. Edward had gone to Stanford University for pre-med, that being the closest to Washington and his family as possible. Alice headed off to New York City to attend Parsons School of Design. Her stubborn streak made up her mind going to that school, never considering how far it would be to her family. I, who had chosen to major in English, set in becoming a writer or journalist someday, moved across the country to attend Sarah Lawrence. At least I would be close enough to Alice. Edward on the other hand, I would only see on holidays.

At best, Alice and I had decided to move in together while attending our schools after a couple of months of starting, in the village of Pelham Manor. I was excited that I would at least be able to have a part of home with me everyday. My best friend, my "sister", Alice.

Pelham Manor was a village of the town Pelham. It had a population of a couple thousands more than Forks, so it _almost _felt like home. We rented a three bedroom, two bathroom house that had a somewhat cottage feel to it. It was cozy with a vintage look to it. It was perfect, but Alice thought it differently when we eyed it from the car. Then she changed her mind the instant she saw the massive closet, with a private bathroom, in the master bedroom. I let her have it with no complaint, happy for her excitedness.

Alice and I had been busy with our life in school, working at night to pay for rent, and Alice's addiction of shopping, and we felt almost content. All we were missing was our Edward. My reason was completely different from Alice's reason why she missed him so much. Besides that, we were enjoying our life as young women working for our future.

Though, I felt my future wouldn't be something worth enjoying if Edward wouldn't be mine. That depressed me everyday, of course, which I tried hard to hide away from Alice. I tried not to be a "gloomy gus" in front of her, but sometimes she caught me in the moments I fell into a funk.

"Bella, stop being such an emo!" Alice would joke with me a lot. It was funny to see her almost stomp her foot like a stubborn child at my moods.

"Leave me alone, Alice, so I can contemplate which blade to use to cut myself." I said rolling my eyes. She didn't appreciate the joke, sticking her cute, pink tongue out at me.

"That's not funny, Isabella Swan," Alice pouted at me. "Not when you would scar up your beautiful skin! And don't go off cutting your gorgeous hair into that hideous hairstyle where the bangs hang over your eye? It would be an eyesore for me to look at that all the time."

"You are so _weird!_" I told her, smiling incredulously. Only she would say or think of something like that to turn my mood upside down into amusement.

"But seriously, Bells-a-boo," Alice's face was now serious, looking concerned. "You've been acting odd lately. What's wrong?"

Bells-a-boo was a nickname Alice had made up when were younger. She had used it scarcely, usually at times when I looked down. Now, my eyes avoided hers. I looked at my hands that were beginning to fidget with each other instead. I wasn't about to tell her that I was down because I was thinking of something impossible. The possibility of Edward ever wanting or loving me was zero. So I tried to lie.

"I'm just… homesick, I guess."

I guess it was convincing enough for her because she pulled me into a gentle hug and didn't let go for a moment. I hugged her back, appreciating her concern.

"Oh!" she jumped in my arms. Alice pulled away and I saw a surprised look on her face. My face was crumpled into confusion, with my brows furrowed together at her sudden jerk.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you!" Alice's face suddenly beamed at me, her white teeth glistening.

"Al-ice," I whined. I hated surprises and she knew it. Now it was me who started to act like a stubborn child, cocking my head back with my eyes closed, awaiting for the dreaded surprise.

"This is a _good _surprise, Bella! Edward is coming to visit!" Alice said quickly, jumping to her feet to clap her hands excitedly in front of me.

My head snapped back up quickly, eyes widening with complete astonishment. Alice definitely did surprise me, but this, this was a _good _surprise.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my mouth parted from the unbelievable, but incredible news I just heard.

"He's coming this weekend," Alice sat down next to me on my bed, placing her right leg underneath herself, while the other dangled off the edge.

My eyes widened even more, if it could get anymore wider, as the realization finally hit me. I smiled excitedly as she did and I started to jump up and down. She joined me, grabbing my forearms, bouncing along with me. We were like little school girls getting worked up over something silly. Although, this was not silly. This was Edward.

***

**EPOV**

"Edward."

My name sounded so far away. It almost sounded like a whisper, or maybe a murmur.

"Edward?! Are you listening to me? What time is your flight arriving?" Alice asked me over the phone.

Oops. I was zoning again.

We were working out the last details of my flight, driving arrangements to get to her and Bella's place, and what to do after I arrived. Alice was the type to plan everything down to it's last painful detail. So organized. Evil pixie. It was annoying.

"What? Oh sorry, Alice. I, uh, was reading something. I'll be there around 4:30 P.M.," I tried to lie about my diverted attention just a second ago.

I couldn't help it though. I was going to see my two best girls. I haven't seen them in, what… three and a half years? That's a lot of years. Not that I was counting. Okay, maybe I was, but excitement was an understatement of how I was feeling to see my sister, Alice, and our best friend, Bella.

Bella.

She was like a sister to Alice, but I didn't want to think of her that way. A friend, definitely, but it was beyond that. She certainly was my best friend, but I felt something there I've never felt before. Love? Of course, I loved Bella. That's where the brotherly love, but not really, kind of fit in at the moment. I was always confused about her and what she made me feel.

And I hated it.

"You're going to _love _Pelham Manor, Edward. It's so beautiful here! Not like Forks where it rained all the damn time," Alice praised on, interrupting my thoughts.

I could just see the pout that she was putting out on her lower lip right about now. I knew her well enough. It wasn't often that I heard Alice use vulgar words, so that just made me smile amusingly to myself about how she detested the weather of Forks.

"_Alice? Where did you put the detergent?" _Bella's voice was just loud enough that I could hear in the background.

Bella's voice was the sound of perfection. I could listen to it all day. My heart did weird skipping beats in my chest and I could feel heat rise onto my neck, which eventually spread down over both my chest and up my face. I closed my eyes and placed my hand to the spot where my heart was pounding.

"Hold on, Edward… It's behind the door in the laundry room. In the paper bag… Sorry." Alice told me.

"No worries. Just tell Bella I said hello and I'll see her soon," I said, trying to sound normal and hide the effects Bella's voice made on me.

"Okay! I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice practically squealed loudly onto the ear piece. I had to pull away to save my hearing.

I just chuckled at her action and said a quick, "Tomorrow. Bye," and flipped my cell phone closed.

Just twenty four more hours, or so, till I would see both my girls. Especially Bella. That's why I agreed to visit, after so long of not seeing them. Three and a half years, excluding the holidays, without seeing her timid smile I had found so adorable, her blushes, and the way she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Rich brown eyes that I never thought were more beautiful before I met her. Brown eyes may be very common, but Bella's eyes were full of mystery, secret emotions that she held, and depth that I found entirely fascinating.

I knew Bella had a crush on me since we were kids in high school. It was so obvious when I caught her staring at me with her beautiful eyes, then there was that infamous blush that followed. It was annoying, at first. Then, I don't know, some sort of feelings started to build over time. I found it flattering. Over the years, watching her become comfortable around me and getting to know her like no one else did, besides Alice, had me gain an affection for her. Bella was different than most girls. She was smart, adorable, funny, stubborn, affectionate, and so much more that it was too much to mention all of them.

My suitcase sat on my bed with clothes strewn all over the place. I sighed as I picked up everything that I needed and folded as best as I could. A few minutes into it, I felt my agitation start to set in and I ditched the whole folding thing altogether. I picked up everything I could and dumped it inside my suitcase, plopping the lid on top, then pushing with all my strength to close the zipper around it. Alice was going to have a field day knowing how irresponsible I was about being organized with my belongings. Especially since half of it had been picked out by her.

I set it beside my bedroom door and began to get ready for bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, knowing tomorrow that I would be leaving for New York to see Bella. And Alice, of course.

_You know you're excited to see Bella. Don't deny it._

I shook my head from my thoughts and decided to put on some soothing music for relaxation. I didn't want to think before going to bed. I _needed _sleep. I could sleep on the plane, but the knowledge of seeing Bella, oh yeah, and Alice…

_Yep, keep telling yourself that, buddy. _

…but the knowledge of seeing Bella _and _Alice would make me too antsy to sleep.

The music on my stereo played the notes of one of my favorite classical pieces I had just happened upon recently. I laid down on my bed and listened intently. I usually liked the old classics of Debussy, Beethoven, a little of Chopin, but I also respected instrumental of different varieties. When the cello of Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G major began playing softly in the air, I closed my eyes and absorbed the beautiful notes in. It was just perfect. I felt my anxiousness start to slowly fall off of me and I could feel sleep quietly creep. Suddenly, it was cut off almost abruptly when the music ended, the last note echoing, until it was completely silent afterwards. It seemed so harsh for something that beautiful to end.

With a huff, I stood up, crossed the space between my bed and my stereo and punched a few buttons. I put it on repeat and returned to my bed. Again, the cello quietly hummed in the air and I closed my eyes to sleep.

I didn't remember when I fell asleep, but apparently I had. The music had worked because it was so easy to drift off unknowingly. Looking at the clock next to me, it was close to 4:27 A.M. in the morning.

"Shit!" I sat up quickly. I had exactly 30 minutes or less to get ready.

The music was still playing in the background and I hurriedly turned the stereo off, then peeled off my clothes and jumped into the shower. There was no time to wait for the water to warm up. I yelped at the freezing temperature, but it would help to wake me up. After five, okay maybe six, minutes of quickly washing myself and shampooing my unruly hair, I jumped out again and dried my hair with a quick shake over my head with the towel. I looked in the mirror and rubbed at the stubble. There was no time to shave. I looked at the clock and I had about 20 minutes to spare. I was cutting it close.

_You idiot, Edward. You might miss your flight! Get your ass moving!_

"I'm going, I'm going!" I said to myself like a moron.

There I go talking to myself again. I have been doing that a lot since Alice and Bella haven't been around. Finally after 10 minutes of hustling, I was out the door with everything I needed. The cab I called on my cell phone after I came out the shower was waiting patiently at the curb outside my apartment.

"San Francisco International," I told him quickly, closing the door beside me.

"Sure thing, buddy," he responded and took off quickly.

I was thankful that he noticed my rush to the airport. As if a miracle happened on this already hectic morning, the traffic wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. We arrived to the airport in good time and I gave him my fee plus a pretty good tip for his prompt arrival.

"Thanks. Have a good flight," he smiled, eyeing his tip.

I just nodded and went back to the trunk to grab my belongings. Within 30-40 minutes, I was up in the air, my nerves a wreck. My knees were tapping impatiently while I took in my surroundings. There was a screen on the seat in front of me, acting as a movie screen or information I needed during the flight. I tapped at it aimlessly, just trying to keep my hands busy instead of wringing them in my lap. After 10 minutes of finding nothing to get me calm, I pulled out my MP3 player and put it on repeat of the song I played on my stereo before I fell asleep. Again, I closed my eyes and I could feel my muscles relax and the tension roll off easily. I was becoming soothed by the sounds of the cello playing on my earpiece. Then, there was a tap on my shoulder that brought me back to reality.

"Sir?" The flight attendant tried to get my attention. I could just read the lips of the woman as she smiled politely at me. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you care for a drink? Perhaps a snack?" The dark haired, older woman handed me a menu full of drinks, which included mixed liquor on the list.

I took one of the earpieces off my ear and smiled back at her. "I'm sorry. Yes, can I just get a bottle of water?"

We exchanged the water and money and I was back to listening to my soothing music. It wasn't long again, that I fell asleep, with the music playing and the plane's engine humming beneath me. When I woke up, we had at least an hour and a half left on the flight.

_Thank God. _

I don't know how much longer it would be for me to go insane from this flight. It wasn't that plane flights made me feel so anxious. It was the fact that I was going to see Bella's familiar face again and feel Alice's excitedness overwhelm me, as well as my own, piled on top of that. This was going to be a fantastic break from loneliness. It will be just like old times. I couldn't wait for this flight to end already.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope**

**BPOV**

To much of my disappointment, I couldn't go with Alice to go pick up Edward. It stung hard and I tried not to let the emotions of it make me sad. I would see him in due time. Still, I was bummed out. I had a late class ending at 5 P.M. in the evening and it would still take me about twenty minutes for me to arrive home. Hopefully I would arrive before Edward and Alice did, so I could get a quick shower and at least look presentable. Not tired and jittery.

_This is it, Bella. He's coming. He's probably here already. Will you calm down already?_

I tried to pep talk myself in my head, inhaling in my nose and out through my mouth.

On my way home from class, I grabbed a few things that were needed for the time that Edward was going to be here. Fritos jalapeno cheese dip that he loved so much and a couple bags of Doritos. Also some blush wine for Alice. I pretty much grabbed more than a few things during my errand run. I knew we were running low and none of us would want to run out and grab them when we would probably be up all night catching up with Edward.

I felt that familiar bubble of excitement rise up in my chest, trying to burst its way through up into my throat. I wanted to squeal like I always did when I was excited about something, but I stifled it down by swallowing, hard. Well, I might as well get it out of the way so I wouldn't look like a dork if I did it in front of Edward. The squeal was loud and high pitched while my smile was wide and goofy. The music blaring in my truck, even the loud engine of my ancient vehicle, couldn't compare to the volume of my squeal.

I'm such a dork.

I breathed in deeply again, exhaling through my mouth to compose myself. I was almost home and I could feel a tingling sensation in my hands and feet. When I saw that Alice's car was in the driveway, I was disappointed, but then not. Edward was here!

The loud engine of my truck gave away my arrival and Alice opened the front door, jumping excitedly to my arrival. She watched me hurriedly park the car in the driveway behind hers. I grabbed the grocery bags of stuff and got out just to see Edward step out the front door of my house. I froze instantly. Apparently, he did too.

There was no expression on his face, or mine, for that matter, as I took in the glorious man in front of me. He changed, but not really. His hair was still the mess I remember, especially from the flight, his jeans were loose but fit perfectly at all the right places, and his dark gray, long sleeved shirt showed off the width of his chest. The stubble on his chin was a different change that I wasn't use to. It was fucking sexy!

Edward was so perfect. He still took my breath away.

He had looked me over too, to my surprise. I felt a blush heat my face as his eyes roamed up, then down, following back up to my face. I shifted my weight from the heavy grocery bags in my arms. I felt the bags become weightless in my arms and noticed that Alice grabbed them from me.

"Will you two just hug each other already?" Alice stated, closing my truck door that was still open.

I looked at her incredulously. Edward just chuckled and his laugh whipped me out of the look I gave to Alice. She just shrugged and smiled impishly at me. What was that all about?

"C'mere Bella. It's good to see you!" Edward picked me up and hugged me tightly.

I giggled and hugged him back just as tightly. His chest was hard and he smelled so delicious. I closed my eyes, letting his scent waft up my nose, my smile faltering at the emotions his scent stirred. At least he couldn't see my face, I was grateful for that. I smiled again when I felt him pull away to put me down.

"Edward! I missed you. How are you? How was your flight?" I asked.

"I missed you too, Bella. My flight was _long_," he answered. "Here, Alice, let me take those for you."

"Thanks," Alice said appreciatively and handed the bags of groceries over to Edward. He took it with such graceful ease, his muscles on his forearms flexing as he carried them into the house. He smiled his crooked smile at me before walking in.

_Oy. _

I bit my lip. I couldn't help it. Now that he was here, he was bringing out the lust I have felt for so long. Alice eyed me speculatively and then followed Edward into the house.

"What?" I whispered behind her.

"Hm?" Alice tried to play dumb.

"What was that look for? You know what I'm talking about, Alice," I said, putting a serious face on.

She just shrugged, then smiled at me impishly again, not saying a word. I narrowed my eyes curiously at her, grasping her elbow gently. I gave her a look that meant "I'm not letting this go until you tell me what's going on".

Bending her head closely to mine, so only I could hear, she murmured, "I know your secret, Bella."

I blushed again. Damn the blood rushing to my face. It gave me away.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to play dumb.

"Your feelings for-" Alice couldn't finish her sentence, and for once I was grateful for her discreetness.

Edward walked up to stand next to me and Alice, us in a circle. I thanked the being that was above that Alice didn't mention Edward's name, catching us in our little private conversation. About him.

How did Alice know, though? Was it that obvious how I felt about Edward? She _is _my best friend, besides Edward. She knew me thoroughly.

Oh my God...

If she knew my feelings, did that mean Edward knew too? I felt the tension in the air become thick with awkwardness. I had no idea what Edward knew.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Edward looked to Alice, then me.

Mentally, I was shitting my pants. The look in his eyes, though, told me otherwise, that he didn't know anything. I deeply hoped. I smiled at him, but my eyes were almost a look of panic, looking at Alice for an answer. I didn't know what to say at this point, my mind was in a state of alarm. Instead of blushing, my face had gone pale white. Oddly, Alice saved me.

"The room down the hall, second door to the right," Alice pointed towards the hallway.

"Okay. Do you mind if I shower? It won't take too long. I just feel… dirty," he said.

I just shook my head and Alice smiled politely, "Of course not! Take your time."

"Towels are under the sink," I quickly shouted after him.

He nodded once then walked away, grabbing the hem of his shirt behind his neck, attempting to pull it off. I felt my breath hitch from his intention of unclothing himself, but the hallway blocked my view, and a tinge of disappointment hit me. Alice had a smug look on her face.

"I knew it," was all she said before walking into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Alice!" I practically rushed to her side and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't say _anything!_"

"Why would I want to do that? It's not my secret to tell," she promised.

I closed my eyes briefly at the relief. "Thank you, Alice."

"But I think you're being a chickenshit, Bella."

"What? Why?"

"How long have we known each other?" I didn't answer as she asked me because she knew that I knew exactly how long. "Exactly. It's been long enough. Just tell him already."

"No. I… I can't," I shook my head, a worried expression took over the features of my face.

"Why?" Alice frowned.

"I just can't, okay? Not right now anyway, but I have my reasons," I heard the shower go off. Geez, Edward showered fast. "Let's just drop it please?" I looked at Alice with pleading brown eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Alice," I hugged her, "I owe you."

"But you're going to tell me later, okay?" Alice said, releasing us from my hug, her finger pointing at my nose.

The bathroom door opened and I looked at the hallway, waiting for him to walk out.

"Okay, okay," I said defeated. I pushed her hand down, away from my face.

I hated when the stubborn pixie came out. She seemed to know too much about everything and was _so _pushy. Damn her! One thing I know for sure, I wasn't ready to admit, even to Alice, my feelings for Edward. Edward walked in just then, looking gorgeous in only a gray wife beater and faded blue jeans, his hair wet, darkening the color of his bronze hair almost to black, the stubble on his chin making him look utterly fuckable.

Internally, I groaned at the sight of him. Fighting to let it come out loudly, I bit my lip again, hard.

He smiled at us. I tried to smile at him, but I seemed to be blushing too much in one damn day! I steered my eyes to the kitchen, to save my embarrassment of my consistent blushes.

"Uhh, do you want some wine, maybe a beer, Edward?" I asked.

"A beer would be great."

I went to the fridge, opening the door and sticking my head in, feeling the coolness hit my face. I closed my eyes briefly, letting the cool air try to erase the redness of my flush. Maybe it didn't, but it felt good compared to the uncomfortable heat prickling at my skin. I grabbed the beer and held the lid to the edge of the counter, letting the fridge door close itself, and forced the bottle cap to pop off the bottle with a knock of my hand.

"Bella! You could have used a bottle cap opener!" Alice fumed obsessively, folding her arms across her chest.

My tongue stuck out at her, my nose scrunching up playfully while I walked over to Edward to hand him the beer. I smiled amusingly at her then looked at Edward. His face was blank, his eyes staring at my mouth.

_Hmmm._

"Edward? You okay?" I asked, my eyebrows lowering.

His eyes met mine. They seemed hazy for a moment, then he smiled at me, thanking me for the beer. While Edward turned to walk into the living room, Alice looking at him speculatively, staring at his back. It was the same way she looked at me earlier when I arrived home. I pursed my lips and twisted it to the right, wondering what Alice was thinking.

Was it the same thing I was thinking?

I deeply hoped it was.

***

**EPOV**

Bella has changed since the last time I've seen her. I guess three years would be a long time for a person you've known so well to change. I did see her during the holidays we all went home to Forks to visit our families, but something was different about her though. She was still the blushful girl I knew, still the affectionate friend, but she seemed to hold a confidence in herself that I've never really seen before. Not the completely quiet shy girl I grew up with.

I fucking loved it.

When I caught her staring, her eyes were full of lust, and it caught me off guard. This caught me off guard. Bella looked so damn beautiful herself, her hair flowing down over her shoulders, flawless creamy skin, her brown eyes filled with softness, and her curves over three years had filled out slightly in all the right places. The roundness on her baby face had disappeared, making the heart shape of her face more prominent.

Bella was hot.

The shy Bella I knew wasn't there. She had seemed cool and I wasn't used to that. She bit her lip for Christ's sake! Then she bit her lip again when I finished with my shower. Holy hell she was going to bring me down. She was just damn sexy!

_Whoa, Edward. _

Bella sexy? Since when? This is the smart, coy girl that didn't get anyone's attention.

_Except mine. _

I took a big swig of my beer and sat on the couch. The cold liquid didn't help to clear my dirty thoughts of Bella and her tongue I just saw peek out from her full lips. The thought made me take another swig of my cold beer again.

_Fuck. This is gonna be a long, frustrating vacation. _

"So what do you want to do tomorrow, Edward? It's the weekend so either me or Alice don't have to work or go to class," Bella said, sitting down right beside me. She interrupted my growing naughty thoughts of her, "I do have to leave for work in 15 minutes though."

"I took the whole week off of work," Alice announced happily. She sat down on the floor in front of me, Indian style.

"Me either, well except for Monday," Bella's disappointment was obvious.

"Thank goodness it's Spring Break," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. Or you'd both be in classes during the day and this trip wouldn't have made any sense," I mentioned.

"You still didn't mention what you wanted to do, Edward!" Alice said excitedly.

"I'm surprised you didn't hand me an agenda yet," an amused smile was on my face. Bella laughed.

"Oh, shut up you two! Especially _you_, Bel-la," Alice drew out Bella's name in two syllables, giving her an evil eye, her head cocked to the side. It was like she was warning Bella of something. Bella's laugh quickly disintegrated and her eyes got wide.

"F.Y.I, Edward, I thought I'd go with Bella's plan this time to just _go with the flow_," Alice pouted her bottom lip, turning her attention back to me.

"That's right, Bella. Go head-on with the evil midget. Risky, but brave," I motioned my beer bottle towards her, tipping it while I spoke. Then I held the bottle to my chest as I did my best to recite a eulogy. "Isabella Swan will be missed. She was a beautiful person, a great friend, a _brave_ soul, that- ouch!"

I cowered from the slap to the knee Alice sent me. It stung as she whipped it hard. She smirked then, started to giggle at the face I made. Bella joined in after her. All three of us laughing heartily, just like we used to, at our playful banter.

"Oh! I know what we could do right now! Let me give you a tour of the house, Edward," Alice was beaming now, her teeth gleaming white while she smiled.

"Alright,"

"I better get going or I'll be late for work," Bella said, getting off the couch.

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and helped her up off the floor. I picked myself off the couch and gave Bella a short hug.

"See you later, Bella. Have fun at work," I told her.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun!" Bella rolled her eyes.

_Too adorable._

"G'night guys," Bella bade us and went into her room to change. I felt my heart do a flip flop watching her leave. Without her here, I didn't feel complete.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the long hallway and was surprisingly strong for such a petite person. How did she manage to carry so much energy and not be exhausted by the end of the day?

"My room first!" she squealed.

I just chuckled at her enthusiasm of playing hostess. After being towed behind her down the hallway, she opened her door to a massive room. I lifted my eyes to see brown painted walls, a queen sized bed dressed with a beige comforter, pillows different sizes and shades of brown resting against the headboard. The headboard, itself, and bed frame was a darker brown than the walls, almost like a dark chocolate. Black picture frames hung on the wall with pictures of our family and Bella in them. It was tasteful, but still cozy. No plants were in the room, just a decorative bowl full of clear rocks, black candlesticks to match the headboard, and odd shaped vases with no flowers in it.

It was fitting for Alice. This was _her._

She had shown me her massive closet where boxes of shoes were stacked on top of each other on one wall, the hanger rod was almost overstuffed with clothes of all colors, most of them in a garment bag. Of course, she had to have purses to match all her outfits. Her closet, alone, was a freakin' department store.

I almost chuckled to myself at the name her store would be. _Alice's Closet. _

Her bathroom was fairly spacey, but not extremely big. All her make up, hair products, toiletries were strewn throughout the bathroom, in an orderly fashion of course. I just don't understand how women could have so much stuff. It baffled me, but that was my sister.

I heard the front door open and close. It was Bella leaving for work. Was that disappointment at the pit of my stomach? I tried to hide it from Alice. I was felt more at ease when Alice just kept on with her tour of the house, without noticing my change of my elation to being down.

Next she took me down another hallway and around the corner. That was where the guest room was, where I would be bunking in temporarily. White walls, with tan curtains, full size bed. A simple leather chair sat at the corner of the room with a table at the side, a square lamp sitting on top. My suitcase sat on top of the bed, opened, with my clothes in a pile inside. Alice eyed me aggravatingly. I knew what that look was for.

"Edward," her voice was firm.

"I'm sorry!" I shrugged in defeat, "I'm not obsessively, compulsively organized as you. So bite me."

Alice lips just pursed and she turned her head, trying not to look at the mess.

Other than that, the room was nothing fancy, but more on the plain side.

The guest bathroom was clean and organized, like Alice's. Though, there was no hair products, except for a hairbrush and a few hair bands in the drawer, and the only toiletries were tissue and Q-tips, that I could see on top of the counters. A framed poem of some sort hung from the wall. As I passed to exit the bathroom, I read it.

_With utmost urgency, please put down the seat when you're done, _

_Cleaning up your piss is certainly no fun. _

_Wash your hands and dry them well, _

'_Cause with dirty hands, you'll surely go to hell! _

_Don't forget to flush after each and every use, _

_Or you'll be leaving this house looking black and blue. _

_With our laws abided by, thanks from us that you obeyed,_

_Please turn off the light and have a nice day! _

I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before when I took a shower not too long ago. Maybe too much in a rush to get out and hang out with my girls to even pay attention. My laugh echoed throughout the house and Alice turned to look at me, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice questioned my sudden outburst of laughter.

"This is hilarious! Where did you get this from?" My hand was resting at my stomach, the muscles starting to ache from my laughing. I pointed to the framed poem on the wall and her confused facial expression switched to a wide smile.

"Do you like it? Bella made it. Poem and everything," Alice's pride shown on her expression for Bella.

"Fucking fantastic!" I praised.

Could Bella be any more perfect?

"Isn't it? I love it! I would have put it in my bathroom, but what's the point when I'm the only one using it? No one would ever see it," Alice turned to walk down the hall into the living room.

"Alice, three families could live in your bathroom. It's huge," I put my arm around her head and squeezed my younger sister.

"Edward, my hair!" Alice complained.

"Your precious hair products in your hair will keep it in perfect condition till next week," I joked, releasing her from my hold.

Alice playfully pinched my side and I flinched, laughing again at her agitation. Teasing my sister brought memories of back when we were younger. I missed her.

It was just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3: Chickenshit

_**Chapter 3: Chickenshit**_

_**BPOV **_

_I entered the room, receiving scowls from my supervisors. I was late. _

_Give me a break, assholes. I'm 7 minutes late. It's not the end of the world. _

I spoke to myself mentally. I rolled my eyes after I turned, sitting down at my cubicle. I didn't want Mr. _Moron _and Mrs. _Bitchface _to see my irritation that they caused. How often was I late? I was always on time, always the last to leave, and I know I over excelled in my duties. I hated this job. It was only part-time, too, and I knew I could do better, but it did its purpose of paying for my bills.

_One day. I'll have the guts to get out of this crap hole and find another occupation. For now, I'd have to suck it up. _

"You're late! Did hell freeze over? This is not like you, Bella," my coworker, Emmett, the big, witty lug I loved working with, stated.

"I know. Alice's brother is visiting for about a week and he just arrived today. Got sucked into the old habit of shooting the shit with him and I forgot I had to come in to work," I told Emmett.

"_He_? You have a man over at your house?! Hell _has _frozen over!" Emmett joked.

"Shut up, Emmett. You're a man and you've been to my house before. Anyway, he's been one of my best friends since we were kids. So he's not just a man, he's a _friend._ Ya dork," I smiled at him, scrunching my nose at him playfully.

"Miss Swan, I hope you have a good reason for arriving late," a masculine voice said with a snippy tone behind me.

Oh goody. Now I have to put up with Mr. Moron's insignificant B.S. It was just by coincidence that Moorehand, his last name, and the offensive word, moron, fit perfectly together. Thus, dubbing him Mr. Moron.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," I faked a sincere apology, turning my seat to look apologetic as possible.

Apparently, for Mr. Moron, all you had to do was kiss his ass and he was happy. Like I said, he was a moron.

"Good. I don't want to get into detail of why you were late, as long as it won't happen again. Consider this a warning," he stated.

Mr. Moron walked away, without another word, turning his stiff-as-a-board posture the opposite direction. After Emmett and I knew he was not within earshot, Emmett bitched.

"What an asshole," he said. His face was full of irritation, glaring at the direction where Mr. Moron just had been standing.

I loved Emmett. He was almost like my older, sarcastic brother. Maybe that's why I stayed in this job. He was too much fun to be around. Even though he appeared to be the burly, muscle-bound type, he had a tender, caring heart. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him, judging by his massive size, but I don't know, I happened to not be like _everyone _else and saw how great a guy he was.

I put on my earpiece and started logging in my employee ID number into the computer screen. I pulled up the page that I needed.

"You don't think I know this?" I raised my eyebrows, but never looking at Emmett, while beginning to set up for a long evening.

I was glad that I would have the rest of the week off, putting in vacation time till next weekend. Except for Monday. I sighed at the thought. Ms. Bitchface would only give me my time off, unless I agreed to work on Monday. I gladly took it, even though I knew I would hate it Monday evening I sat down on this stupid chair.

"Mr. McCarty, don't you have more important matters to attend to? Time is money," Mrs. Bitchface's nasally voice filled the room. Her hands were folded together, resting against her stomach.

_Old witch… I _really_ hate this job. _

Could work get anymore worse?

Emmett straightened up from leaning on the padded cubicle wall that separated us across from each other.

"Yes, Mrs. Khoren. I'm on it!" Emmett almost bellowed, then quickly sat down.

I know he did it in such a rush to avoid eye contact with the old witch, the cubicle blocking her view of him. My eyes were wide with shock at what he just did and tried to stifle a giggle that wanted to come out. All of a sudden, I could hear Emmett whistle the Snow White dwarf song, _Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go_. I pinched my lips together hard and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my stomach muscles tense up, trying to hold in my outburst of laughter.

Mrs. Bitchface's footsteps were loud clicks on the floor, but I could tell by them that she was irritated with the hurried steps she took as she walked away. At least we would be left alone to work, for now. They would be back later to check up on us.

Other workers were already typing away at the keyboard, their earpieces in, speaking to clients, new and old. They were too busy to see the small commotion my lateness had caused. My screen stated that I had a caller and I pressed the proper key on my keyboard to start talking to the client.

"Clarity customer service, this is Isabella, how may I assist you?" My opening pitch.

I would be saying this for the next six painstaking hours.

Clarity, the title of the small phone company I worked for. I was one of the many customer service reps that entered data for new customers, had needed account information for established clients, answered all their questions and concerns, handled complaints, the list went on. In other words, well to me anyway, it's a shitty, dirty job. We got the angry clients that complained most of the time.

I was usually the type of person trying to please everyone, my friends, family, even strangers, never good with confrontation. Although, this job could change a person in a short matter of time! Well yeah, the job had some perks, like cheaper long distance features and other stuff, but speaking to incompetent people that didn't know how to pay their bills on time almost drove me insane.

I have no idea how I ended up in a place like this. The pay was adequate, I guess, and I'm sure a lot of people hate their jobs to begin with, so I sucked it up. Put up with it. Bit my tongue. _A lot. _The hours worked out for me, having classes spread out during the day, then coming in from six o'clock till midnight to work. Weird hours for a phone company, but it _was _a private and small company, run by Mr. Moron and Mrs. Bitchface. Hey, at least I had the weekends off.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett whispered through the wall a little too loudly, truthfully.

"Emmett, working here," I told him, muting my end of the phone line, trying not to be rude to the client.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you at break then," Emmett stated.

"Yes sir," I answered the gentleman on the phone. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No Bella, you can't help me with my problem. I just don't see you in _that _way," Emmett admitted.

My eyes, again, was wide with shock. I blushed. I was embarrassed that another coworker might have heard Emmett, or the client on the phone, for that matter! I knocked on the wall, a muffled thud sounding in the air. Emmett stood up, exposing a big goofy grin on his face.

"I'm kidding!" he whispered, "you're just too damn fun to pick on," Emmett chuckled and sat back down.

"You're welcome, Mr. Adams. Have a great evening," I told the client, unmuting my side of the line, then killing it after a few moments.

"Emmett!" my face was a scowl, but not a serious one.

"Working here, Bella," Emmett held a finger up while typing data onto his computer with a grin on his lips, his dimples showing.

I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him as hard as I could.

"You jackass! You're gonna get it, McCarty. Just wait."

***

**EPOV**

_12:23 A.M. _

I huffed out a frustrated sigh. I couldn't sleep. How could I? When all I could remember was the memory of Bella's scent still lingering in my head. The fragrance of her was completely gone, but I still remembered it. It stirred my senses and I felt _hungry_, for Bella.

_Damn it. _

The blood started to pump quickly, causing my heart to beat faster. Just the thought of Bella did this to me. What's happening? The air in the room felt cool against my now heated flesh. I threw the blanket off of me and took deep breaths to calm my fast beating pulse.

I was getting aroused.

_Well, fuck. This is… _

Huh. This is weird. I would have never thought of Bella as the subject of my desires.

I blame Alice. She's the cause of my predicament. She's the one that led me to Bella's room. To show me her things, the bed where she slept, her world. Upon entering, the scent that hit me was like a nuclear bomb's blast after explosion. I took a step back, without Alice noticing my reaction to Bella's room.

Her room was filled with things that was _her. _A digital camera sat beside her computer. I eyed it curiously. Many questions entered my head at what the camera meant. Noticing the black and white photo of First Beach in La Push as her computer screen background, I realized that she did some photography as a hobby. Looking around her room, there was frames and frames of pictures covering most of her wall. One of Alice, a glow feature accentuating the softness of my sister's smile and eyes. It was a great picture. Another 8x10 of Charlie, her father, fishing happily on a boat. There was also a big, collage-type picture frame right next to Alice's picture. Random pictures of her and Alice together, Charlie, my parents, and three of us when we were in high school were inserted into the slots. There was also a picture of a tall, bear-sized guy with dark hair, and blue eyes, his arm propped around Bella's shoulders.

My insides burned with jealousy.

One wall of her room that was not filled with frames had a large oak shelf against it, filled with books upon books. Her preference of books was almost close to a small private book store. Her taste in books was seriously eclectic. A cork board right above the computer desk was filled with miscellaneous paper, some decorative, old birthday cards, and wallet sized photos. String lights bordered the cork board.

A plant sat on top of the oak shelf, the thick ivy hanging over the sides. By her bed, on the side table, sat a small decorative pot with a few pink daisies. Her favorite, I knew that much. Above that table hung cheap looking Chinese lanterns, the wire of the lights attached to the ceiling. Bella's room was… cozy.

An acoustic guitar sat at the corner of the room. I picked it up and sat on Bella's bed to pick the strings, wondering if it was tuned correctly. Alice watched me attempt to play a tune, sitting on Bella's computer chair. My weight had stirred Bella's freesia combined with a strawberry scent from her bed covers and pillows to drift into my nose, freezing me in my spot. I hit the wrong note on her guitar, deciding to ditch playing with her things anymore.

It was just too much on my senses.

"You okay Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled at the awkwardness she caught me in, "I, uh, forgot the notes to the song."

She just giggled.

The rest of the night till Alice and I parted for our rooms was rather dull. Which was strange, considering Alice had always been entertaining. The thought of Bella gone, though, made me miss her. The trio that Alice, Bella, and I are, was not complete. Then being in her room brought out things in me I never knew I had, complete lust for my best friend.

Now here I was lying in my bed, frustrated as hell, and the girl wasn't even home. The thought of her was torturing me.

When was she coming home, anyway? As if God heard me up above, the doorknob to the front door jiggled from Bella unlocking it with her keys. I felt my heart jump at the knowledge that she was home. I felt like a damn school girl. How can I stop myself from jumping up to meet her in the living room, just to be with her? I couldn't, so I went.

A smile lifted my lips when the door opened and it disappeared quickly. Right behind Bella was the same tall, dark haired guy with blue eyes.

"Oh! Edward, you're awake. Shit, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Bella asked me. She looked worried, a little guilty.

I didn't answer for a moment, eyeing the man towering beside her.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep. It's not your fault," my expression was blank.

Bella smiled. It was like the light to a dark room. She saw the direction of my attention, turning to look at her… guy.

"How rude of me, I'm sorry," Bella rolled her eyes at her rudeness. "Edward, this is Emmett. My coworker."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Edward," Emmett stepped forward and offered his hand, a teethy smile on his strong face.

"Same here," I returned.

I grinned politely and shook it, squeezing just a little. He met my force with his own, then we released.

"Emmett gave me a ride home. My truck finally took a shit at work," Bella said, looking a little upset.

She loved that ridiculously slow and ancient truck. It was like her to be sentimental about an old piece of junk. It wasn't like Bella to use profanity, though. _That _wasn't like her. It took me by surprise.

"I can look at it tomorrow, if you want," I offered her much of my expertise as I could. Not really an expertise, but I still wanted to help.

"That's okay, Edward. I'm gonna ask Rosalie first thing in the morning to take a look. She's Alice's friend, she knows a lot about cars," Bella stated.

I felt offended. She didn't want my help? Disappointment pinched me in the inside. It felt worse than the disappointment I felt when she left in the first place for work.

"But if you don't mind, could you take me to Rosalie's?" Bella finished, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Or, rather that I hoped that they looked hopeful.

"Hey, Bella, it's late. I'm gonna get going. See you Monday, girly," Emmett interrupted, placing his hand on Bella's shoulder and she turned to give him a quick, friendly hug.

My heart jumped again. It was a friendly hug. Not prolonged or overly affectionate. Now the hope was in my eyes.

"Okay, thanks so much, Em. I'll let you know about getting together later, yeah?"

At her words, of getting together, my hope was erased. My heart might as well exploded.

"Oh yeah! Call me and let me know. Good night, guys," Emmett waved as he closed the door behind him.

"Night," I said politely, waving carelessly back.

Bella turned and had a happy smile on her face. He was the cause of it. Not me. And it she might as well lit me on fire because the jealousy burned me fiercely.

"So, will you?" Bella asked me.

I forgot what she asked me earlier. It was just mere seconds ago, but my jealousy made me see red, distracting me.

"Will I what?" I said aggravatingly.

"Take me. To Rosalie's? Tomorrow morning?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll have to borrow Alice's car, then," I stated.

Alice mentioned about actually sleeping in a little tomorrow morning. It was a rare thing, but she knew that we had plans for the day and she wanted to be well rested for it.

"Great, thanks Edward," Bella said, smiling her bright smile at me.

"You're welcome. Um, I'm gonna try again with sleep. See you in the morning. G'night," I ran my hand through my hair and Bella bit her lip.

_Jesus. I loved when she did that. _

No matter what just happened, my heartache of Bella's affection towards Emmett, or the hope that I'd seen in her eyes minutes ago, I still craved for her the way I shouldn't. But, I could in secret.

"Good night," her voice was low, almost a murmur.

It made my heart flutter the way her voice sounded. I turned to walk back into my room, my eyes narrowing at the feeling in my chest. I knew she couldn't see it, so it stayed that way till I closed the bedroom door quietly behind me. I leaned against it, closing my eyes, listening to the noise of her walking into her own bedroom.

There's no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

***

**BPOV**

He was in the next room, right next door. I felt weak in the knees. I'm never going to fall asleep. I touched the adjoining wall to our rooms with my fingertips and sighed. I wondered what he was doing. He was probably passed out on the bed already. What was up with him anyway? He was acting rather weird. He looked so happy to see me when I got home, then, he acted the opposite. I could see it in his eyes too.

Then he just seemed so snippy when he said good night. I don't know what I did for him to be such an asshole and it hurt. Whatever. This night was just a night from hell anyway. Why not top it off with Edward acting like a prick? My luck sucked.

I started to undress and donned on a pair of green campus pants that said _Sarah Lawrence _down the left side of the leg and a black T-shirt. Picking up my backpack and dumping it on top of my computer chair, I left my room to go to the bathroom. I passed by Edward's room and saw a light from under his door. He was still up. I paused and stared at the light, then proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

While brushing my teeth, I thought about why Edward was acting not like himself. Usually he was sarcastic, teasing, and laid back. I tried to pull together why he would act in such a manner, but I couldn't figure it out. He looked quite upset when Emmett walked into the house.

My toothbrush froze in mid stroke. I stared at myself in the mirror, but it was hazed with the memory of Edward's expression of that exact second he noticed Emmett.

Was he jealous?

_God, I _wish.

I continued with my brushing, shaking my head. Yeah right, Edward jealous of Emmett. He was just my good friend. Emmett kind of took over Edward's spot of big brother for over three years since Edward was across the country in his own school. Emmett could gladly take that title, because I didn't think of Edward as my big brother. _No _way. I loved him as… Edward. The love of my life.

My brushing slowed because I wanted to be in the room right now with Edward, holding me while we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Keep dreaming, Bella. Like you have been for over 5 years. _

I spit in the sink and washed my mouth out. Then took one more look at myself in the mirror. Here I am, the plain, boring, best friend of Edward.

_That's all you'll ever be to him. _

Then why was he acting so harsh? Maybe he knew that Emmett had taken over his place as big brother. I had a good reason why he did, Edward just didn't know why. I turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out quietly into the hallway. Walking in the dark was dangerous for me, I usually bumped into the wall before I reached my door. My hands outreached to feel for the wall, I walked forward. I heard a door open and bumped right into Edward.

"Oof!" I heard him say as he turned and bumped right into me.

"Ow-wow!" I bumped my forehead into his chin as we collided.

Edward caught me as I started to stumble backwards from the surprise.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He sounded so concerned.

It was still dark and he brought his hands up to feel for my face. I was leaning against the wall and held my forehead in my hand.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked.

"My chin is kind of throbbing, but I'm fine," he chuckled. His hands finally found my face, realizing I was rubbing my forehead. He removed my hands and began to softly caress my forehead for me.

Oh my God. His hands on my face was heavenly. I closed my eyes at the feel of his warm fingers on my skin. If only he was touching my face for a different purpose.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Is your forehead okay? There's a bump on it," he said, brushing one of his fingers across the bump.

"I do? Uh, let me find the light before I do anymore damage to myself," I said, looking for the light switch in the hallway.

"Wait, let _me _find it. I don't think my chin could take more of that abuse again," he joked.

Edward the Sarcastic was back.

"Whatever! Just turn on the light," I said a little irritated.

The light blinded us as we both squinted our eyes at the brightness. He looked at me with a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here," was all he said before he kissed my forehead.

I didn't know what to say to what he just did. It shocked me into a stone still state, my mouth hanging open. Should I return the gesture?

_Do it. _

Oh God. Should I?

_Chickenshit. _

The word that Alice called me yesterday haunted me. I have no idea what came over me, but it bothered me that she called me a chickenshit. Bravery ignited inside me and I did something Un-Bella-like.

"Here," I copied his gesture and kissed his chin.

The contact of my lips to his chin sent a zinging sensation through my lips to the rest of my body. It wasn't chills because his skin was so comfortably warm. It felt exhilarating and I realized that I lingered my lips against his skin a little too long. I didn't care because it felt fucking wonderful.

I backed away and looked into his eyes. His eyes were soft, but his chin was tense. I couldn't smile, I couldn't frown, I couldn't do anything, I just stared. Of course, I was surprised at myself at my own actions, but it was completely worth it.

It was awkwardly silent for a long moment. We didn't move, just looked into each other's eyes, in the quiet hallway. Then, I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

**EPOV**

Bella's lips were unbelievably soft. It was a soft caress, our lips just hovering, barely touching. It was completely sensual. Reality seemed like a dream, my rational thoughts were a fog, as I was completely lost in Bella's lips. My own started to move against hers slowly. It seemed as time was slowing down as we kissed each other.

My hand, on its own accord, rose to touch her beautiful face. I wanted to touch more of her, make sure that this was really happening. Though, before my fingertips could junction against her skin, she pulled away.

Why?

Confused, that's what I felt. First she kisses me, then pulls away quickly. It was too short. Was this some kind of joke? My eyes narrow at her, searching for an answer to why she cruelly parted from my lips.

"Why?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-, I shou-, um.." Bella stammered with her words, backing away, putting space between us.

"No, wait," I pleaded.

Without another word, Bella hurried to her room, her hair brushing against the skin of my arm lightly. She closed the door and I didn't see her again. I hated the door for coming between Bella and I. The urge to go in there was strong, to break the damn door down, and take her in my arms. To kiss those pink lips again, showing her how excruciatingly perfect it was. To ask why she did it in the first place. To see if she would blush from my presence, like she always did. I wanted to know.

But I had respect for Bella. I didn't do things like that. She needed space and I gave it to her. I did notice that something bothered her, though, to get her escaping to her room so fast. My hand ran up into my hair, then back down over my face. I turned the light off in the hallway after staring at her door for a moment. I wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking, if she regret kissing me.

I didn't. I didn't regret it at all.

I might as well mope in bed.

***

**BPOV**

_Idiot. IDIOT!!_

My conscience screamed at me in my head. I covered my ears with my palms, pacing my room. I could still smell Edward's scent. I rubbed my nose with my hand, trying to erase the beautiful aroma away. I was literally going insane.

_This is a dream isn't it? No, it's a fucking nightmare. Why did you stop kissing him?! _

Oh my God, I was a psycho schizophrenic, wasn't I? The voice in my head wouldn't shut the fuck up and I was stressing over a kiss! I plopped myself onto my bed and grabbed the pillow to smother my face and the scream I wanted to let out. Everything went black as it covered my eyes and I almost instantly felt calm.

Okay, I needed to walk myself through what just happened. I kissed Edward. Something inside me came out, my evil twin, and lured me to make this daring move. It was exhilarating! Then it was perfect, his lips perfectly fitting against mine. Then I pulled away. Why did I?

It was simple, but then it was complicated too. If I tried to explain my reason to Edward, he would have thought me crazy, or stupid.

I kissed him because I was in love with him. There.

I pulled away because we're best friends. We had friendship much, much longer than the love I had for him and I didn't want to destroy it. If I couldn't have his love, the love I wanted for myself, love from his heart, then I rather have friendship.

It was also safer to pull away, because it saved me from the heartache of him doing it to me. Just the thought of him not returning his love for me made me want to cry.

Next.

_What about the part where he might possibly feel something for you? What's the answer to that? _

A sigh of frustration escaped my lips. If Edward felt the same way about me, then he would have done something about it. Right? If he's a man in love, then he would burst down my door and kiss me, no matter what I thought!

_I don't know. _

I bailed because…

Because I felt stupid. Stupid for kissing him in the first place. This was _not _me. I didn't do things like that.

The embarrassment of my stupidity kicked in and I felt my eyes sting. I knew tears would come soon and they wouldn't stop till I fell asleep. I've done it so many times thinking about Edward. The hot liquid spilled over the side of my face, pooling into my ears. I had to wipe at them with the back of my hand and the sniffles joined then, making me feel more like shit. My face got hot with humiliation, figuring that Edward could hear me sniffling.

This was a great start to my weekend.

***

I woke up really early and was the first in the shower. My night was full of restless sleep, only sleeping for 2 hours. The cause of my restless night was the incident that happened. I let the water get hot, steaming up the mirror and the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, naked. The hot air felt calming, similar to a sauna, and I let myself soak in it a little while longer before I entered the shower.

The hot water of the shower was relaxing, the water washing away the unbelievable event that happened last night with my freesia scented body wash. I drowned my embarrassment & humiliation away, imagining the soapy bubbles of my shampoo were filled with it, letting it go down the drain. The hot water was almost gone and I got out the shower.

I told myself that by the time I would leave this bathroom, it would be a new day. I would forget everything that happened and things would be back to normal. I would still be in love with Edward, but nothing of this kiss incident happened. Nothing. It was just a nightmare I had then vanished after I woke up.

Wrapped in a robe and my hair dripping wet against my shoulders, I left for my room. I got dressed for the day, putting on some comfortable jeans and a tank top, covering it with one of the many sweaters Alice had bought for me. It was a simple black V-neck with long sleeves. We were just going to see my truck today, doing nothing special besides that.

Oh, that reminded me I needed to call Emmett later.

Oh. _Oh. _That also reminded me that I need to go to Rosalie's soon to have her look at my truck. With Edward. Alone.

_No, remember, nothing happened last night. So, it's not awkward. _

But I was going to be alone with him in Alice's car. It _is_ going to be awkward.

I put my hair in a tight ponytail and brushed a little powder over my face. Alice was extremely elated that I put make-up on these days. It was minimal, but she was still happy. I grabbed some socks and walked out into the living room, finding Alice awake in the kitchen. She was drinking cranberry juice, dressed and chirpy, like always. I thought she said she was going to sleep in?

"Morning, sunshine," I greeted her.

She smiled at me her winning smile after she finished her drink and skipped towards me.

"Morning, Bella!" She hugged me fiercely, like she did every morning.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," I said, sitting down at the stool by the counter, pouring myself a glass of cranberry juice.

"I know. How did you sleep last night?" Alice turned around to put the juice back in the fridge.

She noticed my hesitation and turned on her heel, looking worried.

"Not well."

"Why? What happened Bells-a-boo? Have another nightmare?"

_It certainly was a nightmare and then it was a dream come true too! _

"I had a bad night. Ya know, work and shit," I admitted. That much was true.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alice said, leaning over the counter, cocking her head to the side slightly.

I just looked at her.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything. You're family."

"I know. I guess I'm just tired," I rested my chin on my hand.

"Well, maybe you should go back to bed and rest up." Alice copied my chin in hand.

"I can't. That's one of the reasons why I can't go back to sleep. I need to go get my truck. It wouldn't start last night. So, I need you to ask Rosalie if she can do me a favor?"

"How did you get home then?" Alice asked curiously.

"Emmett."

"Ohh. Okay," was all she said. She knew understood how close me and Emmett were. Alice and Emmett got along great. They hit off really well in the beginning when they first met, but not as well as Emmett and I. "Your hoopty's life expired a long time ago anyway, Bella. I think it's time for a new car."

"Hush. Don't talk about my baby like that. Anyway, will you ask Rosalie to take a look at it?" my eyes pleaded with her.

Rosalie and I, however, did not hit it off well in the beginning. I was always nice to her, but she just left this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she didn't like me, for some reason. Although, she treated me fairly nice. Rosalie was gorgeous, the men always staring when she passed by. She knew she was gorgeous too.

I felt odd making the phone call myself to ask her to help me with my truck. Alice and her had classes together and introduced me to Rosalie on one of the girls night out we had every once a month with other girlfriends. Then the three of us would have dinner out every other weekend, sometimes go out to clubs or parties, Rosalie being the center of attention. We were an odd trio. Alice and Rosalie were friends, Rosalie and I were acquaintances.

"Of course, but you and me need to talk first," Alice started.

"About what?" I didn't know what was on Alice's mind.

"About Edward."

"And what about him?" my blushes always shown up at such inopportune times.

"See _that_? That's what I'm talking about, Bella. You have feelings for Edward. I don't know how deep, but it's there. It's written all over your face," Alice said, pointing to my guilty red face.

I kept my mouth shut. I bit my lip.

"Bella, it's alright to have feelings, but it kills me to see you so miserable," Alice said, walking around the corner to put her arms around me.

"I can't tell him I love him. That would be crazy. He's my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have already. So, if you don't mind, can you please keep my secret a secret?" I turned to look her in the eyes.

"He's your best friend, Bella. Best friends understand each other. I understand why you feel that way about him, he's a great guy."

"Of course you would say something like that, he's your brother," I leaned back against the counter, my arms folding across my chest.

"At least tell him. He deserves that much," Alice's hands cupped my face, trying to assure me that this was something I needed to do.

"I can't take my heart being broken if he…" I couldn't finish my sentence. My eyes started to water and I took a deep breath, trying to push my coming hurt away.

"Oh, Bella, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy," Alice said, hugging me again. This time she kissed my cheek.

"I don't know what to do. I'd like to tell him, so I don't have this secret burdening me, but then if he tells me he doesn't feel the same, or what if he runs away, screaming like a maniac?! I, I just can't handle that," one tear each fell from my eyes, I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve.

"You do really love him, don't you?"

"You have no idea," my lips quivered from the threatening burst of tears.

"No, I don't. I've never been in love, but I can see that you are. But if I noticed it, don't you think he would too? And for one thing, he's not going to run away, he's not an asshole and you know that," Alice went back to the kitchen to pick up the toast she had been eating.

I thought about how Edward would react to my secret. Did he know that I felt that way about him? I wondered and it nagged me at the back of my mind. Maybe I should speak with him. He should know by now because I had kissed him in the hallway last night.

"Alice?" I looked at her with worry in my eyes. What I was about to tell her was going to be news that would shock her breathless. "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out, 'cause I know you will."

Alice stopped chewing and crossed her heart with her fingers.

"I kissed Edward last night," I cringed, waiting for her reaction.

She spit her toast in the sink, her eyes wide with complete surprise, and she ran to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"You _kissed _Edward? When?! Where?!" Alice demanded.

Alice was beet red now, only with excitement.

"On the lips, Alice," I rolled my eyes

"Bella! Spill!" she shook me.

"Okay, okay, It was last night, after I came home from work," I said rolling my eyes at my joke.

"Bella, don't tease me, you bitch! I want details," Alice's hands left my shoulders and she placed them against her face.

I told Alice how we had bumped into each other in the dark, the bump on my forehead and how he kissed it. The kiss I returned on his chin, then the spontaneity of my kiss, only to end so short after giving it to him. I told her I felt stupid, knowing I risked our friendship over a kiss. I didn't leave out any detail of how I cried myself to sleep, but only sleeping for a couple of hours.

Alice listened intently, never saying a word, and I appreciated it. She knew not to interrupt, or I would have never finished my story. After all of that talking, I needed another drink. She poured me another glass of cranberry juice and I downed it. It felt good as the coolness of the liquid parched my dry mouth. The tartness of the juice paired perfectly with the sweetness.

"You have to tell him," Alice was serious now, pondering to herself.

"When I'm ready," I assured her.

"Okay, but _soon_. Not for the sake of him knowing, but for yourself. You owe it to yourself," Alice said.

Speaking with Alice always made me feel better. That's why she was my best friend. She was usually rational and her advice made sense when I thought about it through her perspective.

"Thank you, Alice. I love you, you know that?" I stood up and walked to the kitchen to give her a tight hug.

"I know, but I love you too. You would have done the same thing for me," Alice said, leaning away to smile serenely.

"Yep," was all I said.

What timing. Edward walked out from the hallway and watched us in our embrace. Heavy, dragging footsteps made us note that he just woke up.

"Good morning. Hmm, can I get some of that?" his voice was tired and raspy.

Fluttering. All I could feel was fluttering by only his voice. Even though it was raspy.

"Morning!" Alice released me to look at Edward.

"Hey Edward, morning. What did you want? Juice?" I told him, smiling politely, going for the juice on the counter top.

"No, some Alice and Bella love," Edward's grin was teasing.

His eyes were heavy with sleep and he was holding a towel in his hand. How was he able to stand up and ask such a question when he still looked so exhausted? The nest of what looked like hair on his head was matted up in every direction, some strays falling over his forehead and into his eyes. The stubble on his chin was thicker than yesterday and his pants were completely wrinkled, twisting in an odd way around his leg.

He looked so adorable. Like a child holding a blanket, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mere and get it," Alice said, holding her arms out.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but Alice turned and put her arm around me, initiating me into the hug first. I couldn't help but give in, lifting my arm, waiting for Edward to enter our hug. He groggily walked over and we embraced him, putting our heads against his shoulders. In return, he circled his arms around us, squeezing us gently.

"I love you guys," he said tenderly.

"Me too," Alice said and sighed.

"Me too," my voice was soft. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to rest my cheek on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's quiet company. The warmth of their bodies made me comfortable. I loved them both so dearly.

"Okay, enough of the sappiness. I'm ready for java," Edward said, his hold loosening on us. Alice pushed him playfully, he stumbled, chuckling lightly.

"I'll make the coffee," I offered.

"I wanted to take a shower, but all the hot water was gone," he said.

I whipped around, my hair swinging sharply in the air as I turned so quickly. The look on my face was a look of guilt. Cringing, I apologized.

"I'm sorry," I shrugged, "I used it up this morning. Just give it 20 minutes," I said. My hand was in the air, a gesture to wait. A bag of grounded coffee was in my other hand. The smell was strong and aromatic. It smelled wonderful.

When it finished percolating, Edward dumped sugar and cream into his mug and stirred, yawning while in the process. He sat at the stool I had occupied just 10 minutes ago.

"Sleep well?" I sat next to him, watching him blow the steam from his coffee.

"Uh, not really," Edward avoided my eyes. "You?"

"No, no I didn't," I told him, surprised at my irritation.

So he didn't sleep well. Was it because of me? What else would it have been?

"Sorry, that was probably my fault," I admitted. I fidgeted with the creamer in my hands.

He turned his head to eye me. I bravely looked at him, my lips twisting to its side. He watched my lips, his green eyes getting a tad shade darker. I wonder what he was thinking. Then his eyes rose upwards on my face, pausing to linger at me eyes, gazing into them. I could literally see own my reflection in his jade green eyes. Before I could turn away, his eyes shifted upwards again, to stare at my unnoticeable bump. I forgot I had the bump on my head.

"Is your head okay?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I told him, looking down at my hands.

He changed the subject quickly.

"Did you still need me to take you to your friend Roslyn's house?"

"It's Rosalie," Alice corrected him, walking up behind us. Where had she been all this time? "She's going to check out Bella's truck."

"I know. I was going to take Bella to… wait a minute, I thought you were going to sleep in?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

His head turned slowly to look at Alice with confusion. Alice raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"What?" she questioned his look. "I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

Edward shrugged, turning to sip his coffee again. The moment passed and it wasn't a big deal anymore.

"So who's taking me?" I asked, my eyes jumping from Edward to Alice a few times.

"Of course I will. It's _my _car," Alice responded.

"Alright. Cool with me. Maybe I could get more sleep," Edward said.

"Nope, you're coming with. I want you to meet Rosalie," Alice said nonchalantly, gracefully turning to put everything away in the kitchen. "So _hur-ry _up and get ready already."

"Evil midget," Edward jested.

Alice froze, but didn't turn around. I could tell she was irritated. Edward was gonna pay, I already knew it. Alice was gonna get him back and get him back good.

This was a natural thing between them. They would bicker, but only in play, back in forth. The great part of it was seeing who would outdo the other. Edward was better at smack talk, but Alice, the evil pixie she _was,_ was no one to mess with.

"Next time I make you _java_, I'm going to poison it," Alice said.

I laughed.

"I recall Bella making it," Edward stated.

Alice's smile was obviously fake, "Go shower, stinky."


	5. Chapter 5: Mine!

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I probably posted Chapters 3 and 4 a couple times. Sometimes the site is uber frustrating and it doesn't post my story right, always putting italics when there isn't suppose to be any in some parts. So I tried to fix it, causing it to post it more than once. Ugh! What I do to get my story right!**

**Don't forget to review! I'd love to see how much you love my story. Yes, that's right, boost my ego. I'll reward you with multiple chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mine!**

**BPOV**

I watched the village of Pelham Manor pass by the passenger's window rapidly of Alice's car. The stereo played "More Than Words" by Extreme. Alice loved this song because of the guitarist, Nuno. She thought his talent was phenomenal, just by listening to their hit song from long time ago. He did know how to handle that instrument, I must admit. She sang along to the music, her head swaying side to side.

I always stifled a giggle at the dramatic way she sang along to music she liked. It was entertaining. Sometimes I felt like she did it to get a reaction out of me. She thought _that _was entertaining to her.

Edward sat in the back and I sympathized for him. Alice's car was a two-door coupe. I should have let him have shotgun, to take in the sights of Pelham Manor through the window, but I wasn't thinking. He must have felt so cramped back there, his long legs stuffed under my seat.

Alice pulled up to Rosalie's apartment building, parking the car at a guest space. Alice and I exited her car, I pressed the locking mechanism on my seat to fold the seat forward and let Edward get out.

"You can have shotgun next time," I told Edward as he stood up to stretch.

Edward just smiled, shrugging. He looked up at the building, yes eyes squinting at the sun's bright rays. It was a fairly nice day. We headed to the door, Edward towing behind us. He passed us briskly and opened it like the gentleman he was. I would swoon, but I'd be afraid to hit my head on the concrete ground and crack my skull open. A tender smile lifted his lips when I passed him.

"Thank you," I said. He just nodded his head once and walked in after me.

We took the elevator to the 3rd floor and knocked on Rosalie's door. Alice had her hands behind her back, twisting her body side to side, waiting for Rosalie. She was still humming the "More Than Words" song.

"It's open," I could hear Rosalie yell from the other side.

We walked in and there was the goddess, coming out from her bedroom. She wore fitting black jeans, accentuating her curves and just a regular T-shirt the color of dark blue, it hugging tightly to her body. Her hair was wavy, in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, a few tendrils framing her face. She was so pretty. I was envious how glamorous she looked in simple attire. But seriously, she was going to wear that to check out my truck?

"Rosalie!" Alice practically squealed.

Her arms were up in the air to hug her friend, Rosalie met her halfway and they gave each other a friendly girlfriend hug.

"Hey, Alice! How are you?"

They carried small chit chat while I stood there, waiting for my turn to greet her. Edward was at my side, glancing sideways at me, his eyes studying me. Smiling, I bumped my shoulder with his. He chuckled lightly and bumped me back.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie gave me a quick polite hug.

"Hi Rosalie. Thanks for helping me out," I told her, nodding my head as I spoke.

"We haven't even looked at your red wreck yet. Thank me afterwards," her grin seemed… fake.

"Rose, this is my brother, Edward," Alice grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards Rosalie and I.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Rosalie," Edward greeted, putting on his perfect smile.

Rosalie looked at his hand then smiled sweetly.

"So this is Edward. It's finally nice to meet you," Rosalie said, surprising Edward with a hug.

_That bitch. _

I bit my tongue, feeling a sting of pain. I let go and clenched my teeth hard.

"Well.. I guess my sister has told you a lot about me?" Edward spoke, he sounded a little flustered. He ran his hand through his hair, his cheeks turning pink.

_What the ..? Oh no._

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! No! This couldn't be happening. Was he charmed by Rosalie's beauty and confidence? Is that what he liked in women? My heart broke into two just then.

"Of course, this little girl just doesn't know when to stop talking," Rosalie jested, but it was completely true.

I lifted my lips just barely to grin. Edward responded to Rosalie with a loud chuckle, while Alice shrugged guiltily. I wanted to run away and cry. I wanted to beat the shit out of Rosalie and scratch her eyes out. I wanted to cut her beautiful golden locks and choke her with it.

I was in hell.

I watched them joke amongst themselves, feeling like the flat fourth wheel, dragging them slower. I felt out of place.

Alice took once glance at my face and her smile instantly faded.

"Uh, why don't we get going? We have things to do later and we need to get started," Alice mentioned.

Edward nodded, looking at me, then Rosalie. Rosalie saw my face and one corner of her lip looked like it twitched into a smirk.

"Sure, let's go," was all that she mentioned.

Once in the car, Rosalie and I sat in the back. The air back here was stifling. Edward sat up front, his legs not so cramped in the small confined space that the passenger seat took up. Alice turned on the radio and it was on a R&B station. It wasn't the type of music Alice listened to often, but obviously she liked it, her head was bouncing to the beat of a song. The chorus of a Jennifer Hudson song played and I listened to the lyrics.

_L-O-V-E, what is in me? _

_If it isn't love…_

Her voice was spectacular. Deep with passion and emotion while she belted the notes beautifully.

_I'm selfish cause I don't wanna share him with nobody, Not even those people that came before me…_

How fucking ironic. I couldn't turn my eyes way from the back of the passenger seat then, studying the back of his neck. The lobe of his ear looked inviting. I wanted to bite it and leave a mark, stating him mine, branding it for everyone to see. Especially Rosalie.

But he wasn't mine.

_If you think that I'm dreaming_

_I know I ain't dreaming_

'_Cause this is the reason I love him because _

_If this isn't love…_

This is the moment I decided that I needed to tell Edward my secret. He did need to know that I was in love with him. To know why, too. There could be a possible chance that he felt the same way about me and then I could actually brand him as mine.

It didn't really look like it. Not now. Now that he met Rosalie.

***

Soon, we were pulling into the parking lot of Clarity and there sat my beloved baby. The red faded to a lighter red color over the years, the chrome nonexistent. I still loved her the same as the day I got her. My baby was an old girl and if she didn't start, I would be devastated.

"There she is," Edward said, opening the door.

I looked at him eyeing my truck like it was a piece of treasure. He patted the bed side of the truck and walked to the front to look inside the cab. His affection for the truck touched me. Did he adore it as much as I did? Why?

"Keys, please, Bella," Rosalie's hand was held out to receive my truck keys.

She turned the engine after unlocking the door and listened for anything. She got out gracefully and popped the trunk. Looking inside, she bent over to poke at a few spots on the engine, or whatever she was doing. Edward joined her and looked at the old engine with interest. They started to speak to each other and I didn't even bother to pay attention to the conversation. I fumed by myself, leaning against my truck.

I suddenly didn't want to be here.

Alice was too busy belting lyrics to a song on the radio, checking her phone for messages.

The parking lot was half empty, a few cars randomly parked in spots. I looked at the building and studied the cursive Clarity sign at the top of the building. Then a reminder sparked my memory. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number, walking away from the truck. It rang once before he picked it up.

"McCarty's Pizza Kitchen. Special today is sausage with extra cheese 12-inch sub," Emmett pitched on the phone.

"You're disgusting, Emmett," I chuckled. It _was _funny. Nasty, but funny.

His laugh echoed on the phone.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I told you I would call about that place to get together this weekend?"

"Oh yeah. The spot in Manhattan that I went to a couple of weeks ago. Uhh, Aura. That's the name of the club that I told you about," Emmett told me on the phone.

Aura was a hot club that Emmett has been raving about. He wanted me to go, obviously, and I thought it would be a good idea if all of us went. Emmett, I, Edward, and Alice. Maybe a few more friends to make it fun and entertaining. I had never been to a well known and popular hot spot before. Those types of places just wasn't my kind of thing, but we needed to do something for Edward's visit.

Alice had heard about it and was elated when I pitched the idea to her. She couldn't wait to go. All I needed now was our lead guy, Emmett, who knew where it was.

The truck's hood was still open and Rosalie was tinkering inside, Edward paying special attention to what she was doing. He laughed once in awhile and I felt like I wanted to throw my phone against the ground.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Emmett said on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, got distracted. We're looking at my truck right now," I clenched my teeth together, sending glares Rosalie's way.

"I see. So you guys up for it tonight?" he sounded hopeful.

"Yes, definitely. I am in need a few drinks," I stated with a sharp tone.

"You okay?" Emmett sounded concerned now.

"I'm fine," my tone changed, covering my irritation. I put my hand on my hip and walked slowly on a painted line that was marked for parking in the parking lot.

"Well, just text or give me a call when you have a time, yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Will do, Em. Talk to you later, sweetie," I told Emmett.

"Aww, don't say things like that Bella. It breaks my heart that you think I'm a sweetie," Emmett was such an ass. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, laters, jackass."

"You have a filthy mouth, Bella. I think I'm falling in love!" Emmett said it overdramatically.

"I'm hanging up now, Emmett," and I flipped the phone closed.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. He always knew how to make me laugh. Even though it was usually with dirty things he said, nonetheless, he made me laugh. I stared at my phone shaking my head with a dorky grin on my face. Then I put my phone back in my pocket, walking back towards my truck.

I had plans to get Edward to turn his attention towards me and not the devil herself, at the club tonight.

***

EPOV

Rosalie was pretty, but nothing spectacular. My first impression of her was that she seem so self assured about herself. Sort of snooty, but all in all, she was alright. It impressed me that she knew _a lot _about engines, cars, and any other vehicle with an engine in it, but that was as far as it went. Other than that she was a good friend to my sister, that was best it would be. Her blonde hair looked like any other girl with blonde hair. I preferred brunettes anyway.

I did notice the strain between her and Bella. I could tell that they were being nice to each other for Alice's sake. Rosalie, not so much. The looks she sent to Bella made me furious inside. Nobody glares at Bella without a plausible reason. Wait, no. Why would anyone even treat Bella like that? Unless they were jealous of Bella.

_That's right, be jealous. Bella is perfect. _

Rosalie was jealous of Bella. She had every right to be. Bella was a smart, generous, and a caring person. Rosalie's cool points suddenly plummeted down, dwindling below half of what she started off with.

Bella's discomfort bothered me. When I perceived her uneasiness just being in Rosalie's apartment, I wanted to hold her. Let her know I was there to protect her. She hid her mood when I stood next to her, bumping me on the shoulder.

On the car ride to Bella's place of work, Bella was unusually quiet. Her quirkiness was absent, leaving her detached from her usual self in the backseat. I'm sure Rosalie's presence next to her made her feel intimidated.

_Don't let her intimidate you, Bella. She's got nothing on you. _

When Rosalie inspected Bella's truck, Bella tore herself away to be alone. She looked overly upset that her truck wasn't working properly. Then I saw her on the phone, giggling, laughing, her spirits lifted. Who put that smile on her face? I leaned away from the tinkling noises that Rosalie was making under the truck hood and concentrated harder on Bella's conversation.

"_Will do, Em. Talk to you later, sweetie." _

Em? Oh, Emmett. Fuck. She was talking to the Mr. Tall Blue Eyes on the phone. Damn jealousy overwhelmed again. My lips pursed together, my forehead tensing at the thought. I crossed my arms across my chest, pretending to pay attention to what Rosalie was doing. She had spoken to me, asking me about air filters, but I didn't remember. I didn't really fucking care, either.

From the corner of my eye, Bella passed by, sitting in the passenger seat next to Alice. She started to sing along with Alice, putting their hands in the air, really getting into it.

"Okay, let's see if she starts," Rosalie said, standing up, wiping her hands on her pants.

"What was wrong with it?" I asked.

"One of the tubes disconnected to this," Rosalie pointed to a part of the engine that I had no idea to what it was, "so I just connected it back with my rubberband. I have _no _idea how long that's gonna last, but at least Bella could get it home till she gets a new tube."

I looked up to see Rosalie's hair hanging loosely down her back. The rubberband that was holding her hair together was gone.

"Let's see if it starts," I mentioned, doubtful if it was going to start. It just sounded too incredible.

I entered Bella's truck and her scent hit me. God, she smelled so delicious. I sat there, regarding everything inside her cab, inhaling deeply. Something caught me eye, a reflection, it was hanging from her rearview mirror. My heart soared. It was the heart-shaped crystal gem I gave her for Christmas one year. She thought it too extravagant a gift, but I insisted she take it, threatening that I would stop talking to her if she didn't take it.

Bella had a piece of me wherever she went in her truck. I took it in my hand while it hung from the mirror, admiring it. The gem looked too new, too expensive, and out of place with the rest of her things, but the price of the gift wasn't important. It was the sentimental value in it that made it important. She thought I was important.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Edward?"

"Yeah!" I sounded aggravated from the rude disturbance.

"Are you going to start the engine?" Rosalie was talking to me through the windshield.

"Yeah, hold on," I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Well, fuck me," I murmured, "it did start."

Rosalie smiled victoriously, her hands on her hips. Bella jumped out of the car, her mouth agape, loving the noise that was coming from her truck.

"Oh my God, Rose! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" Bella beamed, not afraid to throw herself at Rosalie and hug her.

She definitely was in good spirits.

"I know," Rosalie admitted.

_What a bitch. She didn't even say 'You're Welcome'. _

"Great! Now let's go, we'll have lunch," Alice announced, standing on the car doorjamb to look over the roof of her car.

"Yes, that sounds good," Bella clapped her hands together and walked over to the driver side of her truck. "Cullen, out, I'm driving my baby."

I stuck my lip out to fake a pout. Her doe eyes looked in awe, as if she was looking at a puppy.

"I hate when you do that," she mentioned.

"I'll stop if you let me drive," I pushed my lip out as far as I could. She stared at it then bit her own lip.

_Damn her. _

I was about to give up when she spoke.

"Okay, you win."


	6. Chapter 6: VIP

**Chapter 6: V.I.P.**

**EPOV**

Content with Bella's decision to let me drive her "baby", I followed Alice closely behind her to the best as I could in this old truck. Bella sat right beside me, intently putting her attention to whatever was outside the window. While she watched outside life pass by, she sang along to the radio, just like she had done when sitting in Alice's car. I peeked at her a few times, catching her attention by letting a snort escape.

"What? I love this song," she said.

To my surprise, she didn't blush. Well damn.

"You just look incredibly cute when you get into it," I said.

There it was. Her skin turned a dark pinkish red at my words and I smiled. She turned her face toward the window to hide it. Then she abruptly turned back to eye me.

"I'm cute?" Bella lifted her shoulders towards me, batting her eyelashes. The blush didn't bother her one bit.

Like I mentioned before, adorable.

Whenever I smiled, the one that revealed how much I adored her, something changed in her eyes and she hid them, turning away. She did it again after my smile lifted my lips. Slouching in her seat, she looked out the window again. I kept peeking at her from time to time, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Are you alright?" my left hand gripped the wheel sturdily and my right squeezed her hand.

I stunned her, she pulled away quickly. There I go being protective over her again.

"Sorry. I was just wondering what was wrong," I admitted, putting my hand back onto the wheel.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to react like that, it's just… Um, nevermind," Bella shook her head.

"What's up, Bella?" Something was going on in her head. She didn't want to tell me, though.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," she looked at me then, her eyes intensely serious.

"I'm going to remember that promise," making sure she understood I was serious too.

"I know you will, just right now isn't the time."

Bella Swan was such a mystery. It drove me insane, but that is something I was unbelievably great at. I was able to stay sane with control. I had a lot of it.

"So," Bella started, putting a smile on her face for my sake, "what do you think of Rosalie?"

"She's great. She really does know her shit about cars," I stated.

"Yeah, she's fantastic," Bella's voice sounded bitter. "And pretty too, don't you think?"

"She's alright. Not my type, really," I told Bella truthfully.

"What is your type?" Bella questioned, one eyebrow raising.

"Brunettes, no one that's high maintenance, and smart. Like you," all that was not a lie.

Her lips parted, looking me over, braving to keep it hovering over my face longer than necessary. I tested the waters and smiled at her. She still didn't turn away, but smiled back. She might have not turned away, but she changed the subject.

"I wonder where Alice is taking us?" trying to figure out the surroundings of where we were at.

"I have no idea. You live here, not me," I shrugged.

Not just 5 minutes after Bella's question, we were turning into a parking lot. I heard Bella get excited at the restaurant Alice picked. Apparently, this was their favorite Mexican restaurant they visited often. It was a hole-in-the-wall type of place, but Bella swears it's the best _real _Mexican food in the east coast. It was law that they visit this place at least once a month. I'm sure it was Alice's idea for the law.

I parked the truck next to Alice's car and got out. Bella climbed out the passenger side and smiled sweetly at me.

"You're in for a treat, Edward, this place is awesome," Alice praised on the greatness of this restaurant.

"You have to try the fried ice cream for dessert. They actually deep fry it!" Bella exclaimed. "Others I've been to just coat it with cornflakes on it. _Claiming _it to be fried ice cream. Frauds," Bella pouted.

I chuckled. She got all worked up because of cornflakes? What a character.

I opened the door for them, waiting till all of them passed me. I excused myself to the restroom and washed my hands. It was an irritating obsessed habit that annoyed Bella and Alice, but it was good practice if I wanted to go into medicine one day. When I found our table, Bella was sitting on one side of the booth by herself. She looked so fragile and lonely, with Rosalie and Alice sitting on the other side. I sauntered over and sat right next to Bella, grabbing her menu, while she was reading it.

"Hey! Get your own," snatching it back.

"I was," I chuckled.

Bella bumped me in the shoulder like she did when we were at Rosalie's house. Alice peeked from behind her menu to smile sweetly at us, while Rosalie watched us, her expression blank.

"So how long are you staying Edward?" Rosalie asked me.

"For about a week. Flying back late Sunday night," I gave her my answer to her question.

"Wow, you're not going to take a vacation from your vacation? That's brave," Rosalie stated.

I just shrugged. Bella was reading her menu, but I could tell that Rosalie's chatting with me was bothering her. Just her presence was beginning to irritate her more the longer she was around. She played with the corner of her menu, bending it over with a twist of her finger at a steady pace, making a slight clicking noise. She was fidgeting.

A young waiter came to our table then, brought us glasses of water, giving each of the girls a flirty smile as he passed each glass. He didn't even look me in the eye. Ha! Also, putting chips and a bowl of salsa at the middle of the table. Rosalie sent the guy a flirty smile.

"Thank you," Rosalie teeth gleamed white as she flashed her smile.

Alice, the particular person that she was, asked for a lemon wedge for her water. She had been busy looking over her menu to catch the sultry looks that Rosalie gave the stranger. It baffled me how Rosalie was able to treat a stranger so sweetly, but couldn't even address a "you are welcome" to Bella when she thanked her earlier. Rosalie's true personality was showing and it tainted all of the good things I thought about her. Which was scarce to nothing.

"Are you all interested in any appetizers to start with?" the waiter asked.

"Can we get some guacamole to get with our chips?" Bella asked, looking up to tell the waiter.

"Sure thing," he winked at her. I almost punched him in the throat. My hands gripped each other on my lap.

_Whoa. Chill out, man. _

Why did I always feel so protective over Bella? The flowing irritancy from everyone that wronged Bella made me feel violent, but I controlled my urges and kept them at bay. Just in case.

We ordered our drinks and he stepped away to retrieve them. My irritation disappeared when he disappeared. I knew it would be back when he was hovering over us again, with our drinks and food.

"Hey Alice. We're going to Aura tonight," Bella didn't ask, she practically commanded.

Nice. I liked it.

Alice's excitement bubbled over and she shook in her seat, drumming her feet underneath the table, her face glowing with exuberance. My face twisted into amusement at her reaction.

"Alice has been _dying _to go to Aura for awhile," Bella simple stated to me.

"What's Aura?" I asked with curiosity.

"Aura is just one of the hot clubs down in Manhattan, New York. I've heard good things about it," Rosalie spoke. "How did you know about it, Bella?"

Conceited sneering bitch. Rosalie's dubiousness was astounding, her fake smile obviously ridiculing Bella. Bella noticed her doubtful tone and her face became hard.

"My friend told me about it. We're going to meet him there. He got us V.I.P. passes for Edward's first night out," Bella mocking grin flashed right back in Rosalie's face.

_Go Bella._

"V.I.P. passes?! This is fantastic!" Alice chirped in her seat.

Obviously she didn't not notice the tension between Rosalie and Bella. Sometimes I wondered about my sister. This was beginning to bother me. Letting this charade that Rosalie put up, go on for so long.

"Yup, Emmett knows the bartender. Good friends with him," Bella said.

"So, Edward. Do you have the proper threads to go to Aura? Or are we in need of a shop stop?" Alice's perkiness at the possibility of shopping exploded from her.

"Please, no. I have something to wear," I gestured my hand, letting her know that I came prepared.

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked. She narrowed her eyes at Bella with suspicion.

"I don't know, I'll have to look, Alice," Bella mocked the narrowing eyes back at the evil midget.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Rosalie asked Alice. Not Bella.

"Of course, honey! The more the merrier," Alice chimed.

Bella dropped her eyes, her jaws set with tense aggravation. I knew what Bella was thinking. She felt that Rosalie was intruding, becoming a nuisance. Not that I agreed with her. I felt that Rosalie was _already _a nuisance.

This was going to be an eventful night.

***

**BPOV**

I hate Rosalie.

No, I despise her.

She asks Alice to come to something that was planned for us. I was_ not _going to get her a damn V.I.P. pass in. She'll have to handle her own damn self.

Bitch.

She probably wants to go and show off herself off to all the men, plus Edward. She loved the attention that she got from everyone. Except mine. I don't mind. I'd rather scratch her pretty face and scar it for life, so she knows what it's like to be. To be not attractive, the opposite of what she was.

When she smiled at the waiter, giving him flirty eyes, I wanted to vomit. In her glass of water. That would have been funny to me, but then it would have been disgusting too.

My attempt to do something different tonight would bring out the Un-Bella of me. I wanted to shock everyone. Especially Edward. I wanted him to be looking at me, not Rosalie. Mesmerize, stun, turn his head. Not that he seemed interested in Rosalie anyway, but I know she was trying hard to get his attention all the time.

_Nope, this one isn't going to get it, Rosalie. He'll be busy watching me tonight. _

I don't think I had anything to wear in my closet that was nearly extravagant for a place like Aura, but I had an idea what I needed for tonight, so I might have to borrow from Alice. I wasn't going to buy something I would only wear once, to much of Alice's dismay.

Lunch was… bearable. We needed to go home, get ready, and make the drive to Manhattan. It was almost 40 minutes to get there, but parking might be difficult. I also needed call Emmett for the exact address, plus meet up with him.

Alice took Rosalie home, which was fine by me. Edward rode home with me and this time I took over the wheel. I was happy to be driving my baby again. My red clunker. We were _not _driving this thing to Manhattan though. We would probably not make it home.

Once we got home, I raided Alice's closet. I left Edward to himself, busying himself with actually unpacking his things and ironing out the wrinkled clothes. We had a lot of time till it was time to go, but I know Alice would take forever to get ready.

I found what I was looking for and waited for Alice to come home, to ask permission to borrow the "little black dress" she uses for special occasions. She was tiny and petite, but I knew the dress fit me. She made me try it on one day, with a lot of argument from me. I had to admit, I looked utterly sexy in it, but where in the hell would I ever wear it to? Tonight was the where.

Shoes, I had trouble with. Heels and me were not best friends. If I had worn something too casual, the effect of my intention wouldn't be as strong. I needed Alice's help.

"Bella? What are you doing in my closet?" Alice asked, entering her room.

"I need your help, Alice," I hurried out of the closet. "First, can I borrow this?"

I hung up in the air for her to see. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. I was expecting this reaction.

"Oh my God, that's perfect, Bella! This hasn't anything to do with Edward, does it?" she asked me, folding her arms across her chest and giving me that look.

"It has everything to do with it."

"Bella you naughty girl!" Alice giggled. I playfully shoved her. "What do you need my help for then? You certainly know what you're doing," Alice put her purse down on the bed.

"Shoes," I cringed my face to look horrified.

"Ah. Gotcha."

"Yeah, uh, I got nothing to go with this. You've seen my stuff," I ran my frustrated hand through my hair.

"I have the perfect solution," Alice went into her closet and dug sifted through a whole shitload of boxes, searching for something particular. "Here, Happy Advance Birthday," she handed me a box, a regular shoe box.

I opened it and I gasped at the objects inside. Alice had a genius talent, she had an eye of what went right with what. Black retro heels, with _thick_ heels, that I would be able to walk in, sat in the cardboard box. The strap was thin and attached to the back of the shoe, which would wrap around my ankle. There was no way these would be coming off easily with the way I walked. They were fucking perfect.

"Alice. These are…" I whispered.

"Perfect?"

"Gorgeous!" my head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"So you like them?" she clasped her hands together. Her lips spread considerably wide.

"That is a fucking understatement. I love them!"

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Thank you. For my advanced birthday present," I hugged her appreciatively, squeezing her tight with one hand, while the other held the box.

"I know, I know. I bought them way too early, but there was no way I was going to pass such a find up," Alice told me, "and I knew you would _never _snoop through my closet so it was the perfect hiding place," she giggled.

"You are a genius, you know that?"

"Tell me again? I didn't quite hear that," Alice pretended to fan herself.

"You. Are. A. Genius. A master at your art, Alice Cullen," I bowed before her, like she was a queen or something.

She swatted my shoulders lightly.

"Oh get up, you goof!"

I got up and laughed at her. She looked at her watch. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Oh my goodness! I better start getting ready!" Alice jumped.

"Alice, we have _hours_," I said.

"I know and I need to shave," she said hurriedly going to her closet to pick out something to wear tonight.

"I'll leave you to it. I gotta call Emmett back," I put the lid back on the box and grabbed the little black dress, which was hidden in a garment bag. I didn't want Edward to see.

"Okay, let me know what time we're leaving," Alice yelled from the closet.

"Yep," and I left her room.

After putting away the black dress in my closet, along with my shoes, I went into the kitchen. I almost walked into Edward, again, while he bent down to search for a beer in the fridge.

"Oh shit, I almost did it again," I said, stopping myself before bumping Edward's ass.

_And what a nice ass it is. Mmm._

I gasped at my own thought. Edward straightened up and turned around, to see me with my hand covering my mouth.

"Did what?" he asked curiously.

"Um, bump into you. That wouldn't have been good," I tried to act nonchalant. "You would have had a mark on your face from the fridge or something," I said. I hesitantly laughed. My face got hot with the blush I felt creeping up my cheeks.

Edward chuckled.

"Bella, you blush too much. Calm down, you didn't bump me so I'm fine," he tried to assure me.

If he only knew what I was blushing about.

With that, I went to the pantry to grab a few things to start an early dinner. I would cook it and it would be there whenever we would get hungry. There was no time to wait for a few hours to start on it, we would need that time to get ready. I went into the freezer, after Edward moved away safely from the fridge, to grab a pound of ground beef. Spaghetti was fast and easy.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

"Umm, if you want you can start the noodles. I'm just gonna fix up spaghetti. Something easy."

"Okee dokee," he said, then took a swig of his beer.

I bent down to grab the pot and put it on the stove. Then moved to open a cupboard to sift through it for a colander. I found it at the very top of cupboard and tippy-toed to grab it. I couldn't quiet reach. I knew I didn't put it there, so Alice must have put it there.

How in the heck did she get up all the way up there? We didn't have a stool. I laughed mentally at the images of Alice climbing the countertops to put the colander away.

I felt a warm body press against mine from behind, just slightly, and a hand with long slender fingers grab the colander for me. I froze, getting excited from Edward's closeness. I could smell him. He smelled of his scent and the soap I used in the bathroom. Freesia? I don't know what came over me, but I said something that shocked us both.

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him using my freesia body wash, "you used my soap?"

His hand froze in mid air.

"What?" he said.

"You smell like me, did you use my soap?" I asked, turning to eye him.

Well, he felt uncomfortable. I knew it because he began to blush. Wow, I didn't know he had it in him. I made him do that.

_Go me!_

"Oh, uh, there was no other soap so that's all I had to use," he shrugged. He handed me the colander and went to start on the noodles.

The smile on my face wouldn't go away. I don't know why, but I thought him completely adorable for reacting like that. And knowing that he used my loofa and my soap made me giddy. He touched it, ran it across his body, to clean himself.

_Well.._

"If you want, we can get you your own soap," I offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I don't want to be teased for smelling like _Sheer Freesia _body wash by Bath and Body Works," Edward teased.

We both laughed.

After that, we worked in silence, side by side, making dinner. It seemed like we worked well with each other. He didn't get in my way and he wasn't a bother. Alice was always up in my face while I cooked dinner, wanting to see what I was doing, since she didn't know how to cook for the life of her. Just simple dishes like grilled cheese, macaroni, scrambled eggs, and such.

Soon, we were done making dinner, leaving it on the stove with the lids on for later eating. We sat on the couch together drinking a beer, him on his second one. His company was nice. We watched television together. I sat on the floor, while he sat comfortably on the couch. My head leaned against his knee and he didn't complain. We had watched _Cash Cab, _him answering almost all the questions correctly. I answered the one question he got wrong correctly.

My phone started to buzz and ring at the same time in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open, looking at the ID caller. It was Emmett. His nickname on my phone was _Demnit Emmett. _I thought it was funny.

"Hey Em," I greeted him.

"I thought you said you were gonna call me," Emmett said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot," I apologized.

"Geez, Bells, you always break my heart, I thought I was unforgettable," he tried to sound hurt.

"Get over it, jackass," I chuckled.

He cackled onto the earpiece.

"Well, I got the passes. You have a pen and paper?" Emmett asked me.

"No, hold on," I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen and started to write down the address Emmett announced over the phone. "Okay, got it. Where do you want to meet us?"

"Meet me up at the front. I'll be waiting by the door. Be here at least thirty minutes before 8, kay?"

"Alright," I looked at the DVD player clock. It was 4 P.M. already. I might as well start getting ready now.

"See you later then," Emmett said.

"Yep, bye."

"Bye," and Emmett hung up the phone.

After flipping my phone closed, I got off the floor and looked at Edward. His face was blank as he watched me rise.

"I'm gonna start getting ready," I told him. "Emmett says to meet him there at 7:30,"

"Okay."

He didn't say anything else, but I could tell that he was troubled. But why?

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" his mood seemed to change quickly. The troubled expression disappeared and he seemed himself again.

"Nothing. You just seemed down for a second," I said.

"Nope, I'm fine, but you go get ready. I'm gonna find something to wear before Alice picks it for me," he got up from the couch and stretched.

I snorted at his words.

"Okay, we're leaving by 6:30. I'll go tell Alice," I told him.

I walked towards Alice's room as he agreed from behind.

I couldn't wait to take his breath away tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Little Black Dress

**A/N: I have never been to the Aura nightclub in NYC. So I am pretty much making up stuff as I go. I had gotten the city it was in also, wrong, in one of the chapters. So forgive me, I'm just trying to make it sound as realistic as possible. **

**Chapter 7: Little Black Dress**

**BPOV**

Finally, we were off towards Aura in Manhattan. I couldn't believe that Alice took almost six hours to get ready! What the hell was she doing for her to take such time on herself? When she walked out of her room, finally, I gasped at the sight before me.

She wore a red, backless, cowl neck: where some fabric hung loosely at the front, blouse. Fabric tied together behind her neck then at her mid back. Alice matched it along with black capris. She wore a silver belly chain, it looked like a loose belt to me, that dangled to the side a small silver ball at the end of the chain. She wore dangling silver earrings, also with a tiny silver ball at the ends, to match her belly chain. She looked incredibly stunning.

She turned around slowly, her hands up, her fingers manicured, her hair glittering under the light. Alice went _all _out for tonight. She loved to play dress up and Aura was the perfect place for just that.

Edward, the practical joker that he was, took one look at her and flipped out.

"Get back in that room right now, Alice, and put something else on!"

"Oh shut up, Edward. You're not Daddy," Alice said, letting her hands fall to slap against her thighs.

"Edward, the protective brother, that's a load of crock. You know Alice is able to handle herself very well," I said, defending Alice, even though I know Edward was joking around.

"I would know. I still have the scar on my leg from the knife," Edward said.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, "it was a butter knife!"

"You still threw it at me," Edward's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Alice had thrown a butter knife at Edward in a rage one night at their house. He teased her about the shirt she attempted to design _and _sewn together by herself. It did not look like a shirt at all, but Alice was still proud of it. When Edward commented on it, she flung the butter knife at him, even though he was just a foot away. It was a freak accident in itself. The knife still pierced his skin and ended up having a tiny scar on his leg.

"Alice, he's just joking. Don't get your panties in a wad," I said.

"I'm not wearing panties. I'm wearing thongs. I can _not _have panty lines," Alice simply stated.

Edward groaned loudly. He covered his ears and I laughed hysterically, almost to tears.

That was earlier. Now we were all in Alice's car, Rosalie right behind us. I drove Alice's car while Alice sat with Rosalie in her's. I put on the stereo in Alice's car, a cd playing she had put together. It was a mix of dance music. She thought of it as a good way to get us hyped up to dance before even arriving there. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. I could see in my peripheral Edward bobbing his head in small movements to the beat of the music also.

Edward looked purely delicious tonight. His hair was the same disarray, as usual. His face was clean shaven, and his cologne drove me up the wall. He had dark blue jeans on, the knees slightly faded, as the fake wrinkles by the pockets. His shirt was a simple long sleeved shirt, a white button up, the sleeves folded up to almost his elbows. A thin, dark brown leather jacket and dark brown dress shoes to match. He wasn't overly dress or underdressed and he stilled look gorgeous.

I had put on a thin short jacket over my dress, hiding what I didn't want Edward to see, yet. Although, when I came out with my sexy shoes, make up done almost like a porn star, and my hair curlier than my usual soft waves, Edward stopped breathing. His eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open, which sent a satisfying smile across my lips.

"Wow," he had told me.

"You too," I said, nodding my head towards him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward stare at me, then turn his head, sighing deeply, inside the car. I smiled mentally, positive my plan was going to work extremely well tonight. I wonder how far I could go with him tonight? I guess we'd just have to see, didn't we?

I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?" I said when I heard him pick up the phone.

I could hear people talking in the background and a faint bumping of bass from the music at Aura. I knew he was outside, but damn the music seemed so loud.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said a little louder for Emmett to hear.

"Sorry, babe, it's a little loud here. Hold on," Emmett said, then there was almost silence. "Okay, I think I'll be able to hear you now. You almost here?"

"Just about to take the exit. Look for us, okay?" I told him.

"Yep. See ya soon," without another word, Emmett clicked the line dead.

I flipped my phone closed and put it in my purse. I saw the exit and took it, slowing the car down to turn on the off-ramp. We had parked the car fairly close, the crowd wasn't so bad yet to take up all the parking spaces. Luckily, Rosalie parked right behind us. Alice and Rosalie got out of the car and joined us.

I felt a surge of jealousy at how gorgeous Rosalie looked. The tight, short, silver dress she wore was gorgeous too. The pattern on her dress was like tiny mirrors put together to let the light reflect off her curves splendidly. She looked like a movie star. Her silver stilletto heels decorated her perfect painted toe nails. She was dressed to kill. God, I hated her.

We walked up the street, watching other people head towards the destination we were heading to. Everyone looked dressed up and I could see a lot of women showing a lot of skin. No kidding, I did the same thing. We turned the corner around a building and I could see Emmett.

"Bella!" he saw me and waved his hand in the air.

I waved back, smiling at my buddy.

"Cool, you found it with no problem?" Emmett asked me. He gave me a hug.

"No problems," I said.

Emmett was wearing khaki pants with black dress shoes. He looked very handsome with a thin V-neck sweater, a white t-shirt underneath. I've never seen Emmett dressed up before. We dressed casually for work, since no one would ever seen us in person, we were usually on the phone.

"You clean up nice, Bella."

I shoved him with my shoulder, smiling at Emmett. Such the jester.

"Emmett!" Alice squealed, giving him a hug too.

"Whoa, Alice! You got tall! And hi," Emmett said.

Alice looked down at her heels, then slapped him on the arm. Emmett cowered, not expecting Alice hand to sting against his arm.

"Ow! _Mreow_!"Emmett imitated a cat's hiss.

I laughed. Obviously, Alice thought it was funny and laughed too.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett landed his hand on his shoulder.

Edward smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, Emmett."

"You won't believe the hotties up in here!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward raised his eyebrows and I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, Emmett, this is my good friend, Rosalie," Alice introduced Rosalie.

"….Hello, Rosalie," Emmett was silent before he mentioned hello.

I saw what was going on. Emmett was completely dazzled by Rosalie's beauty. Figures. Rosalie smiled widely and put her hand out to shake Emmett's. Emmett took it gracefully and kissed her knuckles like a gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," Rosalie greeted him. Her voice was soft and gentle.

This was not the flirty Rosalie I knew. She seemed mesmerized by Emmett, too. Oh goodness. They hands lingered on each other longer than necessary and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett? Can we get the passes please?" I sounded impatient.

Oh well, I don't care. Not like I care how he destroys his life. Okay, I do, but at least Rosalie would be distracted by Emmett now, instead of trying to catch Edward's attention.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, here. Um, I don't have one for you," speaking to Rosalie, "I didn't know they were bringing someone else, but I'm sure I could get another one."

"That's alright. You don't have to," Rosalie said.

My mouth dropped. Rosalie was the type to use her charms to her advantage to get what she wanted. I was expecting her to charm Emmett to get her a pass once we got here, but she was doing the completely opposite! Emmett put a doozy on her, I think. This was so weird, I couldn't help but look on with shock. Rosalie was… being nice.

Emmett put his elbow out for Rosalie to hook her arm through and started to walk to the door. He told us he would be right back and entered through the door, showing the bouncer his hand with the stamp on it. Within 5 minutes, he was back, with another V.I.P. pass for Rosalie. We needed it to skip the line altogether. He showed the bouncer the passes and let us all in.

Once inside, I was awed with the lights, strobing or not, the music glaring in the background, the mirrors on the walls, the bar shelves lined with all types of liquor, the amount of people. The atmosphere just made me feel hype and I started to sway to the loud bass of the music. Alice lightly grasped my elbows trying to get my attention. The coat check was just to the side and I went to hand in my jacket.

When I took it off, Alice gasped, Emmett snickered, and Edward was silent. They all stood frozen, gawking at me. Then Alice smiled, breaking the silence.

"Oh my GOD, Bella! You look fucking hot!"

"Oh my God is right," Emmett looked me up and down. I blushed. I chanced a glance at Edward and his face was unreadable.

"I'd fuck you," Rosalie mentioned.

My eyes got wide when I turned my attention to her and she gave me a wink. I laughed at her wink.

The dress I wore was a strapless little black dress. There was slits on the side of the skirt, the skirt ending at mid thigh. The material was stretchy so I knew it wouldn't be burdening when I danced. I had a silver chain around my neck with a diamond pendant. My earrings were simple diamonds studs also. I had to have some help with my make up, I made sure Alice knew what I wanted to do with my eyes. I had shiny eyeshadow on, then a dark blackish shadow brushed on my eyelids, along with eyeliner lining my entire eye. Like I said, I looked close to a porn star. Alice insisted I put glitter all over my body. I do have to admit, it looked sexy on.

"So," I said.

"So," Alice copied.

"What now?" I asked.

"Drinks," Edward simply said, "I need a drink."

He walked toward the bar and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Me too," I said, walking right behind him.

Everyone followed and we got our drinks. I was glad we had V.I.P. passes, because we were able to enter the V.I.P. lounge, where there were seats for us to sit at. The V.I.P room was on a second floor overlooking the dance floor. It was a nice touch, which enabled us to watch people dance below. I'm not much of a drinker, so my first drink got me feeling really good. I wanted to go dance and have fun, also get Edward to dance with me, but he refused.

Alice grabbed me instead and we made our way down the stairs to dance together. Alice swayed her hips seductively, dipping down low once in awhile, at the knees. She knew how to move and she moved so smoothly. Feeling my drink hit me more by the minute, I swayed my hips like Alice, my head moving also, swinging my hair against my back. The music was intoxicating and I closed my eyes to let it take me away. When the song transition to something else, Alice and I decided to go to the bar and grab another drink.

Behind the bar was a gorgeous blonde bartender, with hair that fell around his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt from what I could see from the waist up. He saw us approach and he smiled, perfect white teeth peeking through his lips.

"Hello ladies. How may I poison you?" the blonde said. He had a weird sense of humor.

"Can I get a Vodka Sour?" I yelled over the loud music.

"And you?" he looked at Alice.

Alice stared, smiled, then blushed. When did Alice start blushing?

"Um, Bend Me Over," Alice said.

"Excuse me?" the blonde snickered.

I couldn't help but gawk at her.

"You don't know how to make a Bend Me Over?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else," the bartender coyly smiled.

"Mmm-hmm. It's 1 shot of Crown, a shot of Amaretto, a splash of pineapple and orange juice. And I do like it shaken, not stirred," Alice said.

"Corny, but cute," the blonde said. "Alright, coming up."

"What's your name?" Alice asked. No shyness in this girl.

"Jasper. Why?" he asked.

"A girl asks you your name and you ask why? How long have you been working this job?" Alice joked, crinkling her nose at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry. Can I delete my mistake?"

I watched him make our drinks, watched them in their flirty conversation. Alice had good taste, Jasper was very cute.

"So, I know you work here and everything, Jasper, but if I ask you to dance, will you be able to?" Alice asked.

She had guts. Now it was just Jasper's choice if he wanted to get in trouble or not.

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em," Jasper announced. Alice gave him a disapproving look, "I'm kidding! I can get someone to cover for me for a bit."

"Awesome," Alice grinned from ear to ear.

He handed us our drinks and we were on our way back to the V.I.P. room.

"You _vixen_!" I told her, putting my mouth close to her ear so she could hear me.

"Did you see how gorgeous he was?" Alice said as we entered the V.I.P. room.

"Yes, he was uber gorgeous," I agreed.

Edward was still sitting there, never moving from his seat. Although, a girl with strawberry blonde hair sat next to him in Alice's seat, talking to him. Her eyes were droopy with lust and she whispering something into his ear as Alice and I approached. I clenched my teeth.

"Edward, why don't you come and dance with us?" Alice whined. "We're here so you can have a good time, not sit around," Alice plopped herself on my seat. I sat myself on the arm of the chair.

The strawberry blonde chick backed away and sat her back up against the chair. She was obviously miffed that her and Edward were interrupted.

_Oh fucking well, bitch._

"I don't feel like dancing right now," Edward said, with an no expression on his face.

I was pissed that this girl was hitting on Edward. _My _Edward. What ever happened to my plan to entrance him? I felt the hope I had for my plan crash to the floor. I downed half my drink and went to stand at the railing that overlooked the dance floor. My face was hot from the drinks I already consumed. The liquor was kicking in making everything almost a blur. Then I heard Emmett behind me.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friend that hooked us up with the V.I.P. passes. This is Jasper."

I turned my head quickly at the name and saw Jasper standing next to Emmett. He looked at me, then Alice, surprised that we were up here. Emmett had his hand on Jasper's back, Rosalie was standing next to Emmett. They appeared to be dancing. Emmett's face looked a little flushed.

"You," I said.

"Hey, uh, I never got _your _name, but I remember Alice's name," Jasper said.

"It's Bella. And thanks for the passes. This place is incredible," I said.

"Bella. Nice to finally know your name," he smiled. We shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Alice came to his side to speak to him, "Shouldn't you be working?" Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"I offered a coworker money to work my shift for the rest of the night, so if you want to dance…" Jasper noted.

"You mean bribe," Alice smirked.

"You guys know each other?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He was the one that made our drinks downstairs," I lifted my glass to show Emmett.

"How funny. Hey, you wanna dance, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure," I said.

I took one more glance at Edward and he was watching me with wary eyes. The strawberry blonde girl eyed me, narrowing her eyes. What was their problem? I downed all my vodka sour and pulled on Emmett's shirt.

"Let's go big boy," I joked, smiling at him.

"I'll be right back, Rosalie," Emmett told her. She smiled and nodded.

I took Emmett's hand and led him downstairs and unto the dance floor. The music was a seductive song that had me start swinging my hips side to side. Emmett started to move in synch with me and put his hands on my waist. My body involuntarily started to move like a snake, waving in movements I never made before. I just let the alcohol and the music take over.

The heels I wore enabled me to put my arms around Emmett's neck and pull him closer. He smiled at me, taking his arm and encircling it around my waist. He dipped me and I let my head go slack as I bent backwards. My hair swung sexily in the air. When he pulled me up, I smiled, feeling the blood drain away from my face. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms in the air swaying more prominently to the pulsating beat in my ears. I don't know if that was my blood racing in my ears or the bass of the music.

Emmett turned me around, with my eyes still closed, and I was surprised that I didn't fall on my face. My arms still up in the air, Emmett's hands tickled my skin as it rose to meet my hands. He grabbed them and brought them to my side. I took that chance to bend at the knees, moving my knees from left to right repeatedly, swinging my head side to side, letting my hair whip my face. I moved back up, just to have Emmett release his hold on my hands.

When I opened my eyes, I raised my head a little, to let my hair fall back and have my neck take in cool air. I could feel myself start to glow from perspiration from dancing. Emmett moved his hands back on my waist, I could feel him move to the beat. My eyes, on its own accord, moved towards the V.I.P. room upstairs and I saw him.

I saw Edward.

And he was watching me.

***

**EPOV**

_Fuckin A. _

Bella looked irresistibly gorgeous. The perspiration on her face, neck, chest, anything where her skin was exposed, was putting a glow onto her creamy skin, making my stomach knot up. She danced with Emmett like they were lovers. The jealousy in me had me gripping the railing hard, my knuckles turning white from the pressure.

When Emmett took her hands in his and Bella dipped down low towards the floor, I just watched. Then her dress started to rise a little from her legs moving so much and I saw that even her inner thighs were glowing with perspiration. I groaned a little. I didn't care who had heard.

Then, her hair swayed in the air, it was too much for me to handle and I gritted my teeth. I noticed that a few men on the dance floor already were eyeing her like they wanted to eat her alive. Her eyes were closed to notice, but she had gotten very tipsy already and wouldn't have probably noticed.

Then she opened her eyes and saw me watching her. I couldn't pull my eyes away. I kept on with my watch, my breathing becoming more heavy. She never stopped moving, just kept on dancing, swaying her hips, never pulling her eyes away from me. I stopped breathing for a second when I saw her part her lips and seductively lick them.

She was teasing me.

I felt my pants start to tighten just a bit at my crotch and I gripped the railing harder. Everything seemed a blur then, the music, the people around Bella, the voices behind me, everything. It was just me and her.

The girl that approached me, what was her name again? I think Tanya, had left when I stopped responding to her. We had both made our way to the railing after Bella and Emmett left for the dance floor, she, picking up where we left on in our conversation. Well, it wasn't our conversation, it was more of her speaking to me. I put in a few words here and there, but she did most of the time. She tried to compliment me and make googly eyes, but I wasn't interested at all. I kept wondering what Bella was doing the whole time. Still, she was pissed that I stopped responding. It was Bella's fault that I couldn't think straight with the way she looked while dancing.

Now, all I wanted to do was go down there and snatch her away from Emmett. That's what my brain was telling me to do, but my body and my eyes didn't move, except to breathe. Emmett took his hands off of Bella's waist and rose them in the air. Bella took this chance to place her hands on her body, starting from her thighs, then slowly caressing, moving them higher and higher. She caressed the side of her breasts and my pants tightened. She moved her fingertips against her neck, I exhaled sharply. She placed both her hands against her flushed face, letting her pinky fall against her parted lips.

I fucking lost it.

I dashed down the stairs with lightning speed and maneuvered my way through the crowd on the dance floor. When I found Bella, she still had her back turned towards Emmett and he was still dancing with his hands up in the air. I tapped him on the shoulder and put my fingers to my lips, hoping he got the message not to disturb Bella. I nodded my head to the side once, gesturing him towards the V.I.P. room. I mouthed "Rosalie" to him and he left discreetly, but in a hurry.

Now Bella was dancing erotically by herself, without her knowledge of it. I watched her as she kept on with her seductive moves. Her hands were lifting her dark, brown hair up and away from her neck, exposing her beautiful neck. I wanted to kiss the nape of it.

Would she keep teasing me if she knew I was there right behind her? There was only one way to find out.

I moved closer till I was almost touching her. I started to move in unison to her and put my hands against her waist. She let go of her hair, letting it tickle my face on the way down. She placed her hands on my hands now, the heat from her flesh felt scorching against my skin. I intertwined them together, and left them like that for a moment. Bella let it happen and just kept flowing to the music. Finally, I let my hands move inward towards her stomach and held her against my body. Bella let her head fall back and rested her head on my shoulders.

She must have been really drunk now to not know I wasn't Emmett. I was getting pissed off again, knowing that she would let Emmett put her hands around her waist like that. How far would she let Emmett go if he was crossing the line?

I moved my head back a little so that she would lift her head off my shoulder. When she did so, I let go of her right hand and attempted to move her hair away from her neck. Her hair was so damn soft as I pushed it to the left. I moved slowly to brush my lips against her neck. When I made contact with her delicately soft skin, she froze. Without hesitation, she turned around and pushed me hard on the chest.

"Emmett!" her eyes looked angry. I felt relief hit me like a breath of fresh air. "Oh, Edward…" Bella whispered. I couldn't hear her say my name, the music was too loud, but I knew she had said it.

I stared at her as she realized it was me. The look on her eyes, then, was full of lust, want, need. Just as mine shown too, standing there in front of her. Bella walked closer and kept her gazing eyes on mine. I felt her fingers slightly poke my stomach, then rise upwards. The feeling it left against my skin, even with my shirt covering it, was excruciatingly wonderful. I wondered what it would feel like skin on skin?

She kept her hands moving, slowly up my body. Would she be able to feel my pounding heartbeat? Once her hands were at my collarbone, she put her arms around my neck, caressing the nape of my neck. I couldn't help but close my eye to the feel of her fingers. Then we started to move. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, opening my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I caught her staring at my lips, her lips themselves were parted.

I wanted to kiss her.

No words were spoken. Just movement and touches and eyes. Deep brown eyes that looked into my green eyes. Pools of brown chocolate.

_Amazing._

What was Bella doing to me? I felt something tug at my heart, a seeping flow in my body, a flutter in my stomach.

I think… I think I'm falling in love with Bella.

_No, you fool, you already love her. _

The thoughts in my head were right. I am in love with her. And I never realized it till now. Now I understood why I was always protective of her, the jealousy of Emmett, who was just a good friend, my reaction to her hurt, my excitedness to see her, and the blushes, biting of her lip all the damn time, and her smile. Now I wanted her to be mine, to be my best friend, girlfriend, lover.


	8. Chapter 8: Eventful Night

**A/N: In my profile I put up a couple of links so you could get an idea what Alice and Bella was wearing. I always have to research a lot and have a picture of what they wear before I write. It just helps me out more, so if you want to see it. It's in there. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! It made me blush. Okay, I'm kidding, but it was friggin' fantastic! The last couple of chapters is to what I've been building up to from the very beginning. So I don't know how I'm going to top it off with the next chapters. **

**I said what I would do if you reviewed, put up multiple chapters! Each chapter seems to get longer and longer though, but it's all good. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review more! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eventful Night**

**BPOV**

Everything that I've planned for worked perfectly. My intention to tease Edward with my dress. What I didn't expect was to completely get lost in my seduction, or the reaction of Edward. Now I had him in my arms, he had eyes for only me, and I didn't know what to do. I've never felt this way before, this has never happened.

I _always _knew what to do. I was a responsible person and did things in an organized fashion. I guess I should have thought out this plan more thoroughly before putting it into effect. But, Rosalie had pushed me into panic mode and I just dove head on, without putting my hands in front of me to break the surface of the water.

Plus, I was getting shit-faced, or I already was. It just didn't seem to matter anymore, because I had Edward in my arms. I was in a dream, my dream come true, with Edward here with me, looking at me the way I always wanted him to look at me.

There was something I know I wanted. His lips on my skin, my neck. His attempt just seconds ago was halted, because I thought it was Emmett. My eyes tried to look deeper into his, trying to look into his soul, the green getting deeper with lust. Edward's eyes were soft and heavy. I studied his eyes more intricately then, the dark lashes fanning against his pale, flawless skin. There was a darker, almost black ring around his green irises. I liked the effect of it, making the green stand out more. Now my eyes started to study the rest of his face, too. His eyebrows were very dark against a canvas of white skin. I could see the slight shadow of facial hair even though he was clean shaven. I wanted touch it and see if it was smooth.

My curious fingers lifted from behind his neck and brushed ever so softly against the sharp angle of his jaw. I felt his quick intake of breath. My fingertips moved towards me and I saw the muscles in his jaw tense up, I took my finger and massaged the tension out. His skin _was _smooth.

Without my permission, my fingers moved along his jaw line till it was caressing the dimple at his chin. I was reveling the warmth and tingling zing that was being sent through my fingertips, exploding subtly inside me, at my core. God, I loved this man.

I could feel his breathing against my face, fanning my already hot face. All the dancing got me heated up, plus the sensations Edward's closeness was giving me. Without any thought, my fingertips lined the outline of his lips, the plumpness soft. He closed his luscious lips together and kissed my fingertips. I instinctively swallowed, parting my lips at his action afterwards.

We were barely moving, just very slowly, side to side. Everyone around us seemed to be moving at lightning speed, in a blur.

Moving my hand to my hair, I pulled it to the side, and leaned my head towards the right. I offered my throat to Edward, closing my eyes, feeling only fresh air against my warm skin.

Was I moaning?

I couldn't tell with the blaring music in the background, but I had felt his lips slowly taste me. The feeling was a something I've waited for the years I've known Edward. It caused me to purr like a kitten, moaning loudly that only he and I felt.

We were standing so close. So close that I felt the hardness of his erection. His whole body was relaxed, except that, and I felt gratification at the outcome. My hands moved to his neck, pulling him closer to my neck. His lips brushed up and down my skin, feeling his tongue dip out of his tongue once in awhile. The coolness that it left when the air hit it was exhilarating.

My body responded and I couldn't help but keep moaning from his mouth. I felt a vibration against my throat that was not my own and I realized it was him. How fucking sexy was that? His lips moved down to my collar bone, his arms supporting me as he moved my body around to his liking. My head slackened and bent back with my hair hanging down behind me.

__

Oh fuck me. I can't believe this is happening.

The blood rushed in my veins to such a speed that I could feel my heart pounding, even in the pulsating air full of loud bass.

__

No. I'm not going to stop myself this time.

I brought myself back up and his lips followed up the path that it took to get to my collarbone. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I maneuvered his lips to mine. My lips attacked his and he complied. Both our mouths parted in unison to taste each other with our tongues. He tasted excruciatingly sweet. Sinfully sweet.

Passion filled our kiss, deepening to hard massages of tongues and lips. Edward took my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, suckling it with his soft tongue, while I ran my tongue against his top lip. His hands went into my hair, surround his fingers with my brown locks, then tightening his grip a little to have it fisted into his hands. The pull he sent on my head was fucking hot.

Is that what it felt like to have my hair pulled? I completely enjoyed it. Then I wondered if that was what he was feeling too. I tugged at his hair and he returned the same action. I ran my hands through his hair at the back of his head and he groaned into my mouth. I mewed against his lips.

I was in heaven. Soon, I would be in hell, because the thoughts of what I wanted to do to him was very naughty.

***

****

EPOV

Bella was a goddess. My siren. An enchanting temptress.

What she was doing to me was so sensually sexy, that I wanted to take her home and make love to her thoroughly. Who knew that she could be like this? I didn't, till now. I loved all the aspects of Bella. Her shyness and all the reactions to it, the love she had for her friends, her warm-heartedness to strangers, her passion, sexiness, her lack of knowledge that she did indeed have it. Her flaws was something I found fascinating. Denial of beauty, stubbornness, her use of profanity, quick snap of temper. I wanted it all, everything, her imperfections and strengths.

The kiss was different from the very first one she gave me. It was soft and surprising. This kiss was passionate, full of emotion, and want. My body couldn't help but react to hers and I wanted more.

"Bella," I wasn't sure if she heard me over the music, it was pointless. I wanted her to hear me. So, I broke the kiss.

Her lips were still parted and her eyes closed. I touched her face just as soft as a butterfly's touch to gain her attention. It worked and the smoldering look she gave me was almost too much to bear. I took her hand and led her towards a more quiet spot in the club. It was difficult to find one at all.

I finally found one, outside, where everyone stood smoking. I needed to compose myself before I would take her against my lips again. She was impatient as I was and pushed her body against mine, pressing her hot voluptuous lips upon mine. I moaned and just let it happen. I didn't care who was watching us.

I broke away, just to whisper her name, "Bella."

"Edward," her voice was a whisper too.

"I want you."

"Do you?" she moved her lips, not breaking our contact.

I backed away so she could look at me while I spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" I told her.

"It is obvious, but hearing you say it is different. You making it known just makes it even better," Bella said.

I smiled tenderly and whispered in her ear, "I want you, Bella. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

She bit her lip, I knew she did, because when I went back to look at her, she had her beautiful lips underneath her teeth.

"And _that_," I mentioned looking at her mouth, "makes it even more harder to not take you home right now."

"I want you, too, Edward. You have been the only person I've ever wanted," Bella admitted.

My heart felt like exploding. With happiness. My hand found its way to her cheek, taking my thumb and stroking her lips.

"I need to tell you something," Bella said.

My curious eyebrows furrowed a little. What did she need to tell me?

It seemed like forever before she spoke, but it was interrupted with Rosalie's arrival.

"There you are," Rosalie spoke to us both.

Damn her.

"Bella? Can I speak to you for a second?" Rosalie had a look of sorrow in her eyes. Maybe more like an apologetic look.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Bella asked, never moving from my hold.

"Um, can we talk privately?" she stated.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back," Bella told me. She tugged on my shirt at the stomach before turning away to speak with Rosalie.

"Hurry back," I said, not sure if she heard me.

I took a deep breath from the night air and ran my hand through my hair, trying to compose myself. I was going to need a drink.

***

****

BPOV

Of all the times that Rosalie wanted to interrupt and ruin my night, it was now. I was fucking furious and I let it show. There had better been a fire or something somewhere for her to yank me out of Edward's arms. She led me to the ladies room, where we could get some privacy, going into the handicap bathroom stall. When we were both in, she walked to the door and closed it shut, locking the lock. There was wariness in my expression when Rosalie spun to look at me.

"I need a favor," Rosalie said.

I folded my arms across my chest and gave her a death glare. Her eyebrows were slumped like she was upset. Her eyes were slightly red, like she was about to cry. I didn't care, I despised her.

"Why would I help you with something when all you've done was be a bitch to me?" I said, acid in my voice.

Rosalie fidgeted with her hands and looked down.

"I.. I know that I've been hard on you since we've met and I'm really sorry for that. And I would tell you my reasons but I don't think telling you here is-" Rosalie started with her talk.

I cut her off, "I don't care about your reasons, they are not enough to justify yourself. What the fuck do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

Tears started to slip from her eyes and I watched them roll down her perfect, creamy cheek. I didn't say anything. I didn't feel any sympathy for her.

"Do you know why I am the way I am with you? Why I treat you differently than anyone else?"

"Uhh, because you're a bitch?" I said smugly.

"Me and Alice have been friends for awhile now, but you've known her longer, much longer. You two grew up together! I've never had any friends like that," Rosalie said softly at her last statement, "I've _never_ been close to anyone, not until Alice. Everyone just seemed to hate me for some reason. So, I started to play the bitch because that's what everyone expected. But Alice, she was different, she saw me for who I really was."

I listened, but didn't say a word..

"She's like my sister, but then she's not because she already has one. You," more tears fell from her eyes.

"What does that have to do anything with the favor you want from me?" I said confused. I shouldn't give her what she wanted, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I hated when people were upset, as Rosalie seemed to be.

"I envy you, Bella. Everyone you meet, they love you instantly. You're smart, pretty, funny. No wonder Emmett won't stop talking about you. You two are really close, huh?" Rosalie asked me. She sniffed and took some toilet paper to dab at her eyes.

"He's sort of my big brother, so to speak," I told her.

"You work together?"

I nodded. "You really like him, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah, I do. He's fucking incredible," Rosalie said, still sniffling, but the tears stop coming.

"Ya know, Rosalie. I know Alice is your friend, but we could be friends too. It doesn't have to be this way, where we're always kind of bickering with each other all the time,"

"I'd really like that, Bella," Rosalie said with a smile on her face. She seemed relieved.

"So why aren't you out there and talking to him? He obviously likes you too," I said, one corner of my lip lifted.

"Does he? Hm.. I would but he's dancing with that girl that was talking to Edward earlier," Rosalie said, a bitterness to her tone.

I snapped.

"What the fuck?" I said, opening the lock to the stall door.

There was no way that this bitch was going to jump from Edward to Emmett. My guys that I loved so much. Rosalie may not be the most perfect person, but she was better than _that _woman. I mean, if Alice could see what her heart was like and become great friends with her, then I could pass all the tension that was between us and I could do it too.

I marched out the restroom with my jaw jutted out with rage. Rosalie followed behind me. I don't know how she was able to walk so fast with her stiletto heels.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked me, walking next to me.

"I'm not going to do anything, you are," I told Rosalie.

"Me? What am I suppose to do?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Rosalie, you're a gorgeous woman. I've seen you flirt with many guys and they would give you their wallet if you asked them to. Go work that shit on Emmett!" I said.

"You mean seduce him?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrows crinkled.

I nodded my head.

"Well, I can _definitely_ do that," Rosalie has an impish grin on her lips.

She straightened her dress and fixed her hair that might have been out of place to her standards. Then she looked at me, "do I look alright?"

"Perfect."

Rosalie smiled and walked towards the dance floor where Emmett was uncomfortably trying to not touch the strawberry blonde girl while dancing. The girl was bent over, trying to grind her ass into Emmett's crotch, but Emmett had an awkward look on his face, hunched over. Obviously avoiding contact with her rear. I saw Rosalie approach and start to sway her shoulders to the beat of the song. She touched Emmett's shoulder, letting her fingers slide from left to right on his back. Emmett jumped, his head trying to find the source of the touch.

There was no way that this stupid strawberry blonde tramp was going to keep Emmett's attention on her. She never had it in the first place. I couldn't believe the smile on Emmett's face when he realized it was Rosalie. Her hand stayed on his shoulder, then moved down his arm and grasped his hand, pulling him away from the strawberry blonde. The girl was dancing by herself, trying to look sexy, but she actually looked like a fool. When she noticed she was dancing by herself, she stopped and saw that Emmett was all wrapped up in Rosalie. I couldn't help but laugh. She saw me then, narrowing her eyes, then walked off the dance floor.

I watched on, feeling happy for Emmett, and Rosalie too. They actually looked good together. They started to dance very erotically, one of Emmett's leg ending up in-between her thighs while they started to grind into each other. They couldn't take their eyes away from each other.

I was lost in the moment until I felt a pair of hands circle around my waist. I closed my eyes and I could recognize the scent that overwhelmed me from behind.

"You have a heart of gold, you know that?" Edward said into my ear.

"Mmm.." was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Now where were we?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go join them," I said, turning my head to place a quick kiss at the corner of his lips. I could feel his lips lift with a smile.

"Let's," was all Edward said before guiding me towards the floor.

I turned around once we were there and I crooked my finger for him to "come hither". He raised one eyebrow and I laughed at his expression. He put his hands on my waist and began to move his upper body to the beat of the song. We danced side by side with Emmett, enjoying ourselves. Once in awhile, me and Rosalie would switch off and I would dance with Emmett, Edward with Rosalie. The moves Emmett and I had were down right hilarious. We had jokingly done the "sprinkler", "robot", "roger rabbit", Emmett did the MC Hammer move and the Running Man. I let him do those two on his own, because I know my heels would've disabled me to do so.

Eventually, Alice and Jasper joined us. Jasper and Alice seemed to hit it off nicely and they basically wouldn't leave each other's side. They wouldn't stop touching each other either.

This night turned out to be eventful, incredible, and the time of my life! I didn't want it to end, really. Though, to our disappointment, the bartenders called out 'last call for alcohol'. At the end of the night, we hung out at the front of the club, just talking. Jasper had told us about the strawberry blonde's intentions. Her name was Tanya. She was known for her "slutty" reputation, always bringing a new guy home every weekend.

"Ew," Alice said, crinkling her nose, looking at Jasper, "who knows what she's got. If you know what I mean."

"I wonder why I didn't see her last weekend?" Emmett mentioned.

"Because she left with someone already when you arrived Emmett. The poor bastard," Jasper said with a snicker.

"Wasn't she hitting on you too, Edward?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, she wasn't very interesting at all," Edward finished.

"Not that you paid any attention to her anyway," Alice eyed him with her eyebrows raised up high, "Bella kept you distracted all night."

The look on my face made everyone smile and I blushed, hiding myself in Edward's chest. He kissed the crown of my head.

"Well, I had fun," Jasper said, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning against.

"Yes. It was a blast. Thanks for showing me a good time," Alice said, showing him a flirty smile.

"My pleasure," Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Alice gasped, then blushed.

"Ah! And she blushes!" I yelped, "at least _I'm _not the only one."

Alice's face snapped to mine with an expression of astonishment. She widened her eyes, warning me to knock it off and I giggled. When she returned to look at Jasper, he had his cell phone out, snapping a picture she wasn't ready for.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alice asked.

"I need a picture. How will I know who's calling me?" Jasper said, lifting one of his lips to smile at her.

_He's sneaky,_

"Oh, well, I refuse to give you my number," Alice shook her head in disagreement.

The look on everyone's face was of confusion. Alice obviously liked Jasper, and vice versa.

"Oh. Okay," Jasper's disappointment was obvious.

"Unless you get better picture than that," Alice pointed to his phone, "that one was terrible, I know it was."

Jasper couldn't hide his relief.

"Here, I'll take it," I said, offering my amateur experience as a photographer.

"Yeah, let Bella take it. Come here Jasper!" Alice practically squealed, pulling his arm to her side.

I took the phone he handed to me and waited for them to pose. They stood next to each other, but not very close. I wasn't having that.

"Closer," I commanded.

They moved just a tad closer.

"Closer, or this picture isn't gonna cut it."

They touched cheek to cheek and I took a picture. It was very good, if I say so myself, taking pride in my work. It was just a phone snapshot, but they looked happy. They exchanged phone numbers and we parted to our vehicles.

"Hey Alice, Bella?" Emmett walked up to us.

"What's up Em?" I said.

"Rosalie and I aren't ready to head home yet. We're gonna go grab something to eat, then she's gonna head home afterwards. Do you mind, Alice? She told me she gave you a ride up here,"

"Of course not! Have fun!" Alice said, making sure that he knew it was alright.

"Yeah, you sure you're okay to drive?" I asked concerned. He nodded and told me he had only a few drinks 5 hours ago. Before he walked away, I grabbed his arm and turned him around, when no one was looking, "Be good, Emmett," I said, pointing a finger at his nose, my face looking stern.

He laughed and crossed his heart with his finger. He gave me a tight hug, I pinched his cheek playfully, then watched him get into his Jeep. Alice, Edward, and I waved bye to them as we got into Alice's car.

Edward ended up driving home, since Alice and I drank more than what we could handle. Alice sat in the back and passed out quicker than a light switch. I sat up front, turning on the music, letting the volume only be a whisper in the background. Edward stared at me while he drove, barely paying attention to the road.

"Edward?"

"Yes?

"You're scaring me," I said.

"Why? Because I'm staring at the most beautiful woman in the world?" he smiled a crooked smile.

I blushed, trying to hide my giddiness.

"No. It's because you're not watching the road," I said, pointing to the windshield.

Edward chuckled.

"You just look incredibly breathtaking tonight. I can't help it," he told me.

I looked down at my lap, smiling coyly at his words.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Edward said.

I couldn't help but watch him as he drove. He paid more attention to the road now that I mentioned how it bothered me. I took his hand and placed it in my lap. I played with his fingertips, intertwined his fingers with mine, ran the pads of my fingers along the lines of his palm.

Once we were home, we helped a tipsy Alice to bed. I helped her out of her clothes, letting her sleep in only her undergarments. She was actually snoring before I headed towards her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I attempted to take my make-up off , but it was too difficult. I decided I needed a shower.

"Um, I can't get the make up off, so I'm gonna take a quick shower," I told Edward, peeking my head into his room. He was sitting on the bed.

"Okay," Edward quickly responded, smiling at me, "I'll be here."

The shower was heavenly, the hot water cascading down my body, washing off all the make up and hairspray, the sweat from all the dancing. I felt nice and clean. I opened the door quietly and headed towards my room, passing by Edward's room. The door was wide open and he apparently didn't notice my exit from the bathroom.

I gasped at the god before me.

He was stripping his shirt off of him. His lean, muscular back was facing towards me and I let my eyes take the beautiful sight in front of me. His biceps were not overly huge, it simply fit to his lean shape. His shoulders, oh my God, his shoulders. I wanted to run my lips and tongue against them. He turned, then, and saw me ogling his very sexy bits. I had only been in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, my hair wet in a messy bun, all ready for bed. It didn't matter what I wore because his eyes roamed over my body, lust noticeably in his eyes. I blushed under his watchful eye.

In just a few strides, he closed the distance between us. I met him halfway and our mouths were all over each other. His attacked mine, opening my lips with his tongue, and then dipping it inside to taste me. I groaned against him and he pulled me tighter into his chest.

This sexual tension has been building up since the club and it finally exploded. There was no interruptions now to stop us. All that there was, was me and him.

My fingers spread open against his chest, feeling the hardness of it. It tensed under my touch and he dug his fingers into my hips, where his hands had been resting. The kiss deepened even further and I moved my hands to wrap around his neck. His lips moved over my neck, placing kisses all over my skin. The wake of his kisses left me breathing heavily, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt his heart pounding too.

"Bella, I can't take this anymore, I want you so much," Edward's breath was heavy against my skin as he spoke.

"I do too," I admitted.

"Say it. Say it out loud," Edward said with a roughness in his voice.

"I want you, Edward," desire dripped from my voice.

We stood, in each other's arms, in complete bliss. Edward forward, I followed his lead, walking backwards with him. One of his hands released me to close the door behind me.

I couldn't help but smile impishly as I heard the door close, the lock clicking into place.

* * *

**A/N: Did you catch one of the phrases that was from the Twilight movie? I watched it again and I thought it would be clever to put it in. I don't know if it was clever or not, but I liked it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! WARNING: Bucket full of lemons next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9: Tease

**OH MY GOODNESS. This is a chapter I have been dreading. This is my first lemon EVER, so be kind! I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be subtly romantic/passionate or downright dirty! Ugh, the pressure! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tease**

This was it. It was going to happen. I've been waiting for this all night. I couldn't stop myself now even if I wanted to. Oddly, I was a little nervous. I've never made love to someone I endearingly cared about before. I've been with women before, but they were nothing compared to Bella. I know that once I gave my all to her, I would never be able to give it to anyone else. I let my feelings take over me, let it guide me to worship her body, like it should be done, but only by me. No other.

Ever.

I locked the door, turning the dial on the doorknob quickly. I wasn't wasting any time with Bella in my arms. I tried to be patient, slowed myself to explore every inch of her, but she was so God damn beautiful.

The whimpers that escaped her lips were purely rousing. And all I had been doing was holding her, kissing her. I pushed her against the door a little too forcefully after I locked it. I almost panicked when I thought my lack of gentleness might scare her, but she had kissed me harder, moaning louder in my mouth. She practically urged me to keep going with just her lustful cries.

Bella's soft hands were upon my chest, climbing up to caress my collarbone. Her fingers felt incredible as they brushed a path against my skin, starting from my collarbone, moving towards my shoulders. She seemed to have a purpose in her own exploration. Slowly, she tickled my arms, moving her hands down them, lingering at my wrists. I had no idea what she wanted to do with my wrists, until she lifted them up and placed them against the door above her head.

What was she doing? What was she _going _to do?

I looked into her eyes as she broke the kiss to look deeply into my eyes. Desire was clearly in hers when I gazed her. I was leaning against the door, like I was under arrest. It seemed foolish, but then what she did next made that foolish idea perish. Bella ducked under my gaze, to only start slow burning kisses at my navel. Her hands rested on my waist, moving forward to tug at my belt buckle. Tinkling of my belt coming undone accompanied my heavy inhale and exhales of my breath.

_My God. _

After it loosened completely, they fell to the floor in a rustling "thunk". Now I was only in my boxer briefs, my distinguishable erection in her face. I watched her below me, my eyebrows furrowing at her intentions. Bella licked my navel, moving her tongue down, to only stop at the waistband of my boxer-briefs. Then she blew against the wet skin, looking up at me with her deep brown eyes. I exhaled sharply at the feeling and she bit her lip.

_My GOD! _

Her eyes returned downward, watching herself explore more of my body. This time, her hands started from my ankles, reveling at the bone that protruded there, rubbing them with the pad of her fingers. Slowly, excruciatingly slow, Bella moved her hands upwards, tickling my skin again. I wonder how much of this agonizing teasing I was going to be able to take. Her fingertips at my thighs now, she ascended upwards still, towards my pelvis. Bella stopped, inserting only her fingertips underneath the fabric of my boxer-briefs.

Bella never once looked at my hard-on. Just that was a tantalizing ache in itself. I wanted her to see me, see my erection she put there. Bella teased some more, tugging slightly on the fabric of my boxer-briefs and I cursed.

"Fuck."

I couldn't believe the feeling that tug did to my cock. My head snapped up and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I looked down again, Bella was biting a corner of her lip, hard. Finally, her eyes rested on my bulge and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Bella, please, I need you," I begged, my voice was deep and rough.

Bella's finger motioned for me to shush.

God, this woman was driving me insane! I have never seen her like this, her dominance over the situation was fan-fuckin-tastically sexy. I didn't even know I enjoyed it.

Bella's hands went over to my waistband now, pulling them down all the way and I exhaled again at the restraint setting me free to be exposed to the cool air of the room. For a second, I felt Bella's warm breath on my cock. Now, my hard-on was staring her right in the face. I half grunted and groaned when I felt her fingertips graze my cock upwards. My hands were fisted against the door and I rested my forehead against it too, trying to restrain my urge to just take her and fuck her right there. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut.

Warm lips touched mine and I realized that Bella stood up to kiss me.

"You're evil," I murmured against her lips.

"You're perfect," Bella returned.

Fuck this. I pushed her body against the door again, my cock pushing against her stomach. It wasn't fair that I was completely naked and she had clothes on. I wanted to rip the clothes off her body. No, I would make her wait, make her suffer like she had made me suffer. I was going to make her ache until she pleaded. Give her a taste of her own medicine.

I picked her up off the floor, grabbing her ass with my hands, forcing her legs to circle around my waist. My erection was pressed against her core and I grounded myself into her a little harder, letting her feel what she did to me. She bit her lip while moaning an erotic sound.

"Mm-nng."

"This is what you do to me, Bella. Feel that?" I asked her.

Her lips parted to speak, but her voice was just a mere whisper, "yes."

Music to my ears.

My lips kissed her again, slipping my tongue inside her awaiting mouth. She tasted amazingly sweet. I ran my tongue along the her wet silkiness, and Bella returned the same movements. I spun my body around, carrying her with me towards the bed, letting her down to sit at the edge. Lowering myself so I was on my knees only forced her legs to circle around my midsection. She released me and let it dangle off the edge, briefly rubbing the pad of her foot up and down my calves. We continued kissing, the warm plumpness of her lips pushing against my own. I pushed towards her, initiating Bella to lie down. I had to break the kiss to begin my torment, but she complained about the space between us.

"No," Bella roughly whispered, her face looking sad.

"Shh, my love, let me love you," I said softly.

The look in Bella's eyes were pure emotion. If I didn't know any better, she was holding back tears. She had simply closed her eyes, hiding her emotion and I couldn't tell anymore what she was feeling. I just know I wanted to show her how beautiful I knew she was.

"Bella, open your eyes," I commanded.

Bella opened her eyes and her expression was blank. She seemed to be waiting for me to do something. So I did.

I dipped my hands under her loose t-shirt, finding the skin of her abdomen. It sucked in at my touch and she gasped. Both my hands went to the side of her body, lifting her shirt up to expose her skin. I looked at her briefly, to make sure she was watching, and my mouth dove in to taste the skin there. Bella wore boxer shorts and I grasped it with my teeth, tugging it up, then down to expose her belly button. Her navel was rising up and down from her labored breathing. I kissed it, then fingered the band of her boxers to pull it down just a little more. I could hear her take a long inhale in and didn't let it come out as I kept lowering her boxers down her body.

"Breathe, baby," I commanded her again.

Obeying me words, Bella let a slow exhale exit her parted lips. She wasn't watching me, just felt the sensations of skin upon skin, fabric moving, my breath fanning her. I pulled her boxers almost all the way down, halting just above her mound. My mouth delved into that skin below her navel, moving up, suckling, nibbling, running my tongue all over. Bella placed her hands on my hair, massaging the crown of my head. When I nipped at her belly button, she fisted her hands, and I felt Bella pull my hair. It sent a electric shock, targeting my cock, causing it to twitch. I hissed against her skin.

Bella's shirt was in the way, I wanted to see all of her. To look at her with adoring eyes as she had done to me. I wanted a sample of the delicacy I've never had before. My path switched to the opposite direction and I impatiently rose up towards her face. Kissing every inch of skin made her shudder, squeezing her eyes shut, tense up her muscles. My hands kneaded all the tension away as sweet words and my lips smacking against her skin was all that Bella could hear.

"Edward, please," Bella pleaded.

"I know, love. Soon," I assured her.

I wasn't touching her really, not the way she wanted me to, but that was what I intended. For her to plead, to say my name. I would be making her say my name often soon enough.

With her shirt still on, my hands hovered over it, finally cupping her breasts.

***

BPOV

"_Please _Edward," I begged him.

His mouth, hands, tongue, fingers were all over the place. I wanted more pressure, more rubbing, more friction. I could feel the aching between my legs, getting irrevocably stronger with a pleasurable pain that needed to be extinguished.

Long fingers played delicately against my clothed breasts, kneading them in random circles. It felt exquisite. The palm rubbed against my nipples, causing them to get hard. The fabric of my shirt brushing against my peak, along with his palms, made me whimper in complaint.

I always loved Edward's hands. They were large and strong. He also had slender fingers too. I always felt someone with hands, like Edward, made me feel secure, protected. His long fingers just happened to be a plus. I may not have thought of them as protective, but I did fantasize about how I wanted them _inside_ me. I wasn't an innocent person who didn't know what she was doing. I _am _still a virgin, but technically, I was experienced in other departments of sex.

Maybe I should tell him that I've never really been with a man before, in _that _way. But I didn't want to ruin the sensations I was feeling. Though, the confession was still inevitable, he was going to find out either way.

Edward had his hands among my breasts, squeezing them gently. My head cocked back against the bed, arching my back, pushing my breasts upward in the air, towards his face. Edward took this moment to put my shirt covered breast into his mouth. I felt the intense heat of his mouth against my nipple and I cried out.

"Ah!" I yelped briefly.

Edward started nipping the hardening bud with his teeth and I hissed through my teeth.

"Take off your shirt, Bella. I want to feel you in my mouth," Edward said to me with heavy lidded eyes.

I sat up and he helped me take my shirt off, pulling it upwards. I felt it rise, only to stop just below my chin, stuck to cover my face and not completely release my arms. What happened? Clothes malfunction?

I didn't know Edward intentionally held my shirt this way. With some tugging, I tried to free my arms but he stopped me with one of his hands.

"Don't move," he softly told me.

I was stuck, but Edward had planned it this way. With that, Edward took this opportunity to touch my flesh with his free hand and cupped my breasts again. He rubbed his hands over my chest, marveling how my nipples hardened at the friction of his skin. I gasped when he pinched one, then the other. I couldn't see what he was doing and it was very arousing, like being blindfolded. Suddenly, I felt wet tongue circling my nipples and my body reacted, jerking at the touch of his tongue. Edward released his hold on my shirt, but I had simply left it stuck to prolong the "blindfold" sensations.

I probably looked silly sitting on the bed, my boxers almost completely off, my shirt stuck under my chin. Although, it didn't matter, because what he was doing to me was incredible. He could do anything he wanted to me. I knew I was undoubtedly soaking.

The attack on my breasts halted and I could feel his mouth at the valley in-between them. It moved up, running his tongue along the indentation at my throat. Pulling my shirt just enough to move over my mouth, it was exposed for him to kiss freely. I felt his mouth suck in my bottom lip, nibbling at it with his teeth.

"You taste incredible, Bella. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop myself," Edward told me.

"Then don't," I said to him.

Edward pulled my shirt off completely and looked at me with endearing eyes. He was sitting next to me on the bed, completely naked, his erection still strong. He moved himself to lean in front of me, finally pulling my boxers off. Now I was completely naked.

"Edward," I started. This was it. It was going to happen and I didn't know how to tell him.

"Yes?" he smiled his uneven smile at me.

"I…"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, pushing one of my brown strands of hair behind my ear.

"This.. I.. God, I'm sorry. I don't know how to say it," I tried to avoid his eyes, but he pulled me back with his hands cupping my cheeks.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything," Edward assured me.

I swallowed before I spoke, but when I spoke, my voice was barely a whisper, "I've never done this before."

"Done what?" Edward clearly heard me. At least I didn't have to repeat myself.

"Sex," I admitted with a wince.

The look on his face was understanding, warm. This was the best friend Edward that I knew. The best friend I wanted to be mine.

"I know, Bella," Edward said soothingly.

"How do you know?" my eyes were questioning. How _did _he know? I never told him.

"Alice."

_Ugh. She is an evil midget! _

I put my hands to my face, to hide, but Edward was strong, kissing my hands before putting them down in my naked lap.

"Alice has a big mouth," I said, embarrassed.

"I know it was wrong of Alice to tell me these things. Maybe she had a reason, who knows, but… I'm glad that she told me," Edward said.

"Why?" I curiously wanted to know what were good reasons for Edward to know?

"Because knowing I'm your first makes it even more beautiful."

I stared. He was amazingly perfect. I never thought I would be lucky enough to even be in this kind of position with Edward, but dreams do come true. This, right now, is proof. My heard thudded in my chest and I grabbed Edward's hand. I put it against my heart and he looked at me inquisitively.

"This is yours, Edward," I told him.

His eyes flickered from my chest, to my eyes, a look of bewilderment upon them. I wasn't joking around, I hope he understood what I was getting at. Edward had my heart, he'd always had it. With my heart in his hands, I hope he would securely take care of it.

* * *

**A/N: *wrings my hands in nervousness* **

**So what do you think so far? PLEASE review. I'd love to see and appreciate all the praises, opinions, or the criticism. But seriously, don't be evil, no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10: First Time

**LEMON LEMON LEMON! Get your lemon right here! Price? A review. Please, thank you, and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Time**

**EPOV **

My green eyes looked at her confusion first, then with awe.. Was Bella telling me that her heart belonged to me? What did that mean?

_C'mon Edward, you're a smart guy. _

Did she love me? Of course she loves me. We've known each other since high school. We've been nothing but best friends. Maybe not forever, but it's been long enough to connect with this strong bond between us. I guess I was blown away with this confession, but I didn't really know what it meant.

Was Bella in love with me?

In my heart, I hope she did. I needed to know. I _wanted _to know.

"What?" I said, stupidly. I pulled my hand away from her chest, only for it to feel cold from the disconnection.

Bella seemed to be searching, but she repeated the same thing again, "I.. I said it's yours," her voice was soft and gentle. Though the second time it sounded like she hesitated, the volume low like a murmur. Why couldn't she just come right out and say it?

_Just say it, Bella. _

"Just say it."

My thoughts overruled and I said it without thinking. My eyes bore into hers, desperate to hear that she loved me. To tell me whether she loved me or was in love with me, it didn't matter, I just wanted to hear it from her lips. Because I loved her too.

"Tell me, Bella," I sounded desperate.

Bella's eyes dropped to her lap, looking panicked, taking a long deep breath. She was looking for courage, but why? When she looked at me again, her chocolate brown eyes were almost drowning with unfallen tears. My eyes went wide and I wanted to swallow her into my arms. Make the tears I was putting there disappear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen, Edward. Now, I can't even say it."

Her eyes closed and the tears fell. Bella didn't sob, she didn't even make a sound, but they fell and I felt like stabbing myself for being so pushy.

"Bella,"

"I love you, Edward," Bella said with her eyes still closed, her voice barely a whisper. "I've always loved you, _been_ in love with you," Bella opened her eyes now, to look deeply into mine.

I felt… overwhelmed. She placed my shaking hand against her chest again, pressing harder, assuring that I could feel her strongly pounding heart.

Bella loves me.

***

**BPOV **

Edward was frozen. Panic started to seep in and my hand abruptly released the hold of his that was being held against my chest. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have told him how I felt, but I needed to tell him. I at least owe myself that much.

I was afraid to tell him, that it would scare him away, and he would run away screaming as I assumed he would. The usual reaction of men when a woman admitted she was in love with him was for him to depart. Men had fear of to commitment, and love usually involved commitment. Love also involved friendship, loyalty, adoration. That was the reason for my tears. Still, thinking back to the conversation with Alice, would she be right? Would Edward's status of best friend and morals of being a gentleman override the ways of being a typical prick, who would walk out? I prayed that it was true.

_Please God, just don't let him walk out. Don't let him leave._

My heart almost broke down when Edward stood up, looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. My face twisted with hurt, but I still gazed at his beautiful face. It would probably be the last time I would be able to gaze at it like that again. My chin couldn't control the quivering that followed..

Then, everything happened so quickly. Before I could read into what was happening, I was laying back on the bed, Edward on top of me, kissing me deeply. Tears still fell from my eyes, because I hadn't even had time to stop crying, or wipe my eyes for that matter. Now, his body was against mine, him whispering my name over and over.

"Bella. Bella."

He didn't leave, he didn't run away. Edward stayed. I couldn't believe it. My emotional wave of happiness filled my eyes with a new flood of tears.

"Don't cry," Edward brushed his fingers against my tears, wiping them away from my eyes. He kissed my quivering lips to sooth me, but it just heightened my desire again.

Emotions took over. Crashing waves of love and lust combined together and I wanted him, _right now. _Seeking for his lips, I lifted myself up to him. The fire that was burning a warm glow ignited into bright flames and I could feel myself ache painfully for more of Edward's touch. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him tighter into me. I didn't have to tell him I wanted him, he already knew. His hardness was flush against the lips of my center. I rocked my hips, taking pleasure at the sensations my wetness was producing against him.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward groaned and I melted.

"I want you right now, Edward, please," I begged.

"I don't think I can control myself if you don't stop what you're doing," Edward warned me. "Focusing will be hard to do and I'll need to with you, especially right now."

He was right. I waited this long to be with Edward, what would hurt waiting less than 1 minute? I didn't know what to expect, but knowing Edward, he would be gentle with me.

"Okay."

"Just one more second, okay?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

Okay, one minute and one second counting down. Edward's weight shifted off of me and he went to his wallet, pulling out protection. I didn't even think of that. I was too aroused to think straight. I watched his graceful moves and beautiful body and the view had me touching myself, running my hands over my breasts, whispering my fingertips over my belly, cupping my own sex. Edward impatiently donned on the condom, watching me, then hurried back to lay over me.

Edward started to move his hips, making sure his hardness was placed at my entrance. He leaned on his elbows and concentrated on my eyes.

"Please stop me, Bella, if I hurt you," Edward's voice was low.

I nodded. I felt the tip of his cock push slightly between my lips, my wetness making it easier to slip in. I opened my mouth, getting wider at the pressure and Edward's eyes were wrinkled with focus. He watched my expression, read my body language, waiting for any sign of pain. I exhaled loudly when it began to hesitate, feeling Edward push a little harder. The pain was odd, nothing I really experienced before. I pushed at his chest for him to let me adjust to him and he paused.

"Bella?" his voice sounded panicked.

"I'm fine, just go slow," I said breathlessly.

Was this going to ruin the moment? I didn't want to kill the vibe so I kissed him again, slowly and gently. Edward moaned into my mouth, pushing just a fraction of himself into me. I whimpered from the tinge of pain I was feeling. Edward halted, but I felt his fingers snake down my body. One of his magnificent slender fingers lined around my lips, picking up my wetness, then slid it over my clit, circling it once.

I inhaled sharply. The hotness I felt was fucking amazing, like a jolt passing through my body quickly, and I bucked my hips forward, which only pushed Edward all the way inside me. He groaned loudly and I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my breath. His fingers started to move again, circling and rubbing up and down upon my clit and I dug my nails into his skin.

"Oh God, Edward!" I said loudly.

My pleasure from his distraction urged him to keep going. He moved _very _slowly, letting me adjust to everything before continuing in a moderate speed. The pain was at the back of my mind now as Edward's fingers pleasured me, while he gently pumped. The feeling was indescribable and I mumbled words incoherently into the air.

"Fu- Ed-rd, th- feels so good!" the volume of my voice alternated from loud to soft.

Finally, the feeling of being filled by Edward was overwhelming, I felt pleasure in his thrusts, and every nerve in my body was beginning to get extremely sensitive. I pointed my toes around his waist after wrapping my legs around him more tightly. My body tensed up and I was surprised that I was already beginning to feel the effects of an oncoming orgasm. His strokes on my nub continued, quickening when my face changed from relax to tense.

"Yes love, let go," Edward requested.

My hands found his broad shoulders and I squeezed hard, digging my nails into his flesh. Edward didn't complain, instead he simply kissed my hand that grasped his shoulders. When he quickened the pace, I arched my back, climbing to the very height of my orgasm. Edward knew I was about to explode from my muscles in my pussy contracting. With one more thrust, much harder than I anticipated, and another pressure filled stroke of his finger, I twitched. Quietly and frozen with tension, I exploded and I squeezed Edward like a vice.

He groaned breathily, cocking his head back. He didn't slow his moves, though, but instead thrust harder into me and unbelievably sent me spiraling over the edge again.

"Fuck, Edward!" I grunted and held on to dear life.

_Are you kidding me? This is what it was like? Unfuckinbelievable.._

Edward watched me as I came for the second time, a victorious uneven smile on his beautiful face. I took deep breaths to start slowing my heart rate down.

"That was amazing," I told Edward.

He smugly smiled, ear to ear. I touched his face, reveling in the face that I was making love with the man of my dreams. Although all this attention to pleasure me was great, I wanted to pleasure Edward too. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling, euphoria. His movements never ceased, they were controlled by his patience. I wanted him to let go, too.

It was like Edward could read my thoughts at times. Or maybe he was ready, ready for that state of rapture I had felt, twice. Wanting to help him to get to that point, I lifted myself off the bed, resting on my elbows. My chest rubbed against his, my hard nipples brushing against his skin.

Fingers that were attacking my clit ceased a long time ago, now to rest at my sides, holding himself up. My tongue went to lap the pulse at his throat, swirling, then sucking in the skin into my mouth. My lips created a suction against his skin and Edward's throat purred from the sounds he let out.

This feeling sent Edward to move faster, executing long thrusts into me. I couldn't help but let loud moans fill the room, which accompanied slapping noises from Edward's thrusts. My lips released his neck and let the choppy breaths escape, muttering Edward's name a few times. My body felt that familiar edginess when an orgasm crept up on me and I harmoniously moved in a steady rhythm with Edward.

Almost there, I laid back down and grabbed my breasts, halting the bouncing it did while Edward was now pounding into me. I couldn't help the sounds that emanated from my lips. His breathing was like huffs of exhaling as he moved. Edward's now frenzied movements were uncontrollable, impatient, wild like fire. Sweet God he felt so good.

"Fuck-Bel-la!" Edward's words came out into separate emphasized syllables. He was right on top of his climax.

My mind went blank as my body went into a spasm, climaxing in unison with Edward. He drove himself into me with one hard thrust, feeling my walls squeeze him intensely and he grunted. His eyes were shut, but I kept mine open to watch Edward reach his moment of ecstasy. It was an unnamed feeling when I could see his gorgeous face at this exact moment.

So mind blowing. Words could not be verbalized what I just experienced.

***

**EPOV**

I was completely surprised. Bella was a vixen. Her innocence intrigued me, but when she reacted in the way she did after I kissed, tasted, or touched her, I came undone. I was afraid that I would hurt her, but she easily harmonized with my body that it passed quickly. My name and her breathing was the only thing that was understandable in my train of thought.

I have to admit I was completely complacent with the knowledge that I had satisfied her, twice. Then a third time when my own orgasm came at the same time. Comfortable silence was interrupted only by our breathing calming down. The air was cool, considering I started to perspire from our lovemaking. Bella too, but she glowed like a goddess underneath me.

"Wow," Bella said breathlessly.

With my weight on her, I moved to lay beside her, one of my hands resting behind my head. Bella shifted to lay her chin with her hand underneath on my chest, looking at me with a satisfied look on her face.

"No kidding," I said to her, just as breathless.

I leaned over a bit to place a kiss on her smiling lips. Bella let it linger a little longer and I felt content. Within seconds, she placed her cheek against my chest. My hands ran lightly up and down her back, her hair fanning against her back. When my hand rose to stroke her hair at the crown of her head, she "mmm-ed" almost silently. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me.

"Tired?" I asked softly.

"Extremely," Bella said.

We were still on top of the comforters and I stirred her to move with me to get under the covers. Now, under the covers, Bella nestled herself against my chest again.

"I don't want to leave," Bella muttered against my chest.

"Please don't. I want you here when I wake up," I admitted.

"Me too," she said more softly now.

She sounded very tired and I was getting there myself. Within a minute, Bella's breathing was steady and even. She was already asleep. I hope I would be able to fall asleep, knowing that Bella was right here with me. It was going to be hard not to touch her anymore, not that I've been with her.

I looked at the clock. Just after 4 A.M. in the morning. I wonder if Bella would object to my attempt to make love to her again in twenty minutes? I guess I'd have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11: What Hangover?

**How many thanks could I give to you to show how much I appreciate you for all that reviewed or put my story as one of your favorites? We will never know. I could always type out a 3,000 word Thank You on one chapter alone. But WHY when I could just give you this chapter with another lemon included? I know how much you addicts love lemonade! So bring on the glasses. Thanks guys, really. **

**Chapter 11: What Hangover?**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the gleaming light of the morning in my eyes. My body had felt sore and I was aware that I wasn't in my room. Sleep was still in my system and I didn't want to move. The bed I laid upon could have been fluffy white clouds, comfortable and warm. When I stirred to turn my head, the comforter on the bed fell off one of my shoulders and it cooled my skin. I realized I was still naked.

Butterfly kisses were placed on my shoulders, ascending up to my head. A tremor of a breath blew against the back my hair and I remembered where I was. In bed, with Edward. The smile couldn't help but beam on my tired face. With the covers still covering me, he pulled them down and moved my long hair that covered my back. His kisses were light and random along my spine.

"Mmm.."

"Good morning," Edward said softly.

"Morning," I scrunched up my shoulders and stretched my legs. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine. I tried to wake you up an hour ago, then an hour before that, but you were knocked out cold," Edward said behind me.

I turned so I could face him and my head started to throb.

"Ohhhh. Ugh," I complained. My head was killing me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, bending his head sideways to look at me.

My hair covered half my face as I pushed myself up by the neck.

"I think I have a slight hangover."

Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Want me to get you a glass of water and some aspirin?" he said with energy. How was he able to not feel like crap after a night of drinking?

I nodded my head. Bad mistake. Wincing, I groaned in complaint again. I rested my head on the fluffy pillow and tried to breathe in long deep breaths, trying to calm the aching. I felt the bed move from Edward rising up from it, then the door opening to go into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for him to find the aspirin and fetch me a glass of water. How nice of him. I wasn't used to people getting things for me. I usually did it all on my own. I heard him enter the room, closing the door behind him quietly. This time, I very, _very _slowly lifted myself up on the bed, taking the glass of water in his hand. He dropped the pills in my free hand and I did the routine of plopping the round white pills into my mouth, then swallowing the water. The water felt nice and cool against my dry throat.

I didn't realize that I sat upright on the bed, nothing covering my naked body. Just the comforter pushed up against my waist, covering everything there and down. My hair hid the peaks of my breasts. When I glanced back at Edward, his eyes flitted across every inch of skin that was exposed to his eyes. Covering myself with the comforter, I blushed.

"You never get used to that, do you?" Edward asked me.

"My blushing? Uh, no. I thought I would be used to it by now. I mean, you've seen me naked, but of course not. I guess you just have that affect on my body," I said, smirking.

"You shouldn't bother trying to stop. I absolutely love it," he confessed.

Edward was wearing just a pair of jeans, no shirt, and his muscles flexed as he laid down on his side of the bed. His fingers, those fingers that I loved so much, took a strand of hair and played with it, tugging at it lightly. I looked back at him and smiled. Then I threw myself on him and kissed him, no matter how bad my breath smelled.

He didn't reject any affection from me, he took it and kissed back deeply. I guess he didn't care how my breath smelled either. I couldn't get enough of the softness of his lips.

"You're in for it now," Edward muttered roughly, moving down towards my neck while he spoke, planting kisses against my skin.

"Uh huh," I closed my eyes and just felt. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Wait, what?" Before I could comprehend what he was talking about, Edward had already pulled down the comforter to expose one of my breasts and had a nipple in his mouth.

A jolt of tingles shot through my body, making my center ache with arousal. The sensation made me squeeze my eyes shut again, a huff of an exhale exiting my mouth. His tongue swirled around my sensitive nipple and I fisted my hand in his bedhead hair. I wanted to see what he was doing, I opened my eyes and looked down to see Edward's mouth completely suckling my nipple in his mouth. I groaned at the view. He slowed, pulling away. I took my fistful of his hair and pushed him back to my breast.

"No, don't stop Edward, please," I pleaded.

The grin on his face was lusty, he moved to the other breast, this time flicking instead of swirling with his tongue. I crinkled my eyebrows deeper and kept watching.

"How's your headache?" Edward asked, looking up from my breast.

"What headache?" I said.

He smugly smiled and went back to his foreplay. The other hand grasped the free nipple in his wonderful fingers and he pinched, rolling them around gently. This was driving me insane and I could feel myself squeeze my legs tightly together.

"I never had the chance to please you last night," Edward informed me, pausing.

"That's not true, it was incredible. Everything was incredible," I said, assuring him.

"Not _everything,_" he said, getting off the bed to take off his jeans.

I bit my lip at the way his muscles moved everytime he moved. Then when he dropped his pants on the floor and had nothing underneath but his obvious arousal, and I couldn't help but stare. Flashes from last night and the way he made me feel while climaxing made me want more.

"Lie down, Bella," he ordered me. I obeyed and kept biting my lip with anticipation.

Instead of hovering over me like I expected him to, he was on his knees, kissing my feet. I giggled when he hit a ticklish spot. Then he moved over to my ankles, calves, the side of my knees, my thighs, his lips making smacking noises as he kissed along my skin. When he was at my thighs, he lingered his kisses longer, peeking his tongue out of his mouth. Pushing my legs apart gently, he snaked his tongue out, never losing contact with my skin as he moved closer to my pussy.

"Edward, oh God. Mmm," I cried out.

Without hesitation, his mouth kissed my folds. I squirmed under his touch and he didn't even get into it yet. When his tongue touched the hood of my clit, I jerked, bucking my hips into his mouth, crying out in pleasure.

"Oh!"

Edward stilled my movements, circling his arms around my thighs, resting his hands on my pelvis. His tongue were at my entrance, licking upwards along the entire length of my lips. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I clenched the bed covers under my hands. He kept at the smooth upward strokes, when finally he targeted my clit. He opened me up a little to get better access and swirled his tongue in a full circle. I bucked again, only to have his strong arms tighten around my thighs more firmly to sustain the severity of my movement.

My head bent up at the neck to watch him. Our eyes locked and he continued with his pleasuring. My mouth opened and my heavy pants became silent as the swirling on my clit was more pressured.

"You are so wet, Bella," Edward paused for a second to speak.

Disappointment surged through me when he didn't continue with the pleasuring of his tongue right away. I watched him suck his finger and my eyes widened at the erotic gesture. To have those fingers in my mouth would be another fantasy of mine that hasn't come true, yet.

Edward did fulfill one of my most wanted fantasies, though, inserting his slender finger inside of me, slowly pushing its way inside me, then pulling it back out. I could have came just from watching that. Slick with my juices, Edward pumped his finger deeper, twisting it in the process. He knew what he was doing. He inserted another one, then curved it up to hit my sensitive button. With a hiss, I closed my eyes. It didn't take long for Edward to go back to my clit, his finger still working inside me. Eventually, the flicks and strokes became faster and I lost it.

"Yesss, don't stop, Edward. I'm gonna…" my head pushed back into the bed hard as the wave of pleasure filled me. He moaned into me and the vibration only accentuated the feeling more. My back arched up into the air and I sat up halfway to grab Edward's hair.

"Oh. My. God!" I said breathlessly.

Feeling my orgasm bringing me down to earth, I released his hair from my death grip. I felt him pull his finger out and sucked on it.

"Mmm," he moaned while cleaning off his finger. I looked up at him and he was still suckling his own finger. I smiled, covering my eyes with my hands. His tongue entered my center and he licked me clean then too. It wiggled inside me and I moaned.

"I swear to God, Edward, you're gonna kill me from orgasm overdose," I huffed.

"I just started, love," Edward's eyes pierced into me, showing his full force of desire. His voice was completely and utterly sexy. Low and rough.

What a good way to start the morning.

***

**EPOV**

I wanted to take her that twenty minutes later after the first time we had made love, but she passed out cold from all the drinking she had done at the night club. When I tried to stir her awake the hour later, then the hour after that, she didn't budge. Either I wore her out or she had _a lot _to drink. I kept telling myself that I worn her out to unconsciousness.

Instead, I waited. Patiently, but painfully I waited till I heard her move. Bella was breathtaking when her face was relaxed from sleep. I watched her for almost an hour while she slept, thinking of what else I would do to her when she woke up.

I needed to squash the fantasies I concocted in my mind because the uncomfortable but familiar pain of my erection hit me when images of dirty things flashed in my head. Not the wispy love type thing when it came to making love. It was dirty, hardcore, fucking. Bella was beyond beautiful when she reached her breaking point and I indulged the greatness of the fact that I was the one that made her get there. That I pleasured her to exhaustion.

Now Bella was awake and this was my opportunity to show her what I wanted to continue doing, after she fell asleep. Her body still flushed from her climax, I kissed my way up her body, stopping at her breasts to pay attention to it again. The musky but sweet essence of her was glorious. Her flesh was soft. The noises she made were unbelievable. I wanted more. Would always want more.

I had not told her how I really felt last night after she confessed her love to me. I was too overwhelmed with chaotic emotions and lust that I didn't think, just acted. I showed her how I felt. Now my thoughts were hazed over again and I didn't know when it would be the right time to tell her.

Bella's hand on my undisciplined hair tugged hard and I couldn't repress the growl. I attacked her lips with fervor and she returned with the same passion. I licked her bottom lip, the one that she bit so much, with my tongue, and surprisingly, she pulled my tongue into her mouth, suckling on it. It was different, but pleasant. No one kissed me like that before.

Before doing anything else, I grabbed protection and slipped it on quickly. Then I entered her in one quick stroke and we both let out a heavy breath. The feeling was more intense from last night and I couldn't hold my patience down anymore. I leaned up on my knees and took her with no gentleness. My hands gripped her hips while she held onto my wrists while I rocked her hard against me. I watched how her brown hair fanned out over the pillow. How her lips were puffy from our heated kisses. Her creamy skin flushed.

"You are so damn beautiful, Bella," my voice was deep.

"Edward," my name was the only word she could whisper.

My thrusts became harder and the noises of flesh slapping was loud, our mouths emitted sounds of pleasure. Bella's eventually became muffled yelps, as she bit into her own knuckles from crying out too loudly, and mine became grunts. I didn't want to look away, couldn't look away as she was closing in on another orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Bella huffed through gritted teeth.

My face began to scrunch up when I felt I was close to my peak. I closed my eyes when I felt it closer, and closer.

"Look at me, Edward. Don't close your eyes," Bella said in her sweet voice.

When I opened my eyes, emotions of love overwhelmed me and I narrowed my eyes at her, looking pained. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to be with her every second, everyday. I went down to be inches away from her face and kissed her hard. My hands cupped her face and my heart spoke for itself.

"I love you," I said in-between kisses.

She came at that moment. Bella quivered, her orgasm intensely strong, which led me to have my own.

"Bella!" I cried out as I thrust into her one more time.

My head fell against her shoulders and I moved to cradle my face into the crook of her neck. I kissed her softly, feeling her fast pulse under my lips.

I did that.

Her hands stroked the back of my head, her fingers feeling amazing while it combed through my hair. She sighed.

"You are perfection," I told her.

When I moved my head up to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. Worry crossed my face and I feared that I hurt her in my process of forcefulness. Bella shook her head at my expression and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"You love me," she said, a smile on her quivering lip.

"Yes, I do," I said, wiping the tears from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too, Edward."

Her arms embraced me while we were still connected. It felt so right. We laid in each other's arms for awhile, not moving. Only the sound of our breathing could be heard. I wanted to lay like this forever with her, but… a morning like this doesn't last too long with Alice around.

_*Knock Knock*_

Both our heads turned towards the door. I sighed.

"Hey Edward? Have you seen Bella? She didn't sleep in her bed last night."


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews! I don't know what else to say about that. Except you fuggin rock. Forgive for the lag of updates. I write the story as I go. Anyway, here it is. I hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

**Recap: **_*Knock Knock*_

_Both our heads turned towards the door. I sighed. _

"_Hey Edward? Have you seen Bella? She didn't sleep in her bed last night." _

**Chapter 12: Explanation**

**EPOV**

_Of all the love that's holy._

Bella and I quickly enclosed ourselves with the bed sheets and comforter. Trying to conceal our nakedness although Alice was on the other side of the door.

"Edward?" Alice knocked again, a little louder, "are you awake?"

"No!" I groaned, pulling my full weight off of Bella, trying to lay down next to her.

"Nooo, stay here," Bella whispered as soft as she could, whining from the absence of my warm body against hers. Her arms attempted to hold me in place.

"But Edward, aren't you a little worr- Waitaminute," Alice said it quickly, "Is Bella in there with you? Did you guys have a slumber party without inviting me? What the hell!?" Alice spat out from the other side of the door.

Bella couldn't help but giggle from Alice's realization. I heard Alice gasp before she spoke again.

"She _is _in there with you, isn't she?" Alice's voice sounded offended.

The door knob turned and the door swung wide open. "You shits! I…oh. _Oh. _OH!" Alice squeaked at the last "oh".

Astonishment crossed her face, then it changed to giddiness?

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

My sister was officially insane. Her reaction was… confusing.

"Alice, _please_!"Bella pleaded with her best friend, her eyes wide.

"Okay, okay. I'll be in the kitchen, making 'java'," Alice quoted with her fingers in the air. She was mocking me.

I leaned away from the bed to pick up a stray sock on the floor, balled it up, and threw it at her. Alice lifted her hands in the air to protect herself from my projectile sock, shrieking. I knew I hit a nerve when she gave me a death glare.

"If you two don't come out in 15 minutes, I'm coming back to get you," Alice said firmly, waving her finger in the air like a scolding school teacher.

"You can't get in if I lock the door," I said.

"I live here, Edward, remember? I know how to unlock all the doors. Plus, a door can't stop me," Alice folded her arms.

"We'll be out soon. Just get out already!" Bella chuckled.

"Fine, I'm going!" Alice closed the door behind her.

I met Bella's eyes and rested my forehead against her shoulder. Then I peeked up at her through my lashes, kissing her shoulder. She touched my cheek with her fingertips and moved nearer to kiss me. My God, her pink flush lips, I couldn't get enough of them.

"I need a shower. Join me?" Bella smiled coyly.

I didn't say a word, I just jumped off the bed, still naked, offering my hand to take. I felt so giddy, like a kid who just got a basket full of candy. I was… happy. Extremely happy. Bella giggled at the boyish grin on my face and took my hand. I pulled her up, then against me. Her mahogany hair tickled my chest as she rested her cheek against it. I enjoyed the smell of her strawberry shampoo as the scent wafted up my nose.

"C'mon, let's go before Warden Alice comes back," Bella said.

"Good idea. Don't want her bursting through the door while we're showering," I said.

"No, we don't!"

I chuckled and we began to pick up our clothes off the floor. Bella donned her boxer shorts and t-shirt from last night. I put the same jeans on I had on earlier with a just a white t-shirt. I grabbed clean clothes from my suitcase while Bella left, heading to her room to grab her own set of clean clothes.

On my way out the door, I met her in the hallway. We walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, our fingers intertwined.

***

We sat at the small at the countertop sipping at our coffee mugs, sitting next to each other, our skin just barely touching. From the corner of my eye I would catch Bella sneaking glances at me with a timid grin. I chanced a glance too and our eyes would meet. Viewing her after our momentous night made my heart skip a beat. It was like we were kids too shy to admit our crushes to each other with the silliness of peeking glances at each other. Bella and I completely forgotten Alice was at the other side of the counter, among us.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Hmm?" Bella turned her attention to Alice then, a little embarrassed that she caught us in our moment.

Alice's eyes flickered from mine to Bella's, with questions of what happened last night. I knew Alice would want to know, maybe not all the gory details, since I am her brother, but she wanted to know more or less.

"Don't 'hmm' me, Bella. Why were you in Edward's room?" Alice asks, playing with the handle of her mug of coffee.

"We were, uh, I have no idea what to tell you," Bella says, who does meet her best friend's eyes.

"Alice, will you mind your own business?" I said to her, my expression humorless.

"Okay fine, I already know what you two were doing. I just want to know if you spoke to each other about a certain something," Alice said. Her direction rested on Bella's face, waiting for her reaction to her question.

I could see Bella's eyes peek at me for a mere second then turn away, looking at Alice. Were they hiding something from me that I didn't know? I narrowed my eyes at Bella. I became suspicious as she sent Alice a look and she widened her eyes. They seemed to have a silent conversation with no words. I wanted in.

"Okay, what's going on? Is there something both of you aren't telling me?" I asked them, my eyes flickering back and forth between the both of them.

Alice let go of her mug and folded her hands on the countertop slowly while she leaned against it on the other side of me and Bella. Her face held a grin. Bella eyed Alice, keeping the mug close to her lips.

"No. I don't need to tell you anything. Neither does Bella. Apparently, she's already told you," Alice said in a matter-of-factly kind of tone, raising her eyebrows.

"About what?" I was seriously confused to what she was talking about.

"That she's in love with you," Alice said, looking at me with bright, innocent eyes.

"Uh, no?" I turned to Bella and winked at her at an angle Alice wouldn't be able to catch my gesture. I could see the spark in Bella's eyes that I knew she understood and went on with my lead. "You're in love with me?" I tried to muster up a fake impression of astonishment. Bella's eyes went wide with horror. She looked to Alice and shook her head "no", as if to warn her of her mistake.

"Oh my God, she didn't tell you?" Alice said quickly, straightening herself.

"Alice, I didn't tell him anything yet," Bella leaned closer to Alice and furrowed her eyes. She faked a hurt expression, her voice sounding broken.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Edward, I was _just _kidding," Alice looked at me, " it was just a joke," she laughed hesitantly, apologizing. "Oh my God, OH MY GOD, I'm _so _sorry Bella."

Alice covered her mouth and I tried to hold my laugh the best I could. Bella was the first one to break the awkward silence as she guffawed. Alice looked at both of us with confusion.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Alice's face of horror was priceless.

Bella couldn't speak straight when she confessed that the joke was on her, "Alice, it… it… was just a joke! He… he knows," Bella snorted.

"I swear to Go-," Alice cut off before she finished her sentence, "you guys are assholes! That was _not _fuckin' funny!" Alice folded her arms across her chest.

My laughter echoed in the kitchen along with Bella's. She was bent over the counter, her face in her hands, shaking with hilarity.

"That was priceless," I said.

"Ever heard of karma?" Alice said through tight lips.

"We're sorry, Alice. Come on, we couldn't pass the chance up," Bella said, her laughter dying down finally.

"All I have to say is payback's a bitch. And that bitch is me," Alice smiled innocently, then it disappeared as she walked away to her room, peeved.

"We love you Alice," Bella called out.

Alice walked down the hall and flipped us the finger. Our laughter, again, echoed into the air.

***

**BPOV**

I wanted to spend the whole day with Edward. To be in his presence made me happy. This is what I always wanted. There were other things I wanted to do too. No, not sex. Okay yes to sex, but I also wanted to walk down the street or the grocery story or to the refrigerator holding hands. Make his favorite dish for dinner, be at his side while studying, get him his favorite beer. Not just the sex. I wanted _all _of him. His life and his love.

I felt greedy, wanting to take Edward and keep him for myself, but Edward was here to visit both of us. His sister came first and it wasn't fair that he keep his attention on just me. I still had no idea of what to come for the next week. We did not plan anything ahead of time, but that was our intention. Just go with the flow as I mentioned before. Whatever Edward threw up in the air, we would do it. As of right now, we were stuck.

"We could watch a movie," Alice mentioned.

"Nah, I'm not really interested in anything that's out right now," Edward stated.

"Sight seeing?" I said.

"Times Square is the only place I'd like to see," Edward mentioned.

"Weekdays are the best time, not as crowded," Alice said while I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yep. We could try to go sometime during this week. It'll be perfect," I said, snacking on some chips I had pulled out of the pantry.

"What about tomorrow?" Edward asked, looking at me.

He watched me put the chips into my mouth and chew. I noticed him watching and I made a note to lick the salt of the chips off my lips. When I did so, Edward's eyes warmed, his jade green deepening into a darker shade. Continuing with my teasing, I licked the salt off my fingers too. Edward mimicked my movements, his licks peeking out from his lips just slightly. If I could get those perfect lips in-between my teeth…

"Edward? You too Bella. Will you just kill the hormones for a minute? I was _trying _to tell Edward that you work tomorrow," Alice spoke. Alice knew my schedule already.

"You have to work tomorrow?" he turned to me to ask.

I nodded my head.

"It was the only way I could get the whole week off, besides tomorrow," disappointment dripped from my tone.

Edward's somber expression made my heart break. My idea to call work tomorrow and say I wasn't coming in sounded like a good idea, but if I wanted to get paid, I needed to go. He had nothing to worry of, though. Alice would be here. They needed their time together, without me to take up all his time.

"You and Alice can go out, just the two of you," I smiled at him, trying to lift his spirits.

That was how the plan was made. Edward and Alice's day out together while I was at work. Afterwards, I would have Edward to myself again, I'd have the night to be by his side. Surprisingly, Edward wanted to see the Brooklyn Bridge and Alice agreed to cross the bridge by foot with him. I didn't seem to mind that they go without me, walking a far distance was no problem for me, but with my past clumsiness disorder, as I like to call it, I'd be fearful to cross any bridge.

It was an unanimous agreement that we would use Sunday to just hang out at home. I prepared dinner for all of us making Alice's favorite, Pigs in a Blanket. Don't ask me why it was Alice's favorite, but she had always been into finger foods. Lounging on the couch was relaxing while Alice watched television with us, but she was distracted by her text messages this unknown person was sending her. From time to time, we would hear Alice giggle and we would send her an inquisitive glare.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet," Alice would just say.

After the 4th time of apologizing, she gladly escaped to her room, phone in hand, thumbs typing away.

"I bet it's Emmett's friend, Jasper. I think she likes him," I said.

Edward looked at me blankly, it was indescribable to what he was thinking.

"You and Emmett are really close?" his question seemed calculating.

"Very. The brother I never had, can't help but love 'im." I said.

Edward read my face as I spoke. He looked down, sad. Did the mention of Emmett and my closeness to him make Edward react that way?

"Does it bother you that Emmett and I are so close?" I asked.

"It's different to see from the outside how you could be close to another man when we are close like that," Edward said, his lips frowning.

"We _are _close Edward. The closest I've ever been to you. The difference between you and Emmett is, he's just a friend. You are my other half, the complete part of me," I spoke the truth. I reached out to hold his hand.

Edward smile was hesitant, only half of his lip turning upwards.

"Edward, listen to me. I _love _you. I have never loved anyone in my life as I love you right now. I never will. You're it," I assured Edward. I was a bit afraid to admit that my love life was, well _is _solely him. He's the one I've waited for and my waiting has been worth it.

It warmed my heart that I felt no wrong when saying "I love you" to Edward. There was nothing to hold me back to saying it freely now. I know how much I loved him and it certainly felt right saying it from my own lips.

"I have to admit that I think I've been in love with you for as long as I know, I just didn't know it until I seen you again. Maybe the time apart from each other had made me realize that," Edward admitted, his hand caressing my knuckles, sending shivers up my arm.

He looked at me now. It was hard to look away from him when there was strong emotion in his eyes about how he felt about me. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Edward was on the couch while my chin resting against the top of his knee. My hand in his, he helped me up, welcoming me to his lap. I sat happily, putting my arms around him, holding him tight.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" the devastation of Edward leaving next week hit me suddenly.

It was only a week away, but it would be another six months till we were done with school. I knew that what I wanted in my life was to be with Edward. Being away from him for a day killed me. How was I going to cope with work tomorrow? I know there was holidays to look forward too when we would all fly home to see our families in Forks, but then we would leave again for another span of months. I don't think I would have the strength to be strong.

"You're going to finish school, then come home to me, in Forks," Edward released me, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I nodded my head looking glum.

"Smile for me, love," Edward's sweet voice was convincing.

I faked a smile, but his tender kiss to my temple made it genuine, widening. My eyes closed on its own accord and I felt happy in an instant. I wasn't going to fight how my body reacted to his touches.


	13. Chapter 13: Fate

**I apologize for the delay of my updates. When I write, I have to be in a certain mood. I have been in a rut lately and the ideas of what to put down in the story isn't coming to me. I have read all the great reviews and I thank you once again! Sometimes it helps, but I guess my moody ass is just overwhelming my creativity at the moment.**

**Finally! Another person's point of view. Alice & Jasper's and it's gonna get interesting. Sit back, grab a drink, then review when you're done. Cuz I'll be waiting. Let me know what you thought about their perspective of things.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fate**

**APOV**

It wasn't nice of them to prank me the way they did. I expected it from Edward, but not from Bella. I was serious when I said "payback is a bitch". I was going to get them.

That night at Aura was friggin awesome! I met the most interesting guy, who happened to be gorgeous, and had a smile that made my legs feel like water. I couldn't help but tease the cute blonde when I caught him off guard with my drink request.

Jasper. Jasper Whitlock.

Fucking ironic that he was Emmett's friend that hooked us up to get into Aura with V.I.P. passes. I'm a person who believes in fate though. Maybe it was a coincidence that they were friends, but I think it was destiny. I was suppose to meet this guy. I could feel it inside me.

Just like I knew it was fate that I met Bella. Some unknown force brought her to Forks and when I had seen her for the first time, I _knew _we were going to be great friends. I introduced myself to her and we clicked immediately. I felt something when we first made contact, like an overwhelming feeling that was indescribable. Then I told Edward about her. He was hesitant at first, wary of my exaggerated praises of Bella. Edward was cautious when it came to any girl he met during high school. Most of them had practically thrown themselves at him, make flirty remarks, anything to get his attention. He tired of it over a short amount of time. Then, there was Bella Swan. She was different. Her shyness was a turn around to what Edward was used to and they eventually became best friends, as her and I did.

She was _meant _to be with Edward. It might have taken him over a few years to realize that Bella was meant for him, but it finally happened. Bella had felt something for him in the beginning, something small, but it bloomed into a range of unknown emotions and feelings. I picked up on it over the years and I played stupid, but I knew. I kept silent for so long, until now.

When I confronted Bella of her hidden feelings, she was surprised. Did she really think that she could hide something like that from me? Her best friend? And it didn't really help her that I was Edward's sister. Whenever she spoke of him, the pupil in her deep brown eyes would dilate, looking more closer to doe-like eyes.

Now it was out in the open. Bella finally told Edward and I felt a pang of jealous that they had each other. Years to get to this point was a long time, when they could have been together before. Things always have an explanation, though, and I just let nature take its course.

For me, it was different. I was always looking. To feel that same overwhelming sense of… something! But, I didn't know what I was looking for. Would it fall into my lap, just like that? Should I just let nature do its work of miracles or should I give it a little push to work faster? I gave it up awhile ago when I found all the guys to be annoying and pushy. I've dated, to just not be so alone, but that's all it happened to be. Dates. It wasn't fun and they didn't get my shopping addiction. They found that I was too excessive about it.

Geez, can't I have a hobby?

Shopping, to me, was part of my life, like it would be for anyone. But, I had made it to be something I would do _for _life, a career, not for myself, but for others also. Confusing at it may sound, it was part of the direction of my career path I was heading towards. My dream to become a designer one day, you need buy patterns, accessories, fabric, material. You also have to sell. The constant buy and sell routine would be an everyday pattern I would have to get used to. I had no problem buying! Selling, I would learn to pick up along the way.

I was on my way to being a great seamstress, but I focused more on designing. Maybe sewing would become a _good _hobby instead of my obsessive shopping addiction one day. For now, who cares! I'll do what I want while I'm still young.

Maybe that's why I'm in New York, going to Parsons. If I hadn't come here, Bella would have never met Emmett, Emmett would have never taken us to Aura, and I would have never met Jasper.

Like I said, it was fate.

This gorgeous blonde had my stomach in knots when I looked at him for the first time. You could probably call it love at first sight, but I tend to look deeper than that, just in case I judge the book by its cover. So cliché, but it's so true. When I asked him to dance that night, I wasn't expecting much, but it didn't hurt to ask. Then, we had our chance to dance and I was almost immediately swept off my feet.

I did feel something with Jasper. It was similar to what I felt when I met Bella, but it was more extreme with him. I still can't explain it, but it made me feel like I was flowing with energy or _something_ when I was around him. Jasper was such a gentleman, but still very funny, easy going, laid back. I was doubtful about if he took any interest in me at all, but it changed when I caught the glances he gave me, one corner of his lips curving into a timid smile.

He was shy! How adorable was that?

Our dancing was, to say the least, different. I've been to clubs, dancing with strangers before, but Jasper made sure to keep a hold of me at all times. It might be by my waist, or my hand, it didn't matter. The strangers that I've danced with before did stay close, but in an uncomfortable manner, trying to grind into me. Jasper was polite. His method of dancing was more old fashioned in a way, turning me while we had our hands connected, dipping me often, and twirling. A lot of twirling. As silly as it sounds, he made me feel like a southern belle the way we danced. The twirling got to me at some point though, since I had been drinking _a lot_. After that, we stuck to slow dancing, him holding me close. I did not mind at all.

I noticed when he spoke to me, the southern accent at times, especially when he got animated in our conversations. I fucking absolutely loved it and I found it damn sexy. This boy was going to make me faint. No doubt he was going to help the damsel in distress, but I wasn't the type to act helpless. I teased him, like I did when we first met at the bar, but he quickly came back with his dry humor.

Mmm-hmm. I liked a man with spunk.

Ever since that night, we've been texting like crazy. He tried to be devious with his form of getting my number. Clever, but not clever enough. Still, I was glad we exchanged phone numbers. Now we can't stop texting each other, always joking around and a lot of casual talk. The casualness and jokes, though, over text had led into something more… suggestive. Suggestive in the way of teasing each other, sexually. Some politeness disappearing. Jokes became flirtatious, overly flirtatious, and all of it became downright arousing. We haven't even gone on one date yet! I knew what would happen if we did go on a date, I would have sex with Jasper Whitlock.

I wanted Jasper Whitlock.

Was this fate? I don't know.

I wouldn't know until we at least had one date. From there, the night would take

us to wherever it led us. Still, I felt that thing with Jasper and I wasn't going to let it go. I was going to find out what it was. I've never been in love, so I didn't know what to expect. I had so many questions and I needed to speak to someone who has been in love. I thought to myself and I felt like an idiot of who I knew.

I'd have to speak with Edward and Bella.

***

**JPOV**

_Hey darlin. How r u? want'd 2 say hi. Jspr_

I texted Alice, my thumbs typing the letters across the screen. I wasn't much of a texter, but until recently, I've probably became an expert, my speed picking up much quicker. I waited almost impatiently for Alice to respond.

_Hey gorgeous! Am fantastic now that I've heard from u. 3 A_

A smile broadened upon my face. I felt my blood quicken and I sighed. This girl was a vigorating breath of fresh air. Her energy and quick wit was baffling, but I liked it. Her flirtatious ways made me interested, very interested.

_Have sweet dreams? I hope bout me. Jspr_

It didn't take not even 3 seconds for her to return. Man, she was quick.

_Alwyz bout u. 3 A_

_Mind elaborating? Jspr_

_Nope. It's a secret. Bt will say it was unladylike. 3 A_

I had been laying in bed, just out of the shower. My hair was damp and the towel was wrapped around my waist. It wasn't hard to tell that my blood was quickening for other reasons besides the flush she usually gave me.

_Will tell u mine if u tell me urs. Jspr_

I wondered if she would tell me. I wanted to know because my hard-on wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. He's been making unexpected visits as of late. The teasing texts have been nice, giving me a peek to Alice's naughty side. Something I would want to explore more intricately and intimately on my own. But I wanted to actually see her in person, look at her beautiful face, feel that excitement again from the mere touch of her.

I remembered when we met, I tried to be discreet with my stares, but she caught me. Her smile was mesmerizing, her eyes lighting up. Her sense of humor was sharp. I wasn't used to that, I was used to flirty women who were a little too aggressive. Or the dainty type who were sweet or proper, as my mama would call it. She brought me up to be a gentleman, treating all the ladies like ladies. Not sluts, bitches, or anything else. Still, I thought they were what I typed them.

Alice wasn't a bitch, but she did have a flirty side that completely intrigued me. She was dainty too, when she wanted to be, also dynamic in nature, from what I noticed. Alice seemed to be a whole set of things into one petite person. She certainly was aggressive, or I wouldn't have danced with her at Aura.

_Tempting Jasper. But no. 3 A_

_Tease. Jspr_

_Me? No I'm not. Just don't want u 2 b left with a big "prob" from my dream. 3 A_

_2 L8. Jspr_

It took a little longer than usual for Alice to respond after I sent my text. Did I admit too much? I cursed as panic surged through me. I was about to text her back with an apology when my phone rang in my hand. It took me by surprise when I saw it was Alice on my ID caller, our picture of us together flashing on my screen.

_Damn, she's beautiful. _

I pressed the green button and put my phone up to my ear. I sat up from my bed.

"Hello Alice."

"Hi Jasper," her voice was so melodically sweet. Especially after saying my name.

My erection was rising again. There was awkward silence between us for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say. I felt like a moron for putting her in this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized. "I shouldn't have…"

"Don't apologize," Alice's voice was soft. "What're you doing right now?"

"I just got out of the shower," I looked down at myself, grimacing at my obvious hard-on under my towel.

"I know we usually don't talk on the phone, but I was getting tired of the texting this evening. You don't mind, do you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not, not at all. It's nice to hear your voice for a change," I admitted with a half smile.

I could hear her sigh on the other side.

I've been dying to ask Alice out since we've met and I've asked numerous times, but she's declined gently for some reason. We continued to text and I knew she was still interested, I was just confused to why she didn't want to just go out and see each other.

"Jasper, I think I've changed my mind."

"About what darlin'?" I asked curiously.

"Ya know, I love when you call me that. It's…sexy," Alice admitted to me. I liked it that she liked it. I couldn't help but smile wider. "I was going to say, I changed my mind about going on a date. I'd love to see you again."

I felt my breath leave my lungs from shock. Instead of gasping like surprised people did, I exhaled, from what seemed like a surprise punch to my stomach. This was _good, _though. Alice wanted to see me.

"I would love to see you again, too."

I wanted to say more, but Alice was rushing for some reason. She spoke before I could think of anything else to say to her.

"You busy right now?" she asked.

I couldn't speak. She wanted to see me now. It's a good thing I already took a shower.

"Yeah, sure. I'm definitely free right now."

"Okay, great. How about have some dinner or something. Is that okay?" Alice asked.

"Whatever it takes to see you darlin'," my heart did a weird flip thinking about seeing her again.

We spoke where to meet up for dinner and we said our farewells. The excitedness was buzzing throughout my body and I jumped off of bed, the towel falling to the ground, and I got dressed as fast as I could. I wanted to see Alice as soon as possible. I couldn't wait.

I hope she didn't think ungentlemanly of me when I would take her in my arms and kiss her hello with her permission.


	14. Chapter 14: Guy Talk

**Chapter 14: Guy Talk **

**EPOV**

We ended having the whole evening to ourselves on Sunday. Alice had left before the sun went down to do something. She didn't specify, but we weren't going to complain that we actually had the house to ourselves.

Our alone time together was tiring, but purely heaven. A lot of sex was involved. A lot of cuddling also. And a lot of sleep. Bella made us dinner to regain our strength, knowing we would need it. I thought I couldn't get enough of Bella, but it was equally the same for her. Her aggressive teasing was too fucking much. How could Bella underestimate herself when I found every possible thing about her completely sexy? She wasn't confident of herself that she would turn me on. That's why her initiation of sex, but wasn't it obvious that all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out everytime I looked at her? Would it always be this way? I wondered. I thought time with Bella, besides just the sex, would always be wonderful. It had to be, things would just get better from here on out.

I thought I knew everything about Bella, but our time away while going to different schools surprised me about the things I _didn't _know about her. The want, the drive for me to know her better was so strong. It was a little embarrassing because I felt like a psycho, obsessed, stalker that wanted to know every little detail to why she did things. For example, why does she sleep on her side, or why she had more than two pillows on her bed, why she played with her guitar when I wasn't present.

The talk I had with Bella about Emmett was a little more clear now that she explained it to me. She mentioned how Emmett was like a brother to her. All this time, before I knew I loved her, I thought I was the closest thing as a brother to her. I understood how she wouldn't think of me as a brother, having feelings for me as she did. It lightened my mood.

During the day, on Monday, before Bella headed off to work, I treated them to lunch. We invited Emmett, him offering Bella a ride to work, since her car wasn't one hundred percent reliable. The tension between Emmett and I had pretty much lifted, since I knew where Bella's relationship stood with him. Eliminating the jealousy I had over him, Emmett was an all around good guy. He was very funny and had Alice and I laughing, while he teased Bella.

While Alice and Bella were busy talking plans over the week, Emmett and I conversed with each other, talking mostly about sports and cars. Guy stuff. We could be friends, just as Bella and him were. Now I understood why she was such good friends with him. He was cool to talk to.

It still stung that I would have to leave Bella after a week. We just realized our newfound love for each other and a week would not be enough. Life teased us with just a short amount of time. The next months without her would be agonizing. I didn't want to think about it, I wanted to enjoy the time I had with Bella now. Still, it was always at the back of my mind, how my heart would break when the time came to leave.

The thought snuck up on me while at lunch. The morose features of my face caught Bella's attention, her eyes saddening at what bothered me. I just gazed at her while she listened to Alice babble something about what to order for lunch. The small frown on her beautiful face didn't match. She wasn't meant to frown. To lighten her expression, I smiled at her and mouthed "love you" to her. The grin appeared instantly and I brushed her knee with mine under the booth, while she sat across from me. She responded with a "me too".

After lunch, we headed back to Bella and Alice's house. Alice was busy texting on the phone in the kitchen. Emmett and I ended up watching a hockey game on television while Bella took a shower, getting ready for work. Alice was almost rude, not entertaining her guests. Which happened to be Emmett and I, sitting on the couch, amusing ourselves with the game.

It wasn't so bad, Emmett was an interesting sort to hang out with. We had a lot in common, from the small talks we had. Now it turned out to be conversations about many things. Politics, controversial or not, one of his hobbies of hunting, the subject of his second job also came up. Emmett helped run a gym that one of his friends managed in the area he lived in. I assumed that's where all his bulky massiveness came from.

The story of why he worked two jobs was something to admire. His family was not affluent while he grew up in the state of Tennessee. The whole family moving to New York with an aunt that already lived there, he used this opportunity to save up and help his family better themselves financially. It took awhile for him to finally move out on his own into a place after turning twenty-one. His family were doing fairly well after four years of hard work with his help, not in the bunch they had been in Tennessee. Now five years later, he was still working his ass off to support his future.

"The only thing I have to show for my hard work is my Jeep. That's my love, I fixed her up with performance parts I could afford. Not too much. I'm still workin' on her and it'll take time to get her the way I want her to be."

Emmett was smart. He saved his wages and only splurged on one toy, his Jeep. Thinking sensibally, he saved the rest and didn't spend excessively. He took it slowly, working his way to having a good amount before spending it on further performance parts for his vehicle.

Bella was cutting it close to arriving to work late. She took her time getting ready, for Emmett and I had been in deep conversation almost about everything in over an hour. What was she doing?

"Maybe you should check on her Alice," I called out to her in the kitchen.

Alice giggled. Her eyes were glued to the phone in her hand. Just as I thought, she didn't hear me.

"Alice."

"Huh?" Alice's head snapped up in surprise.

"Nevermind. I'll go see what's taking Bella," with that, I stood from the couch and headed to Bella's room.

When I knocked on Bella's door and she gave me permission to come in. She sat on the bed, wounding her hair into a neat bun, her hair still wet.

"Hey you," I gave her a quick crooked smile, "You ready? It's ten minutes to six," I told her.

"Really? Shit, I guess I took a little too long in the shower. Will you tell Emmett I'm sorry and I'll be _right _out?"

"Right after I have my way with you," I crookedly smiled at her.

Her hands came down in a quick motion to slap at her sides.

"I can't Edward. I'm almost late. But, hold that thought till I come home," Bella bit her lip and made her way to me with those deep brown eyes full of… yep, I knew that look.

Bella tugged me by the shirt by the chest and planted a kiss on my lips. I groaned at the way her tongue moved upon my lips, then entering my mouth.

Damn tease. I fucking loved it.

"That's not fair, Bella," I breathed into her mouth.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized, pulling herself away from me to breathe.

How was I suppose to stay sane while she was away? She just teased me with a sample and I wouldn't be able to devour the whole thing for six fucking hours. Hours. I haven't been away from her for longer than thirty minutes since I've arrived to New York. At least Bella would be busy with work to keep her constant thoughts of missing me out. I would have almost nothing.

"Go. Go tell Emmett I'm coming," she ordered me, turning around after placing a quick kiss on my lips.

With a lot of coaxing my arousal down, I gave Emmett the message and we waited for her on the couch.

"Sorry Emmett! Let's go. Bye Alice," Bella waved to a zoned out Alice. Alice absently waved a hand in the air and blurted a small quick "bye" before Bella turned to me to bade her farewell.

"Love you. I'll see later, okay?" Bella's smile was tentative.

I kissed her perfect, full lips to earn a bigger smile from her.

"I'll be waiting. Love you too, baby," I returned, running my knuckle down her cheek.

She blushed. I sighed.

Hours.

Damn.

***

**BPOV**

"So you and Edward are together now? That's cool. I like him," Emmett admitted in his Jeep. "Sucks though that he has to leave next week. What are you going to do?"

My eyes casted down towards my lap and my fingers fidgeted with each other. Why did Emmett have to bring that subject up? The subject I've been dreading since it popped into my head just yesterday. I didn't want to have this on my mind at work.

"I don't want to talk about that Emmett, please," I hoped my forlorn expression was enough for Emmett to drop it.

"Oh. Sorry," Emmett tensed his jaw, realizing his mistake. We were quiet for a minute, the sound of passing cars the only noise around us. In my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett glancing at me once in awhile. I turned to him to see why he was trying to look at me. "So, have you spoken to Rosalie lately?" Emmett changed the subject.

_And this _was an interesting subject.

"No. Why?"

Emmett shrugged.

"I was just wondering."

"Rosalie and I aren't very close as she is with Alice. We don't talk much," I told him the truth.

"Oh. Okay," that was all Emmett said. He sounded somewhat glum.

I gave Emmett a suspicious look at a sideway glance. I knew he really liked Rosalie, a lot. From the way they had been acting at Aura just a couple nights ago, the way they were dancing, the way they looked at each other. It was close to the way I looked at Edward.

"Didn't you two go out after Aura? To hang out or something?" I dug into the matter deeper. Searching for information and details.

"Yeah, we ate at IHOP. It was the only place open at the time. Then she went home."

"So you gonna ask her out again or what?" I curiously interrogated him.

"Yeah, I just haven't had the chance to call her yet," Emmett cleared his throat.

Whoa. Is Emmett uncomfortable with this conversation? This was a different Emmett, the dry humor guy, the sarcastic jackass turned shy teddy bear because of Rosalie? He seriously was into her if he was acting peculiar. It was odd though that he brought it up out of nowhere then try to ignore it like it wasn't important. Oh fucking well. He brought it up, I'm gonna dig.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" I pushed.

"I don't _know. _I _want _to call her, but for some reason, I'm afraid she'll say no."

"Emmett McCarty afraid?" I teased, giggling at him. It wasn't often that I was able to tease him like this. "Just call her, Em. She won't say no."

"Are you sure? What if she says no? If she says no, I'm blaming you!" Emmett spoke with his hand while he drove.

"If she says no then she's a fucking idiot. Just trust me when I say she's _very _interested."

Emmett looked at me for a moment, his expression unsure of what I just told him.

"Trust me, Emmett. Have I ever been wrong?" I was being more serious now, jokes aside. I wanted to help Emmett. He deserved to be happy. Even if it was with Rosalie, someone I didn't really care for.

"I trust you. I'll give her a call later," Emmett's face beamed with giddiness.

I already had the phone in my hand, dialing Rosalie's number, "Don't worry. I already called her for you. Here," I handed the phone to Emmett, a smile upon my face.

"Bella?! What the hell? Jesus!" Emmett grabbed the phone, glaring at me like I was crazy. "I can't belive you…hello? No, it's not Bella. It's Emmett."

There was a pause as I assumed Rosalie was speaking on the other side.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I had a good time the other night and I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again…"

Pause. I tried to listen and see if I could pick up Rosalie's voice, but I couldn't. To much of my disappointment. I watched the blankness on Emmett's face changed to a wide smile. Now I was dying to know what was going on.

"Awesome. Yeah. Five a good time Friday night? Great. I'll pick you up? Okay, I'll get the info from Bella. Yep. Okay, talk to you later. Bye," Emmett touched the button to hang up my phone and handed back to me with a goofy wide grin on his cute dimpled face.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? We're going out on Friday night," Emmett quickly glanced at me.

"You're welcome," my smile was smug and I rubbed it in nice and deep.

"Okay, thanks a lot," he rolled his eyes at me.

I slapped him lightly with the palm of my hand on his arm. His bellowing laughter filled the car and the Emmett I knew was back.

"Can I ask you something?" Emmett asked me after the laughter died down.

"Sure."

"Do you have a problem with me and Rosalie going out?" Emmett's obvious uncertainty wasn't hard to miss.

"No. Why?"

"Rosalie told me that you and her don't exactly... click. I just wanted to know what you thought about us going out like this."

I turned so my body was facing towards him in the seat of the car.

"Hellooo, Emmett. Didn't I just call her for you?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay look. I know that Rosalie and I don't really see eye to eye, but I could see us being good friends. It's not gonna happen over night just like that. It's gonna take time. I've tried in the beginning, but she's just… um, difficult. Anyway, I mean, if she wants to go out with you, she might not be so bad as I think she is. Maybe she'll change, who knows," I shrugged while speaking. I hope she would change for the better. Emmett didn't deserve to be with a bitch that would treat him badly. "But truthfully, it doesn't bother me that you two are going out on a date," I said with as much truth as I could. "But, if she breaks your heart, I'll break her fucking neck."

My face was tense and serious.

"Bella, I don't plan on this just being a one time thing. I plan on seeing her on a regular basis," Emmett turned serious.

I nodded. "Well good for you," I praised him affectionately, "she just better treat you right."

Emmett's grin was appreciating, but also sad. I know he was worried about the conflicting relationship Rosalie and I carried. His eyes were back on the road and I wanted to, yet again, change the subject.

"It might be a good thing you'll be seeing Rosalie because you seriously need to get laid."

Emmett's head snapped back to me with eyes wide with shock.

"What? I'm just _saying. _You pledging your undying love to me is getting rather old. It's time for you to admit rejection and just move on," I said with a sigh, smirking. My lips were tight, trying to hold in a smile that wanted to broaden on my face.

The priceless look on Emmett's face was something that needed to be framed. An 11x13 frame over a fireplace mantle. I laughed at my silly image. His face was still in the frozen shocked state when he remembered to watch the road. His teeth flashed as a smile extended his lips from ear to ear.

"Who are you and where's the hell is Bella? You are like a completely different person since Edward got here. I fucking like it!"


	15. Chapter 15: What Next?

**It might start getting a little confusing in the next chapters to come, a lot of jumping around of people's point of views. But it is the viewpoints of each of the couple's relationships and how they progress. If the time doesn't match up with each other's, forgive me. For example: if I talk about A/J's POV, it might be a different point of time than E/B's. Ugh, I'm almost confusing myself. I'll just write!**

**Read on. Review. Peace out. Rock on.**

**Warning: Dirty lemon ahead…**

* * *

**Chapter 15: What Next?**

**APOV**

_**Sunday Night…**_

I _needed _to see Jasper. I wanted to prove that this connection between us was real. Authentic. I guess I was giving fate a little push to get me to it faster. I would find out if it was my destiny to be with him, or not.

Not that was the only reason why I wanted to see him. I ached to see him. To see his gorgeous face again, to hear his voice and that sexy southern accent I was fond of. And, to my surprise, to feel what our intense texting made me feel.

Horny. Plain and simple.

I wasn't a sex hungry gal, but Jasper sparked something in me I haven't felt in years. It's damn funny I only known him for a day. His texts left me breathless and speechless. No one really has ever left me without words before. I know I am a very talkative person, I never know when to shut up, but Jasper stumped me today. Could this one clue that I'm closer to reaching my destiny? Is he my destiny?

Jasper and I decided to meet for dinner, after my offer, and he suggested a restaurant I haven't been to before. Ciao Restaurant, an Italian restaurant in EastChester, just 15 minutes away from home. He stated that he lived in New Jersey, in Fort Lee, very close to the George Washington Bridge. So we would be sort of meeting each other halfway. It was farther from him than it was from my place, but he had suggested the place, praising it for it's fantastic food.

I drove fast, I wanted to get there already so I could wait in the restaurant, drink a glass of wine to calm down. My nerves were on edge and my body hummed a subtle vibration from the excitedness from seeing him. I didn't even bother to fancy up for the dinner like I usually do, I was too damn eager to see Jasper.

He _had _to be my fate.

I arrived in ten minutes, parked my car quickly, and headed inside the restaurant. I asked for a private table for two and that I was still waiting on my gentleman. I requested wine and gulped that with impatience, not even tasting it. The second glass, I pep talked myself slow down and nurse it till he arrived. I read the menu but I couldn't focus, the letters made no sense. I occasionally checked my cell for any text messages, thinking that maybe I missed one or something.

Nothing.

_Of course, Alice, he's driving. He can't text while he's driving. _

My cell phone vibrated in my hand.

_5 mins, darlin. Jspr _

Wow. The irony. I smiled then sighed. He drove fast. I hope he was being safe. Texting and driving fast is not a good combination. Then I started to think of the irrationality part of my thought.

_He _really _wants to see you as much as you want to see him._

That made my stomach do a weird flip flop and I placed my hand to my middle out of reflex. He wanted to see me. It seemed to calm me down a bit, or was that the wine? It didn't matter, I was going to see him soon.

I was typing back a response to Jasper, when a hand reached out to stop me. My head looked up into beautiful blue eyes and I was lost.

"Jasper," I said softly.

"Alice," he said my name with the same gentleness.

His hair was a disarray of golden locks that ended right below his ears. The smile on his face was hair-rising and I felt a shiver start from the back of my head, tickling my skin, then making it's way down my back. Jasper took the phone from my hand, placed it on the table, then pulled me up to have me stand in front of him.

Jasper's hand cupped the back of my neck and he kissed me with vigor. I could have melted, but I cupped his face and kissed him back, matching his vigor. I didn't care who was watching, I don't care what we looked like, I just wanted to kiss him.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered to him.

"Me either," Jasper returned.

"Let's go."

"Ok,"

"To your place," Japser froze, reading my eyes. They looked meaningful.

Jasper agreed, nodding, and took out his wallet to pay for my wine. It was much more than enough, but he didn't want to stay and find out how much the bill was. He grasped my hand to his and we walked out of the restaurant in a hurry.

Once outside again, he pulled me to him, kissing my lips with the same intensity as he did inside. This time, I was closer, much closer to him. I could smell him, the scent of his freshly taken shower, his deodorant, the shampoo, his cologne.

_Damn. _

I could feel what this kiss had already done to him, the closeness of my body only making it harder, but also hiding the view of his erection for anyone to see. He growled against my mouth and I smiled.

"Sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For attacking you inside the restaurant," Jasper tried to apologize.

"I forgive you. Now just shut up and take me home, Jasper," my breathy voice was rough as I spoke.

Without another word, he mouth dove down to my lips again. He couldn't get enough of kissing me. Either could I. Just another minute of the intimate moment and we broke away to breathe and to urge ourselves to get into our cars.

"I'll follow," I said the two words, blew him a kiss, and we were off.

***

We drove like maniacs. We were in front of his house in less than twenty minutes. He lived in an apartment complex in Eastchester, New Jersey, across the George Washington Bridge. Our cars were parked right next to each other in the parking lot of his complex. He walked over to my car and grabbed my hand impatiently, I followed with hurried steps to the stairs of his buiding. The third floor is where he lived and we took the steps in twos as we practically flew up them.

The keys to his place was already out at the first floor, jingling all the way up the flight of steps. With such flowing smoothness, Jasper opened his door and flung it open. My hand still in his, he pulled me inside, shut the door and had me up against it in a matter of seconds.

His tongue was all over my lips. Heated and smooth, his tongue savored every part of my lips and tongue. His hair was the first place both my hands took direction to, my fingers combing through his blonde waves, massaging his scalp. He groaned a low throaty sound and pushed himself into me closer. Jasper was much taller than I was and I couldn't quite get to the height of him to feel him like I wanted to. As if he could read my mind, his hands lowered to my ass and hoisted me up. I leaned against the door while my legs wrapped around his waist.

I had to pull myself away to exhale heavily, feeling his hard erection at the place where I was excruciatingly aching. His hands still on my rear, he pushed me closer into his hardness and I tightened my legs around him.

"Fuck," he said harshly.

I couldn't fight for control, neither could he. Jasper took me, carrying me with him, our lips were still stuck together. The couch was the closest thing to us and headed for it. Jasper sat down, me still atop of him. Once we were settled comfortably on the couch, I broke the kiss, looking deeply into his eyes. As silly as it sounds, his lips were plump from our hard kissing. I ran a finger across it and he pushed his pelvis in an upward motion at my gesture. My full weight was on him so I felt everything with every movement. We both moaned in unison, our eyebrows furrowing at the friction our clothes were making on each of our arousals.

I continued to grind myself into him, my hands on his stomach, reaching underneath his shirt. He matched my movements and just watched me.

"I can't take it anymore. I want you so much," I told him.

I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I wasn't lying, but I also had no shame.

"I just want you to understand that I don't do this sort of thing, Jasper," I assured him.

"I want you too, Alice. Don't fight it. It's going to happen," Jasper told me.

"Yes, I know," I said, pushing his t-shirt up higher, so I could view his flesh underneath.

Scarce amount of hair lined his lower abdomen, just below his navel, disappearing below his pants. His ab muscles were defined into a six pack and I traced my fingers on them, relishing in the smoothness of his hard sculpted body. Pushing upwards on his shirt, it exposed his nipples and the outline of his pecs. Not too bulky, just perfect. My hands, unashamed, reached up to cup them. His chest was heaving up and down as I explored his beautiful body.

I did something that I would only see Bella doing. I bit my lip.

I slid myself down and off his body to kneel in front of him to taste that skin on his lower abdomen. My lips made smacking noises while I kissed along it, my fingers finding its way to the buckle of his belt. I lifted my eyes to watch him watch me. Jasper's lips were parted and his eyelids were heavy with lust. After the belt buckle was out of my way, I unbuttoned his pants with quickness and zipped his zipper down. Jasper lifting his body up for me, I pulled his pants down. He pulled his shoes off with his feet to help the pants easily come off.

My eyes left his to see before me his full erection tenting his boxers. He slid his pants completely off his feet and I slid my hands up his thighs to brush my palm over his fabric covered cock. Jasper closed his eyes just for a second and opened them to keep watching.

I wrapped my small hand around his dick, as much as the restraining fabric would let me, and I moved it in an upward then downward motion. Jasper pumped his hips, pushing his hard dick into my hand. I leaned over just a little bit closer and ran my lips across his length till I was at the edge of his boxer waistband. I only felt to feel, not to tease. I wasn't patient right now. I grabbed his waistband with my hands and pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection from the damn fabric. The only thing he had on was socks and a t-shirt.

Without hesitation, I leaned over again and took him into my mouth. The feel of his smooth skin was always different than any other skin on a man's body. Except his lips. It was the closest thing I could compare it to. I liked the way it was firm and wet from my saliva. I closed my eyes at the feeling and I slowly moved up and down to lubricate Jasper's cock more so.

"Don't close your eyes, darlin, look at me," he commanded.

I opened my eyes and they pierced into his baby blues. He tasted so good. I moved faster, getting a heavier breathing pattern going from him as my lips moved along him.

"God, fuck!" he breathed.

I moaned, getting myself going from his enjoyment and show. Jasper sat up a little and took off his t-shirt. Now he was completely naked. I moaned again, more like a whimper, from the most gorgeous man in front of me. My hand grasped his shaft firmly and moved in unison with my mouth, with what of his cock that couldn't fit into my mouth. I pumped faster, using my tongue, swirling everytime I got to the tip of his head.

"Alice, I don't think I can hold on much longer," he warned me.

I slowed, pulling him out of my mouth with a "plop" sound. I licked my lips and stood up. He watched my every move as I unclothed myself.

I had a button up white blouse and I teasingly unbuttoned them slowly. Jasper's hand went to his cock, wrapping around his shaft at the base, then moving it up slowly. He wasn't even touching me and I know I was already soaking just watching him. My shirt was finally off of me and I continued stripping, my shoes off in a milisecond. The next to go was my black fitting low rise jeans. I always wear a thong, it was a must, and I was glad I was wearing my favorite ones. It was a black lace one with a rhinestone in the front. I slowly zipped my zipper down, the sound of it practically deafening the silence in the room. I turned around, making sure Jasper was watching as I undressed for him. I bent over, slowly peeling my jeans off my hips, then my ass, then the rest of my legs.

That simple feat suppressed an agonized groan from Jasper. I smiled. I unhooked my black matching bra with no slowness. I was over it. I needed him now. I need his hands all over my body, his cock inside me, his lips on mine. With quickness, I took my bra off and threw it to an unknown spot of his apartment, then quickly took my thong off.

My thong still in my hand, I walked over to Jasper and draped it over a lampshade next to the couch.

"This is for you," I said with lust heavy eyes and parted wet lips.

Smiling widely, he grabbed my now naked body and pulled me on top of him. I complied, straddling myself to him, feeling his erection underneath my buttocks. He kissed me hard again, but cupped my face with gentleness.

"I can't wait anymore. I can't…" I whispered into his mouth while we kissed.

We didn't need words to be exchanged for what was to happen next. This was it, the part I've been waiting for. Jasper's hand reached down for his dick and aimed it at my center. We moved in unison, both finally joined together in one hard thrust given by him.

"Oh God," I said very loudly. Jasper cursed, "Fuck!"

After a few seconds of adjusting to each other, I started to rise above him slowly. Then moved back down. Jasper's hands were on my hips, helping me move. My hands were on his shoulders, using him as an anchor.

"You feel so good. So wet," he told me.

"This is fate. It has to be," I whispered to myself, my eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Jasper inside of me.

With that thought, I moved faster, putting everything into my energy to ride him. Jasper helped me along, bucking his hips up, meeting me halfway and creating wonderful sensations on every one my nerves.

"Tell me how much you want it," Jasper requested.

"Fuck me, Jasper. Give me…wha-.. Oh yes, like that!" I couldn't finish what I was saying. Jasper was pumping vigorously, like an animal.

The movements became faster and faster and soon I was grunting with every thrust he gave. I can simply say this was the best mindblowing fuck I've ever had in my life and we just got started.

***

**JPOV**

I poured everything into my thrusts as I fucked Alice. All the teasing we had done over the day of Sunday until now was pent up frustration and I used it to give us what our phone text escapades had been escalading to.

To this.

Sex.

And it was fucking incredible, without any doubt.

Alice's hair bounced freely as her body matched the thrusts I gave. She was so tiny, her short legs not able to give her leverage to help her rise all the way to the top of my cock. I helped, grasping her tiny waist and carrying her body weight higher till she was just barely grasping the tip of my cock with her tight pussy. I wasn't sure how she was able to take me on, her body so petite. I was afraid I was going to break her.

"Don't stop, Jasper. Yes, yes! Fuck me, just like that just like _that!_" Alice spoke, her words dirty.

That just sent another wave of hard thrusts into her body, giving her what she wanted. She groaned with satisfaction from the sensations I was giving her. Alice demanded it and it was fucking wonderful. Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands and I cupped them both as she hung onto me. God, she was perfect. I rubbed my thumbs over her soft nipples and they hardened under my touch, rewarding a different sounding moan from Alice's lips that just urged me to keep going. My lap is wet with Alice's juices now, the movements are smooth, and the room is filled with slapping noises of our body joining together at contact, her pleasured moans and groans, and my grunts.

I can't stand it. I need more. I want more. It's not enough.

I dip my head down to put one of her breasts into my mouth, flicking at her taut nipple. Her head cocks back and she noisily pleads for more.

"Jasper, please don't stop."

I pinch the other nipple, rolling it between my thumb and my forefinger, while nibbling her other gently with my teeth.

"Fuuuuck, that's so good," Alice's voice is wild. She looks down to watch me while she tugs my hair with force.

I pull away and the look on Alice's face, for a second, is disappointment. I take both her breasts, push them together as close as they could go, the nipples almost touching, and suckle both of them into my mouth.

"Holy shit!" Alice breathes.

The thrusting is a little difficult while I do this deed, only to have her grind me while I taste her, but it pleasures her to no end. It doesn't last long for me to change positions, myself wanting to switch to the dominant role. I release her breasts from my mouth, only to have her attack it with her lips. She bites and tugs and licks. Growling, I pick her up, her ass in my hands and twirl on the couch to have her on her back. I forcefully drop her on the couch and she gives me a sly grin on her beautiful face.

"My turn, darlin," I say, my chest heaving.

I put Alice's legs to drape over my shoulders and I enter quickly, a throaty growl escaping her mouth, as well as mine. She bites her knuckles and then looks back up at me. I stroke her belly with my hands, gliding my hands up to meet her breasts again, giving them a little squeeze.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I tell her.

"So are you," she tells me.

I pick up the rhythm of my thrusts until it is loud slapping noises of our flesh smacking flesh. I feel so high, high with lust, drunk from Alice's arousing scent and taste, dizzy of all rationality. I never want this to end, it just feels so… right. But I want to see the ecstasy on her face when she is at her peak so I pinch her nipples harder, laving at her legs, pounding into her with all the energy I could muster.

Finally, what I've been looking for. Any sign that she's going to explode. She grasps the cushions of the couch, her eyes squeeze shut, and her body stiffens at the oncoming orgasm.

"Cum for me, darlin. Give me what I want."

To enhance her orgasm even more, I move one of my hands down to her clit and rub roughly with my thumb. It's wet enough that it wouldn't cause her any uncomfortable pain. Her eyes snap open and she grunts throatily as her climax overwhelms her.

"Fuuuuck Jasper! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," her words run into each other, but I am happy when I hear her say my name.

I know I'm close, but not close enough, so I keep up with my fucking. The delectation of Alice's sweet noises are earned from whatever I do. I slide her legs off my shoulders and move closer to her face, placing sweet kisses against her creamy skin. Her eyes are closed, reveling in the feeling of my lips. She looks so innocent compared to the wild Alice I've seen moments ago. Her hands caress my face, roaming every curve and skin, like a blind person reading Braille. Her fingers reach my lips and I kiss them tenderly, affectionately.

"Alice," oblivious that it is my own voice that says her name. It sounded so weak.

Alice opens her eyes and smiles, a smile full with warmth, as she takes in my emotion filled expression.

"Jasper?" her hands cups my face, her grin warm, but her eyes sparkling with… something.

I feel it coming. No longer able to hold onto my control anymore, my face becomes strained and my thrusts are frantic. I grunt, my thrusts short and quick, until I know I'm about to explode too. Remembering no rubber was used, I pull out, standing to spill myself all over her body.

Alice surprises me with everything she does.

She kneels before me, putting my enlarged cock about to explode back into her mouth. The sensations are too much and I don't even have time to push her away. I don't want to think that I'm degrading her in any way, but she holds tightly to me, resisting when I try to pull away. I grunt as I feel the first wave of it flow into her mouth. Her eyes are determined and her lips are like a seal around my dick. Her tongue swirls around the sensitive spot under the head and my body instinctively bucks, flowing more of my juices into her mouth. I watch her gulp, her eyes watching me intently.

"Alice..*grunt*…fuck…*grunt*…fuuuuck," I utter, as the last drop is squeezed from her sucking.

"Mmm-hmm.." I am still attached to her mouth, but it vibrates onto my prick and I shudder at the feeling.

She finally releases me, the little devil herself, and licks her lips.

"You're dangerously wicked," I tell her with a crooked smile on my face, inbetween breaths.

"And you, Mr. Jasper, are without a doubt, yummy."

Alice stands up and kisses my neck.

"I'd kiss you, but you probably wouldn't want to after what I just did," Alice eyes tries to look innocent. She was doing a good job faking it.

I hold her against my chest tightly, her body soft. I lift her chin up with my finger and place a kiss on her lips. I can smell ourselves mix together on her lips, but it doesn't bother me. That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life. Nothing was going to ruin what we just had.

Fuck. Now what? Now that we're done, what's next? Alice bewitched me under her spell.

I don't think I'll be able to ever let her go now.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo.. Was that dirty enough for you? **

**I just have to mention, I went out with some buddies over the weekend and saw this hot guy. I was thinking to myself, my gawd he's yummy, but he looked a little familiar. Turns out, he resembled Jasper/Jackson Rathbone and I friggin melted. THAT MADE MY FUCKING NIGHT! ****So, I know he'll never read this. Probably a damn good thing, cuz I dedicate this to him. HAHA. For being my eye candy and inspiring this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16: Sanity

**Chapter 16: Sanity**

**APOV**

_**Monday morning…**_

I grimaced, trying to prevent my key chains from clinking together, making noise in the pitch black of the night. It was 2 A.M. and I was just arriving home from Jasper's place. I turned the key slowly, almost too slowly, and it seemed I wasn't moving at all. I eventually opened the door after sitting there for a few minutes, trying to be as quiet as possible. My hands were full, one hand with my purse, the other with my shoes that would have given me away that I was _just _arriving home. I closed the door behind me, tiptoed to my room, then sighed with relief as I was behind closed doors, in my sanctuary.

I didn't feel like being an OCD wacko now, making sure I put all my things away, I let them sit on the floor. I could put them away later. I undressed, unbuttoning my shirt, then looked down at the fabric to notice that I put it on wrong. I didn't manage to line the buttons correctly and the images of me walking around like that in public was amusing. After finishing unbuttoning my white button up blouse, I pulled it off my arms. The rustling of the fabric stirred scents off of it that were not my own. I put it up to my nose and sniffed.

_Mmm. _

My perfume and body scent combined with Jasper's own scent and was almost saturating my shirt. I inhaled the scent and let it sit under my nose for a moment longer. Events of yesterday came out of nowhere as the scent sparked my memories.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, kisses, skillful hands, southern accent, subtle muscles, a couch, grunts, skin to skin, slapping noises, a lampshade, blue eyes…

…Jasper.

I smiled at the thought of him, then it receded into anguish.

I remembered we had sex all night. I've never had sex like _that _before. The intensity of my orgasms I ! And he was the reason I had them. I felt connected with him, but only sexually. My horny state of mind manifested fantasies of this stranger. Someone I barely knew. I was attracted to Jasper, but I didn't really know who he was. How could fate tell me that he was "the one" through only sex?

Waking up after our 5th session of intense amazing sex, the reality of it surfaced up to smack me in the face. I willingly went home with a "stranger", the only way I ever communicated with him was through text and the one night we danced together at a nightclub. In a public place full of people. He was Emmett's friend, but I didn't know how close they were.

Shame coursed through my veins and I attempted to leave while he was deeply asleep, naked on his bed.

_God, he was beautiful. _

Searching almost frantically for my clothes, I remember I had thrown them randomly around in his living room. I also remembered I left my thong dangling on his lampshade, I took it and put it back on. I didn't need to leave behind proof of this night. It felt like a mistake, or wrong. Maybe I was just too ashamed the way I acted, like a slut who did this sort of thing often, going home with a man I barely knew. This would hurt his feelings, I think, if I left abruptly without a goodbye. Or maybe it wouldn't bother him at all, maybe this was something he did often and it stung me when the possibility was there. I donned all my clothes, leaving my shoes off and took off into the early morning.

Now here I am, hoping that Bella and Edward didn't catch me coming in around 2 A.M. Bella would certainly have a fit for me coming home late when I didn't explain earlier where I was going. I couldn't tell her.

There was one person I could talk to. Rosalie. I felt comfortable enough with her, since she had been in situations like these before. I knew, because she told me. She was the perfect person to speak to and go over what I was thinking, feeling. Tomorrow though. It was too damn late and I needed rest. Tomorrow, I was going to take Edward to Times Square after Bella left for work.

I was going to have Edward to myself tomorrow. Not that he would really notice, anyhow. His thoughts would be of just Bella the whole time, I know it. They've been so into each other since Bella confessed her love to him. They were in their "love bubble" where no one could penetrate it, leaving anyone out. They deserved the time they needed and it didn't bother me. I would always have time later for them. Edward would always be there, he couldn't hide from me if he wanted to. I'm his sister. Bella, my sister I never had. She was with me for life too. For some reason, I had an inkling feeling that later in the future, she would officially be my sister. I smiled beamingly at the thought.

All my clothes removed, I put it in the hamper in the bathroom. I can't have his scent lingering in my room right now, distracting my attempt to sleep. I slipped on my pajamas and laid down. It feels nice to finally let exhaustion take over me and let sleep rejuvenate my tired, worn out body. I closed my eyes and felt calm. I would shower in the morning, wash away my shame, doubt, and the scents, but the images of Jasper Whitlock wouldn't go away. I'll worry about it in the morning, when the sun was up.

I heard the alert ring tone on my cell before the vibration followed, humming in my purse. My head cocked up toward the direction of my purse on the floor and I stared at it. I knew who it was.

Fuck.

Maybe it wasn't going to wait till late morning.

***

**JPOV**

I was spent. My body was too tired to move, even to have one more quickie with Alice. I had dreamed about her while I slept though. Suprisingly, we didn't have sex, we simply held each other, gazing into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said to know that we wanted to be close to each other. The look on her face was loving. Studying my face like it was the night sky, adoring the beauty, content when she found the constellations she was searching for. What constellation did my features discern? I wanted to ask and I meant to ask, in my dream, but I woke up.

Remembering that Alice was still here, with me, I extended my arm to hold her warm body against me.

Empty.

My head shot up from under the pillow and it flopped back, then sideways to land on the floor. Where was Alice? I listened for any sound of movement in my bathroom, but nothing. I pushed myself up to look around the dark room, my eyes adjusting eventually to see silhouettes of my dresser, chairs, and things that were in my room. Nothing. Alice wasn't in the room. Where did she go?

Hurt pricked at me that she up and left, without a goodbye. After the extraordinary night we just had? I looked at the clock and it was close to two o'clock in the morning. Still naked, I searched for the light switch in the dark, stumbling on something on the floor. Finally switching the light on, I put on a pair of boxers and investigated my apartment, looking for Alice. I entered the living room and froze.

It looked as it did before I came home with Alice. No clothes strewn on the floor, except for mine, her thong missing from the lampshade. Nothing to physically prove that she ever entered this apartment. Except the proof of my tired body, that she was the cause of it being fatigued.

She left.

I felt like I was in a movie, just realizing that I was a one night stand and the girl left without a word. I felt hollow and deserted, my heart breaking. I never knew I could feel like that after a girl left without mentioning a word to me.

No. Alice wasn't like that, was she? She seemed like such a sincere, caring person. I had to know her reasons. I hurried to my jeans on the floor by the couch, the couch we had our first encounter on. I would never look at that couch the same. It was sacred now. Nevertheless, I found my cell in my pocket, pressing the buttons to send Alice a text message.

_Where r u? Jspr_

I hit send and waited for a response.

_Home. 3A_

_Y did u leave? Jspr_

_Bcuz M tired. I haf 2 go. G'nite. 3A_

_Can I call u? Just want 2 hear ur voice. Jspr_

I waited. Five minutes, then 8, then nothing. I was impatient after 12 minutes and decided to call her, no matter what time it was. Her phone rang and her voicemail came on. Fuckin A, if it wasn't automated stating to leave a message. If it was her voice, I would have felt a tiny bit better, but now I felt like complete shit. I dragged my hand raggedly through my hair. Why wasn't she answering her phone? Why was she so short with me?

I sat and recollected that happened till now. Everything felt so right, so good, then BAM, it was crap. Then the realization that I was just a one night stand hit me. It hit me so hard that I fell back to plop against the couch. I didn't move for half an hour, trying to figure out where it went wrong.

I would have drove to wherever she lived and demanded her to tell me why, but I didn't even know where she lived. I didn't even know her last name. I didn't know Alice. I would like to know her, get to know her, but she didn't even give me a chance. I don't think she ever gave me one in the first place. She played with me and left, now I'm the fool to fall for it.

Was it worth it? Definitely. Would I do it again? Definitely. Was it worth fighting for? To find out what she was like? To get stomped on if she told me she wanted nothing to do with me after tonight? I wouldn't like it, but definitely.

***

**BPOV **

_**Monday evening…**_

Emmett and I arrived to work _just _on time. My depressed demeanor didn't diminish at all. I wanted to be with Edward. The only person that lightened my mood just a little was Emmett. I was glad he was here, he was my sanity.

_It's only tonight, Bella. Just remember that. Then you have the whole week ahead of you to spend time with Edward. _

The pep talk I mentally gave myself made sense, but I still hated going to work. I really needed to find a new job. It wasn't going to happen in the next week or two, I plan to be busy with Edward. The week after he leaves, I plan to lock myself in the room and mope till I hear his voice again.

I punched in my employee ID number on my computer keyboard after sitting down at my cubicle. I sighed while I waited for the page to come up. The earpiece was already on my head and I was ready to work for the next six hours. Okay, I wasn't ready, but I had no choice.

My cell phone was in my pocket and I had it on vibrate. It was humming, alerting me of a text message. I dug through my pocket quickly and pulled out my phone. The text message was from Alice.

_While ur gone, Edwrd wants 2 get the part 4 ur truck. Where the keys? 3 A_

I smiled. How sweet of Edward wanting to make sure my truck would be in working order before I got home. Without him admitting it, he loved that ancient piece of metal as much as I did. I know he would be in as much misery as me, so this was something to keep him busy. I texted Alice back, looking around me first to check if I was clear of my prick supervisors.

_In jeans in hamper. Sory. ~B~_

I flipped my phone shut and stood up to put it back in my pocket.

"Personal phone calls are prohibited during working time, Miss Swan," Mr. Moron was standing at a cubicle just diagonal of my own, but I didn't see him. He was bent down next to one of the operators, assisting them with whatever they needed help with. When I stood up, I thought I was free of anyone to notice, but I guess not.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moorehand. It was sort of urgent," I said.

Emmett took this moment to pay attention to our conversation. He made a noise at Mr. Moron's insinuation. Such the overprotective big brother.

"If it wasn't an emergency, then it's nothing that should take up your time you need to be working," Mr. Moorehand said with his dull, wrinkled face.

"It won't happen again," I had to bite my tongue.

"Of course not, or that will cause a big problem," he said smugly.

What? A big problem? Don't I get a warning or something for something so trivial? This was bullshit.

Asshole. Fuck him.

"She said she was sorry, sir," Emmett interrupted, his voice sounding a little incredulous.

Mr. Moron looked at him, bothered.

"This does _not _concern you Mr. McCarty. This is a conversation between Miss Swan and I."

"You're dramatizing the situation a little more than it is, don't you think?" Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I shook my head at Emmett, warning him to stop it, subtly.

"Bella. Why does he always have to pick on you and treat you like shit all the time? It's not fair. You didn't do anything bad!" Emmett stood up trying to talk some sense into me.

"Sit down and shut up, McCarty," Mr. Moron closed his eyes and said it with aggravation in his voice.

"Please stop, Em," I pleaded quietly to him.

"Excuse me?!" Emmett was pissed now.

"Mr. McCarty, you need to leave right now. If you can't respect me in my place of business, then this isn't the best place for you to be working in," Mr. Moron's face was a little flushed. I could tell his anger was starting to climb.

"Fine by me, _sir. _But no one should be treated like dirt, so I'll leave _gladly. _I'll be doing myself a damn favor. I fucking quit! And you…" Emmett stood up and pointed at Mr. Moron on the nose. He towered over him. Mr. Moron stepped back a step and tried to look unfeared.

"Emmett! No," I said loudly, demanding him to quit it now. The look on my face was serious and he hesitated.

He dropped his hand that was pointing to Mr. Moron's nose and frustratingly exhaled.

"I'm leaving Bella. Don't let this old bastard push you around," Emmett said, throwing his earpiece down onto the desk in his cubicle. "Goodbye everyone! Good riddance to this piece of shit job. Now, where can I pick up my paycheck?" Emmett eyed Mr. Moron in the face, his face tense with anger.

"Mrs. Khoren," that's all Mr. Moron said and Emmett stomped away.

Fuck.

Emmett quit.

Fucking hell!

I'm in hell. For one moment, I felt like following Emmett out the door. But instead, I sat down and tried to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. Maybe it was silly for me to feel emotional, but Emmett was gone, I know for sure I was going to go insane.

"Well, at least you have an ounce of common sense in you," Mr. Moron said to me.

Almost everyone was standing up from their cubicle, trying to witness what the commotion was.

"Let's get back to work everyone. Time is money," Mr. Moron insisted everyone to continue their work.

"Um, Mr. Moorehand? This is my only day I'm working this week till next Monday. We get paid on Friday and I was wondering if I'd get my paycheck today?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Pick up your paycheck from Mrs. Khoren. She'll have it for you at the end of your shift," then he turned and walked away.

"Thank you," I said quietly, not sure if he heard me.

I plopped myself on my chair and stared at my keyboard for a long time. The line was ringing and I didn't pick it up. Not wanting Mr. Moron to head back here to confront me again for missing a call, I cursed, then picked up the line.

"Clarity customer service, this is Isabella, how may I assist you?" my voice sounded dead.

***

Finally, it was time to go home and have Edward welcome me with comforting arms. I needed someone to talk to about what happened and I know he would understand. I made my way to Mrs. Bitchface and Mr. Moron's office, knocking on the door.

"It's open," Mrs. Bitchface said aloud.

"Hello Mrs. Khoren. Mr. Moorehand said I could pick up my paycheck," I stated.

Without lifting her eyes to greet me, she picked up an envelope from the corner of her desk and handed it to me.

"Thank you. Good night," I bade her.

"Mm-hm," she simply said. How rude could she be? What kind of business was this when your own boss treated you with not even an inkling of respect at all? Why was I still working here?

Emmett's action of leaving weighed heavily on my mind. I felt almost desperate to have the guts to do what he did. I left the office and opened the envelope to view my paycheck. I froze in my step when I noticed my pay wasn't the amount it was suppose to be.

What the hell?

I redid the math again in my head, taking out the days I would be missing from Tuesday to Friday this coming week, and it still didn't add up. Did they take something out of my pay? Why? And without telling me? Was that allowed? If Clarity was a good business, they would have good communications with their employees, but Mr. Moron and Mrs. Khoren were nothing of that sort. I couldn't find a good thing about them.

I snapped.

I walked back into her office without knocking and put the opened paystub on top of her desk.

"This isn't right, Mrs. Khoren. Why is there over a hundred dollars missing from my pay?" I asked with tightness in my voice.

"From the confrontation that happened earlier, we thought it would be in best interest for your salary to be reduced," Mrs. Khoren looked back at me, with a haughty look on her face.

Who does this bitch think she is?

"Well, don't you think it would have been in _my _best interest for you to discuss this matter with me? It would only be ethical," I said, giving her the same haughty look back in her face.

"That would be our business, not yours," she said.

"This is ridiculous! Of course it's my business. This is about my paycheck! So it _is _my business. First of all, we have a contract stating that Clarity cannot lower my salary, when I first applied here. Second, I did not get _any _notice that you were going to reduce my salary. Third, I didn't do anything crucial, but I apologized anyway. Maybe Emmett had reacted to the situation very badly, but I am not him. So, could you please explain to me the reason, and I hope it's a good reason, why?"

My face was flushed red now, but only with anger. I was not embarrassed with the way I was acting. This was ethically wrong.

"I believe it's confidential," Mrs. Khoren did her infamous folding of her hands together and placing it under her chin.

"Bullshit it's confidential. You just don't have a reason. Let me just warn you, Mrs. Khoren, and you can relay this message to the old geezer, Mr. Moorehand," I placed my hand on her desk, glaring at her. "I'm no way threatening you, _only_ warning you with the fact that stupid things like this can lead to lawsuits. You can threaten me with "it never happened", but I have at least one to twenty witnesses that saw what happened," I said with acid in my voice. "May I remind you I am one of the top reps in this company and you chose poorly to treat me like garbage. I wouldn't be surprised if any of those poor people out there woke up to the light and walked out the door, leaving you with nothing. Good luck and good night," I rudely swiped my paystub off her desk and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, I quit," I said, slamming her door.


	17. Chapter 17: Shudder

**

* * *

**

A/N: For the text messages between Jasper and Alice, I always forget to fix the mistakes that it doesn't post up. For Alice's signature after texting, it should be: 3A

**That's it. **

***Holds a sign up for all the readers to see* **

**CAUTION**

**DIRTY LEMONS AHEAD**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Shudder**

**EPOV**

I slept. The walk through Times Square was great. I didn't get tired from our outing today, but I rested, not wanting to be too tired after Bella came home from work. I wanted to welcome her home with wide open eyes, not groggy tired ones.

I finally got the truck part Rosalie told me to get for her at an auto parts store and Alice and I headed to Rosalie's for her to install it. I had no idea what I would be doing and I think I would have done more damage to Bella's 'red beauty' if I tried to install it myself. It didn't take long for Rosalie to finish the job and we headed out to Times Square.

Alice treated me to dinner at Hard Rock Café, which was fantabulous. I enjoyed looking through the memorabilia of music artists and legends. Music was one of my greatest hobbies and experiencing that was something memorable I would never forget. I would have liked Bella to be there, though. I think she would have enjoyed it. Alice, of course, went crazy buying merchandise from the Rock Shop. She bought something for Bella, a Hard Rock Café t-shirt. Someone took a picture of Alice and I, standing next to the Bo Diddley handmade guitar. I wanted to give that picture to Bella. A picture of me and my sister to hang on her wall, along with the many pictures she already had up.

Afterwards, we headed home, Alice heading to her room for the night. She didn't seem like her quirky self today. It felt like something was bothering her, but I only noticed after we came home from our outing. I didn't pry, just dismissed it, and wallowed in my own misery of missing Bella. I was on my way to Bella's room to put the t-shirt that Alice had gotten for her and my picture on her bed, where she wouldn't miss it. When I opened the door, the surprise on my face had my smile broadening till it hurt. Then I saw the hunched position Bella was in as she sat on her bed.

"Bella?" I said with concern, not seeing her face.

Her forehead was leaning against her upright knees. When her face snapped up to see me standing at her doorway, her eyes were wide with relief, and tears?

"Bella! What's wrong?" I went to her immediately and took her into my arms.

Bella shook with her sobs and I ran my hand up and down her back tenderly while she cried into my chest.

"What's wrong, my love? Please tell me," I asked pleadingly. It hurt me that she was hurt for some reason. I needed to know what was bothering her.

"I..*sob*..quit my..j-job," Bella's sobs were enabling her to speak clearly, but I understood every word she said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, kissing the crown of her head.

Bella started on how Alice texted her to find out where her truck keys had been. That exploded into a ridiculous confrontation of Bella's employer, Mr. Moron? I would have to ask about that later. Emmett didn't like the way her supervisor was treating Bella for something so meaningless and he confronted him. Emmett was practically dismissed from working at Clarity, but instead, Emmett quit. Bella had apologized to Mr. Moron, but at the end of the night, she picked up her check since she wouldn't be able to be there Friday night to do so. They reduced her salary without notice to Bella and that was the last stand for her to quit herself.

Bella was so distraught about the confrontation, knowing that she had done nothing extremely wrong, but had been treated with such disrespect and unfairly. This angered me. My jaw muscles went tense, but I needed to comfort Bella. Not get angry and make her feel more like shit.

"Look at me, love. It's alright. You don't need to be in that type of environment anyway. You're much too good for that. You did the right thing," I assured her, giving her a sincere smile. "I'll have to thank Emmett later for watching over you."

My angriness disappeared when I looked into her deep lovely browns. They looked more tender since she had been crying and I just wanted to hold her forever.

"Thank you, Edward. I knew you'd make me feel better," Bella closed her eyes for a moment to let the last drop of tears fall from her eyes.

I swiped them away with my thumb. I kissed her softly on her perfect lips and she placed her arms around my neck, her fingertips brushing the short hairs of the back of my neck gently. It felt exquisite. I hummed into her mouth and she deepened our kiss, entering her tongue into mine.

Dear God.

I'll never be able to fulfill myself completely with Bella. I constantly crave for more. Every bit of her just desiring me to want more till I was overfilled, then more on top of that. Drown me with Bella. Kissing her made me dizzy, lightheaded, woozy, weak in the knees. My breathing became heavy, getting drunk with the irresistible wine of Bella.

"Damn," I breathily said.

"What?" Bella asked with the same breathy voice.

"You."

I could feel Bella's smile against my lips and I pulled her tighter into me, tangling my hands into her brown locks. It stirred the scent of strawberries and freesia and I moaned again.

"What you do to me. Can't.. think.. straight," I said.

"Don't think, just kiss me," I complied, sucking her lovely bottom lip into my mouth, running my tongue along it.

Bella gasped and she, in returned, sucked in my top lip into hers. This caused me to let go of her bottom lip and I let her do anything she wanted with me.

"Edward," Bella whispered roughly.

"Yes."

"I don't want to make love right now," Bella confessed.

"Your actions says different," I said with a crooked smile.

"That's because I want you to fuck me."

I froze and looked into her lust filled eyes. Bella was breathing heavy through her parted lips. Her hair was slightly disheveled from the mishandling of my fingers in them. She was so fucking breathtaking when she looked like that.

"Please, Edward. I want you right now," Bella's voice sounded broken, desperate.

My dick twitched in my pants. How could I turn _that _down? I kissed her roughly, more roughly that I usually did and Bella welcomed it. I bit at her lip and she moaned. I started unbuttoning her pants with impatience while I moved my lips and teeth down to her jaw, her neck, nibbling at her collarbone over the fabric of her shirt.

"Take off your shirt," I ordered.

Bella smiled smugly and obeyed. She pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor, releasing the hook of her bra, letting her breasts free of their restraints. I cupped the right breast ungraciously and took the nipple into my mouth while my other hand unzipped her jeans.

"These too," I tugged at the waistband of her jeans.

She pulled them down, keeping eye contact with me. I didn't want to overload myself with Bella's flesh yet. Bella kicked her pants away and was attempting to take her panties off when I stopped her hands in their tracks.

"Not yet."

A heavy sigh escaped her soft lips. My hand that tugged her jeans' waistband, trailed from the valley of her breasts to her navel, reveling in the incredible softness of her skin. Bella couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling and letting out a ragged breath. My hand went lower, dipping into her panties, then disappearing underneath altogether. I found her clit and rubbed it roughly, which made Bella snap her head back. I found her folds and noticed that they were soaking already. I used her juices to slide my finger around her clit more gently.

"Mmm," Bella said roughly.

I dipped my head to taste her flesh at her neck and swirled my tongue on it, feeling the vibration of her moaning against my tongue. I stopped my finger from pleasuring Bella and undressed quickly, my dick pushing against her navel. Bella grasped it firmly and pumped it expertly with her hands.

"Fuck," I said.

Bella's other hand brushed against my balls, grazing the skin with her fingertips. Before I knew it, Bella bent down to take me into her mouth. She did everything slow, this being her first time giving oral sex. My hands closed into fists at my sides as I pushed my pelvis toward her mouth out of reflex. Juices escaped from me and she wet them on her lips, able to slip her mouth over the tip of my cock. The flat of her tongue massaged the sensitive spot underneath the head of my cock and I huffed a heavy breath.

"Bella," her name sounded so rough with my lust-filled voice.

"Did you like that?" Bella asked, pulling away for a second.

I nodded while I spoke, "yesss."

Bella repeated what she did, moving her tongue back and forth over the same spot, causing me to moan loudly. I had to bite my own lip in effort to not lose control. Bella's mouth moved down lower, adjusting to the size of my dick in her mouth, refraining from going down too far. On her way out, she did a suction thing with her mouth, making it more incredible.

"God, Bella."

"You have no idea how it feels to have you in mouth, Edward."

Bella started to take her time tasting me, moving her lips ever so slowly over my shaft and head. Soon, her pace quickened and I couldn't suppress my control, pumping my hips into her face. Bella grabbed my hips, I grasped her hair, pushing her onto my cock a little further. Surprisingly, she went almost all the way down. The warmth surrounding my member was beyond fucking incredible. I could feel myself getting close and I needed to stop her before I let myself go.

I grabbed my cock by the base and squeezed, hoping it would stifle the urge to have my orgasm. Bella looked at me and kissed the tip of my dick and stood up.

"Now fuck me, Edward," she ordered with wet lips.

_Yes ma'am! _

Her words made the primal animal in me take over, turning her around to bend over the bed and penetrating her waiting pussy in one hard stroke.

"Shit!" Bella cursed, but it was in pure pleasure.

I simply grunted at the contact. There was no gentleness tonight, I was going to give her what she requested. There was no shy Bella anywhere in the vicinity, this was the bold Bella. Grabbing her hips, I thrusted into her again, receiving another vulgar word from her mouth. Soon, I was slowly building up the rhythm, gripping her hips so hard that she would have bruises by morning. Bella didn't complain, she urged me to go faster, deeper, harder.

With each thrust, she and I grunted in unison. Taking her hair in my hands, I tugged. As she always did with mine. I hoped she felt the same sensation I felt when I tugged at her hair. Her head cocked back, she whimpered while biting her lip.

"Fuck, Bella, I. Love. You." I said with every thrust.

"Yes, fuck me, Edward. Mmng, yes yes YES!" Bella came. Her body tensed and she became quiet as the orgasm lingered while I fucked her silly.

There was no time to slow down now, my own coming. If I didn't know any better, my body went into overload and went at a pace I never knew I could go. It was just too overwhelming, so tense, and I growled a long guttural sound as I finally reached it. My neck tensed as I clenched my jaw. Bella, again, reached her second one with me at the same time and she reached up behind herself to hook her arm around my neck, fisting her hand into my hair. Both my hands reached around to cup her breasts and I pinched her nipples, causing Bella to "mmm" into the air.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna have to attack you again in five minutes," Bella said smugly.

She finally started to massage my head where she gripped it hard and we both were trying to catch our breaths.

"I don't know if I'll have it in me," I stated.

"We'll see, Mr. Cullen," she said to me, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me release some pent up anger and emotions that were bothering me."

"My pleasure," I said with a small smile on my lips. I hoped Bella would be feeling better now from her night of hell at work.

I disconnected us both and she turned to hold me.

"As well as my pleasure. Twice actually," Bella giggled with silliness.

I chuckled at her amusement.

"Love you," I admitted, kissing her lips.

"Love you too, baby," Bella said kissing me back. "Hmm. I hope we didn't bother Alice."

"Shit. I completely forgot she was here," my eyes were a little wide.

"She's a big girl. She'll get over it," Bella said, shrugging.

"I'm sure she will," I said, then released her from my arms, heading to the bathroom. "I think you need a shower. You smell like sex," my nose wrinkled, exaggerating about the scent off of Bella's body.

"Hmm. I don't mind, plus, I'm not done with you yet. No shower," Bella's yes were full of mischief.

I mentally growled in my head from this bold, sexy Bella. I could feel my dick getting hard again.

"I wanted to try something," Bella said, seductively sauntering to her dresser.

Pulling the top drawer open, she pulled out a black silk sash.

_Hell yeah. _

"Damn it, Bella. It hasn't even been five minutes yet, love."

I tried to hide my anticipation of what was to come next. I chuckled.

"Your body can't lie to me. He wants to play," Bella's eyes cast down onto my already hard cock and bit her lip.

_Oh yeah. I'm fucking ready. _

***

**BPOV**

Was Edward trying to be slick? He tried to sound so innocent, but his beautiful cock was already half-way erect. I was in the mood and he was playing games? Oh, I'm gonna give him a game alright. I'll tease him till he begs. Just like how he tortured me the first time we were together, the first time we made love.

I was worriedly bothered of quitting my job. I came home while Edward and Alice were away, off on their trip to Times Square. I sat for hours moping around the house, crying.

I called Emmett and asked how he was doing. He was upset when he answered the phone, but only to the fact that he thought I was till working there. When he found out, he was elated and congratulated me. He had nothing to worry about, he had a job already. Clarity was a second job for extra money. That was my primary income.

Edward's understanding and not questioning my stupid emotional tantrum, I was very grateful. His words put me to ease instantly and I felt he deserved my appreciation for that. But I turned the tables, I was going to appreciate his body tonight.

I examined his gorgeous, perfect body with seductive brown eyes, roaming every inch of flesh that my eyes could see. I took his hand in mine and led him to my bed.

"Sit down," I ordered him with a tempting voice.

He obeyed and he watched me walk around him to climb onto the bed, sash in hand. I placed the sash over his eyes and tied it tightly at the back of his head.

"Do not take this off," I stated.

Edward nodded. Would he listen to my request? His punishment wouldn't be fun for him if he didn't follow through.

_Just try it, see what happens. _

I thought to myself. I smiled crookedly at that. This Un-Bella persona was taking over and she wasn't leaving till Edward left. The hurt stung, just for second. I had more urgent things to think about at the moment. It wouldn't be as great if I moped about that fact.

After tying the sash, I let my hands roam all over his unruly hair, watching how my fingers comb through the bronze. Letting my fingertips doing all the work, I let it fall, brushing the back of his neck. Edward shuddered under my touch.

"That's how you always make me feel, Edward. The way you touch me. I wanted to show you what its like. It's so amazing," I told him.

He was silent as I spoke right behind his left ear. I kissed the spot behind that ear and he shuddered again. I could see his cock twitching inbetween his lap and I felt complete gratification. Fingertips again, roamed along his skin, over his shoulders down to behind him, over his shoulder blades. I could hear Edward pant with anticipation. So hot.

"Put your hands on your knees for me, lover."

Edward moved his hands and this gave me access to reach around him, cupping his muscled pecs of his chest. They were not overly big, just perfect for my small, delicate hands. I squeezed, caressing my breasts against his back. The sensations sent a zing of tingles on my nipples as it rubbed against his back. I moved my hands down to brush along his stomach, feeling him suck in his stomach at the warmness of my hands. Moving my hands to his back again, I massaged them, leaving only butterfly touches.

I kissed his shoulders, leaving wet marks for the air to cool. He needed to feel. Unknowing what I would touch him with, do to him, was what I intentionally planned for him to experience.

I got off the bed to stand in front of him. His head turned slightly to the side, trying to decipher where I was. His lips were parted and his face was full of stubble from not shaving for a day. My fingertips touched his jaw, enjoying the way the prickly hair of his stubble felt on my fingers. My finger lined his lips then I pushed it into his parted mouth. Edward sucked it and the warmth of his tongue had my center throbbing.

Pulling my finger out, I let it trace a wet line from his chest all the way to his lower abdomen, lifting my finger before it touched his arousal. Both my hands now were stroking his arms as they rested against his knees, moving up to his shoulders, then cupping his face to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Mmm," Edward moaned into my mouth.

"Lean back for me, Edward," I asked.

Edward took his hands and moved it to the bed behind him, leaning away from me. His cock rested against his lower abdomen, just screaming for me to touch it. I placed my hands on his knees and parted his legs just slightly. I leaned down and kissed his thighs. Edward responded with a hiss.

"You say I'm beautiful? You are too beautiful for words yourself. I can't believe you're mine," I said, smiling at my own words.

"Always," he responded.

I grasped his shaft a little forcefully, but Edward exhaled roughly. He wasn't complaining, he was enjoying it. I held his cock in my hand and let my tongue wet the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Licking upwards again, I moved slower. Edward's hands gripped the blankets on my bed. I let my mouth take over, enveloping his whole member into my mouth. Edward growled. I nibbled at the head of his cock and I enjoyed every expression, sound, movement Edward was responding with.

I created a suction for just the tip, swirling my tongue at the erogenous zone of his dick. I grasped the shaft of him and held it firmly while I paid attention to just his head. Edward's hips were grinding forward into my mouth while I pumped at a moderate rhythm.

I growled myself, heightening the sensations along his cock. Edward cursed and clenched his jaw. I pulled away, blowing cool air onto his penis. This made him jerk his whole body. Finally, I straddled his body, aiming my center at his and rubbed my already wet arousal against his. This friction caused me to moan from my clit rubbing on his already wet cock.

"You like that?" I asked Edward, my voice deeper with lust.

"Yes, yes."

"You want to be inside me?" I teased.

"Yes, please Bella."

I smiled. This is what I was waiting for. For Edward to get to the point of unbearable aching that it could hurt.

"Not yet. I'm not done with you yet," I simply told him.

Edward growled and I giggled at his frustration. I ground into him some more, feeling my orgasm coming. My pace picked up and I grabbed my own breasts, pinching my nipples to help me along.

"Oh God," the words escaped my lips and I climaxed.

"That's not fair," Edward complained.

After coming back down to earth from my quick orgasm, I grabbed Edward's hands and placed them on my breasts. He cupped them gently, squeezing my nipples with expert fingers. My middle throbbed again and I was aching for more releases. I needed him inside me, _now. _

Grasping his cock in my hands, I put it against my lips and put all my weight down on his lap. He groaned at the contact as I simply bit my lip, stifling from crying out with pleasure. He just felt so good, so right, so perfect. His fingers played with my nipples as I moved atop him, slowly. My hands were on his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. This would be my mark, knowing that my hips would have bruises from his own fingers.

I rocked back and forth, his cock massaging inside me, hitting spots that had me moaning loudly. So much pleasure. I kissed him, mouth open, tasting him. I changed the position of my legs so that I could rise above him and start fucking him. Edward's hands moved to my ass, helping to lift me up above him. I dropped against his lap hard, his balls hitting my rear entry. His hands on my ass helped, pushing me down with force.

"My God, you feel so good," Edward confessed.

Soon, we both quickened the pace and I could feel another one upon me. My legs started to burn from the pace we were going, but I couldn't stop myself from slowing down. It was too wonderful. Soon I froze, Edward only moving slowly as I came onto him.

"That's it, love, let it go."

"I love you, Edward," I emotionally said. "I love you so much."

"As do I, forever," Edward returned.

I looked at his face, the sash blindfold still on his eyes. I pulled it off roughly and kissed him hard. The heated kiss just made us start to move faster again. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he grunted. I liked the way it felt against my lips.

"Tell me when," I said to Edward against his mouth.

Edward didn't say a word. He just continued his hard strokes. I knew he would warn me when the time came. His kisses were all over the place. My lips, my jaw, my cheeks, eyes, nose, neck, collar bone. My head bent back while I was riding him, my long brown hair tickling his knees.

"Bella."

I knew it was time. Just the way he said my name. I returned my head back to look him in the eyes and I could see he was watching my body before him. His eyes returned to gaze lovingly at me and his eyes narrowed. It was coming now.

With one smooth motion, I got off of him and bent down to kneel in front of him. I was too quick and inserted his bulbous cock into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella. Wha…" his words were cut off as he came from the attack of my mouth, tongue, and lips.

"Ung!"

I felt him spill into my mouth and I swallowed, massaging his sculpted stomach. I watched him while he was completely vulnerable. It was something I didn't witness everyday.

When he was catching his breath, eyes closed, his body more relaxed, I stood up and engrossed his flushed, perspiring body in my arms.

"Can we shower now?" Edward asked.

"Mm-hm. I'll even let you sleep," I wrinkled my nose at him and smiled.

"Well thank you, oh master. But, I rather eat first."

"Okay, shower first. Then eat? Then sleep," I said.

"Yes, sounds fantastic!" Edward grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.

The light in my room was the only thing that illuminated the hallway as we made our way down to the bathroom. I hoped Alice was locked away in her room, protecting herself from things she shouldn't see.

With a giggle, I closed the bathroom door behind us. With the light brightening up the bathroom, Edward glanced at the mirror as I turned on the shower.

"Holy shit, Bella."

I turned at his shocked tone. He was fingering the deep nail marks on his shoulders while observing them in the mirror.

"Oops?" I said, biting my lip.

"Think you dug deep enough?"

"Shush, ya baby. You weren't complaining," I giggled.

"Nope, in fact, it felt good."

"Well," I shrugged.

He pulled me close as the steam of the hot water of the shower started to fog up the mirrors. We kissed just lightly and he held me close.

"Okay, let's hurry up," Edward smacked my ass playfully. I jumped. "I'm hungry."


	18. Chapter 18: Not Fate But Coincidence

**Oh, the lovely reviews just rain down on me like Edward kisses! I WISH. Thank you thank you guys! I still get excited over your reviews. **

**Anyway, here is more on Alice and Jasper, and a peek of Emmett. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Not Fate, but Coincidence**

_**Tuesday, after midnight…**_

**APOV**

Should I leave? I could hear Bella and Edward in her bedroom. I put headphones on and blasted music, focusing on the lyrics. It helped, but I felt wrong that I was around while they were having the time of their life. Thoughts drifted back of Jasper. I sighed frustrated and stared at the ceiling.

I could be doing what my brother and best friend were doing. Being with someone they love.

Wait. What the fuck? Love? No way.

I stood up, my head cocked to the side with confusion, like a puppy would do if they heard something that caught their attention. Why was I thinking love? He was just a fling, not fate. So there was nothing there that included love. Sex was beyond amazing, but that just seemed to be how we were connected. I didn't know him.

_You could know him, Alice. _

"I know," I flopped myself back on my bed. I spoke to myself and it didn't weird me out in any way, I always did that. I _know _I'm the weird sort.

Should I get to know him? It wouldn't hurt, would it? God, I hope not.

Jasper kept texting me since I left. I didn't respond after the first short conversation we had of why I left. I didn't answer him with the truth, but why should I?

_He does have a right to know. _

"Why do you choose to speak to now Conscience? Geez, you coulda been there _before _I thought of sleeping with him," I shook my head in disbelief, my hands waving in the air while I spoke to myself.

I sat for almost an hour, going over what I needed to do. I wasn't my atypical self, Edward noticing, but he didn't confront me about it. I was appreciative for his lack of efforts, but he'd soon come around. When the high of sex was out of his horny mind.

Dork.

I noticed the text messages halted altogether around 7 o'clock Monday night. I was relieved, but then I was flattered also that he kept it up for so long. I guess if he kept trying, he deserved to know my reasons.

I'll make sure to text him for an actual lunch date, to explain everything to him. There would be no way we would be rushing out like we did the last time. That feeling, coursed through my veins, my body becoming heated all of a sudden. My word! Jasper did leave scars on me. That feeling would probably never entirely disappear as long as I kept thinking about him like that.

_You're an idiot, Alice Cullen. Jasper was _perfect.

"Shut up already! I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow, okay? Happy? Now quiet down so I can get some sleep, geez," I punched my pillow to fluff it and turned sideways to try to go to sleep.

The headphones started to bother my ear as I layed it down on the pillow, I took it off for a moment, listening for anything that gave me a sign of Bella and Edward going at it again. I felt relief again when I heard the shower from their bathroom on and I relaxed my head down, no headphones on. My eyes popped open when not even 2 minutes later, moaning echoed throughout the house.

"Ugh! I swear those two are like rabbits," I grabbed my headphones and donned back onto my ears.

_Cranky, are we? _

I ignored my conscience, pursing my lips. Of course, Bella and Edward were getting some, and here I am alone, thinking about the guy that did give it to me.

Fuck this. I can't sleep anyway.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted Jasper. My fingers flew over the keypad of my phone.

_We need 2 talk. Meet me sumwhere? 3 A_

_Yes, pls, lets talk. Jspr_

_IHOP, the Bronx, 20 mins. 3 A_

That's all I needed to tell him where to meet up. It was open twenty-four/seven and it was a pretty good distance for both of us to meet halfway. I got dressed, putting on the a pair of black jeans and the Hard Rock Café t-shirt I bought myself today. Threw on some slippers, gave my hair a little tousle with a spritz of hairspray and I was out the door. Since Edward and Bella were "busy" in the shower, I decided to text them that I was leaving. So they wouldn't worry.

My car left the driveway, which was sitting behind Bella's monster truck, and I drove into the night towards the Bronx. Maybe this wasn't the best place to go since it was after midnight and it was _the _Bronx. I wasn't too familiar with that area.

I tried to text him but it was difficult while I drove. I was an expert multi-tasker, but this was too risky. I could get into an accident. Instead, I veered off the road and parked, just to text Jasper. It was stupid but I needed to do it before I went any further.

_MayB Bronx isn't good idea where 2 meet. 3 A_

_Do u know where Emmett lives? Am here his place. Jspr_

I did know where Emmett lived. I've been there a few times with Bella just to hang out. He wasn't very far then from where I was at the moment. At least I _knew _nothing would happen there at Emmett's place.

I pulled back into the freeway, getting off the next exit. Soon, I was pulling up into Emmett's apartment. Jasper was waiting outside with Emmett standing right next to him. I turned off the engine of my car and got out, just to have Emmett open it for me and give me a big hug.

"Hey rugrat! Good to see ya, baby girl," Emmett greeted me, picking me up.

"Be quiet, Shrek," I giggled, giving Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek, then he put me down.

"Hey Alice," Jasper's voice was careful.

"Hi Jasper," I said, feeling a little hesitant.

We didn't make any physical contact, he nodded his head towards me and I gave a small wave.

"I'll leave you guys to it. I have another beer waiting for me inside," Emmett said, opening the door to his apartment.

We both watched Emmett leave, waiting for him to be out of earshot. Jasper spoke first.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked with a hurtful expression.

I took his gorgeous face and the blue eyes that seemed to make me melt. I couldn't speak. There he goes again, making me speechless.

Damn him.

I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you respond to my calls or texts?"

I looked down at the ground, avoiding his mesmerizing baby blues.

"I have my reasons," I stated.

_He has a right to know. _

I cursed mentally at my stupid, stupid conscience.

"Sorry, I guess I should explain," I said, looking at him now.

"I'd appreciate it. I'm just wondering what I did wrong for you leave like that," Jasper tried to smile for me, but it was obviously fake. He looked so hurt.

My eyes softened. He _was _hurt. Bothered. I didn't have to have him tell me that this was a usual thing he did, sleeping around with random women. His almost stalkerish activities of texting me nonstop should have been a clue for me. I'm an idiot.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked. "I know it's stupid, but do you?"

"Fate is something you have no control over, so no. I do believe in coincidence though," Jasper stated.

"Coincidence, hm."

"Does this have anything to do with what you're trying to explain?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It has everything to do with it," I said staring at him. I was serious. "I believe people are fated to be with each other. We had such a connection at Aura when I first met you and it led to…well, um sex."

"We had a very intense connection between us, Alice. _I _felt it," Jasper stepped closer, trying to make a point with his eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is how can fate tell me that you're my destined guy through having sex with you? I don't even really know you!" I said, my eyes a little wider than necessary.

"So you leave, without a word?" Jasper icy tone shocked me.

"I panicked, I'm sorry," my eyes softened again. I felt extremely guilty.

"That's a pretty shitty explanation Alice." Jasper eyes veered to the side. He was still miffed. "Can I ask you something now?"

I nodded, my solemn face furrowing my eyebrows.

"Do you regret it?"

***

**JPOV**

I was afraid. My heart was already stinging with pain from seeing Alice. The aftermath of our beautiful night has been beating me up. Her explanation seemed like bullshit. Fate my ass. There had to be a better explanation for it. At least Alice admitting that she panicked was real, not some unnatural source that told you how your life was going to be played out.

"Do you regret it?" I asked Alice again. She didn't answer me the first time. What was she hiding?

"No."

"Then _why_?! I don't understand you women. So God damn confusing," I ran my hand through my hair, starting to pace a little. "You're the one that wanted to meet up in the first place, then you leave just like that. Now I ask you why and you say it was because of fate? What kind of lame shit is that? Now you say you don't regret it. What the fuck?"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Alice said, her lip quivering.

"Do you like stabbing me in the heart like that, Alice?"

_Fuckin A, Jasper. Your mother didn't raise you to speak to women like that. _

But this woman was different. She did things to my body, heart, and soul that shook me up. I couldn't get her out of my system. What's wrong with me?

_You're in love with her, dumbass._

"Oh God, I'm sorry Alice," I said when the tears started to fall from her eyes.

I took her in my arms and tried to hold her, but she pushed me away.

"Fuck you. Don't touch me!"

I closed my eyes. I never done that to a woman before. Made her feel like shit like that. But I never had these kinds of feelings before and I was just reacting to them. What am I suppose to do now?

Alice started for her car, but I blocked her way. I didn't want her to leave in the condition she was in.

"You can't leave like this, Alice. Please calm down and I'll let you go."

"Get the fuck out of my way," Alice halted to stare me down.

"I'm sorry, Alice, please! Look, you can hit me, okay? Hit me if it'll make you feel better."

Without another word, Alice kicked me. Right in the nads.

OUCH!!!

Excruciating pain spread from my balls to the rest of my body. I hunched over, my hands over my balls, trying to release the pressure, and I fell to the ground groaning in pain. Alice walked away and unlocked her car. When her body turned to get into the car, she saw me in pain upon the ground. Something changed her mind in that instant and she was suddenly at my side.

"C'mon Jasper. Let's get you inside."

I slowly sat up and needed help getting up. Alice had to grab Emmett to pick me up off the ground. She was too small to do it herself.

"Damn, Alice, what the hell did you do to him?" Emmett asked, his face incredulous.

"I kicked him in the nuts," Alice said, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

"You did _not_!" Emmett's eyes widened and stared Alice down. "You don't do that to a guy! We don't go off punching you girls in the tits. Jesus!"

"He said I could hit him, so I did," Alice admitted.

"Jasper, boy, you must got it bad if you let Alice kick you in the nads, buddy."

I didn't hear any of the conversation between them. The pain was unbearable and I needed to lay down or massage my balls or _something. _I didn't know what to do at the moment, I was in another fucking world from the pain.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I shoulda just slapped you, but then I would have ruined your pretty face," Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, that's right Alice, call him pretty," Emmett added.

"Fuck off, Emmett. I'm not in the mood," Alice was taking it out on Emmett now. At least it wasn't me. Well, right now anyway.

"Shutting up."

Once inside Emmett's apartment, he led me to his bedroom to lay down. Alice followed him and I and stood, watching Emmett as he laid me down across his bed.

"You want anything?" Emmett asked me.

"Privacy?" my voice was broken.

"Sure thing, bro."

Alice was about to walk out with him when I stopped her.

"Wait, don't leave Alice."

"You guys better not fuck on my bed. This is _my _boom-boom room," Emmett said and closed the door behind him.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. Again, she was at my side. Feeling guilty for what she'd done.

"Do you feel..oh," I moved which sent another zing of pain, "..better?" I asked her.

"Yes and no," Alice said. She felt guilty.

"Look, I know I tripped out about your explanation. I still don't see why, with your reasons. I might not believe in fate, Alice, but I know I want to be with you. Fate, coincidence, who gives a fuck? What we had was..shit," I winced at the pain, "what I felt being with you was so intense."

"I felt it too," Alice finally confessed. Something that made sense.

"Don't fight it. I want to see you again, Alice," I said with sincerity. "Let me actually take you out, I promise we won't leave the restaurant right when I get there."

We both chuckled and I winced again.

"Ow. Oh, oh," I complained, closing my eyes.

Alice grimaced at my reaction to the pain.

"Do you want me to get you some ice or something? Anything?"

"I could take advantage of this situation right now, you know that, right?" I said, trying to crookedly smile at her.

"Right now, you could probably get away with anything!"

I raised my eyebrows and I thought for a second. The only thing I wanted right now was to kiss Alice.

"Kiss me."

My fingers brushed against her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. Damn it, I know I was falling in love with her. The question is, does she feel what I feel?

Alice leaned closer, her perfume intoxicating. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, all I could feel now was Alice in my fingertips. Now I could feel her warm lips on mine.

I'm in heaven.

***

**EmPOV**

Lame. Jasper let someone intentionally kick his nuts? And Alice? The rugrat could probably kick your nuts till you it hit your throat. She was dangerous! Jasper's fucking crazy.

I let them have their privacy in my room. I know they weren't able to do anything, since Jasper's "goodies" were not 100% pain free. I swigged my beer while I watched the highlights of the games I missed. I already drank five bottles, enjoying my night. Quitting Clarity was the best fucking thing I've ever done! I only stayed because of Bella.

She called me after her shift, telling me what happened. At first I was pissed, knowing she stayed and let them treat her like that. Then when she confessed that she quit, I was so damn proud of her. Her of all people didn't deserve that kind of shit from two complete morons.

My night was just busy! First I quit, then Bella quits, now Jasper calls asking for Bella's number to get to Alice, _then_ Alice shows up and kicks him in the nuts? Drama! Man, someone needs to lead a normal life around here and right now, I sounded like that person. What's next? Rosalie's gonna confess she's a man?

_Please God, don't answer that stupid question. _

I, with no doubt, had a thing for Rosalie. She was fucking gorgeous! The most gorgeous woman I've ever met. I'm glad that Bella pushed me into calling her now for a date. I don't think I could wait till Friday, I was too excited. The beers helped though. I felt relaxed, not drunk, just laid back.

My thoughts drifted back to the quietness in my room. What were they doing?

"You guys better not be fucking in there, assholes!" I stood up to barge into my room, without knocking.

Fuck it, this is my apartment. I'll come into _my _room if I want to. I opened the door and saw Jasper and Alice holding hands and just casually talking with each other. Their heads turned when they heard the door open.

"Hey Em," Jasper said.

"How you feelin Jazz?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"He's better," Alice said for him. Jasper smiled like a fool at her.

Yup. He's got it _bad. _

I know how he felt. I don't know if I would have picked Alice, she's too… feisty. Dangerous.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I need my bed. Gotta work in the morning," I said to them.

"Hey thanks, bro," Jasper said, trying to get up. He obviously felt better. He was able to stand up on his own.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Let me help you to your car," Alice offered. She put his hand around her shoulders and Jasper smiled tenderly at her. "See you later, Emmett."

"Laters, rugrat. Tell Belly I said what's up," I said to her, walking behind them as they walked out of my room.

"I'll, uh, tell her later. She's been _busy_, if you know what I mean."

"Damn! She's getting some? And I thought she was prude," I teased, chuckling.

"I'll tell her you said that too," Alice teased also, raising her eyebrows.

"Go ahead. She's not as dangerous as you, baby girl."

Alice giggled.

"Watch out for her, Jazz."

"Too late. She kicked me in the nuts, remember?" Jasper said.

Alice made a pouty face at both of us.

"Ooo, oh yeah," I grabbed my nuts out of reflex, "just glad it wasn't me!"

"Good night, bro," Jasper bade me.

"See ya, brother. Take care of the baby makin machine! Good night."

I closed the front door and swigged the last of my beer, putting it down in the kitchen, then finally heading to my room.


	19. Chapter 19: Vow

**This might be a short chapter. I apologize, but it just came out the way it did. Still it's important for the story and where it's going. **

**Chapter 19: Vow**

_**Tuesday morning…**_

When I woke up, Bella wasn't in bed. I surveyed the room and found her sitting at her desk, in front of her laptop. She was typing away, only wearing one of my shirts. Her hair was in a wet, messy bun. Apparently she took a shower this morning.

"Hey beautiful."

Bella turned around, there was a pen inbetween her lips.

Wow, she surprises me everyday with how she gets sexier.

"Morning, Edward," Bella smiled. She stood from the chair and laid next to me, taking the pen out of her mouth, and landing a kiss on my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, after she kissed me quickly.

"Working on my resume," she said.

"I see."

"Sleep well?" Bella asked.

"Very. I had you in my arms."

Bella smiled and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. The familiar scent of her strawberry and freesia combo hit me and I closed my eyes to sniff her hair. The way my breath hit her head after I exhaled made her giggle. Suddenly, my stomach growled rudely.

"Well, tell me how you _really _feel!" Bella joked.

"Sorry. My stomach has a mind of its own, just like 'jr'," I said with a smile.

Bella chuckled and pulled back to look at me.

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yes. Don't have to ask me twice," I said, pushing the covers off of me.

I was naked, but I stretched after I stood. Bella's hands caressed my back and I loved how the feeling of her hands made on my skin. Her arms reached around my waist and hugged me, her cheek resting just above the small of my back. I rested my hand on her hand in front of me and smiled.

"Love you, baby," I said.

"Love you," Bella returned. "We should go out. Actually get _out _of the house. This room in fact," Bella joked. "Wanna go out for breakfast? I'm a little tired to cook this morning."

"Sure. Sounds good. We can ask Alice too, if she wants."

"Good idea. You get showered, I'll go ask her," Bella said, finally releasing me from her arms.

"Okay."

I headed to the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. When I turned to close the door, Bella was headed the opposite way to Alice's room. Now she had a pair of jeans on with my shirt still on. I watched her walk that way until I couldn't see her anymore.

***

**BPOV**

I knocked on Alice's door. I put my ear closer to the door to see if I could hear any movement behind the door.

"Yeah?" Alice said groggily.

"Edward and I are going out for breakfast. Wanna come?" I asked her loudly.

"Sure. Um, give me like 30 minutes. Is that enough time?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, can I invite Jasper?"

I raised my eyebrows. This thing with Jasper seemed to be getting more serious.

"Of course you can. Okay, let's synchronize watches, meet me in 30 minutes starting now," I looked at my cell phone clock.

9:07 A.M.

"Gotcha," Alice responded.

I went to my room and put on some simple slippers. Then I sat down at my laptop again and continued at what I was doing. I needed to update my resume, since it's been about two years that I worked at Clarity. Two grueling years of crap. What a waste, but it did pay the bills. I also needed someone to look at my resume, review and criticize. I would ask Alice or Edward, but then it seemed too biased and Emmett was out of the question, also.

I had two options and the thought appeared quickly out of thin air. I could ask Rosalie, maybe even Jasper. Maybe, _maybe _they'd be able to help me out. Hopefully it was a good idea.

After over five minutes of typing away on my keyboard like a maniac, Edward entered the room, already dressed. His hair, as ironic as it would be, still looked like 'sex hair'. I giggled at it and proceeded to put my laptop on standby.

"Is Alice coming with?" Edward asked me, tousling his damp hair.

"Yep, she's got about 25 minutes left. And Jasper is joining us too," I told him.

"Alright, sounds like a double date," Edward said.

"For breakfast?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"If he pays, it's a date."

"True, I guess we'll see. I wonder how serious she's getting with this guy," I said, I looked at nothing in particular. Just my thoughts roaming.

"It might be a little more serious than we think. She's been acting a little strange lately," Edward told me.

I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Has she really?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know more. Not gossip, just concern for my other best friend.

"She's not… herself. She seems so distant. It's weird," Edward said, his eyes casting towards the floor, his eyebrows furrowing also. He was also concerned for his sister.

"Maybe we should talk to her. That doesn't sound like getting serious with a guy, it sounds like something else."

"I don't know if she'd want to talk to me. Maybe it's something she'd want to talk with you, ya know, girlfriend talk. I figured, if she wanted to talk to me about it, she would have brought it up yesterday evening, but she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

Something didn't sound right here. Alice not herself? I've never seen her act so different in all my years I've known her. I guess I'd have to see for myself.

"I guess I'll have to see for myself what you're talking about."

***

**APOV**

I did feel better after I kicked Jasper in the nuts, but then after seeing him in agonizing pain on the ground, the guilt poured on me like hot oil. I was still mad, at the time, that he would speak to me in such a manner. But, wasn't I the one that was in the wrong doing?

I just wanted my problem to disappear and I wouldn't have to worry about it, but my stupid conscience provoked me to do things I didn't intentionally plan to do. I called Jasper to meet him.

Maybe it wasn't fate that we were to be together, but I did still feel something there with Jasper when we were together. And he felt it too. So, what's it gonna hurt to just go with the flow? To go out on a date with Jasper? That was Bella's thing to do, rather than mine, _go with the flow._ I liked having plans, organization, preparation of what comes next. Not spontaneous actions offhand.

After I parted ways with Jasper, I felt better, the burden of my guilt, lifting away off my shoulders. It felt good to see him again. If I was going to get to know him better, breakfast would be a good start.

Jasper kept apologizing after I kicked him via text. I told him I wouldn't see him again if he didn't stop apologizing. I felt bad that he kept apologizing, but he had told me that that wasn't how he was raised. He's never spoken to any woman that way before and he felt terrible.

So, if he doesn't speak that way to any woman, what does that say about me?

I was confused, maybe a little hurt, but I didn't let it bother me. I didn't want another burdening problem to think about, on my shoulders.

I got up from my bed and showered as quickly as I possibly could. I didn't feel like dressing up just for breakfast. I didn't feel like dressing up these days, something nagged me everyday and I didn't have the urge to do it like I used to. I dabbed some powder on my face to hide the shininess of my face moisturizer. My hair was straight today, not the usual wispy, and I put on a pair of capris and a t-shirt. Slippers to match and grabbed my purse while on my way out of my room.

I came into Bella's room and saw Edward picking at Bella's guitar while Bella was on her laptop.

"I'm ready," I told them.

At the same time, both their heads turned to me. Edward smiled, but Bella eyed me with suspicion.

"Morning, Alice," Edward greeted me.

"Morning," I said with a smile. "Did you get my text early this morning, Bella?"

"Uh, morning to you too," Bella's expression changed to disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I'm still tired," I cleared my throat. "Morning, Bella," I nodded my head at her.

"You texted me? I have it on silent, so I didn't read it yet."

_Figures. _

I sighed and looked at the time on my cell phone.

"Uh, I didn't give Jasper a call yet," I said.

Edward gave me a weird look, I didn't know what his expression was, but I looked away to dial Jasper's number on my phone. Walking out into the hallway, he picked up after the first ring.

"Jasper?"

"Hey darlin, good morning," Jasper's voice sounded raspy from sleep.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"You can call me anytime. Don't worry about it," Jasper assured me.

"I just called to see how you were doing and if you wanted to go out to breakfast with me, Bella, & Edward."

"What time?" Jasper asked. He sounded so breathy, maybe he was stretching.

He just sounded damn good on the phone. I felt myself flush up from thinking about what he was doing on his bed.

Well, shit.

"Um, right now? If it's too short notice, we could do it another time," I hoped he wouldn't disappoint me. I surprisingly wanted to see him again.

"No no, I'll go. I'll just meet you there. If that's alright," Jasper said, sounding more awake now.

"Okay. We'll wait for you," I smiled, my giddiness so obvious in my grin.

We spoke for a few minutes, giving him the details of where we were going. I hung up my phone and turned around to see Bella and Edward holding each other, in their own private, quiet conversation. The pang of jealousy hit me then. I wanted what they had, a relationship involving feelings that was so strong, as their feelings for each other was.

"Uh," I interrupted them, "Jasper said he'd meet us there."

"Okay," Bella said. Edward nodded his head and he released her to leave the room.

"I'll drive," I stated.

"Alright," Edward said, passing me.

And we were off.

***

**BPOV**

It was true. Edward was definitely right. Alice was acting strange. Something was up with her. When I saw her at my doorway, dressed in simple casual clothes, her face unpainted like it usually was. I instantly felt something was wrong. Strange was an understatement. Then when I heard her speaking with Jasper on her cell, I knew what it was.

She seriously had feelings for Jasper. If _I _knew better. She was not falling in love with him, but already in love with him. I knew because I was there not too long ago.

I would follow Edward's lead to speak with her. She helped me out in my situation, I would do the same for her. She needed it, because I didn't like seeing her feeling… I couldn't place it because it was just a jumble of a lot of things together, but she wasn't the Alice I knew.

Later. Right now, we were hungry. This would be a good time for me to observe Alice with Jasper around. Silentely, I made a vow to myself that I would help Alice and Jasper get together.


	20. Chapter 20: Cheesy Potatoes

**Chapter 20: Cheesy Potatoes**

**JPOV**

I left work and headed to Emmett's house, after giving him a call, asking for Bella's number. I needed to contact Alice, I needed to see her, I needed answers. It was midnight and I took a chance calling Emmett, knowing that he just got off work. To my surprise, he informed me that he had quit his night job. I guess it worked out for me that he was free.

I called Bella, there was no answer. Maybe she was busy or ignoring my calls just like Alice was. This was driving me crazy! I sat with Emmett, venting out my troubles with women. Emmett knew Alice pretty well through Bella, not close as Bella and him were, but they were still good pals. I was jealous, knowing that Emmett had her friendship at least. Maybe I was just selfish, I wanted friendship and more.

"So what's up with you and Alice?" Emmett asked, popping open his third bottle of beer. I had been on my first one.

"I don't know," I said with my head down. My eyebrows wrinkled thinking about it.

"You don't know? It's either you know or you don't," Emmett stated. Emmett liked to speak with his hands, his palm was up, expressing his point. The other hand was holding his cold beer.

We were in his patio, sitting on plastic patio chairs. There was a bbq grill to the corner and a bicycle locked to it with a chain. It was pitch dark outside, except for a lamp post down the walkway of his apartment building and the stars that lit up the night sky. I was glad that it was dark, Emmett wouldn't be able to see my expressions. My frown pasted to my lips and my eyebrows that wouldn't straight from frustration, anger, confusion, hurt.

"I don't fucking know," I wasn't trying to be a bitch to Emmett, but the mood I was already in, my words just came out automatically defensive.

"Hey man, chill. We're just talking," Emmett said.

"We had sex…" I started. That's all I could think of.

"Well, then things must be good," Emmett finished.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Emmett all the details and I wasn't going to, but he needed to know the basics if he was going to understand my problem.

"No, it's not. She ditched when I was still sleeping," I finished, my eyes roaming over the short wall that disconnected the walkway of the premises of the apartment complex to Emmett's patio. I couldn't see it well, since it was dark as hell, but it was safe to glare at.

"And you're upset because you had sex with her and she left right after," Emmett didn't question, just said it out loud for his own purpose. It sounded even worse coming from his mouth. "Hey, I know she's a friend and all, but man, at least you got some."

"I'm wasn't into it for just sex, fucker!" My eyes snapped in Emmett's direction.

"Dude! I wasn't saying that you're a dog! I was just implying that at least you got some! I've been on a dry spell for almost six months. Shit, calm the fuck down."

I was calmer, a little relaxed, but feeling like a moron now for jumping to conclusions. Emmett was just mentioning that I was having sexual intercourse with _someone, _when he wasn't getting any at all. He wasn't assuming that I was in just for sex alone. Well, he used his words wrong and I took I the wrong way. Oh fucking well.

"Sorry, bro. I'm just.." I 'tsked', giving my hair a quick, frustrated tousle with my free hand, "I think I have feelings for her. The _one _girl I actually care about and she fucking bails!" I lean forward, my elbows resting on my knees.

"Holy fuck, Alice? Wow.." Emmett was surprised. "This is fucking _weird." _

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You and Alice, together. We're close and me and Alice are friends too… it's just weird to think of you two together."

"Is that bad?" I said, a little offended.

"No! No! I think it's fucking cool as hell, but it's just _weird."_

I was silent, probing my own thoughts.

"Did you call Bella?" Emmett asked, to kill the uncomfortable silence, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Did she give Alice the message?" Emmett asked.

"Bella didn't answer her phone either," my lips went tight.

"Maybe I should try to call," Emmett pulled out his cell phone.

"No, don't bother, bro. It's cool."

I took a long swig of my beer. The coldness of it was refreshing. Emmett put his phone back into his pocket and downed the rest of his beer.

"I'm gonna grab another one. You?" Emmett stood from his chair. It rocked back as he stood up.

I finished off mine and burped, handing him the bottle.

"Lame!" Emmett said, chuckling, then sliding his patio door open.

I looked up at the stars, it was shining brightly against the dark, twinkling. I saw familiar constellations and remembered when I thought of my dream the night Alice was with me. Her eyes searching my face, like she was searching for constellations in a gorgeous night sky.

"Fuck," I said quietly and wiped both my hands down my face.

My pocket vibrated and jumped from the feeling. I looked at my phone, seeing Alice and my picture flashing on my screen. It was a text message from Alice.

_We need 2 talk. Meet me sumwhere? 3 A_

Yes! Contact. I typed quickly a response to her.

***

_**Breakfast. Tuesday morning…**_

I met Alice, her brother Edward, and Bella at the restaurant thirty minutes later, after Alice woke me up with a wonderful phone call from her. I couldn't erase the smile off my face. The very early morning was shitty, getting kicked in the balls by her, but it turned out to be a well worth pain, just to have her talking to me again.

I entered the restaurant, my exuberance ready to explode from the fact that I was going to see here again. I _knew _now that I was in love with her. All my turmoil was something that confused me, after Alice's exit from my place. I've been trying so hard to get her to speak to me again and I almost ruined it with my attitude and anger from her giving me poor excuses for leaving. I couldn't stop thinking about her, considering that I was angry with her.

She sat at a booth table across from Edward and Bella, Alice was sipping her orange juice, her eyes downcast on the table. Bella had her head resting against Edward's shoulder, reading off his menu while he held it upright. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead as I walked closer to their table. Edward was the first to notice me and he smiled a friendly smile.

"Hey Jasper," he called out. Bella's head popped off of Edward's shoulder and she gave me a bright smile, welcoming me to the table.

"Hey, how you doin Edward?" I responded.

I held a hand out to shake Edward's hand. He took it and we shook quickly. "Not bad, just hungry." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hello Jasper!" Bella seemed a little too eager of my presence. She stood and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to see you again," I said to her.

"Likewise," Bella sat down again, to hook her arms through Edward's.

"Hi Jasper," Alice smiled shyly and her eyes softened.

"Good morning, Alice," My voice was soft, just like her eyes.

Edward noticed, watching her curiously across the table.

"I love this place. Thanks for inviting me. I'm starving," I lied. I couldn't eat. I was too damn excited to swallow anything.

I sat myself next to Alice and gave her a half smile, Alice's own smile, widening. I wanted to embrace her, plant kisses on her soft skin, but that would be pushing too much on her at one time. I would give her her space that she needed until she felt comfortable with me again. Like clockwork, a waitress came over and asked me what beverage I wanted. Within seconds, she walked away, with my order of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Better."

"So what'cha been up to lately, Jasper?" Bella asked, making small talk.

I liked Bella. She was friendly, sweet. I didn't feel uncomfortable around her. I liked her since the night I met her. Emmett had good taste in "girlfriends".

"You know, the usual, work and life," I told her.

"Working hard?" Edward put in.

"Always. Pays the bills," I said, smiling.

"Do you work only the weekends?" Bella asked. I get it, friends screening me. I don't mind. I would tell them anything they wanted. Alice was unusually quiet.

"Every night. I'm the bar manager," I responded.

"So _that's _how you were able to get away with dancing with me!" Alice's perky self I liked was sparkling when she spoke.

Bella and Edward watched her and then looked at each other with indescribable expressions. Then Bella picked up Edward's menu and started to sift through the items, deciding which to order. I shrugged at Alice. I noticed their exchanged.

"Do want to share Freedom Toast with me, Edward?" Bella asked him, looking at him.

"If we share, I want the eggs over medium," Edward stated.

"Okay," Bella approved.

"I don't know what I want," Alice said, looking at her menu, undecided.

"The cheesy hashbrowns are really good here," I leaned over to tell Alice.

I could smell her soap, a slight hint of body scent, and her perfume. What was her perfume, I absolutely loved it.

"Oh! before I forget, I need your help with something Jasper," Bella said.

"What can I do?"

"I need someone besides Edward, Alice, or Emmett to critique my resume. I'm looking for another job."

"Why can't we help you with your resume? You know we'll be happy to help you, Bella," Alice said offended.

"No offense, Alice, but you're friends and I need someone else's opinion on how my resume looks," Bella told Alice.

"I look at resumes all the time, Bella. I'm the one that does the hiring for all the waitresses at Aura, plus bartenders, etc." I told her.

"Really? This is perfect! You don't mind, do you?" Bella's face scrunched up into a cute expression.

"Not at all. I'll be happy to take a look at it," I said, smiling happily at Bella.

"Are you ready to order?" The sweet waitress asked us.

"Yes, we're going to share the Freedom Toast, eggs over medium, sausage links instead of patties, with wheat toast," Edward ordered.

"Can we also get some grape jelly? I love that stuff," Bella added.

The waitress scribbled on her ordering pad, then paused to look at me.

"Country ham omelet with cheddar cheese, wheat toast, and sunny OJ," I ordered.

"And for you miss?" The waitress looked at Alice.

"Cheesy potatoes."

I smiled at Alice, her returning me with a smile of her own. This was the Alice I remembered from Aura. She was so carefree, comfortable, spirited. I also wanted to see the dominant Alice I witnessed for hours Sunday night.

"Alright, you're order will be out shortly. I'll get that OJ for ya," The waitress told me before walking away.

"You know, you're paying if the cheesy potatoes turn out crappy," Alice whispered in my ear.

"No doubt, darlin," I said.

Alice's face went blank, then a redness spread through her face, causing her to turn away to look out the window. Bella giggled, watching her. Alice's head snapped towards Bella and her eyes were wide.

"Shush, Bella! I don't giggle at you when _you _blush. Meanie," Alice stuck her cute tongue at Bella.

Edward eyes his sister, then Bella, then at me. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows at the girls' banter.

_Girls. _

Breakfast turned out to be casually comfortable. I liked hanging out with Alice and her friends/family. They were cool, never having me feel out of the picture at all. Bella asked a lot of questions and Edward and I had some small talk. What I wanted was to carry casual conversation with Alice, but she seemed unusually quiet. She said things once in awhile, but all in all, she was just aware of my presence. I took it as a bad sign that Alice was a little uncomfortable with me present.

"You should come by afterwards and I'll let you take a look of my resume," Bella offered.

"I don't want to intrude," I said, shaking my head.

"You're not," I was surprised that Alice was the one to speak.

No one had to tell me twice. If Alice seemed like she wanted me there, I would go. Soon, we were getting our checks and I offered to pay for Alice's, cheddar potatoes crappy or not, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Thank you, Jasper," Alice said to me, her face warmth with gratefulness.

I overheard Edward whispering to Bella, "told you."

Bella eyes jerked towards him, hearing Edward's words and tried to stifle a smile. Alice watched them both with suspicion. Her eyes narrowed and Edward noticed, giving her a "what did I do?" look. Alice did the 'peace sign' with her fingers, then pointing it to her own eyes, then Edward's, then back to her own, as if to let him know she was closely watching him. Edward gave her an innocent smile, as did Bella, and we were leaving the restaurant.

***

**APOV**

What was that Edward and Bella were talking about? _"Told you". _What did that mean? They were talking about something that I wasn't suppose to know about and it itched me to get them back for their cruel joke they both played on me.

Karma.

Hoping I would soon get my chance, I wondered if Jasper would be able to help me with my payback. I wouldn't know when to ask him, though, I was still in the awkward comfort zone with him. Maybe if we were alone, it would change? I don't know.

"Hey guys," I got Edward and Bella's attention for a moment before we entered my car. "Do you mind if I ride with Jasper?" I asked. Bella's eyes were full of hope, as Jasper's were also, and Edward nonchalantly shrugged. It didn't bother him. I turned to Jasper and asked him with a soft voice. "Is it okay?"

"Of course, it is."

He smiled at me and I could see in my peripherals, his hand twitch to move, but he moved it behind himself. His other hand went out, to lead me to his car, but it wasn't a car. My steps stilled, taking in the black shiny motorcycle in front of us.

"What is that?" I asked, a worried look on my face.

"It's a motorcycle," Edward said, eyeing it like it was a beautiful piece of art. "Yamaha?"

"Yeah, The Midnight Warrior. It's a cruiser," Jasper spoke to Edward. They both studied it closely, speaking in engine or whatever terms I was not understanding.

"It's beautiful," Bella said. I looked at her, with a curious look on my face. Usually, Bella was the sort of person to think this kind of vehicle was dangerous. It knocked me off guard when she was eyeing it like the boys were.

"Maybe I'll just drive my car," I said unsure.

"Just take a ride with me. We're not going far," Jasper said, turning to look at me.

The dubious expression I held didn't have Jasper back down.

"I'll go slow, I promise," Jasper promised.

"If you don't go, Alice, _I'm _going," Bella said, her eyebrows raised.

It surprised me when Edward looked at her, his face lighting up. "Really? You want to ride it?"

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"I didn't think you… liked, I guess you just didn't seem the type to ride," Edward said.

"Well, I'm not, but why not? Try something new once, if I don't like it, this will be my first and last ride. At least I can say I rode a motorcycle once," Bella said. It made sense, but the image of putting her arms around Jasper made my face heat up.

What the hell? Why am I jealous of Bella of all people?

_It's because you're selfish. You want Jasper all to yourself. Just go ride with him!_

My lips pursed at my Conscience speaking up at the most inopportune time.

"Okay, I'll ride with you Jasper. Let's go before I change my mind," I said, giving my purse to Bella to bring with her in my car. "Keys in the purse," I told Edward.

"Here, put this on," Jasper handed me a helmet. It looked like a black ping-pong ball, cut in half and the size of a basketball.

"This is the helmet?!" I asked, shock in my eyes, looking at it like it was an out of season Coach purse.

"Yes and Snell approved," Jasper told me. I didn't understand a word he was talking about.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked incredulously.

"It means it's been approved by the right people to assure you the helmet is safe," Bella said.

"Well done, Bella," Jasper nodded his head at Bella.

"Thank you."

"How do _you _know?" I asked her.

"I read," Bella said, sticking her tongue out at me. I returned it, with a pout on my face.

Why was I acting like a child? It was just a bike and a helmet. People did this everyday, rode on motorcycles and put helmets on. People also _died _riding bikes everyday. I should just drive my car.

"C'mon Alice, just put it on," Edward complained.

"Fine! Fine," I snapped at Edward.

"Alice, if you don't want to ride with me, it's alright," Jasper said with soft baby blue eyes. I melted.

Damn it.

I couldn't speak again. I was drowning in blues and didn't want to come up. Now the thought of putting my arms around him made me want to go, the safety issues of the helmet vague at the back of my mind. Jasper just overwhelmed my senses and I fell under his gaze.

I grabbed the helmet and put it on. Jasper took it upon himself to snuggly put the strap on for me under my chin.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"My pleasure, darlin."

When Jasper turned to put on his own helmet, I sighed. I watched as he mounted his bike, throwing his leg over it, then settling comfortably on it. Thank goodness I was wearing comfortable jeans. He put his hand out to help me mount the bike behind him. After sitting down, I fidgeted in my seat and tried to get comfortable.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold on tight, but not too tight. When we turn, lean into the turn with me," Jasper told me before he started the engine.

I embraced his waist and I instantly felt calm. I could smell his cologne, Acqua Di Gio? Mmm, he smelled wonderful. I could also smell the Zest soap off his skin on his neck and the leather of his jacket, it was an odd combination with his cologne. Still, he was intoxicating. My eyes drifted closed for a second, I was in another world. The start of his engine snapped me back to reality and I remembered what I was doing.

"Oh!" I blurted when the engine revved once.

"Ready darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I think so," I told him with a shaky voice.

Jasper tapped my hands assuringly around his waist and the warmness of it made me feel a little comfortable. Then, we slowly started to move. Edward left the parking lot first and we would follow, since I couldn't yell out the directions to Jasper. My grip tightened around his waist when we finally hit the street, heading toward the freeway.

I rested my cheek against his back, the leather of his jacket feeling cool against my skin. The speed started to pick up as we entered the freeway and the wind was licking at my face. I encouraged myself to look up and see our surroundings. Cars were at our sides, the buildings off the freeway passed quickly. It was a beautiful morning and the weather was fairly nice. It wasn't so bad at all. Nothing to be afraid of. Jasper was going at a good speed, not too fast, not too slow. My death grip loosened a little and I started to surprisingly enjoy the ride. The vibration of the motorcycle was weird, my whole body humming along with each vibration.

I took this moment to pay attention to Jasper's body that was dominating this loud monster machine underneath us. Instant arousal rushed through me at the thought and the vibration was encouraging the feeling. My eyes closed and I rested my cheek against his back again. My hands massaged his tight stomach, reaching up to feel his hard pecs I once touched before.

I liked what I was doing, smiling to myself. Jasper wouldn't be able to respond, say anything, fight anything I was doing to him. This was dangerous! But then it was erotically sexy as fuck at the same time. Why did he always give me this feeling of wanting to do something evil? I couldn't help myself from kissing his back with my lips. Just a simple peck, but I know he'd be wondering why I had done it later.

Soon, the vibrations of the engine was lessening as we were parking in front of my house. When the engined died, I practically bounced off the bike with a huge smile on my face.

"That was fucking fantastic!" I said beaming.

Jasper didn't say a word, just stared at me with longing in his eyes. Bella rushed out of my car and hurried toward us.

"I want a ride too. That looked like _so _much fun!"

"Uh, maybe next time. I need to use your restroom first," Jasper said, a little uncomfortable.

Oops. I know I aroused him with my touches and he needed to adjust himself. I felt bad, but then I didn't. I was giving him mixed signals and he was probably wondering why.

"Thanks for the ride," I told Jasper. "Let me show you where the bathroom is."

I led the way towards the house, grabbing my purse from Bella's hands and opened the front door. Bella stayed behind with Edward as they admired Jasper's bike some more. I led Jasper into the hallway, towards my room, into my bathroom. After I walked into my room, he slowed, taking in everything in my room. I turned and watched him, dropping my purse on my bed.

"Bathroom's in there," I pointed toward my bathroom.

I couldn't look away from him. Right now, I was lost in the man before me. Finally his eyes rested on me and I stared at a windblown blonde haired man with no expression on his face.

"Excuse me," Jasper tried to excuse himself to use the lavatory.

I stopped him, touching his arm and felt the instant flutter in my stomach. Jasper looked down at me and I couldn't help but touch his face. His eyes closed at the contact and he sighed.

"This is fate, I know it is. We were meant to be or I wouldn't be feeling this way," I said to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Me too," Jasper said, caressing my fingers that were touching his cheek. "Don't fight it."

"I'm not going to anymore," I spoke.

Our faces inched towards each other, till our lips met. Yes, I was right. This was where we were meant to be. How could I deny it any longer? Date, or no date, we had a strong connection. Sexual, nonsexual, it didn't matter. I was going to be with this man, no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21: HIS Darlin

**Reviewers: Thanks a billion! **

**I try to put two chapters up sometimes but it never works out the way I want it to. Maybe I'll try harder next time. Sometimes when I read a story after it updates, it's frustrating to read one chapter at a time. I'm not knocking anyone who does that, but I thought I'd give you goodies of two chapters instead of one. Here's one for now. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: **_**His **_**Darlin**

**BPOV**

I took a risk, revealing I wanted to take the ride with Jasper, since Alice refused to. In truth, I was a little scared, but also curious. My interest in the ride did change Alice's decision and she went for that ride with Jasper back to our place after breakfast. This is what I was doing, or helping, in my perspective, for Alice to take the chance of being with Jasper.

When Jasper was present, Alice was herself again. Somewhat. She seemed to holding herself back. She was always the outgoing, forward, bold type. I admired that about her and I took up some of her characteristics within myself to become this UnBella person that attacked Edward like there was no tomorrow. He was loving it, I knew he did. I loved it too, so she was here to stay. I got the man I longed for and he got both sides of Bella. A nice package, if I say so myself.

"Maybe I should get one," Edward said.

We were standing outside, admiring Jaspers motorcycle. Very sleek and sexy, shiny with chrome pipes everywhere. It excited me that Edward thought of buying a motorcycle like this. I could be that woman in the back, riding with him, holding him tightly. What a nice image.

"What do you think? Do you think it's a good idea?" Edward turned to ask me. He caught me in my distracted state and waved his hand in my face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, if you want. It's your money," I told him, shrugging.

"It's a cruiser, so you can ride with me anytime," Edward's boyish smile was adorable.

"You haven't even bought it yet and look at you!" I teased him, my hand reaching out to poke his belly.

He hunched over from my touch. Edward ticklish? Hmm. The gears in my head started to turn and I thought it was freakin cute. A big, strong, sexy, man like Edward, ticklish? Too damn cute.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to circle his arms around mine, holding me close to him, but keeping my hands away from his ticklish spots. Edward looked down at me and smiled, then bent his head to kiss me. I felt warmth radiating from my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. Damn him and his affect on me.

"I love you," I said with gentleness in my voice, after we parted from our kiss.

"You know you are my life now," Edward loosened his old on my arms and tucked one of my hairs behind my ear. Then his finger traced from the outline for my ear to the angle of my jaw to my chin where he lifted it to gaze at my face. "I love _you_."

We stood, cuddling, in a sort of swaying motion as we held each other. Moving with the slightest push of the breeze, like we were also one with it. It felt like forever that we held each other in comfort like this and it was absolutely perfect.

"I want to make love to you, Bella," Edward admitted.

I smiled, knowing that I wanted to the same thing, "tempting, but we have a guest," I said.

"I know," he sighed in disappointment, "let's go see how our guest is doing," Edward said, his eyes directing toward the house.

We both walked towards the house. My mind wandered to other subjects than what Edward was making me feel. Maybe it would help him to hold his off too, till later.

"What do you think of him?" I asked, curious to know what Edward thought of him.

"Who? Jasper?" Edward answered.

"Mm-hm."

"He seems like a good guy. Very polite. Mom would _love _him," Edward's crooked smile popped up onto his beautiful face.

"Yes she would," I agreed. "I like him. I think they look good together," we both put one arm around each other's waist, walking towards the front door.

We walked in silence, just reveling in each other's presence. I wanted to just sit and relax with Edward today. No going out, just spend time with him. What I really wanted was to hang out with my best friends today. Just like we used to. Alice, Edward, and I, and Jasper was more than welcome to join us. I liked staying at home and just enjoying each other's time. I wanted today to just be lazy and relax.

Until tonight.

I bit my lip and a mischievous grin crept up on my lips. I cast my face downward, so that Edward wouldn't catch my thoughts of naughty things. We reached the door and I took Edward's magnificent hand in mine and led him inside, opening the door. Entering the house, I could hear murmuring coming from Alice's room. Curious to what was going on, I walked down the hallway, with Edward still connected to my hand and knocked on Alice's open door before peeking my head in. Alice was sitting on the edge of her bed, one leg underneath her, the other dangling off the edge. Jasper was next to her, sitting in a relaxed manner, his hands resting behind him on Alice's bed. Alice had a look of contentment on her face as it was bent slightly to the side, listening to Jasper as he spoke.

"Hey guys. What'cha up to?" I asked. I walked in and Edward followed after me.

"We're just hanging out," Alice said. Jasper turned toward us after our entrance and gave us a smile.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Edward asked, an apologetic expression on his face.

"No no, not at all. We were just talking," Alice told us.

A ring tone I didn't recognize chimed and Jasper pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Bueno," he answered.

The voice on the other side was loud, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Emmett, what's up bro?" Jasper sat up from Alice's bed. Jasper excused himself from us and walked out into the hallway.

Alice sighed, watching Jasper exit her room.

I gave her a one eye brow lift and smirked at her. Edward took it upon himself to lay himself on Alice's bed without permission. He poked Alice with his foot and pulled her out of her zone she was in.

"Oh my God, he's wonderful," Alice said breathlessly.

"My my Alice Cullen, I believe you are smitten," I teased.

Her eyes were soft while she glanced at me.

"Am I? Shit, my face feels all flushed. Look," Alice caught my hand in hers and put it upon her cheek. It was warm. I knew the all to well familiar feeling of my cheeks flushing because of Edward. My eyes widened to the fact that it was odd to see Alice act like a lovesick fool. Although, Alice wasn't a fool.

"Hey Bella, Emmett wants to talk to you," Jasper entered the room, holding his phone out to me.

Looking confused, I took his phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"What is the purpose of having a cell phone when you don't even answer it Belly?" Emmett teased. I _hated _that name he called me sometimes.

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk to you," I came back.

I sat next to Edward and he scooted over just a bit to give me room. I put my hand on his thigh and looked at him. I wondered what he was thinking now that I was on the phone with Emmett. Edward put his hand on mine, his fingertips caressing my skin while I was in conversation with Emmett. He didn't seem mad or jealous, I was glad.

"I didn't know Jasper was hangin out with you today. I just called to see how he was feeling and I figured I'd say hi," Emmett said.

"What do you mean 'how he's feeling'?" I looked at Jasper with the same confused expression I had when I took the phone from him.

"Alice didn't tell you yet?" Emmett snickered.

"Uh, about what?" I had _no _idea what the hell Emmett was getting at.

"Oh shit!" Emmett's laughter boomed over the phone. Even Edward heard it, causing his eyebrows to rise with curiousness. "Alice was here early this morning, talking to Jasper. She decked his crown jewels with her foot!"

"What?! Why?"

Now all three heads turned to look at me.

"Ask her," Emmett said.

I looked at Alice and she gave me a hesitant look.

"I will. Here, I'll give you back to Jasper. Hey wait, you should come over later. We'll barbecue or something for dinner," I offered.

"Awesome, will do. Want me to bring anything?" Emmett asked.

"Just you, Demmit Emmett," I giggled at my stupid corny name I had for him.

"Ha-ha."

"Just come over at 4:30, kay dork?" I teased.

"Is it alright if I bring Rosalie along? I'll be getting off work at 5, so I'll be a little late."

"Sure, it's cool. See you later. Here's Jasper," with that, I handed Jasper back his phone. I turned to Alice and Edward and told them we needed to go grocery shopping for a barbecue.

"Yay! Are you going to make your yummy carne asada, Bella?" Alice said, clapping her hands in excitement. Edward chuckled at her.

"Yes, Alice. I will, just for you," I said with a baby voice, while tapping her nose with my finger.

"How come you don't talk to me like that?" Edward said with a whine.

I spun to look at him, his lips giving me a teasing pout.

"Because, it is only allowed for anyone four feet and under," I glanced quickly at Alice. Her mouth was gaping open with horror and she smacked me in the arm from my insult.

Edward's laugh roared and I rubbed the spot where the pain was starting to sting.

"You know I love ya, Alice," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Karma," Alice sang.

Jasper flipped his phone closed. He stared at us with no clue of what just happened.

"What did I miss?"

"What's this about Alice kicking you?" I asked him.

Jasper, embarrassed, chuckled hesitantly and looked to Alice.

"Uh.."

***

**EPOV**

"She _kicked _you?" I said with disbelief. My word emphasized on "kicked".

Oh, the poor bastard. Alice unleashed herself on Jasper. Alice was dangerous when she wanted to be. She seemed the innocent type to others' eyes, but I was her brother. I fucking knew better. Bella knew better too, she known her way too long.

"Leave him alone, Edward. I already apologized to him," Alice's face was completely straight with tension. Giving me the death glare with just her eyes.

"Please enlighten us with the story," Bella asked, sitting down next to me again, her voice animated with curiosity.

Alice bent her head in shame and placed it roughly in her hand, covering her face. She growled in frustration and I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be good.

"Why do you guys torture me so much?" She mumbled through her hand.

"It was my fault actually. I told her she could hit me and she did," Jasper told us.

"You allowed her to kick you in the balls?!" Bella exclaimed.

"What?? Jasper…" I exclaimed myself, I couldn't even find the words to finish what I wanted to say. Just thinking about it made my groin hurt.

"I don't want to get into this guys," Alice complained.

"It was well worth it. She's talking to me again," Jasper said with a gentleness in his voice. His eyes hovered towards Alice's bent head and she lifted it up to look at him. They both smiled and Alice's irritation disappeared.

"Wait," I asked, sitting up from my relaxed position.

"Shut up, Edward!" Alice's irritation returned. She slapped my thigh and I bent my leg up, murmuring an "ouch".

"It's okay, Alice. They need to know what happened before Emmett butchers the story before they hear the whole of it," Jasper spoke.

"This is true," Bella nodded her head.

I couldn't wait to hear all of it. Alice threw herself backwards on the bed. She was completely embarrassed. This was priceless! I've never seen Alice act so… abnormal. Jasper approached her and took her hand, pulling her upwards to stand in front of him. Alice's eyes were lost. Jasper had her hooked.

"I said some things to Alice that wasn't very nice and she didn't want to see me again," Jasper started. Jasper's expression was of apology as he studied Alice's face. "I fucked up, I'm sorry," he apologized to Alice.

"You're forgiven," Alice forgave him with a winkle at the corner of her eyes, smiling at Jasper with only her eyes.

Bella and I stayed hushed, completely enthralled in Jasper's tale. Jasper drew her closer, holding her in his hands. He was much taller than her and his head strained downward to look at her, as Alice's did to look up at him.

"I fucked up too," Alice said. I watched Alice's face with confusion to what they were talking about. "I know I already apologized, but I'm sorry Jasper… again."

"I forgive you too, darlin," Jasper returned.

It was as if Bella and I were not present in the room with them. They were so lost in each other. I glanced at Bella and she had a content smile on her beautiful face. She looked very happy for Alice. I looked back at the couple and it reminded me how Bella and I were. I would have to get used to this, seeing Jasper around often, because it looked like they were going to be inseperable.

Being Alice's brother, I was sometimes protective of the guys that Alice spoke to, when we were kids, but could handle her own shit. She was oddly strong for such a tiny person, but something in me told me Jasper was a good person and he was good for Alice. He seems to calm her in ways I thought impossible.

"So, you said she could hit you and she kicked you in the nads," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. My words were laced with subtle astonishment.

"Yep."

"What did you say to make her so mad?" Bella started to get nosey.

Alice haze of distraction vanished from Bella's question, making it obvious again that she didn't want to bring up this subject. Jasper saved the day.

"I don't mean to be rude, Bella darlin, but that is something I rather not mention," Jasper's head spun slowly to tell Bella.

"Call me darlin again and I'll forgive you," Bella smiled teasingly.

My Bella, flirty? I should be jealous, but it just flared my craving to have her in my arms again.

"Nope, he's off limits Bella. I'm his only darlin," Alice said smugly. Jasper chuckled.

Alice was back.

***

We left Alice and Jasper to their privacy while I dragged Bella back to my room, where it was the farthest from Alice's room. I wanted to get her alone so I could attack her, even if it was for a few minutes. I wanted to be constantly drowning in Bella. In the confinement of my room, I kissed her, cupping her face. Bella's hands were on mine and she returned the passion of my kiss, moving her hands to my stubble of facial hair.

"We can't," Bella whispered.

"I know, dammit, I know. I just wanted to kiss you," I whined quietly.

We continued our kiss, our mouths moving in unison, dancing together in a harmonious beat. It was wonderful just to taste Bella, such rich sweetness. Her velvet lips, my God. I didn't know if I could hold myself back to getting fully aroused. I know I was hard already, but if I was completely hard, I wouldn't be able to control myself and would just attack her. Rude or not.

"Maybe we should stop," Bella mentioned.

I sighed in frustration. I had to walk away, pinching the bridge of my nose, then running my hand through my hair.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked apologetically. She knew I was not alright, but the caring person she was, she asked anyway.

"No," I said a little roughly to her, to my surprise. "Look at me."

I turned around and my erection was a distinguishable outline against my pants. Bella looked down at it and her eyes became the haze of lust. I would feel guilty for being a little snappy with her, but the look she was giving my hard on, it made it harder to feel conscience-stricken. My conscience was horny too and was telling me to fuck her.

_Shut the fuck up. _

I told it.

_Don't make it harder on both of us as it already is. _

I love Bella. She was a seductive feline, attacking her prey with no warning. That's how it seemed when she was upon me, pushing me against the wall of my room, kissing me with vigor. Her hand was instantly at my prick and I groaned at the touch.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you, Edward," Bella's voice was low and raspy.

I clenched my teeth together and breathed heavily through my nose, obeying Bella. I loved when she became dominant. Her eyes never left mine as she bent down, her hand still over my crotch, caressing my erection through the fabric. With smooth quickness, she unbuckled my belt and unloosened my button and zipper within seconds. This was no time to be teasing, there were other people in the house, Bella was doing this to kill my damn frustration. She pulled the restraining fabric of my boxer briefs out of the way and dove in to shove me into her mouth.

"Dammit," I cursed with as much quietness as I could.

My head cocked back and I squeezed my eyes shut. Too much stimulation if I watched her. I wouldn't be able to be quiet. Though, the feeling of warmth surrounding my cock was amazing and that was overwhelming. I clenched my jaw harder, fisting my hands into her hair.

"Bella.." I whispered.

I was already close. Bella's hand stroked my shaft while her mouth slipped over the top half of my cock, suckling at my head. Then she slipped all she could into her mouth, causing me to open my mouth to let out a breathy huff of air. Fuckin A, I wanted Bella.

"I want you, Bella," I whispered.

Bella was wordless. She stood up and unbutton her jeans, shoving them off her legs, along with her panties. I dashed my pants completely off too and sat on the floor, opening the nightstand next to my bed, donning a condom. I didn't want to use the bed, it would be too noisy to how much I wanted to fuck Bella so badly. I waited for Bella to come to me. She sat on top of me, rubbing herself with her fingers while I aimed myself underneath her. One fluid motion is all it took for us to be joined and we groaned quietly. She stilled me while she lifted her tshirt to unclasp her bra and pull it up to reveal her breasts to me. My hands went to her waist and I started to grind against her, Bella rocking back and forth, holding onto her breasts. Our eyes never left each other as we made love on the floor, kissing with passion, as much as our lovemaking.

Bella's eyes started to wrinkle into the familiar expression of her climax approaching. She rose to her knees just a little and I bucked underneath her, closing in on my own orgasm. The bed close by, Bella grabbed the comforter on the bed and stuffed it against her mouth, to stifle her moans. I noticed her biting it. Her body started to bounce along with me as I gave it to her. Then, her body shuddered and she pulled me tightly against her as her high hit her. The clenching of her muscles caused me to have my own and I stifled my own groan from escaping by attaching my mouth to her neck, sucking Bella's skin into my mouth. I nibbled softly and then it came.

"Mm!" I groaned shortly against her neck as my high finally hit its peak.

I unlatched my mouth on her skin and noticed the red mark I left. I hope she didn't mind. She didn't stop me. For a long moment, we were still joined, breathing steadily to catch our breaths. Bella's embrace on me loosened and she moved to kiss me passionately on the lips, but with gentleness I rarely saw when we made love. I would have to properly make love to her again later. We both needed it, I was certain.

"That was nice," I said.

"Yes, yes it was, but _damn_," she exclaimed quietly.

"A nice quickie to hold me off for a while," I mentioned.

"So _that's _a quickie. I think I like them," Bella's half smile was adorable.

"I like _you_," I told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You flatter me, Mr. Cullen," Bella played at me with fluttery lashes.

I chuckled.

"Oh don't laugh! I might attack you again," Bella whimpered.

I forgot we were still joined and she stood up to disconnect us. How was I going to get to the bathroom without being seen? There was no towel in my room and I sat there, awkward in my situation. I gave Bella a face and she hers expressed into something of sympathy.

"I'll check if the coast is clear," Bella said, helping me up. She put just her jeans back on and opened the door a crack to check.

In seconds, she was back, telling me the coast was clear. I grabbed my jeans and rushed towards the bathroom, half naked. Thank goodness the bathroom was closer to my room, just outside the door. Bella knocked on the door lightly, but it made me jump anyhow.

"Hey, we'll go to the store. Pick the stuff up for the barbecue later. I'm gonna go tell Alice we're leaving," She mumbled through the door.

"Okay. I'll be out in five minutes."

***

**BPOV**

While Edward cleaned himself up, I took the chance to put my panties back on. Just to tell Alice we were going to leave. When I walked to her bedroom door, it was closed, and I felt awkward knocking on it. I _knew _I'd be intruding if I knocked.

To hell with that! She interrupted us once, it's my turn!

But… Alice did not know what we were doing and I _knew _what they were doing. The door was closed. I'm not stupid. Still, the chance to pass it up was not acceptable and I knocked with animation.

"Alice," I called out through the door.

"Uh, just a second!" She answered.

Uh huh. I knew it.

I smiled to myself. I felt evil, but I then I felt like I was doing her a favor by telling her Edward and I were leaving. I wasn't going to tell Edward. Why bother him with such things? It was his sister. He wouldn't want to know anyway.

"I'm just letting you know that we're leaving. Going to the grocery store for the stuff. We'll be back later," I said a little loudly.

"Oh, okay. See you later then," Alice returned quickly. I heard a rustling noise at the other side of the door.

"Bye Jasper," I said.

"Bye Bella."

I walked away, making sure my footsteps could be heard. I went to my room and grabbed a clean pair of panties and my purse. I met Edward at the door of his room and I told him to wait for me in my truck, handing him my keys.

"Isn't Alice and Jasper coming?" Edward asked with wariness.

"Nope. It's just you and me. We all wouldn't be able to fit in one car anyway," I mentioned. It was true. My truck could only hold two people and Alice's car could fit four, but what was the point?

Edward shrugged and said, "okay." He kissed me quickly and headed out the door without a glance towards Alice's room.

With that, I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love them almost as much as I love Edward. Sorry, I know reviews take a backburner to Edward, but COME ON! It's Edward. **


	22. Chapter 22: Walls

**This gym Emmett helps run is fictional. Just so you know! **

**I have to mention, I planned on doing an Emmett and Rosalie POV's, but I'm not too familiar with their relationship much. Maybe I'm just having writer's block, but it will be shorter than E/B and A/J POV's. Ya never know, something might come up and I'll put more in later chapters, but for now, I'll be focusing on Bella & Edward and Alice & Jasper more than Emmett & Rosalie. **

**To me this chapter seems to be pretty boring. Mostly introduction to Emmett and Rosalie's eventual relationship. But we always love us some Em and Rose!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Walls**

**EmPOV**

Work was pretty good today. It's no easy job running a gym. No one knows the dirty work involved. I did my portion of running everything at my buddy's gym, _Joe's Gym_. Cleaning up the mess that people left behind, maintenance on machines, sanitizing them and the weights, also personal training when needed, and a spotter. The dirty work of showers and the bathroom we paid someone else to do.

Nate, a friend since I moved to New York, his father opened up a small gym that the locals regulated to. Not some fancy shmancy fitness gym like Gold's or Bally Total Fitness, but it brought in its loyal clients that's been going there since it opened. His father ran the gym, Nate as one of his partners after hitting 25 years of age. Nate was older than me so he was always like a big brother.

Nate did the paperwork that was called for, but we both did duties of working in the gym itself. The hours started at six in the morning till five, but I came in eight and would leave by five, while Nate would come in at six and leave at three. He opened and I closed. Assistant manager was my technical title, but I wasn't part owner, just someone to help manage the place.

The pay was pretty good for asst. manager, the work at Clarity was just extra money for play. For my hobbies, just as my Jeep was. Now that I didn't work at Clarity anymore, it didn't put a dent on my budget, it just meant I would have to save up longer to get what I needed for parts for my Jeep. The perks of working at this gym was, I lived not even five minutes away. Going home for lunch everyday was a breeze, very convenient. I saved up on buying food all the time.

I tried to get Bella to come into the gym, just to check it out, since we lived just ten minutes away from each other, but she always had classes during the day. Jasper comes in once in awhile. We would hit the gym together and hang out afterwards. I loved my life, it was peaceful, but boring.

Bella, she made life interesting. When we met at Clarity we hit it off with a bang. That was two years ago and we've been buddies ever since, she was like my little sister. She was a damn hoot! I thought her cute, but nothing more than that. She wasn't my type. She was fun to tease and joke with, but I preferred blondes.

When I met Rosalie, I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful bombshell. Instant attraction. I think she felt it too because we had a wicked good time at Aura and afterwards. Rosalie was feisty, not like Alice, but a much more dominance to her. She had a take charge, I don't take shit from anyone, kind of attitude. I didn't realize it till we hit an IHOP after Aura. When the waitress had forgetten to tell us they were out of steak for my order, after waiting thirty minutes without a word about it, then returning to get my order for something else, Rosalie was livid. It caused the manager to come out and apologize to us, giving us a free entrée for the waitress's mistake.

I didn't get much into assertive, intimidating women like that, but my attraction to her was overpowering. I took a chance and wanted to ask her out again. Bella helped in that situation.

I was about to head out the door, grabbing my phone from my gym bag, punching Rosalie's number. I haven't spoken to her since I asked her out on Bella's phone. The nervous butterflies in my stomach lurched as the phone rang once, then twice. Finally she answered her phone with her sultry voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rosalie. It's Emmett," I began.

"Emmett," she said my name slowly.

"How are you?" I asked nervously, searching for my keys in my gym bag.

"I'm good," she was silent for a minute, "how are you?"

"I'm good, good. So, uh, Bella and Alice are holding a small get together at, uh, their place. It's a barbecue. Do you wanna… come?" I couldn't believe how nervous I was. My words came out unsmooth.

_Good going you jackass. Sound like a dummy!. _

I grimaced at myself.

I thought I was pretty good with the ladies, especially at the gym. They would always call me over to ask for assistance and would flirt, but Rosalie was perfection when I compared her to anyone I've ever met or seen. I consider myself lucky for getting her attention at all.

"I'd _love _to," Rosalie answered.

"Awesome! It's in about fifteen minutes. Sorry for the short notice, I just got off of work," I stated.

"Don't worry about it, Emmett. I'm just happy that I'll get to see you before Friday," Rosalie spoke. Her voice was gorgeous.

"Me too," I had a huge grin that might look goofy as hell to anyone else, but what can I say? I was a happy man at this moment.

We worked out the details over the phone, deciding to meet up at Alice and Bella's place, since I live just ten minutes away. Rosalie lived in the opposite side of Bella and Alice's, also ten minutes away. Luckily, I showered at the gym, after my shift. All I had to do was show up and the shit would start rolling.

I pulled up to Bella's place, parking my car, blocking their driveway. I always did that when I came over. The girls always hounded me about it, but that's why I did it. I knew it would get a rise out of them. Exiting my car, I noticed a red convertible rounding the corner of the street and recognized the vehicle. I also recognized the gorgeous blonde behind the wheel.

It was Rosalie.

My heart lurched at the sight of her. God, she was beautiful. I smiled knowing that I would see her again. I watched her park and get out of her car.

"Hello Emmett," she slung her purse onto her shoulder.

"Rosalie, hi," I smiled like a fool.

I didn't know what to do. Should I hug her? Shake her hand? When she was in front of me, she was in the verge of putting her hands into her pocket. Rosalie was unsure of our physical greeting toward each other too. Knowing that she was as nervous as I was, I thought, what the hell?

I took her hand and lifted it up to kiss her knuckles. My eyes never left hers and her smile faltered as my lips touched her skin. So warm, so soft, so beautiful. Her lips twitched into a small coy smile and I returned a more confident grin.

"I'm glad you're here," I confessed. I was. I was off my rocker, flying high, over the top, happy.

"Me too," her voice was soft.

I could smell the coals of the grill in the air and I knew that they started on the food. I could hear laughter coming from the backyard and I took Rosalie's hand, pulling her towards the side gate that led to the backyard. I looked back at her and had the same confident grin on my face. She didn't seem shy anymore, holding onto my hand.

"Emmett!" Bella caught sight of us, putting the tongs down and towarding us to say her greetings.

I let go of Rosalie's hand and picked Bella up, squeezing her like I always did.

"You ogre! Don't kill the cook, or you won't have anything to eat," Bella said breathlessly. I chuckled loudly, putting her down on her feet.

"Oh you love my big bear hugs Bella," I said, mussing up her hair. She swatted my hand away, then looked behind me to see Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm glad you came," Bella expression was friendly as she smiled and she gave Rosalie a half hug.

I could see they were still not as comfortable as Bella wanted to be, but she was trying. I guess Bella was shocked, noting her expression, after Rosalie took her into a tight hug, expressing her appreciation of being invited.

"Bella! Thank you for inviting me," Rosalie said with animation.

Bella, surprised, raised her eyebrows, then looked at me. Her smile widened and gestured us to follow her.

"Smells good! What's for dinner, mom?" I joked.

"Rosalie!" Alice squealed from the lawn chair and popped up like a bouncing bean towards Rosalie.

They hugged like high school girls, Alice jumping up and down, excited that Rosalie was here. She looked up at me and gave me a weird look.

What? What did I do?!

"What? No ear piercing shriek or a hi?" I said, my shoulders shrugging and my arms open, waiting for a hug.

"I'm just afraid you're going to crush me like you crushed Bella," Alice face crinkled.

"Awww, no love! Fine, no crushing hug," I said, a goofy grin on my face.

_Yeah fucking right._

"Okay," Alice relaxed and smiled.

Instead of crushing her, I picked Alice up off her feet bridal style. She weighed as much of a piece of lettuce and swung her around in a circle.

"Dammit Emmett! Put me down! Whhhhoa…" she squealed as the backyard spun around her.

I couldn't help but let my loud laugh fill the backyard. Edward eyes were squeezed shut from the sight, his head cocked back, laughing hysterically, as everyone was laughing as loud as I was from the performance that Alice gave. She smacked my shoulder that stung like daggers.

"Put me down! Stop it! Stooooooop!" Alice yelled while I whirled. Finally, I stopped and put her down. "Ugh, you are such a pain! I swear," Alice said, trying to shove me.

Rosalie was giggling next to me and I put my hand to the small of her back, heading her towards the small crowd of friends.

"Hey bro," I called out to Jasper, also sitting on another lawn chair. He stood up and we gave each other a slap handshake with a half hug.

"What's up Em?"

"Edward! How you doin, brother?" I exclaimed.

Edward stood up, but we only greeted each other a slap handshake.

"Good, good, Emmett. Take a seat, man. Kick back," Edward offered me.

Rosalie only knew Alice and Bella, and just a little of Edward. Edward offered to give Rosalie his chair.

"Hi Edward," Rosalie greeted.

"Hey Rosalie, it's nice to see you again," Edward smiled. "Here take my seat."

Rosalie took it with a thank you and I stood to watch her sit down gracefully on the chair. Jasper, also the gentleman, stood up the same time Edward did, greeting her with a handshake and a nod of his head.

"Hello Rosalie," Jasper extended his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Jasper, right?" Rosalie asked, shaking his hand in return.

"Yes, that's right," Jasper smiled a crooked smile and nodded his head again.

"Likewise," Rosalie returned.

Alice joined the crowd along with us and Jasper gave her his chair, kissing her forehead before she sat down. I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me a "what?" look. Bella finally joined us too, sighing heavily obviously from the cooking, then looked at the lacking number of chairs.

"Oh, let me get more chairs," her eyes turned toward the back door.

"Let me get it," Edward offered.

Jasper and I also followed Edward inside the house. I knew where they kept it, in a storage closet in the laundry room, handing them out to Edward and Jasper, while grabbing myself a beer in the fridge.

"Anyone else want a beer?" I yelled out the open back door.

"I'll take one," Bella returned. "Just bring a whole bunch out, there's a cooler out here, Em," Bella also called out.

I grabbed as much that could fit in my arms and put them in the cooler Bella was talking about. Now, Edward was at the grill, Bella holding and watching him from behind. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and Rosalie sat speaking to both of them.

This was nice, hanging out with old and new friends. And a potential girlfriend. I _hoped _to be my girlfriend. I wasn't surprised that I wanted to know her better, to have her as my girlfriend. I was definitely interested in Rosalie since the night I met her. I just hoped she felt the same about me. Sitting at the chair right next to her, she turned to me and gave me her movie star smile. She had beautiful lips and her teeth were sparkling white, she also had this delicious perfume that scented the air around her.

Why am I looking at her teeth?

Mentally, I laughed at myself because I noticed her teeth. She was just perfect. A freakin goddess.

The evening progressed into a great time. We drank beer, ate Bella's delicious carne asada with tortillas and home made salsa. She also made guacamole, Spanish rice, and refried beans. I loved coming over to eat Bella's cooking, she was a damn good cook!

Alice convinced us to play charades later, which turned out to be a hoot! There was two teams: Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie against me, Edward, and Bella. Of course, _my _team won. Bella and Edward were good guessers, I was better at the charades part.

It seemed that we didn't get too much of alone time together. Me and Rosalie. We were on different teams. We felt a little awkward talking to each other, but once in awhile, exchanged looks with each other. Was she interested in me? Maybe I was being too shy, not initiating conversation with her.

I noticed that Jasper and Alice were a lot closer than this morning. They wouldn't leave each other's side. I caught times when they were wordlessly staring at each other. Good for them, it took a lot of crap to get to that point, especially Jasper, but both of them were good people. I loved them like family.

Thinking of how Bella had Edward and their relationship changing her to a somewhat different person (in a good way), I looked at Rosalie and pined for something like that. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, just feel good being in someone's arms with the same feelings I had. Would it be possible with her?

I felt like the odd man out. Each of my friends were paired with their other. Rosalie and I were the only ones, alone.

"Well," I sighed heavily, standing up. It was getting close to eleven o'clock and I had work the next day, bright and early, "it's time for me to go. I need my beauty sleep," everyone chuckled at my joke. "Bella, as always, the food was incredible. It's good to you see you again Edward."

Edward stood up and shook my hand, but this time, we also gave each other a half hug. Today was just a damn good day and we got closer than any other times we hung out.

"Likewise. Drive safe, man," Edward told me, nodding his head. Bella stood up and gave me a tight hug, placing a tiny kiss on my cheek.

"See you later, Belly," I joked, my goofy smile widening.

Bella gave me a warning look. "Fine, _Emmy_," her smile came on full force, the same time mine disappeared. Jasper chuckled and I shot him a look too.

"Shut it, _Jazzy_."

"Oh just go home and go to sleep!" Alice said, flitting towards me. She put her small arms around me to give me a tight friendly hug. I picked her up the floor and she squealed, like I knew she would. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Laters, bro. I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper reminded me.

"For sure, brother! See you at four," I said. Jasper met up at my gym twice a week. Tuesdays and Wednesdays to work out. We hung out afterwards for dinner, or just play video games, or a beer at the local bar for an hour.

Jasper and I did the usual slap handshake with the half hug, then Rosalie was left to say goodbye to. But I wasn't ready to say bye to her yet. I took her hand with a small smile and excused her to walk me outside. Everyone gave us knowing smirk as I closed the door behind us. I flipped them off to mind their own business. The door closed and I heard muffled laughter through the thickness of the wood.

"What are they laughing at?" Rosalie asked curiously.

I just shrugged and joined her, walking beside her, "I have no idea," I tried to play dumb.

"So…" I started.

"Today was fun," Rosalie mentioned.

"It was, but it wasn't," I told her truthfully. "We didn't hang out like I wanted to."

Rosalie looked at me then cast her eyes down towards the ground. What was she thinking? I just wanted to be truthful with her and maybe I shouldn't have, because what if she just wanted to be friends. I waited for her to speak.

It was silent for a minute until she finally said something. "Yeah, we didn't hang out much, did we? But Friday will make up for that," she smiled at me then. It wasn't her usual movie star smile, it was more tender.

"I don't think I can wait till Friday to see you again," I said.

"Really?" Her smile broadened.

"Yeah. I like you Rosalie and I hope you like me too, but Friday is almost 2 days away."

"Then let's go do something right now," Rosalie said.

"Right _now_?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I know you have to work, I have to work tomorrow morning too, but I'm not ready to go home yet," she stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She _did _like me! Yes!

"Me either, I just don't know what to do this time at night. Everything's closed," I said.

"We don't have to go anywhere, we can just… hang out," she suggested.

"How do you feel about video games?" I asked curiously, my face a little worried.

"I don't mind them, it just depends on the game."

"Do you want to go to my place and play a few before ending the night? It's something to do," I shrugged.

Rosalie smiled. I don't think she cared as long as she was with me. I didn't care, I was the same way.

"Let me go in and tell everyone I'm leaving. Give me a minute, okay?" she said.

"I'll be right here," I said, rooting my feet to the spot I was standing at and crossed my arms across my chest.

I watched her enter the house and close the door. When the door clicked closed, I did the corny cliché "YES!" arm pumping thing beside me like a retarded excited fool and then regained my composure again. Again, I laughed at myself mentally at the complete dork I was acting like.

***

**RPOV**

This was so unlike me, to not be in control of what I want. I really liked Emmett but I was acting like a shy… Bella! Ridiculous. I dominated in almost everything: sex, my life, my job, hobbies. Emmett was an exception. He made me feel... scared. I don't know why.

I used to be in an abusive relationship. My first real relationship with who I thought was my first love, was all false when he hit me for the first time. I know I have a mouth on me, but no woman didn't deserve to be hit the way I was hit. Royce was perfect in the beginning. Handsome, charming, romantic… all cover for his monster that stayed hidden for over a year.

I don't know what I did to provoke Royce to beat me to a blood pulp those years ago. He was used to my standards and stubborn ways. Royce and I met that way. But, I wasn't always like this with him. I don't know how I was unable to see this monster that stayed hidden, there was no clue that Royce was this type of person. When he finally punctured my lung from broken ribs, broke my nose, and swollen my left eye completely shut, I had enough.

I got a restraining order against him and I haven't seen Royce since. Three years since then, life was wonderful. I, being a bitch all the time, that was my wall of anyone getting close. Bella's situation was different. I envied her for the unconditional love she gave everyone she met and she received it back from them. I wanted to be like that. I wanted people to love me for me. Though, I couldn't do what she did because I had a thick wall from my past that I kept up.

Alice was an angel. She knew everything and I appreciated her not telling Bella, knowing that they were best friends. It wasn't Alice's place to tell Bella and… I just didn't think it was the right time for Bella to know. We weren't _that _close.

Yet.

I was just too protective of my own heart.

Maybe that's why I wasn't bonding with Emmett like I wanted to. Maybe my wall was too high and too thick. Maybe that's why I wasn't aggressive like I usually was. I have had many one night stands with men, but only with strict conditions. Not at my place, no names, no kissing, and no relationship. It worked out for both of us, the stranger and me. There was just no strings to keep us attached. Emmett had a very strong string attached to him. It was more like a cable wire that no one could cut. I really liked him I just didn't know what to do.

Shit.

Right now, I hate being like this. I hope Emmett was a very patient person because it was going to take a long time for him to punch his way through my wall.


	23. Chapter 23: Girlfriend

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mommies out there! I hope this chapter doesn't seem too boring. Let me know what you thought about it!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Girlfriend**

**JPOV**

Alice pulled me into her room, after the barbecue, so we could have some privacy together. I had called in a favor for someone to fill in my shift at work and it worked out with no problems. I would have to work this weekend for this favor. I would do it, just to be with Alice.

My body felt on edge, but it felt good, because the anticipation to feel her lips on mine was making me impatient. She felt it too. She closed the door quickly and launched herself onto me. I kissed her hungrily like this was the first time kissing her. Though earlier today we've been together, making love, not sex, and it was incredible.

Bella and Edward went to the grocery store to pick up the stuff for the barbecue, giving us hours of being alone. I took this chance to make love to her like I wanted to. The first five times was complete hardcore sex and it was fucking great. But I didn't want to fuck her, I wanted to show her how I felt about her. I took my time, letting her savor the feeling of me.

And now, I wanted to do it again.

Skin pressed against skin, heat joining with heat, nerves becoming sensitive with every touch or breath, our bodies joined together. Holding her in my arms, my hands roaming all over her soft body, her hair kissing my skin lightly, we were in ecstasy. There was no world outside of this room, nothing else existed as we were soaring in the high of our intimacy, just Alice and I, and we were completely lost.

Such heaven. And Alice was an angel.

I thanked the gods that blessed me with this woman to come into my life. I wanted to be the man she needed because Alice was the woman I envisioned as perfect for me. We fit perfectly like a glove fitting on a hand.

I was right when I thought about it before, after that first night together with Alice, I wouldn't be able to let her go. Would I be a moron for asking her to be my official girlfriend? I knew it was old fashioned but in a lot of ways, I am. Still, I wanted to be the only man in her love in _that _way. I wanted to hear her voice everyday, see her everyday, make love to her every friggin minute.

Afterwards, it was well after midnight and we laid in bed, our bodies pushed against each other, our limbs intertwined with one another. Our breathing went back to normal and we basked ourselves in the comfortable closeness. Thoughts started to nudge at me. Would now be the right time to ask Alice my question?

"Alice," I murmured.

"Hmm?" Alice answered.

We both straightened out, turning to a position where we were facing each other. Her hair was a complete mess, a jumble nest of almost black short locks. I'm sure my hair looked the same. Her face was a light flush pink, her lips a darker shade, she was so beautiful.

"I want to be with you."

I was straight forward, to the point. Alice giggled.

"Again, Jasper?" her smile was teasing.

"That's not what I meant. I meant…" I grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips, then placed it on my face. The warmth was nice. "I want to be with you as in I want you to be my girlfriend."

Alice's smile faltered and I was fearful again that I did something wrong that she would jump out of bed and bail on me again. I made sure that I kept a tight hold on her hand against my face. The silence was killing. I started to take deep breaths in to keep my panic down. Her eyes never left mine and I was almost jumping out of myself to know what she was thinking. It surprised me when I felt the tip of her thumb brush against the top of my lip. She moved closer and kissed me gently, with such love, I exploded from the inside.

"Yes," Alice murmured against my lips.

I smiled and pulled her to me deepening our kiss.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure she said it. I nodded my head like a dork.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Alice said, chuckling.

I hugged her tight and her perfect tinkling laughter filled the room. I couldn't contain myself. She squealed as I squeezed her and let out an excited, enthusiastic growl.

I was absolutely and extremely happy.

***

**APOV**

Jasper's girlfriend?

Whoa… his _girlfriend. _

Wow. This was fucking intense. But I said yes, how could I say no to those baby blues? Now they were _my _baby blues and they only looked at me. My excitement imploded inside me, but it dripped out with my squeal as Jasper squeezed me.

Now the occasion of me bailing on Jasper was completely stupid, in my perspective. He was not the person I thought he was. Not the player I assumed him to be, but a caring man with a big heart that wanted _me._ I, being his girlfriend would give me many moments to know him and it was going to be great discovering them.

I couldn't wait to tell Bella and Edward and Rosalie! I wanted to jump out of bed, run, and tell them, but that would just leave my _boyfriend _all by himself on my bed.

_No, you're going to stay, Alice, and keep him in your arms till morning. Then you're going to make him till evening after that. _

I smiled at my Conscience. She was my friend again. No more arguments or dumb suggestions or insults.

Things were going to be different. It was already different. Bella and Edward were together, now I had a boyfriend. Not a lousy date with some guy who disliked my "ways". Jasper liked everything about me. I would be having sex again! I blushed, but I don't think Jasper could see anyway. The room was dark.

Contentness overwhelmed me while I was held up against Jasper. We cuddled forever, but it was starting to get hot. I turned away from him, grabbing his hand to drape over my waist. He caressed it slowly and I could tell he was getting sleepy. I was tired myself, from the day we had. Plus, the food was awesome, as usual, and I was still feeling the slight fullness of eating so much.

Lethargy finally set in and my eyes closed. I could hear Jasper breathing evenly behind me and I knew he was asleep before I was. Once my eyes closed, all I could see were blue eyes.

I dreamt about Jasper. I dreamt that he was on one knee, his hands held up towards me, presenting me with jewelry. The smile he had on his face was pure elation. My eyes widened with shock.

Holy shit!

***

**BPOV**

I was exhausted! Driving around with Edward, grocery shopping at different shops for the particular items for the barbecue, preparing the food, cooking it, setting up the backyard, then cleaning up afterwards. My eyes were droopy putting the dishes away. I was pooped.

"Bella, let's finish tomorrow. We have all day," Edward said, putting the rest of the chairs back in the storage closet.

"I'm fine, just let me turn on the microwave," I turned on the dishwasher and pressed the buttons.

"You're delirious. That's the dishwasher, love," Edward's head pointed towards the dishwasher, then put his arms around me. I practically sank into his arm.

Stumbling, I turned to look up at him with groggy eyes. I held onto his strong muscular arms and blinked heavily, smiling like an idiot at him. He chuckled, kissing my forehead and pushed some hair away from my face.

"Come on sleepy-head," Edward picked me up bridal style and I felt the floor leave from underneath me.

"I need to take a shower, I stinky," I felt like I was drunk. Edward sniffed at my hair and grimaced a little.

"You're right. You kind of smell like onions," he said.

The marinade of the carne asada consisted of a lot of onions. No wonder. I was probably sweating it through my pores.

"Take me to the bathroom Edward," I asked softly. I rested my head on his shoulders.

He didn't say a word, just smiled down at me. I tried to put my hand against his face to brush my fingertips against it, but my hand accidentally slapped his cheek instead. He closed his eyes for a moment from the contact and I covered my mouth from what I done.

"Ow?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You're not going to shower," Edward stated.

"Edward! No, I can't go to bed smelling like onions!" I whined.

"Shh," he ordered me.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door and he, again, ordered me to strip. I did, but with needed help. I kept stumbling and holding onto the countertop of the sink to keep myself up. Edward discarded all my clothing for me and started a bath. He put bubble soap in the tub, then waited for me to get in. I entered, his hand aiding me. Edward picked up the loofa and started to wet my entire body while I closed my eyes. The water was very warm and I could hear the splashing of water and the bubbles popping right beside my ear.

"Mmm," I could only muster groans from my throat from the feeling of relaxation.

Edward wet my hair and poured some shampoo into his hand, spreading it through my hair, then massaged my scalp. I swear that God molded his fingers perfectly because they were creating beautiful sensations against my nerves. The bathtub was pretty small, not enough to fit two people. It would have been nice to have Edward in here with me. Maybe Alice would let us use her huge tub one day, but right now, it felt weird thinking about it.

"What are you thinking? You have this silly grin on your face," Edward asked me, his fingers moving off of my hair, downwards toward my neck.

"I was thinking how I want you in this tub with me. And maybe Alice will let us use hers one day," I confessed.

Edward chuckled through closed lips.

"That sounds very tempting. We won't have to ask her if we just sneak in there when she's not home," Edward whispered his hot breath into my ear.

I couldn't help but feel that pang of ache inside of me when his voice had deepened like that. I smiled, biting my lip, but kept my eyes closed. It was a thought in my mind, soon, as Edward started to massage my shoulder with one hand, the other using the loofa to wash the upper part of my body. Feeling the tension in my muscles, he kneaded with pressure. He had skills with the medical knowledge of the human anatomy.

Finally, he finished with my bath, my body feeling better and squeaky clean, then helped me up to dry off. He carefully dried my hair, squeezing it between the towel and put a terry cloth robe on me. We made our way to the room, but not before he grabbed something from the bathroom cabinet under the sink.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward kissed my forehead.

We made our way to the bedroom and he took off my robe, took the towel off my head and spread it over the bed.

"Please lay down, Bella, on your stomach and your head on the towel. It's still wet," Edward asked politely. Such the sweet gentleman when he wanted to be.

"Okay," I said with heavy eyes.

I was glad I was going to be able to lay down. Exhaustion was going to take over completely and I would be passed out. I hope it wouldn't upset Edward that we weren't going to be able to have sex or anything. What's one night? Getting on the bed, I laid down, plopping myself on it and feeling it bounce underneath me. I closed my eyes and put my hands to my side. Edward was going to give me a massage, I knew he was. Or he wouldn't have asked me to lay down like this.

I heard a cap open and then there was silence. I could hear him moving around after a moment and I was tempted to open my eyes. Then I felt his wonderful hands on my back, slathered with baby oil, massaging my knots away. First he started with my shoulders, making his way down to my feet. I was in heaven.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up a few hours later, Edward was holding me under the covers. I love him so much, he took care of me. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve this man, but I'm selfish. I want him for myself and he is mine. Just like I was his.

***

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep before I could join her in the bed. She deserved rest, she took care of her friends and family today. Joining her with Alice and their friends today was something I was new with. These were friends that were here with them while I been in another state. I'm glad they had good friends to take care of them too.

While Bella slept, I watched her. It was utterly fascinating to me. She usually tossed and turned and spoke about random things, but she was so tired, she was unmoving in her bed tonight. I couldn't sleep yet, though. Thoughts of what was coming in less than five days till it was time for me to leave was eating at me. We had gotten so close, inseparable, she was part of me. I was going to miss Bella like fucking crazy.

That thought kept me up for hours and I took that time to mentally tell her I love her, as I watched her sleep. I whispered it to her while she practically snored on the bed. It made me smile knowing that she was able to have a good night sleep.

Nervousness hit me when the fact I was leaving on Sunday morning. It was Wednesday early morning and I was beginning to feel the pangs of panic, worry, and stress. I wanted to make love to her right then.

Finally, after trying to calm myself down, I don't know how I did it, but I did, I fell asleep. I felt extremely better after I held Bella in my arms. Soon, I was passed out right next to her, my love close to me.

It was an hour later when Bella woke me up. Kissing my stubble chin, moving her lips to my neck. I felt like I was dreaming till her tongue peaked out of her mouth and licked the spot where you would feel my pulse on my neck. I woke up smiling, my erection present, as morning wood would never let me down.

"Oh good, you're awake," Bella teased.

"Morning, my love. What time is it?" I asked with a rough voice. I was dead tired.

"Um, 3?" I wrinkled my nose.

"You ok? What's wrong? You can't sleep? Have a bad dream?" I asked, sitting on my elbow to check on her. It was just way too early in the morning and I couldn't believe she was awake at this hour.

"Calm down Edward. I want to… uh, I'm just not tired right now," Bella said quickly.

She blushed and I knew exactly what she wanted. I knew before, but I wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"Want what? Some water? I can get it for you," I said, trying to play dumb about the fact that she was horny.

"No, you wouldn't be able to go out there anyway," Bella grabbed my boner with her hand and I hissed, closing my eyes.

Wow, blunt.

"Not with _him_ pointing towards your face," Bella giggled, kissing my neck again, stroking me slowly.

I groaned when her hand stroked me slowly and I became more aroused.

"Thank you, Edward, for taking care of me. I don't deserve you. You're so wonderful to me," Bella murmured against my neck while she placed butterfly kisses.

"Y-you deserve me. I love you, Bella," my breathing was heavy, assuring her that I was the one for her.

Bella grabbed my hand and put it against her sex. My fingers wriggled and found her sensitive spot, pleasuring her as she pleasured me. Soon, we were both moaning and our bodies squirming into each other. She grabbed her breast with her other hand, pinching her own nipple, a mewing escaping her lips. My other free hand went to her free breast, also pinching her nipple. I kissed her, tasting her with my tongue.

The pressure on my cock was intolerable. I needed release and Bella was the only one that could give it to me. Bella's hands moved so smoothly against me, never breaking her movement, stroking till I was panting. I tried to be patient, waiting for the moment I could be inside her. She was pleasuring me, but I don't know how much longer I could stand it.

Bella pushed her hot lips against me, her chest tight against mine. Her nipples tickled against the few hairs that I had on my chest and I groaned at my sex pushing against her abdomen. It was like Bella could read my mind, she turned, her back facing me. Grasping my fingers, she placed them on my hips and I took that as cue for what I wanted. What we both wanted.

I rubbed my tip against her opening, getting it slick with her juices, then entered slowly. Just like always, we both moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

I knew she was in bliss. I leaned over to be close to her ear, nipping at her earlobe, then kissing it.

"Yes, my love?" my voice deep and lusty.

I moved slowly and Bella hesitated answering me. I couldn't help but feel cocky with the way I made her feel.

"I-I love you."

"I know. I love loving you," I responded.

I pushed in deeper, a little faster, spooning her from behind.

"I waited all day for this. You know that?"

Bella simply nodded her head, responding to me. I inhaled the scent of her hair, burying my nose into her chestnut locks. Bella obviously reacted to it in a way that pleasured her. She reached up with her arm and grasped my hair with her delicate fingers, keeping me in place.

Soon we were moving in a fast pace, my hands on her hips, her bending over slightly. Already reaching her peak three times, I was satisfied with my Bella being pleasured. It was about her tonight, not me. Though, I could feel myself beginning to feel my nerves ignite from my oncoming orgasm and I tensed my muscles. Bella felt it too and massaged me. I exploded into the condom I had discreetly put on during our lovemaking. It might have been too late, but it's better late than never.

***

In the morning, when the sun was actually up and peeking through the windows, but Bella and I ignored it. My head rested right against her neck, as her chin was tucked into the crown of my head. I woke up to the sweet delicious scent of my Bella.

I knew what was coming when I heard the familiar squealing behind the bedroom door.

"Oh no," Bella whispered, complaining, tucking us under the blankets, awaiting for the entity of Alice.

The door was locked, Yes! But of course, as Alice had mentioned before, she could open any door in this house. I chuckled as Bella cursed, when I was ready to announce my annoyance myself.

"Bella! Edward! I'm coming in! I have something to tell you!" Alice was picking at the knob, the metal clinking with her attempt.

"I swear to God, Alice!" Bella's annoyed voice was muffled through the blankets.

The door was opened and I sighed heavily.

"I'm Jasper's girlfriend! Can you believe it? We're _together_ together!" Alice jumped onto the bed.

Bella sat up, pulling the blankets with her to cover her nakedness. I groaned and whined when the cold air hit my exposed skin and I dug myself into Bella's back, looking for warmness.

"You and Jasper are together?" Bella asked astonished. "Oh my God, that's fucking awesome!"

"I know! Isn't it?!" Alice clapped her hands and bounced on the bed.

They were like high school kids again, but I was used to this. I've seen it for so many years and I smiled, happy for my sister.

"Oh, he said he wanted to talk to you about your resume too," Alice said.

"Is he done looking at it?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yep. Just wanted to go through some things, sharpen it up a little bit with you."

"Oh gosh, I can't thank him enough for helping me out. Is he still here?" Bella asked again.

"He's in the shower. I made some coffee if you guys want some," Alice said.

"I think I'm gonna go get some," I murmured against Bella's back, kissing her skin.

She giggled, apparently it tickled on that spot, and I tucked the fact of it at the back of my mind, saving it for another time.

"Alice, do you mind leaving for a sec?" I asked politely of my sister.

"Not at all, I'll be in the kitchen," she said, rising off the bed, heading out the door.

"Oh, thanks for the warning," I rolled my eyes.

"At least I waited for a few seconds before bursting in!" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at me.

Of course, leave it to Alice to be optimistic about it. Evil, wicked pixie. Mm-hmm, I loved my sister.

***

**BPOV**

I went into Alice's room to speak with Jasper. He was putting his socks on when I entered the room and I smiled at him a good morning.

"Morning, Alice's boyfriend," I teased.

Jasper chuckled, his hair swaying into the front of his face while he shook with laughter.

"Good morning, Bella. I guess Alice told you?"

"You can't keep something like that a secret with Alice as your girlfriend," I stated, smirking.

"I guess now I know," Jasper rose his eyebrows, taking in the information. "So, I guess she told you I wanted to go over some things on your resume?"

"Yep, that's why I'm here, but do you want to get some coffee first?" I asked him.

"Sounds good," Jasper stood up and we headed into the kitchen.

Edward sat on the couch, sipping his coffee while watching the news on television. Alice was buttering herself some toast, then gave Jasper a bite when he walked toward her. She poured him some coffee and he smiled, kissing her temple.

They _did _look good together. I was happy for Alice. She looked happy.

"Okay, so, I wanted to say there's an opening at the bar, Bella. I don't if that's your sort of thing, but Alice said you used to work at a coffee shop when you first started college and it's basically the same thing. You follow the recipes and you have your drinks. It just takes some time to get used to it," Jasper announced.

I sat next to Edward, with my coffee in hand. Jasper sat on the chair to the side, also with his mug of coffee.

"What about my resume? I mean, thank you very much Jasper, but I thought you were looking at my resume," I said slightly with disbelief.

Edward ignored the television and listened on our conversation instead.

"I did and you have great working ethics and we need someone like you who could be on my team. Someone responsible like you, I'd be your boss and I promise I won't treat you like shit. Emmett would have my fucking head," Jasper jokingly laughed.

I smirked at him again, "not to mention Alice."

"Oh _yeah_," Jasper's face crinkled into a look of worry. Alice was someone to worry about, she was dangerous.

"So, will you think about it? I need someone like you, Bella. I think you'd be great at it," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks, Jasper. I appreciate your help," I said, giving him a hug.

Jasper returned it of course, then went to stand next to Alice, taking another bite of her toast.

"So what do you think about me working at Aura?" I asked Edward, who was staring back at the television.

"No."

I looked at Edward with confusion.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," he said it nonchalantly. He sipped his coffee and I furrowed my eyes at him.

"No?" I said with a little irritation in my voice.

"No."

This nerve inside of me was being plucked and I became angry.

_What the fuck? _


	24. Chapter 24: Gran Turismo

**Two chapter update this time. Enjoy! It's a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to get some more of Rose and Em love up there. **

**REVIEW are lovely, like cheap gas prices.**

**Chapter 24: Gran Turismo**

**RPOV**

I entered Emmett's apartment, smiling as he closed the door behind me. It was small, but not too small. It was… cozy. I liked room and space, but that was just me. Small, confined spaces sometimes made me feel claustraphobic. He had exquisite framed pictures on the wall and I was pulled toward them to study them. I admired one where Emmett was looking off to the side of the camera lens. It was a very good picture.

"Bella took that. She's an amateur photographer, but I think she's damn good at it," Emmett told me.

"It's a very good shot," I agreed with him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emmett asked me, putting his gym down behind his couch.

"I think I'm fine, thanks."

I sat on his couch and looked at his television. He had a PS3 underneath the television that on the tv unit shelf. There was a small bookshelf next to it filled with a number of games. I smiled at his collection. When I looked closer, it was a collection of DVDs and games mixed together. I looked through his library of plastic covers and found a game I've seen on advertised somewhere that I wanted to play and stupidly got excited about it.

"Can I pick a game?" I asked him. I tried to hide my excitedness over a dumb video game.

"Go ahead, I'm game for whatever you choose," Emmett smiled at me.

His dimples showed and I couldn't help grin back at him. He was adorable, almost boy-like with those dimples. A big man like Emmett with dimples like his? Wow. Who knew that I'd get lost in them everytime he smiled like that. He made his way to the couch holding a bottle of water.

"Can we play this?" I handed Emmett the Gran Turismo 5 Prologue game and his eyes widened.

"You like racing games?" he asked me with surprise in his voice.

"I _love _cars. Engines are part of my life and I've been dying to play this game since I've seen it advertised on the game sites and stuff," I told him.

"Huh," Emmett muttered. He smiled crookedly and proceeded to put the game in.

"So, you like cars, huh?" Emmett asked me, making small talk as he slid the cd inside the console.

"It's an obsession really, since I was in high school. Some of the guys I dated were into cars and I paid attention. I've been hooked ever since."

"Really? Wow," Emmett said.

"I've been dying to know what kind of cars are on this game. And of course the graphics are amazing," I said, picking up the second controller, wiggling the joystick with my thumbs.

"What's your favorite?" Emmett asked me.

"On the game or cars in general?" I asked this question to his question.

"Both."

"The game, The Evo hands down. Cars? You've seen my M3, but I really like the 2002 Mazda RX7."

We had a conversation about cars and it just prolonged us into playing the game. I just got animated when it came to anything with an engine. I eventually told him that as a hobby, I worked on cars, twerking them up to become faster. Emmett told me about his Jeep and how he has been trying to fix it up. I suggested my help, wanting to take a look at the stuff underneath the hood. We never did play the game and it didn't bother us, I told myself I'd have to ask him to play it next time.

When I looked at the clock, it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Shit! I have to go. I didn't even notice the time."

"Woah, me either. Yeah, I've got work tomorrow, but hey," Emmett stood up and I did the same. "you wanna race tomorrow?"

I nodded my head with a big smile on my face. Hanging out with Emmett was more fun than I'd ever imagined. We clicked like good friends. He was easy going, funny, and.. well, Emmett. I never knew anyone like him. He wasn't arrogant or overbearing. I felt comfortable around him. I was myself, believe it or not.

"Definitely. I have dibs on the Evo," I teased.

"She'll be ready and waiting tomorrow," he said with ease.

"I had fun," I picked up my purse, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Me too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Emmett walked me to the door, opening it for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Can I call you?" I said a little coyly, to my surprise. I wasn't used to being the initiator. The guys always came to me. It was different being on the other side.

"Yes, _please _call me," Emmett nodded his head happily.

For a minute, we stood, just looking at each other. The awkwardness of how to say our goodbye made the air around us thick with tension. Just like before, Emmett took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"See you tomorrow, Rosalie. Good night," he said.

I couldn't help but sigh. I was speechless.

"Good night, Emmett," I squeezed his hand.

I walked out the door slowly, looking over my shoulder at the beautiful dimpled man. I smiled one more time, before I turned and continued walking towards my car. I could see the light splayed on the walkway from the light inside his apartment, but it disappeared as I neared the parking lot of Emmett's apartment complex.

The tinge of disappointment hit me that this night was over. That I'd have to go home to an empty house. I was used to that, liking my privacy, but why did I suddenly feel so alone?

***

**EmPOV**

Why was I being such a girl? I laughed at myself from feeling all giddy. I had the urge to call someone to express my exhiliration about the couple hours I spent with the wonderful, gorgeous Rosalie. I needed to go to sleep, but for the damn life of me, I couldn't keep my eyes closed. I watched television, but that did me no good. Every blonde haired person reminded me of Rosalie, every car in a commercial or tv show reminded me of her obsession, everything reminded me of her.

I had to exercise, doing sit-ups, jumping jacks, go for a run outside after 2 o'clock in the morning to finally become exhausted. Still, it took me 15 minutes to finally close my eyes.

In the morning, I headed to work with Rosalie, again, on my mind. It made the day trudge along very slowly and I would sigh, frustrated. The day felt different from my usual average day. What happened last night kept replaying in my head, distracting my focus on work.

Rosalie seemed comfortable with me, easy going. I would have liked more to happen, but I'm not the kind of guy to rush into things. Good things come with patience, from what my dad taught me. I've been doing things in a sure but slow way, of course it paying off, because I was able to live out on my own after working hard for it.

I kept my cell phone in my pocket, which I usually didn't do, but knowing that Rosalie would call me at anytime, I wasn't going to miss her call. I looked forward to seeing her again. I would take her up on the Gran Turismo game. I also would take her offer on taking a look at my Jeep. I wanted to see for myself what she was capable of doing. It was hard to believe that someone as gorgeous as Rosalie would be interested in cars. It just wasn't something that was common. What a total turn on.

When my shift at work was over…

…_fucking finally… _

…I headed to the showers of the gym. I peeled my shirt off and threw it on top of my gym bag. I grabbed the waistband of my track pants when my phone started to vibrate in the pocket. I completely forgot that the phone was in there, the thought of a nice hot shower was my priority at the moment. I was in a hurry to get home and plan my evening with Rosalie. I picked up the phone and slid it open, my ID caller informed me it was Rosalie calling.

"Bueno," I joked, answering my phone.

I've heard Jasper answer his phone like that a few times, as he knows Spanish, but other than that, I didn't know Spanish myself. It was funny, always catching the caller off guard.

"Hey tu. Hasta cual eres hermoso?" Rosalie said.

_Huh? _

I didn't know Rosalie knew Spanish. Now she caught _me _off guard, not knowing how to answer to that. What a way for my joke to backfire on me.

"Uhh, quiero taco bell?" I said, wincing like an idiot.

Rosalie's rich laughter filled my ear.

"Hi Emmett," she said after he laughter died down to a giggle.

I sat down on the bench in the locker room, smiling like a goofball.

"Hey Rosalie. Sorry, that's the extent of my Spanish,"

"Quiza te ensenare a una cierta hora," Rosalie spoke.

"Huh?"

Rosalie laughed again. She was teasing me.

"I said, 'maybe I'll teach you some time'."

"Oh. That would be awesome. Then I can curse at Bella in Spanish!" I was the one laughing now.

Rosalie giggled.

"You can always say 'chupa mi verga', but I don't think that's a good idea for Bella," Rosalie said.

"Ok, you _definitely_ have to teach me, Rosalie," I assured her, "but what does that mean?"

"Uhh, I'll tell you later," Rosalie told me.

Curiousity at what she said in Spanish was killing me. I wanted her to tell me now, but it would probably be better if she told me in person.

"Alright, I'm gonna remember to ask, so don't flake," I said.

"Maybe I'll just write it down or something."

"Is it that bad?" I asked curiously, my voice rising in pitch with my question.

"Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea I told you that," Rosalie's voice was teasing like it was before anymore.

"Hey, no worries. It's no big deal, you can always teach me how to say 'loser' or something," I teased this time.

It effectively worked, lightening Rosalie's hesitance in the Spanish she suggested. She giggled again and all was good. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and ditch the idea of not coming over to play PS3 with me. I've been looking forward all day to seeing her again.

"So, does six sound good? I'm gonna grab something to eat on the way home then I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you at six then," Rosalie said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I instantly felt excited, like I did last night after she left my apartment. Maybe a hot shower was not a good idea, but a cold one, just to calm my hyperness down.

With a cheesy grin, I turned the shower knob onto 'cold', stripped my track pants, then entered with a yelp.

"Woo!"

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Doubts

**Chapter 25: Doubts**

**EPOV**

There was no way that Bella was going to work there, not if I have anything to say about it. She was going to hate me, I already know from the tone she was giving me.

"No," I repeated, looking at her with seriousness. My jaw was tight and I was gripping the handle of my mug.

"May I ask why?" she kept her irritance obvious. Her voice rose in volume.

"Do you remember when we went to Aura? Do you realize how many drunk assholes were eyeing you? I fucking wanted to bash all of their faces in," I got up, heading towards the kitchen in quick, wide strides, pouring my coffee down the sink. If I drank more, I think I would have been sick to my stomach. "

Alice and Jasper turned their attention to me now, wondering what my problem was. Bella followed behind me, but still held onto her coffee. She just put it on the counter.

"They'll see a beautiful woman and… you have no idea the vile things men think when intoxicated, Bella. I don't even want to give them the chance with_ my _girlfriend," I stared her down.

"I'm not beautiful," Bella muttered with her eyes downwards. "You have nothing to worry about."

Alice scoffed, unbelieving what she just heard and I agreed with her. But Jasper pulled an irritated pixie towards the room to give us privacy. She fought, looking at Jasper with annoyance, but thankfully, Jasper was strong.

Cool points for Jasper.

What the fuck? Why did Bella always underestimate herself? What happened to the confident Bella that I knew? Did my word not matter?

"Bella, you don't see what I see? A confident, smart, beautiful woman. Besides me, guys are going to attract to you like a fucking magnet."

"You're gonna say to me whatever it takes to not take this job, Edward. You're not going to change my mind," Bella said angrily.

"Okay, fine, what if I'm right? What if guys hit on you left and right, will you be able to handle that? While I'm back in Washington wondering what the hell what's happening?" I couldn't hide my jealousy.

"You don't trust me? Fuck, Edward."

"I've never been in a relationship like this before. I'm in love with you and the thought being away from you is just too… I trust you with all my heart, Bella, it's just the thoughts of those bastards around you that I don't trust," I ran my hand through my hair, irritated as fuck.

Bella flew to me, cupping my face in her hands.

"Look at me," I couldn't face her with such anger inside me. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry with myself for being such a shit to her, " _Look _at me, Edward."

She said it with such authority, sternness, raising her voice. I couldn't help but gaze at those deep brown eyes.

"Don't get angry to what I'm about to say, but I've been fine without you here for three years, Edward. I'm a grown up. I love you to death and truthfully, I don't know what it's going to be like after you leave me, but I'll be fine. It's something to pass the time away till I see you again," Bella paused, clenching her teeth. She bore her eyes into mine with concern. "What's really bothering you?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to leave," my hurt broke though as I said it quietly. "I don't know what to do. I thought I'd be able to handle leaving you for at least a little bit, but now, it's fucking driving me crazy. I haven't even left yet, but I feel this panic thing in the pit of my stomach and it won't go away. I leave Sunday and.. I don't know," I broke from Bella's hold and paced in front of her. Both my hands gripped at my hair, feeling the sting, but it was a reality check. It was pain, I know that part was real.

"We don't have a choice in the matter. I'm gonna do what I have to do to finish school, then I'll come home to Washington to you, like you've said before. You're going to finish school too and become a doctor like you've always wanted."

"I want you," I stilled, looking at my angel's face. My own revealing the anguish, almost breaking me down.

"You have me, Edward. _Always._ But we have to be brave so we can handle the next few months until we can see each other again," How can Bella was so calm when I was a damn wreck?

It was the exact opposite of what I thought would play out. She would be the wreck and I would be the calm, reserved one. How life turns the tables on you.

"I need this job. I can _not _work. And if you think about it, Jasper will be there and you know he'll take care of me, along with Emmett, while we're apart."

"Who's going to take care of me?" I said.

She pulled me into her arms and I wanted to break down in her arms. My angel, my life, my Bella, without her for at least five months. Who was going to keep me sane? Who did I have? Bella had Alice, Emmett, Jasper, & Rosalie. I was by alone, only with school and my parents hours and hours away from me. Fuck me. Life sucked right now.

"Will it make you feel better if I ask you to marry me?" Bella murmured.

I looked at her with complete shock.

"What?" It didn't sound like my own voice.

"Marry me."

I couldn't speak. God, I wanted to marry her. I wanted to go now and have her become my wife, but this not how I had imagined it to turn out.

"This isn't going to make it any better, Bella. It's just going to make it worse," I stated.

"I ask you to marry me and you tell me it's going to be worse? Why would you say something like that to me?" Bella moved away from me. Hurt, anger, disbelief. I could feel the tension in the air from the moment my words came out of my mouth.

Fuck.

I reached toward her and she pushed my hands away.

"It's either you don't want to marry me or you do," Bella's eyes were pink, the tears of hurt emerging. Her voice was beginning to quaver and my heart sunk. I hurt her feelings.

"I _do_ want to marry you, but getting married and not being able to be with you is fucking nuts. You're not seeing it in my perspective, Bella. I can't even be with my wife for fuck's sake!" I said, expressing my anger with my hands waving in the air.

"If you look at it that way, maybe I _don't _want to marry you Edward," Bella narrowed her eyes at me then rushed to her room, slamming the door behind her. I was right behind her, turning the doorknob. Before I could turn it completely, I heard the doorlock click. "Leave me alone, Edward."

I could tell she was crying now from the quivering in her voice.

"Please let me in, Bella," I said through the door, I rested my forehead on the door.

She sobbed behind the door, unmoving. I knew she wasn't going to let me in. What the hell did I just do?

***

**BPOV**

I just asked the man of my dreams to marry me and he says something stupid to ruin the moment. I wanted to marry him, a proof that he was the only one I ever wanted in my life. Our rings would be proof to others that I was taken, that my heart belonged to Edward. Fuck him if he doesn't want to accept my proposal.

The tears quietly spilled down my face. I may have cried silently, but inside I was screaming. In a way, Edward didn't reject me, but he did. I grabbed my pillow and cried my heart into it. It smelled like Edward and threw it away from me.

I was just offered a job that would help me to keep me occupied and pay the rent and Edward goes off the deep end, acting like a jealous lunatic. He was still at the door and I ignored him, letting my heart break. I was a strong person, always able to keep my feeling hidden from others. I've done it for so long, Edward never knowing how I felt about him for so many years. Now all I wanted to do was lay there and wallow in my misery.

Edward kept up at the knocking on my door, but I ignored the echoing sound of knuckles hitting against wood. I don't know when Edward stopped knocking, or if he was still on the other side of the door, or when I stopped crying. But I do remember going through a mental list of why I should or should not marry Edward now. Questions appeared and I tried to put answers to them that made sense.

_Was I doing the right thing? _

He would be mine, of course it was the right thing to do. I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. His wife. He was the man I fell in love with and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. There was no doubt in my mind that this was perfectly right.

_Was it too soon to ask him that I wanted to marry him? _

In my eyes, it didn't seem like it was too soon. I've loved him since the day I met him. I've dreamed of being his wife. Maybe if I met him a month ago, this proposal would be ludicrous, but that wasn't the case. Still, maybe Edward thought it was too soon? I don't know.

_What would come out of marrying him now than later? _

I would have his last name. Though, a thought of a big wedding with a white dress and flowers and bridesmaids would be better planned out for later. If married now, it would be a quick ceremony.

_Would it really be worse off this way? To be married and not be together? _

I thought it would be worth it. I don't know why Edward thought it wouldn't be a good idea.

_Does Edward want to marry me? _

He said he did. Then why didn't he just say yes?

Now I knew that Edward was a jealous man, it showed when he met Emmett. I do understand how he would get insanely jealous of other men noticing me, but why worry? I was his. Nothing would ever change that.

_Should I move to California to be with Edward? _

No. I was too close to finishing school. Besides Edward being one of my priorities in my life, so was school. God forbid, if anything were to happen in our relationship, what else would I have? At least I would have my knowledge of what I learned from school to have a career. A future.

Anger rose up again, instead of the hurt prickling at me. Then it hit me, I wouldn't be working at Aura forever. This was just temporary! Just six months. How come Edward didn't see that?

Then I thought to myself, _if Edward was in my shoes, would I act the same way? _

No, of course not. I admit, I am a jealous person also, but I would not have reacted in the way he had. I would have let him do what he needed to do to get by. Small sacrifices.

Fuck him.

I'm going to do this. I was going to work this job to keep me from killing myself mentally from missing him. I was going to do this with or without him.

_If I deny this job, would another opportunity like this come along? _

Of course, but it would be the same thing. Edward would still get jealous no matter what. Maybe not to the extreme extent of me working at a bar, but his jealousy would still be there. There was no way avoiding it.

Now, here was a question that I didn't want to face after all that had been said. Will Edward still have me as his wife? Now or later?

What am I suppose to do now?

***

**APOV**

Is my brother an idiot? Why was he acting like a complete moron!? I wanted to go out there and slap him beside the head, _hard. _I can't believe that he would let an emotion of jealousy override his senses. He was being childish and stupid.

And Bella, how did she think she was not beautiful? Someone, and that someone was me, needed to straighten her out. I was livid. That stubborn brat was as stubborn as my stupid brother. Didn't she see that she was a beautiful person inside _and _outside? What did it take to make her see how we saw her?

Right now, my best friends were being…UGH!

A growl escaped me. I stomped back and forth, trying to listen to their argument through the walls. Damn the walls for being so thick. So instead, I cracked the door open just a touch to eavesdrop. Jasper watched me wear the floor away with my pacing, not saying a word. When I looked at him, he said my name, "Alice, instantly calming me a little.

"I want to go out there. They're both being retards," I told Jasper, sitting next to him.

Jasper took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Just give them time, they'll work it out. When they come to you for someone to talk to, that's when you come in to help. Don't make it worse by interfering," Jasper suggested.

"But I'm their best friend, I can't stand to see them like this," my face was full of worry and concern.

"They'll be alright. They love each other, it'll all work out. You'll see," Jasper told me.

"I'm glad you're here," I murmured to him.

"Me too."

I lifted my head with a smile I tried to give him. He kissed me and I felt better. I don't know what I would have done if Jasper wouldn't have been here to put me at ease. I was trying to be patient with Bella and Edward, but he was right, I would have made it worse with my intrusion.

Patience. Patience, Alice.

My Conscience told me. She was right. I would have to wait until one of them came to their senses or needed me.

I remember when I was in a rut like this. When my head wasn't straight with thoughts of what to do with Jasper. I didn't speak to Bella or Edward about it, thinking I was able to handle it myself. But, I did. Though, this was something completely different from my situation.

What if this ended their relationship that just started? What if it worsened when they were apart? Would it be the end of the Three Musketeers? No, it couldn't. We had too much history together. It's not going to happen, they belonged to each other.


	26. Chapter 26: Sister

**Chapter 26: Sister**

_**Thursday morning…**_

**BPOV**

I've been so used to having Edward next to me on my bed, his warmth surrounding me, protecting me with his beautiful hands I loved so much, making love in any hour of the morning. Now he wasn't here, it felt, wrong. Still, I was extremely hurt by his words. His demand that I do not work at Aura, it wasn't _his _choice of what I did with my life, except to love him. I was still my own person, Edward was just as important, but he didn't run me like I was a fucking soldier, doing what I was commanded.

Fuck him.

Fuck the bastard I love so fucking much.

_Fuck _him.

I woke up with my eyes swollen and puffy from the flood of tears I cried last night. I kept hearing the knocks on the door, I didn't know who it was, but I ignored them the same. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, I did want to talk to Edward, but I wanted to talk to _my _Edward. The one that would love me the way I was, no matter what job I held.

I was surprised that I fell asleep in the first place. Exhausted from the heaving forceful sobs, the repeated wiping of my nose, the stinging of my eyes. I had to close them to relieve the stinging and I didn't even realized I fell asleep until I woke the next morning to the knocking on the door.

I wondered how Edward was able to just sit in his room, or whatever the fuck he did, instead of breaking it down to comfort me. But then, I hope he was feeling guilty because he just did a _very _shitty thing.

Maybe he _didn't _want to marry me, like I thought.

Laying in my bed, the beginning of new tears started to emerge from my already puffy eyes. I was tired of crying, but I couldn't help it. Edward broke my heart.

I lost track of time as I locked myself in my room, zoning into a numb state. Ok, maybe it wasn't a numb state because I was hurting like hell. I didn't realize it was morning and I wondered what I did for hours yesterday till it turned dark. I didn't eat dinner, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't come out of my room. I tried to recall Wednesday evening, trying to remember _anything. _

_Knock knock…_

"Bella? Please open the door, love."

I closed my eyes to the velvet smooth voice at the other side of the door. He sounded broken, but not as broken as I felt. Tears fell from my eyes and my lip curved into a frown as heartbreak overwhelmed again. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to, I was crying so much.

"I love you, baby, please let me in. _Please…_"

"Bella? It's Alice. Remember, I can open this door if I need to. Are you alright?" Alice was with Edward.

Traitor.

"We need to talk this out. Just open the door, I'm begging you," Edward pleaded.

"_I'll just unlock the door," _I could hear Alice say behind the door.

"_No, Alice. Don't. Just…_" Edward sighed, "_she needs time." _

"_Fine. You need to fix your fuck up. I'm serious, Edward." _

Maybe she wasn't a traitor after all. I couldn't help but let a smile slightly lift on my lips.

"_I know." _

Alice's footsteps were fading as she walked away. Now it was just Edward at my door. I could hear something leaning on my door, then a rustling sound. The shadows of his body underneath the door gave him away that he leaned against the door, dropping to a sitting position in front of it, waiting for some kind of movement on my side.

Of course, my body chose the most inconvenient moment to want to use the toilet. Stupid bladder. I curse you too! I would just have to try to hold it as long as I could.

My body got off the bed, very slowly, trying not to make a sound, and made its way to the door. Sitting on the floor by the door, I touched the door with my fingertips. Edward was on the other side, waiting for me.

"Bella, I love you. I know you can hear me. I love you. I love you."

"_I love you too Edward," _I whispered.

My body, betraying me, felt like opening the door and pulling Edward into my arms. My hands reached toward the doorknob, but my heart spoke and willed my hands to grip my shirt hem and wrinkled it as I fisted my fingers, tightly wringly my shirt. My face grimaced and my emotions fought in a war with each other, trying to overrule who would do what with my actions.

Lost in time again, I sat motionless on the floor, staring at the door. Then I saw movement underneath the door and it was Edward standing up. He walked away and I couldn't see his silhoette anymore.

I was alone.

Hearing muffled voices from the kitchen, I scooted over to the door and put my ear against it, trying to eavesdrop on what Alice and Edward were talking about. I couldn't really pinpoint on what they said to each other. Frustrated, I stood up, pushing my ear harder into the door. I couldn't hear talking anymore, but the front door opened then closed. Who left?

"Bella?"

I jumped back when the voice startled me. I didn't even hear the short creep sneak up on me.

"Edward's gone. Do you wanna open the door and talk Bells-a-boo?"

Alice made me smile again. A true, hardcore, best friend till the end. I opened the door and felt comfort seeing her standing there. For some unexplainable reason, I needed my friend. I practically ran into her arms, letting the salty hot tears roll down my face again, wetting one of her favorite shirts. Alice held me tight to her, letting me cry, and I was grateful that she sacrificed one of her beautiful shirts for a friend. It was a moment until I pulled away, wiping my eyes with my fingertips.

"Where did he go?" I asked, my voice sounding like complete shit. Hoarse from the many sobs my throat took.

"He didn't say. He just said he wanted to borrow my car," Alice said, rubbing my shoulders and looking at me with worried eyes. "Feeling any better?"

"Not yet. I have to pee."

Alice couldn't help but smile, then giggled at me. I turned and walked to the bathroom with a hurried step. Before I closed the door I turned to look at Alice.

"I'm going to take a shower before Edward comes back. But… I do need to talk with you, about your brother," I spoke.

Alice nodded her head and smiled. It didn't seem geniune. I know she looked very worried.

***

**EPOV**

I'm _going _to fix this. No matter what. I was wrong in saying what I did to Bella. Now she wasn't talking to me. I've never seen her so hurt before. It was all my fault. I was a fucking piece of shit.

I raced down the road in Alice's car, heading to a destination I didn't know yet, but I know I would get there somehow. I'd just have to find it. I wasn't at all familiar with the streets of Pelham Manor.

I hated myself right now for being such a crazy jealous man. I didn't even know I could feel so outrageously possessive like that, but this relationship thing was new to me and I acted on a whim. And what made it 100 times worse that it was Bella, an important part of my life. Now the most important person in my life. She seemed so innocent to me. Allowing her to work at a place like that would kill me. I didn't want to have her experience something like that, to see what kind of minds forceful, drunkens men have.

What did I have to do to make this better? I didn't want Bella to be furious with me, ignoring me throughout the rest of my stay.

When she asked me to marry her, I was flabbergasted. Those precious words to come out of her perfect, lovely mouth was the most wonderful thing besides _I love you, Edward. _And I ruined it. Of course my answer would be yes, but didn't she understand the extremity of the pain of being without her for months while married? It was just plainly unacceptable.

When I drove past the shop I was looking for, I slammed on the brakes, putting black marks on the road. I made my way into the parking lot, parked Alice's car, and headed inside the store. I scanned all the products they had on the shelves and began my plan of getting Bella to forgive me. Maybe it was the wrong way of doing it, but I hoped it would get Bella to talk to me again. I needed her to talk to me again. I was miserable. I just needed her in my arms again.

***

**APOV**

Bella took awhile in the shower, it lasting 30 minutes instead of her usual 15 minutes. She wanted to talk and that's what I was here for. I was still irked with Edward with what he did and I didn't blame Bella for acting the way she did. Jasper was right, either one of them would come when the time was right. So here I am, the shoulder to cry on, the listening end, the best friend I am.

I made tea instead of coffee this morning for Bella and I. Maybe it would help her to become more calm rather than the strong caffeine of coffee. Tea was just more calming for a conversation that was coming. I didn't want Bella running to her room and locking herself from the world again when the caffeine kicked in.

Bella came out, her hair damp and framing her flushed face. Her eyes were puffy and I couldn't help but want to put my arms around her, comforting her with a friend's touch.

"Tea?" I asked her.

"Thanks," Bella said.

She put sugar in her tea and started to stir when she spoke.

"Is he back yet?"

"No, not yet," I assured her.

"Um. Did you hear our conversation?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Of course I heard it.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you think I overreacted?" Bella stopped stirring and looked at me with worry.

I sat for a moment, pondering in what she asked, and I would give her the truth. She wanted it.

"I do understand why you would become very upset about what Edward said to you. I would have too. And _I _personally don't think you overreacted at all. Though, he is right about the drunk men at a bar, but he's just gonna have to suck it up. We both know you can take care of yourself, meaning Edward and I," I stated.

Bella looked down at her tea, giving me a slight grin.

"_But _you are wrong about not being beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful people I know and don't think I'm just saying that because you're my best friend, Bella. It's true and I'm not the only one that thinks that," I urgently said to her.

"I just don't see myself that way," Bella shrugged. "But we're our own worst critic, right?" Bella laughed hesitantly. She had something to ask me, I could see it in her body language. "Do you think it was stupid of me to ask him to marry me?"

I took my time answering this question. I wanted to make sure that Bella completely understood the point I was making. "Maybe you should be asking yourself if you _really _want to marry him, that you truly want to be his wife," I told her.

"He's always been the one. I've always wanted to marry him. God, I love him so much," Bella's face broke into a pained expression. I touched her shoulder and moved it down to rub her back gently.

"Then, no, it isn't stupid. Don't ask him for the purpose to ease his mind of your situation, but marry him because you _love _him," I said, wiping the tears that escaped.

"Marry my brother. Then I won't have to call you my best friend anymore, but my sister," I smiled warmly at her.

Bella looked at me then, smiling wider.

"I love you, Alice. Thank you," Bella embraced me tightly.

"Anytime, sister."

***

**BPOV**

Two hours passed and I wondered impatiently where Edward was. He forgot his phone in his rush out the house, so when I attempted to call, I heard the familiar ringing tone of his cell in his room. Damn. I wonder if he's doing alright.

I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and spend more time with Edward before he had to leave. No more crying, I told myself. I would forgive him and we would talk this out, compromising in something that would make both of us happy. I would have to thank Jasper for the offer of the open position, but I would turn it down for Edward, if need be.

I missed him, even though he'd been gone for only a couple of hours. I would welcome him home, though, with open waiting arms and I planned to make love to him to show how much I loved and missed him. If he would still have me.

Maybe he needed some time alone to mull things over. I needed time and it proved to be a good time for me to think things over. Still, I had to stop wasting this time arguing.

I made lunch for Alice and I, but I held no appetite. I watched television unfocused and stared at the blur of colors displaying itself across the screen. I went to my room and tried to work on my resume, but I couldn't concentrate and turned off my laptop in a worried sigh.

Another hour passed.

Edward is angry if he's been gone this long. Alice tried to call him too, wondering if he was alright. I know she was a little worried that he could be lost in unfamiliar streets. Her pacing went unnoticed by me and it was Jasper's appearance at the front door that made us both jumpy, but it instantly calmed Alice. I felt like a mother, worrying about her child that didn't come home. Why wasn't he answering his phone?

I went into the solitude of my room, envying Alice's company. Once I was there, I was at a loss of what to do. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't keep anything to occupy my mind. I sat on my bed, grabbing the tiny budded headphones to my mp3 player and placing them on my ears. Maybe music would help.

The music lulled me to sleep as I closed my eyes, thinking of Edward.

***

I hated my dreams. They were mostly nightmares that had me sweating, waking me up with a strong jerk. The screams stopped since after high school and I was thankful for that. The few times that I did wake up screaming in horror, just after Alice and I had moved in together, she came barging in my room with a can of hairspray and lighter.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Alice asked me the first time it happened.

That's when she knew for the first time my nightmares that bothered me every other night since I was a kid. I don't know why I had dreams that were disturbing me, but it did and I didn't know how to fix it.

You would think that Alice and Edward would have known about my restless nights since we were best friends, but as I said before, I was good at hiding things. It was luck that the nights I did stay with them at their mansion of a house back in high school days, I caught myself before screaming.

Now that Edward came to visit and he had been with me every night in either of our beds, the nightmares subsided. His warmth comforted me to sweet, deep slumber. I've never in our five years of knowing each other, slept so well.

His presence absent from my side, I slept again with nightmares disturbing me. I didn't wake up this time, but it was torturous that the dreams haunted me like this and I couldn't wake myself. Especially the dream I had…

**~*~**

"_Bella, I'm so sorry, but Edward's gone," Alice tells me, waking from my nap. _

_I rub my eyes groggily, noticing that the light outside of the window is gone and it's 9 p.m. How long had I been sleeping? Jasper is leaning against my door frame, watching on as Alice sits on my bed, speaking to me. His face looks…sad. _

"_What? What do you mean he's gone?" A surge of panic hit me, thinking he had gotten into a car accident. Explaining the long hours of his absence. _

"_Don't panic," Alice puts her hands on my forearms as she can read my expression. "Edward is fine. He just…" _

"_Where is he?" I ask. _

"_In California. He left while you slept. The reason why he borrowed my car," Alice said with sadness in her voice. _

"_No," I laughed like it was a joke. I didn't believe it, "You're joking right? This is the payback for what we did to you, isn't it? Where is he, Alice? I need to talk to him, work this out," I said, trying to get out of my bed. _

_Jasper took a step forward and noticed my edginess. He blocked the doorway as I tried to look out the living room for Edward. _

"_Edward!" I called out for him. _

"_Bella, he went home. He's not here," Jasper spoke this time. _

_I looked at him with an expression of utter disbelief. _

"_I'm sorry," Jasper said. _

"_He left without a fucking goodbye? Was it that bad? He didn't even give me a chance!" I said, letting tears spill like a fountain down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them, knowing there would be an ocean full of salty tears coming for a long time. _

_I collapsed onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably, letting the sobs rack my body. Alice was at my side, pushing my hair away from my face, holding me in her arms. _

_Thank God there was at least Alice. _

"_Why?! Dammit Edward! Why did you leave me like this?" _

_I cried hard and mumbled sentences that was understandable. I ignored Alice and she took this time to leave me alone, leaving with Jasper, both their faces full of sadness._

_Why Edward? I love you…_

_Why? _

_**~*~**_

I woke up with a jerk, as usual, but the tears started falling hard, like in my dream. It felt so real and I couldn't help but let the emotions take over.

Strong arms encircled my waist and I felt a familiar warmth wrap around me.

I turned my body towards the body laying next to me, but I couldn't see a face. It was too dark in my room. When I looked at the window, it was dark outside too. How long _was _I sleeping?

"Edward?"

* * *

**So... let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was there enough suspense for you? I tried!!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rose

**I can't believe all the reviews from the last chapter! Thanks guys, truly, you are the awesome, bestest reviewers of the Twilight universe. **

**Here's more of Rosalie and Emmett's night on Thursday evening, while Bella and Edward were in their moment of distress. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Rose**

_**Thursday evening…**_

**RPOV**

I was anxious. I haven't felt like this since… since I met Royce. The newness of meeting someone I was attracted to. I've been attracted to many men, but it passed as soon as I had my use of them. It was all just for sex. Then doubt started in at what could happen if I let my walls completely down for Emmett. Would he hurt me like Royce did?

It's funny. Now when I think about the relationship with my former fiance, I wonder if I ever really loved him at all. _In love _with Royce. I loved him, but I think it was naivity in my part to let someone like Royce in my life. He was everything I had dreamed of. Very attractive, rich, romantic, sweet. Then one night, it just changed into the opposite. I knew then, it was a cover of his true self. I would never fall for that again.

I was attracted to Emmett the moment I met him. That should have been the warning signs in my mind that told me it was a mistake. I don't know, something just pulled me toward him. I wanted to find out more about him, but only if I was careful with myself.

Spending time with Emmett at his apartment was an eye opener for me. It showed me that he wasn't into material things, like I was. It showed me another side of himself that shined through so brightly, like the sun poking through dark grey clouds. He was a simple person who appreciated everything and was content with what he had. Friends, family, a roof over his head, and just a few things he could call his own. In no way was Emmett conceited. He was funny and easy going.

So many thoughts whirled inside of my head as I made my way to Emmett's place. I was full of doubt, but also selfishness, wanting to know everything about Emmett McCarty. I looked forward to our date tomorrow night, Friday. I was curious what he had planned for both of us. Would it be an average date of a movie and dinner? Truthfully, I haven't been on a date in a very long time. Royce being my last real date.

Yes, the curiosity was there. I was dying to know. Maybe I could ask him.

Soon, I was pulling up to Emmett's apartment, seeing his Jeep in its usual parking spot and my heart jumped. The thought of seeing the dimpled man again made me nervous. I sighed, taking my time getting out of my car. Before I knew it, I was in front of his door, knocking.

I fiddled with the handle of my purse. I looked down and saw my fingernails digging into the leather material of the handle and pulled my hands away before Emmett caught me in my nervous state.

"Hey Rose, how you doing?" Emmett greeted me. He called me Rose. I usually didn't allow it, but the way Emmett said it was wonderful.

"Hi Emmett. I'm great," I greeted him also.

Emmett stepped to the side, letting me enter through the doorway.

"I was just about to eat, want to join me? I wasn't sure you have anything to eat yet, but I have enough, just in case. I'm not a good cook like Bella, so I bought pizza," Emmett said.

"You don't mind? I'm starving," I admitted.

"Of course not. I hope you like meatlovers deluxe," Emmett told me.

"Love it," I said, putting my purse on the couch.

We ate together, sitting on the couch, paper plates on our laps, watching Spongebob Squarepants. Usually not the channel I would have on at my place, but it didn't matter, we weren't even paying attention to it.

Just like last night, we got lost in our conversation. Emmett told me funny stories of Bella, Jasper, and Alice while I told him about what I did for a living.

"What do you do?" Emmett asked me, curiosity screaming from his adorable dimpled face.

"You're going to laugh," I thought I was going to blush red like Bella always did.

"Oh c'mon, ya gotta tell me now. It can't be that bad? Can it?" Emmett asked again.

I sighed. I wondered what his reaction would be.

I do give myself credit. I did my job damn well. My overabundance of information I had made me go to the top as the best.

"Fine. No laughing, okay?" Emmett nodded. "I'm a car salesman," I waited for Emmett's reaction.

"You mean saleswoman," Emmett said nonchalantly.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess you could call it that."

"So you sell cars? I'm not surprised," Emmett said, taking another bite of his pizza. "Well, they got the best. You know your shit about cars, Rosalie."

"I'm number one salesman of this region," I admitted. Might as well gloat. I was good at it.

"Well, that's awesome! If I ever get another car, you can hook me up," Emmett beamed at me, his cheek full of pizza.

"Whatever you want," I smiled back at him.

We stared at each other for a moment, smiling like fools, then Emmett broke the silence, taking a sip of his drink.

"So you ready? I'm gonna beat your ass down!" Emmett exclaimed after setting his drink down.

All the air left my lungs at those words and I froze.

I panicked. My smile disappeared quickly and I stood up, my eyes wide with fear. I dropped my plate of pizza on his carpet and he looked at me with complete confusion. I didn't even try to clean it up, I just felt a panic attack rush up on me, my breathing becoming very heavy and the prickling of old memories flashing in my mind.

"_If you say _one _word, I'm going to beat you down again, Rosalie. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down, worthless bitch!" _

I shook my head in attempt to rid Royce's voice that spoke in my memory. Emmett's words were close enough to have me panic at what Royce used to do to me. I couldn't think straight, I was lost for a minute, then Emmett's hands were on my arms.

"No, you can't hurt me anymore. Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Rose! Rosalie, calm down, it's me, Emmett," Emmett spoke firmly but gently to me.

I couldn't understand what Emmett was saying to me. It sounded muffled because the blood pumping in my veins were so quick, they rang in my ears.

I flailed my arms in the air, trying to get the firm grip of Emmett's hands on me, off. My elbow elbowed him in the rib and he let out a small "oof" as it made contact with his body. I pushed him away and walked backwards, trapping myself against a wall, holding myself together by the elbows.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me," I whispered over and over again. I slumped down to the floor, the tears starting to fall helplessly, smearing my make up.

"Rosalie? Are you ok? Calm down, baby girl," Emmett tried to soothe me.

He didn't touch me this time, but knelt in front of me, assuring me that I was safe.

"Deep breath, Rose, in and out. That's it. Good. Open your eyes, baby girl, look at me. It's me, Emmett. See?"

His words were starting to calm me down. My heart was starting to beat slower, the ringing in my ears vanishing, the tears becoming fewer.

"Listen to my voice, Rose. You don't have to talk, just nod your head if you are ok," Emmett spoke.

I nodded my head shakily, looking at him. He was more clearer now and I felt relief overwhelm me.

"Oh God, Emmett, I'm so sorry," I apologized, shaking my head at what I'd done. Not thinking, my body reacted, trying to defend myself, hurting Emmett thinking he was going to attack me. It was my damn memories that caused me to act.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, Rose. Are you alright? You want to go to the couch?" Emmett was so sweet, so patient.

I stood up, still holding myself together. His feather light touch on the small of my back made me jerk and he pulled his hand away. I felt guilty, but I was still coming out of my panic attack.

I sat on the couch, Emmett watching me closely. He went to his kitchen and grabbed me a bottle of water from his refrigerator. I took it gladly and opened it, swallowing a few ounces of it. The coolness felt good on my throat, very refreshing.

I still tried to take in deep fresh breaths of air into my lungs, letting them out through my mouth, as Emmett tried to instruct me. Instead of holding myself tightly togther by the elbows, I gripped onto the water bottle that Emmett gave me.

Shit. I had an episode in front of Emmett. Of all the people I didn't want to see me like this. Even Alice never saw me in this condition. I wanted to leave from feeling humiliated, but then I didn't want to leave, either.

Emmett was quiet now, waiting for me to come back, giving me my space. I appreciated it and I thanked him mentally. I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

But then, I guess I didn't have to.

His hands were folded in his lap, waiting for me, but in a death grip. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concern, bothered by what just happened. Like I said, I didn't have to tell him.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a small voice. Barely a whisper.

He chuckled under his breath, but it wasn't meant out of amusement. It was out of disbelief of my question.

"For what you've been through, you ask me if _I'm _ok?" He looked towards the floor, then his eyes lifted to look at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"What I said set it off. It's pretty obvious, Rose," he said with anger.

"You're mad at me," I said, my voice still small.

"What? Never. You didn't do anything to make me angry. That motherfucker that did this to you did. I don't know why men think they can just lay a hand on a woman like that, ever," Emmett said. His knuckles with his hands clasped together were getting whiter.

"Don't stoop to his level, Emmett. You're better than that, I hope," I said, feeling a little better. Emmett's concern made me gratefully better.

"What? By giving him what he deserves?" Emmett tried to make his point.

"Violence is never the answer," I said, my face stern. My point, was made.

"You're a bigger person than me, Rose," Emmett said, forgetting the fact that his touch made me jumpy right now. His hand gently caressed my forearm.

I didn't pull away. I didn't cower away. He didn't touch me like Royce had. He was gentle, even for the massive man he was. When he smiled at me, trying to comfort me, his dimples showed. That, right there, made my fears disappear. My fingers brushed against the dimple in the middle of his cheek and he kept on smiling.

"Thank you, Emmett," I told him.

"Don't worry about it, baby girl. C'mon, let's go play Gran Turismo. You still game?" His voice was still gentle.

"I'm game," I said, taking the controller he was now offering me.

He turned on the console and sat on the couch next to me, getting us to the point of where we would race each other. I couldn't watch the television. I watched Emmett, feeling fortunate to have met him.

Even if it was out of character for me to kiss someone, I gave him a small peck on the cheek. Rewarded with a dimpled smile again. The cars displayed on the screen of the television caught my attention back to the game. I readied myself while Emmett explained to me the buttons for accelerate, brake, reverse, and other stuff that I needed to know. When the beeping on the speakers of the tv warned me of the race about to start, I got comfortable on the couch.

Maybe I could bring my walls down for him.

_Ready._

_Set. _

_Go…_

***

**EmPOV**

I couldn't concentrate on the game. Gran Turismo was one of my favorites to play and Rosalie was kicking my ass. The fury from her earlier episode was still lingering in my body and I couldn't truly focus.

I wanted to hold her, whisper to her that everything was alright. I knew that she couldn't endure that kind of contact right now, not from a man anyway. Getting her to calm down was difficult at first, she elbowed me in the ribs, knocking the air out of me for a moment. It was no big deal, not when Rosalie was in a state of panic.

I wanted to know who this piece of shit was. I wanted to beat his ass down like he had to Rosalie. I don't know when it happened, but I was going to kill him. My father raised me to treat women like ladies and that there was never a good reason to ever hit a woman. No matter how much they provoked you. I believed in his word and kept true to it to this day. Whoever this guy was, he was a fucking coward.

"_Violence is never the answer." _

Rosalie was a strong woman. To withstand all that she's been through and still believe in what she believes. She had a strong spirit. This guy that abused her didn't kill that, only her trust. I would work on getting Rosalie to trust me, one day. No matter how long it was going to take.

Tomorrow was our date. I still haven't thought of a creative thing to do on our night out. I wanted it to be different, not the typical dinner with a date or a walk on the beach. That was for romantics. I was romantic, but in my own way. The Emmett way.

_Ha! _

I laughed at myself internally. With that thought, I lost another race to Rosalie.

"Have you ever played this game before?" Rosalie teased, chuckling lightly at my loss.

Her mood has lifted immensely. She leaned into a turn, then gunned the engine, passing the finish line.

"Another one bites the dust," she teases again, looking at me smugly.

"You're just damn good at it," I said. It was a fact. She handled the cars like a surgeon did with a scalpel. With extreme, delicate care.

The idea hit me what I wanted to do for our date. I beamed a wide smile, hoping that Rosalie liked my idea tomorrow.

"One more?" I asked.

"Definitely. Ready to lose? Again?" Rosalie said with a cocky smirk.

"This night is not over till I win at least _one!_" I claimed.

"Deal."

The race started and I tried to focus. I didn't let the beauty of Rosalie distract me or what happened earlier to enter my mind. My face grimaced into concentration and there was a silence in the room. Just the sounds of our engines reving in the background.

We were neck and neck, our cars gently bumping each other as we tried to dominate the road. There was one sharp turn that always got me, but I had the faster car that accelerated better on the straight open road. Rosalie was better at turning, but I watched her, learned from her tactics and tried to slow down before hitting the turn, then turning wide to get ahead of her. With a hard bump of my car, I caused her to spin out and I screamed in victory when I was first, for the first time of the night. I passed the finish line, standing up with my hands in the air.

"Take that!" I said to her with an earnest grunt.

"Woo hoo, one race! Congratulations Emmett. I bow to the master," Rosalie dramatized a bowing before me.

I couldn't help but laugh. At least she wasn't a sore loser. She smiled at me when she lifted her head.

"This was fun, as always," Rosalie stated.

"Yeah."

"I have to go. I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta work tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"At least tomorrow is Friday," I answered.

"TGIF!"

We both chuckled, then became quiet with a weird silence.

"So, about tomorrow night. Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked her.

"Sure. Sounds good to me. What time?"

"Right after work," I put my controller down on the coffee table while Rosalie picked up her purse.

Again, I walked her to the front door, but this time, I walked her to her car. I wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Thanks again Emmett, for tonight, and…" she said, looking down, "for earlier."

"Rosalie," I started.

Rosalie shushed me, putting a finger to my lips. I wanted to tell her that I was there for her. That she had nothing to worry about. I was her friend that would never let anything happen to her.

"Don't. Just take my thanks and say good night to me," Rosalie's face was soft under the moonlight.

She's so damn beautiful.

Just as before, I took her fingers into my hand and kissed her knuckles. Lingering my lips at her skin, reveling in the softness of it.

"Good night, Rosalie. I'll call you tomorrow."

I opened the car door for her and watched her get in. She rolled her window down after starting her car.

"Good night, Emmett."

Without anything more to say, I waved and watched her drive away until I couldn't see the brake lights to her car in my field of vision.

* * *

**Review people! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter...**


	28. Chapter 28: Forgiveness

**It seems to me that everyone's POV is jumping around. I apologize for that. I was trying to get everyone's point of view in at some point, but there's some Edward and Bella love coming very soon! Okay, in this chapter. Just to ease your anxiousness. I know it eased mine! **

**Ok, I've changed the title of my story. Someone informed me that the term I used before was incorrect. **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Forgiveness**

_**Still Thursday morning…**_

**JPOV**

I felt guilty. I had caused the big fight between Bella and Edward on Wednesday. Now Bella wouldn't speak to him and Alice was a mess, worrying over both of them. It was my fault that I was making her feel that way. I gave the best advice I could to her, making her see that her intrusion would make things worse than they already were.

Jasper, you _idiot. _

I was just trying to help Bella out. I liked her, she was a good person. Emmett told me what happened at her job they both formerly worked at. It wouldn't hurt to actually work in a more pleasant atmosphere, right? That's why I offered her the opening. I didn't expect Edward to react that way. He was either a really possessive guy or a very jealous person. There was a big difference in both, but of course it would associate greatly with each other. He just didn't seem the type to be either. Bella exploded with love for him. I always felt it being around them.

I went home Wednesday, very late, a few hours after Bella locked herself in her room. I felt awkward being there, but Alice felt more comfortable, more calm with me around. When it was time for me to leave, I asked Alice to come with, but she refused, hoping Bella would come to her senses and open her door. She remembered my advice and took it into consideration, saing she would wait as long as it took.

I loved that woman. She had such a big heart.

She told me she would call as soon as things looked ok. Without a word from Alice, I started to worry. Did I fuck up Bella and Edward's relationship? I went to work as scheduled and I was glad it kept my mind off of the thoughts of what I had caused. I would definitely need a drink or something. Maybe I could go to the gym and hit Emmett up to spot me tomorrow.

Alice called me, finally, in the afternoon. Her voice made me relieved and she also informed me that Bella had came to her, for advice, and for a shoulder to cry on. The waiting and patience for Alice had paid off and I was glad for her. I was still at work when she called me, but I always had time for Alice. She wanted to see me, after her talk with Bella, but Edward had used her car, plus she didn't want to leave Bella all alone.

He left? Hm.

Was the Cullen family into bailing when someone was in need? First Alice, then Edward. That's fucked up. Maybe there was more to the story and I shouldn't jump the gun, but that was my first impression after Alice telling me that Edward's left without a word of where. And to leave his phone at home? Sounds too damn suspicious to me.

I texted Emmett that I would be coming by his work in the noontime tomorrow, like I always did, right before his shift ended. Our routine night of drinks at a local bar afterwards would have to wait for another time, he had a date with Rosalie. Good for him. Emmett was a good guy, a good friend, and he deserved to be happy.

The evening went by very slow. I wanted to see Alice, and I texted her a few times, just to feel that weakness in my legs when she responded. She called me once and I got to hear her voice.

"I miss you, Jasper. I'll come and see you as soon as I get a hold of Edward," Alice told me.

"No word from him yet?" My voice a little snappy. "How long has it been?"

I was irritated, feeling that familiarity of being ditched for no apparent reason. I wasn't going to admit it to Alice, but it showed in my voice.

"About an hour and a half. I hope he's alright," there was a silence on the phone for a moment on both our sides. "Are you ok?" Alice asked me.

"Just irked that I can't see you. Let me come to you tonight," I offered.

"No, not yet, Jasper. I'm worried about Edward and I want to be here when he comes home."

"If he comes home," I said.

Alice ignored that and kept going. "Just wait a little longer?" it was a question, wondering how I would react to that.

I sighed frustrated. Just one more day. Just _one. _

"I'm giving him one more day. If he doesn't return by tomorrow morning, I'm coming to get you myself, understand?" Woah there commander. She might not like that possessiveness going on there.

"Yes sir," Alice giggled.

Maybe she did like it. I smiled impishly into the phone.

"I gotta go, darlin. My shift is almost done. I'll call you, k?" I told Alice. Just an hour and a half until I got to go home.

"I'll be waiting," she said. She sighed a long heavy sigh then bade me her goodbye.

"Bye, darlin."

***

Just thirty minutes passed after I left Aura, I was on my way home, on my motorcyle. I was exhausted, but the whipping wind against my face from the ride home kept me awake and alert. I figured that once I got home, I'd call Alice and get an update on Bella's status. I couldn't wait to hear her voice again.

When I pulled into my apartment parking lot, I saw a car that made my heart skip a beat.

Alice. Alice was here.

I quickly parked my bike on my usual parking spot and Alice was exiting her car, waiting for me to take my helmet off. We flung ourselves at each other, kissing each other hungrily. I would soon be showing her how much I loved this woman, as soon as I got her inside my apartment.

"I know it's only been a short amount of time, but I missed you like crazy," I told her with a raspy voice.

She kissed me again, her hold on me tight and secure.

"Me too," Alice said, her face just inches away from mine.

Her breath was sweet, almost like candy, and warm. Her lips matched the color of bubblegum, matching perfectly to the sweet taste of her lips.

"How's Bella?" I asked her, concerned for my new friend.

"She's doing alright, better than before. But Edward's home, I wanted to give them some privacy," Alice stated.

"Good, because they're going to be alone for awhile," I smiled devilishly at her.

"Really?" she mirrored the smile I held.

I nodded, stealing a quick kiss to her nose.

I took her hand and we walked with them entwined with each other into my apartment.

***

_**Thursday evening…**_

**BPOV**

"Edward?"

Am I still dreaming? It seemed like it jumped from a horrific nightmare into something wonderfully perfect. Now those arms I have been craving for were around me, comforting me. The only noise I can hear is of the body next to me moving to hold me. I know it's Edward. His scent alone is distinct and familiar. I inhale slowly, letting the essence of Edward relax me. My eyes become heavy lidded with intoxication, I was thankful that he couldn't see.

_Mmmm.._

"Bella."

I close my eyes, that marvelous sweet voice making my heart jump. When I feel his breath on the side of my face, my skin tingles. This still could be a dream, couldn't it? I hear a click and a light switches on from the very low lighting lamp next to my bed. I open my eyes to see what I've been waiting to see.

Edward.

I feel like I'm falling in love all over again. His face, such perfectness, even with the saddened expression upon it.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asks me.

"Edward, you're here," I whispered with disbelief, looking at his broken face, but revealing my happiness to see him. I notice his eyes are rimmed with red and his hair is, oddly, unattractively disarrayed. I realize now that he has been hurting almost as much as I had been..

"And you're talking to me again," he hesitantly chuckles through his nose, trying to smile.

My lips turn upwards to grin at him.

"Where did you go?" I question him about his absence for over three hours.

He averts his gaze towards the bed. He looks sad again. Is he hiding something? I want to know. He feels a little uncomfortable, I know it, because he starts to fidget with the sheet of my bed with his fingers.

"Edward? Where have you been?" I ask him again. Edward was leaning on his side, on his elbow, looking up at me, but right now his eyes were downcast, avoiding mine.

I touch his shoulder, trying to gain his attention, urging him to look up at me again. He finally looks at me, with guilt on his face.

"I wanted to give you some time. You weren't answering me when I knocked so I left to give you some space. I also needed to think," he averts his eyes to nothing in particular. I just know it wasn't at me.

This is the perfect moment for our talk. The subject of Alice and I had been conversing about this morning and the things I thought while I was alone in my room for hours. There were things that I wanted to say that he needed to know. I gathered all the courage I had inside of me and put it forth into the words I was going to say. I needed to know our status of our relationship to know how much further, or not, it would take us.

"Edward, I love you, but now I have doubts how you feel about me. I ask you to marry me and you technically reject my proposal because of.." my voice is becoming more broken with each word and the courage I thought I had, bailed.

_Damn_ it.

"Bella, Bella, love, please," he pleads. He sits up to become level with my eyes, cupping my face in his hands. He seems desperate and if it wasn't for his warmth of his hands, I would have broken down again.

"Do you love me Edward?" I ask him, with tears blurring my vision. They haven't fallen yet, but they want to so badly.

"Of course I love you, with every fiber of my being. You have no idea how much…" he lets a frustrated sigh escape and drops his hands from my face, "may I explain myself?" he asks politely. His eyebrows are furrowed deeply.

I nod my head, biting my lip with anticipation. I don't know what he's about to explain to me, but I feel afraid.

"First, I'm sorry, sincerely and honestly sorry for what I've said to you. Second, don't you ever doubt that I don't love you, _ever._ You're the one, Bella, the only one for me and the one I'll only want. I do want to marry you. One day," he tells me.

It relieves me that he loves me and that he wants to marry me, but not now?

"Not yet. Please forgive me," Edward brushes his knuckles against my jaw.

I close my eyes again, the feeling so intense from such a gentle touch. I inhale deeply and let the breath out slowly as I look down at my own lap to confess my reasons for asking Edward to marry me.

"Before you ask me to forgive you, I think you need to know that my intention of my proposal were for the wrong reason," I look at him with uncertainty, "I did it for the purpose of you not to worry about me, while we were apart. I know it was for a stupid reason and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, if you forgive me," he simply states.

I love this man. I love him so much I'm willing to do what I need to do to keep him in my life. He asks me to forgive him for an unacceptable and stupid thing. I place a soft kiss on his lips and he melts into me, moving his lips sensually slow. The warmness of his breath fan against my face and the heat from his tongue caresses my lips.

"I forgive you, my love," I tell him.

"As do I," he returns.

His hands move to behind my neck, tangling his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to him. I got lost in his lips and let the feeling of desire take over.

_Yes. Yes, this always feels so right. So perfect. So.._

_No! We're not done talking yet! _

"Wait. Edward, before we both can't stop ourselves," I pulled away, breathing heavily, to tell him. "I wasn't done yet."

He sighs with frustration and lessens the force of his grip on my neck.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you," he plays with my hair, tugging at it slightly.

"Me too, but we do need to talk, Edward. We don't have much time," I tell him with misery in my eyes.

Ok, just say it. Just let it all out. Tell him what he's been wanting to hear. "I've decided that I'm not going to take the job."

His eyes become a little wide and he opens his mouth to speak. I put my finger upon it, hushing him before he even starts.

"Don't Edward. I'm sacrificing to make you happy, to keep you sane. There'll be other jobs, okay?"

Edward curses under his breath, shutting his eyes.

"I am officially a piece of shit. Scum of the earth."

"Edward! Don't say that," I shake his shoulder, bringing him out of his self loathing. "I thought you didn't want me to work there in the first place. Your reaction tells me different."

Edward roughly runs his hands through his messy hair and then rubs it down his tired face.

"I overreacted, Bella. I didn't think about what I've done until it was too late. Fuck, I'm sorry, but you don't have to turn that job down because of my insecurities. I trust you, with all my heart. I know _now_ that it'll just be a matter of time till I see you again and it'll be ok," Edward stood up from the bed, leaving it to bounce freely from his weight being lifted off of it.

My eyes followed him as he paced the floor, arms waving around as he spoke.

"Are you serious?" I asked with confusion.

"Yes. Don't do it because of me," he knelt down in front of me, putting his hands on my knees.

I bit my lip and Edward watched my lips, as I did his favorite gesture.

He thought he overreacted? Just as I had done. We were two of the same kind of people. Now he felt guilty, just as I had felt guilty for asking him to marry for the wrong reason. I was so confused. He was approving of me working at Aura? What am I suppose to do now? This was, again, not the way I thought things would turn out.

"I'm gonna think about it, k?"

He nods, smiling crookedly. There's an awkward silence passing between us, but it became more comfortable after he gazed into my eyes with his beautiful deep greens. We just sit there in silence as we lovingly looked at each other. I run my hand over his hair, pushing a stray away from his face. He rubs my knees with his hands. Then it rests on my waist, pulling me into a gentle embrace.

Will it always be like this? I hoped it would. I wanted it to be. Forever in Edward's arms. I belonged there. I fit there. It was my heaven.

Whatever we fought about in the last couple days was a memory now. We talked it out, almost coming to some kind of conclusion. I guess we'd have to just "go with the flow" as I always put it. I didn't want to argue anymore, I just wanted to be with Edward before he left. He had only a couple days left and I was going to use it to my full advantage. Maybe just keep him in my room, embedding his scent there into my bed sheets, pillows, and room, to last for six months.

Graduation was coming in six months, my new job, if I found another. I still haven't figured out yet if I wanted to take Jasper's offer or not, that would have to wait for another time when I wasn't with Edward. I needed a clear head to make that final decision. Then a move across country, of course, to come back to Washington. My next few months would be busy with the upcoming events and I hoped it would keep me occupied.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asks me.

"Maybe a little," I say.

"Your stomach is growling at me," he chuckles at his corny joke. I chuckle too. "C'mon, I'll make you something to eat."

I didn't even realize how hungry I am until it growls again. I ignore it, knowing that food would be occupying that empty space soon.

"You can cook? Since when?" I ask in surprise.

"I've always been able to cook, Bella. You just never gave me a chance. You took over the kitchen whenever the chance came up," he tells me, standing to hold his hand out.

I take it and we walk into the dark hallway. I start to wonder Alice had been this whole time. It's very quiet in the house and I look down the hallway to see her door open, the lights off.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went to Jasper's for the night," Edward tells me.

"Oh."

She was gone for the night. This taking full of advantage of Edward, alone, came crashing into my head and I smiled.

Alice gone.

Her bathroom free.

Hot tub free.

Nice.

"What're you thinking?" Edward asks me curiously, his one eyebrow raising at the expression on my face.

"I'm thinking I need to hurry up and eat," I say with an impish smile.

I don't tell him what's on my mind, but he'll know soon enough. We head to the kitchen with our hands grasping each other tightly.

* * *

**A/N: So I put it up on my profile, the banner I created. I **_**attempted **_**to make. It's not as great as others I've seen out there! But I didn't want to be left out and I thought it was simple enough for my story. Let me know what you think! Here's the link also: ****http://i40(dot)tinypic(dot)com/33cu0z4(dot)jpg**

**Coming up, Edward's POV, maybe some of Alice and Jasper's night together. Review you awesome people**


	29. Chapter 29: Perfect Moments

**A/N: Wow. Some of you are just dying to know where Edward was, eh? It'll all come out in due time. Yes, I know, I'm such a shit for keeping you in the dark, but as much of me dying to tell you what happened in that time of Edward's disappearance, it's not gonna happen in this chapter. Maybe a clue.. We'll see. *wink* **

**Thank you for the reviews! I will reward you now with fluffy lemons in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Perfect Moments**

_**Friday, just after midnight…**_

**APOV**

The tightness in my stomach from Bella feeling so hurt and miserable and Edward's absence vanished after he arrived home with my precious car. Bella and I had a short conversation about what had happened and I'm was happy that she was able to come to me, even in the turmoil she was in. She was brave, even when she was broken.

When Edward arrived home, I interrogated and berated him of his irresponsibilities, giving him my full wrath of why he didn't inform us he would be gone for over three fucking hours! Then, for not bringing his stupid damn cell phone with him, after Bella and I had called repeatedly wonderinfg if he was ok. He was a shit! Stupid brother.

He wanted to explain himself and tell me everything, but I thought that speaking with Bella was priority. _I _wasn't his girlfriend, for fuck's sake, I was his sister. He didn't need to explain anything to me, I just know that he needed to get his ass in there and apologize for the rest of his life of what he's done.

Edward was as stubborn as me, a Cullen trait we inherited from our mother, Esme. Carlisle, our father, was more of a gentle soul. Kind, considerate, and unconditionally loving. Neither both Edward and I had any genes of receiving his blonde hair, but we had his caring heart passed down to us. Still, my mother had an affectionate side to her too, the reason why my parents marriage was still extremely strong. Even though there was difference, there were similarities. They showered their affection towards us and we were able to give it to others, as they had done to us.

Like I said, Edward was stubborn, and he insisted that I needed to know why he left in such haste and why he was gone for so long. He told me his story, while I sat there, irritated as fuck. At first, I resisted, trying not to let anything he told me sink in. Then when his explanation ended, I had tears in my eyes, crushing my brother with my skinny arms.

"Geez, Alice. Ow?" he complained.

"Edward! I can't believe this! Oh my _God! _Go to her right now! Don't waste any time with me, you need to be with her," I tried to keep my voice down, knowing full well that Bella was passed out in her room.

"Please keep this to yourself, Alice. Don't ruin it, okay?" Edward pleaded with sincerity in his voice.

"I promise," I crossed my heart with my fingers and smiled widely.

"Thank you," Edward hugged me, kissing the crown of my head.

"You're welcome. Now go. I'm going to Jasper's. I won't be home till tomorrow morning, maybe afternoon," I said with a smirk.

Edward groaned and I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. I had to get him back in some way for worrying Bella and I.

"I don't wanna know! Just get the hell outta here, Alice," Edward ruffled my hair. He's lucky I didn't kill him for that.

"I'm not gonna get on you for that, big brother, it's just gonna get messed up anyway," I finished.

"Sh! Don't wanna know. I'm going to see Bella now," Edward covered my mouth as he spoke. He didn't want to hear anymore. I couldn't help but smirk. He raised his eyebrows, then turned on his heel, heading towards Bella's room. "See ya tomorrow, shorty," Edward bade me.

"Tomorrow, grumpy-ass."

Edward turned around to flip me off and I blew him a kiss as I closed the front door behind me.

***

My head was full of thoughts of Jasper as I drove towards his apartment. It would be hours till Jasper was off of work, but I felt the need to get out of the house, to give Bella and Edward privacy. Now that I'd done my duty as best friend, I didn't feel like sticking around. I had faith in them that they would work out their own problems. I felt it in my bones.

Maybe I should go get something to eat instead of heading straight to Jasper's. It was way passed dinnertime and I haven't eaten a single thing yet. I been too worried over my stupid brother. I'd need the energy.

I ended up at Panera Bread, ordering a sweet tea and a sandwich and salad. Might as well eat here, there was no where else to go. I wasn't used to eating by myself, I usually had Rosalie or Bella with me. The other times, I'd go through the drive through. I just hated being alone.

_You're not alone anymore. _

Conscience spoke up as I took a bite of my Turkey Artichoke Panini. She was right, I'm not alone anymore, in a different sense, I had Jasper. I almost squealed with my mouth full of food, but instead I smiled like a fool to myself. I ate the rest of my food in happy silence.

I people-watched, sitting alone. What else was there to do while you ate? Viewing an older couple, eating their soup and salad, I adored the loving couple as they smiled at each other in moments of silence. They shared their food and were so comfortable with each other, sitting closely. I wanted that, to grow old with someone, who would look at me the same way as when they first met, but the other knowing that their love was absolute. There was no questions or doubts, just contentment.

Could I see Jasper as the other person? Could I live throughout my life without him? I wasn't sure. Now that I think about it, it was so odd how he's changed my life so profoundly in such a short amount of time. No one affected me in a way his presence did. His absence affected me also. How was I able to be with or without him? Is this what love is like?

Now I didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. I guess it was a good thing that I ate most of my sandwich. I dumped it on my circular tray, thinking what a waste that I'd just toss it in the trashbin like this. I sighed frustrated and eyed the elder loving couple one more time before heading the trashcan.

I miss Jasper. It hasn't been that long, but God, I couldn't wait to see his face again. I could look into his blue eyes all day and listen to him speak to me for the rest of my life. He melted me like butter and that's when he's not touching me.

I'd have to read into my emotions and thoughts more at a later time. This was baffling me, since I've never been in love before. Jasper was…geez…he was something different. I only know of what I've seen in movies and they made it look so easy. In real life, being in love was hard and heartbreaking. For instance, Bella was a perfect case. She's hidden her feelings for Edward for so long. I had no idea how long, but it was long enough.

But what about those moments when everything felt perfect? Had I experienced them and not know it? I'd have to pay more attention next time and look for it.

I got into my car, trying to push those thoughts away. I hated being by myself! All these random thoughts always disturbed me. Only the ones about Jasper were not disturbing, but it was disturbing to not be with him.

It was dark outside, no more twilight, just the moon, the stars, and me. What to do, what to do. I took my time situating myself in the car. I always had a plan! Now I was frustrated, unknown of what I would do for the next couple hours.

_Shopping Alice. _

Yes! Good idea, Conscience.

I left the parking lot with my new plan and smiled happily, heading to my favorite store in Pelham. Maybe I would purchase something just for Jasper.

Hmm. Good idea.

***

With my newly bought gift hugging my curves, I waited in the parking lot, right in front of Jasper's apartment. I've been here for about 30 minutes and I waited patiently for him. I wouldn't be patient when I would see him. Jasper wouldn't be able to either, after I reveal his present underneath my clothing.

Our short conversation over the phone, while he was at work, worked me up. He was irritated with Edward and it turned me on. The fact that he wanted to see me and it was Edward preventing from him seeing me, he was irked.

I heard the familiar rumbling of his motorcyle in a distance and I felt my heart jump. I turned my head to see him enter the parking lot and I stared at the perfectness of Jasper. He noticed my car and eyes it like a familiar friend, smiling at me through the window. He unmounts the bike and I'm already out of my car, launching myself towards him. I pause for a moment, patiently waiting for Jasper to take his helmet off, then I go straight for his lips. We meet halfway, colliding beautifully with each other, as our lips crash. I know he is feeling the sexual tension between us, pulling me tighter to him as we kiss, I can't help but melt when I felt his erection in his pants.

"I know it's only been a short amount of time, but I missed you like crazy," Jasper tells me.

His words what spur me to kiss him again. It's true, though. I'm not going to deny it.

"Me too."

"How's Bella?" he asks me. Why isn't he taking me inside yet? I'm done being patient! It's time to go.

He's just concerned about Bella. I know he feels guilty for starting this fight between them. It's just natural to know the status of Bella and Edward when you been worrying over them.

"She's doing alright, better than before. But Edward's home, I wanted to give them some privacy," I told the truth.

"Good, because they're going to be alone for awhile," Jasper gives me this smile that makes my heart leap. I feel an aching inbetween myself. Fuck, Jasper. Let's go, _please. _I'm so turned on.

"Really?"

Jasper nods at me, adoringly placing a kiss on my nose. He's sexy and adorable at the same time. Is that possible? Then when I look up at him, smiling down on me.

Oh my God.

My earlier thoughts of perfect moments rises from my mind. This is it. And all Jasper is doing is smiling at me. Then, I realize that this is what I want to see for the rest of my life. Jasper's smile morning, noon, and night. When he comes home from work, placing kisses on my nose, affirming his want to see me all the time.

Nothing is said as he takes my hand. I lace them together. Another small action, really, but it sends an overwhelming warmth into my heart.

This is it, isn't it?

_Yes Alice. This is. This is love. _

We reach his front door and he unlocks it. I remember the last time I was here. Bad memories flashed through my mind. When the door swung open, Jasper's scent dominating his apartment surrounded me, erasing the bad memories. My eyes roamed all over his things and I let it meet his scrutinizing eyes.

"What's wrong, darlin?" Jasper asks me, a little concerned.

"The last time I was here, it was when, ya know," I couldn't finish. The guilt stung as I tried not to remember what I did.

"This time we'll make good memories that you won't be able to not _not _think about them," Jasper's smile was devilish. The aching inside me returned and I pulled his shirt to meet my lips again.

He kissed me deeply, combing our lips and tongue to dance with mine in this most erotic dance. His tongue was so soft and gentle, but it was so also hot and urgent at the same time. That melting feeling came back and I had to put my arms around his neck to prevent myself from crumbling to the floor.

Jasper whispered my name and I lost it. My knees gave out and he felt the jerk of my arms tugging at his neck.

Fuck me.

"Alice? Are you ok?"

"Oh my God, Jasper. I think I'm in love you," my eyes were wide with awe.

Jasper mirrored my expression after I told him my revelation. I felt dizzy and I needed to sit down. I sat on his couch and my eyes closed. This was the couch that we first had sex, wonderful, amazing, mind blowing, earth moving, heart exploding… I can't explain how fucking wonderful it was.

With my eyes closed I spoke on his name, "Jasper."

I could feel the weight of the couch seat next to me give way, noting that Jasper was sitting next to me. A few seconds later, I could smell his scent as he sat still, waiting for me to continue. How come he hasn't said anything yet? I was a little afraid to open my eyes and see the expression on his face.

***

**JPOV**

I've died and gone to heaven. I was in a motorcyle accident and died, on the way home from work, right? Because this angel next to me just told me she think she's in love with me.

I felt numb. I felt beside myself. Then I knew that I wasn't in heaven when she said my name. This was reality. This was real. God, this was real.

Alice looked torn, though. Was it hard for her to admit that she was in love with me? She sat on my couch, as I took my place next to her, to give her a chance to gather her thoughts together. I didn't say anything. I don't know if it was a good idea if I did or not, so I decided to just keep silent.

Finally she opened her eyes to me, watching me study her and waiting for her to come back to me. She opened her mouth to say something and left it open. Nothing came out until almost a minute later.

"I never sat and thought to what was happening to me since I've met you," Alice started. "All things feelings and emotions and things I've never felt so strong before. Of course, I felt them, but it was never this," she paused to look at my coffee table, "dramatic. I've never been in love. Have you?" she looked at me, waiting for my response.

"No," that's all I give her.

"Before I got here, I saw a couple, married well over thirty years," her eyes were randomly somewhere else again, but she smiled speaking about the couple, "and I envied what they had after so many years. They looked so comfortable, so affectionate, so loving. You don't see that often these days," her voice went soft. "I want that and I want it with you." She was silent for a moment before she returned to speaking a little louder again, "Jasper, I realized that I have these perfect moments where nothing matters except you and I didn't know I had them till now."

She spoke with her hands, emphasizing in her point. What she told me almost took my breath away. I smiled at her, running my fingerips across her cheek, crossing the inches between us to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wait Jasper," I pull back, rather surprised she stopped me from going any further, "I just realized that was why I ran away."

"Ran away? From what?" curiously I asked.

"From you, from that one absolutely perfect night. Oh my God, I don't think I am, I _know _I'm in love with you. Why didn't I see it before? I can usually see things coming, but I ran away because I was falling in love with you then," her eyes were wide with surprise.

"You were afraid because you've never had those feelings I evoked in you, so you ran from it," I told her. I know where this was going.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, her eyes becoming watery, then very slowly, tears began to spill down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my hand and she placed her hand upon mine.

"Don't cry, darlin, you're here now. With me and that's all that matters," I told her, trying to soothe her.

She smiled.

"I'm not crying because I feel guilty, I'm crying because I'm happy. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," she told me. "I love you, Jasper."

Now my fingers that wiped her tears, made my way to her neck to pull her hard against my lips. Alice telling me she loved me was the most incredible thing I could hear from her. Instantly I was aroused and I wanted to make love to this woman that was meant for me.

Maybe she was right, maybe it was fate. We were meant to be, forces of nature, throughout everything that we've been through, was working its power on us.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered into her mouth.

This drove her to become more forceful and she pushed me against the back of the couch, straddling my lap, kissing me harder.

"Say it again," she told me.

"I love you, Alice Cullen."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"Perfect. Another perfect moment to put on the list," Alice said with a smile.

"Most definitely," I pushed her upwards, picking her up to straddle my body as I carried her to my bedroom, "let's make some more perfect moments, darlin."

Alice sighed, "I'll never get enough of you calling me that."

I chuckled and closed my bedroom door to enclose us into a place where nothing else would matter except the woman I love and I.

We continued slow sensual kisses while I walked us both to my bed. I turned, the back of my thighs bumping against the mattress, and I sat down with Alice still on top of me. Now her neck was easier to access and I directed my lips down her jaw, to her neck, then her collarbone. She cocked her head back to let me explore more of her, her breathing becoming heavy and loud. She whispered my name and I fisted my fingers to wrinkle her shirt at her back.

Alice's hands were combing through my hair, sending a chill down my spine as it tickled at the nape of my neck when she moved her fingers over it. Our bodies were flushed against each other and I could feel her chest heaving up and down with her breathing. I know that my heart was racing from the mere presence of her.

I was planning this night to be full of sex, make up for the hours and hours of missing her, but I didn't want to have just sex with Alice. I wanted to make love to her, for the rest of her life. I didn't want to rush into it, like we usually did, I wanted to take my time. It might seem torturous for both of us, but it would well be worth it. It would be the "perfect moment" that Alice called it.

We halted in the kisses to gaze into each other's eyes. It was a moving, touching moment. We didn't have to be kissing or making love or speak. It was comfortable to just be with each other. Her eyes were a beautiful silver shade when I looked into them. I watched as her pupils dilated, looking at me. I could see my reflection in her eyes and I remembered what made them dilate. It was me. I couldn't help but smile and I also wondered if my eyes did the same when she looked into them.

She picked my hand up, then the other, and laced them together, making us connected with touches of our hands. We went back to deep passionate kisses, our hands still laced. It didn't last long for our fingers to loosen and pull each other closer.

I twirled her around to be lying underneath me on the bed. I started to unbutton her shirt and let the tip of my fingers delve to touch her skin as I unbuttoned every one of them. She whimpered when I undid the last button and let it fall to tickle her skin as it fell off her body. I pulled away, helping her up, so she could shimmy out of them. She giggled and I kissed her smiling lips, just to have her laying down again.

She wore knee high length pants, I think they called them capris, and I unbuttoned, unzipped, and peeled it off her. She wore no socks, but slippers, and I took them off too. I kissed my way up her leg, brushing my lips like it would be my tongue. Her skin was soft under my touch and I could feel myself getting harder. She tried to grab for me, but I halted her, telling her I wanted to take my time. We had all night and all morning and all her life. She laid back again, watching me intently.

"Perfect," I kissed her hip bone that protruded slightly, "perfect," next her navel, "perfect," then her ribcage, "perfect," then the valley between her breasts.

She left whimpering moans with every kiss and my lips seared with the temperature of her body.

"You are so beautiful, Alice," I told her, my voice soft.

"You make me feel beautiful," Alice told me.

I kissed her once again, just stilling myself before moving my lips against hers. Alice was my brand of candy. Sweet, rich, delicious, succulent, heavenly. I pulled away again, to take my shirt off, then pushed myself down to her again. Our skin was hot, but felt excruciatingly wonderful. I ground my pelvis against her and she moaned into my mouth.

"Please Jasper, take it off," she tugged at my belt loop of my khakis.

I knelt to unbutton my pants and Alice pushed my hands away gently, sitting up and looking up at me the whole time. She did it quickly with a graceful smooth move and they were thrown to the floor where the rest of our clothes were getting accustomed to living. It seemed that everytime we ended up at my apartment, our clothes were on the floor.

I took this moment to take the rest of her clothes off, starting with her bra which clasped in the front. Her breasts sprang free from the cups and I held them in my hands, kneading them gently.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, closing her eyes at my touch.

She placed her hands over mine and urged me to go lower to remove the one fabric that was still adorned on her body. I slowly let fingertips brush with pressure against her skin, leaving her shuddering, then as quickly as my hands moved down her body, her panties were off as quickly. She raised her legs to help me and let her feet touch against my chest. I donned off my boxers, put on a condom quickly, then grabbed both her ankles to wrap around my hips.

Before I could enter her, I cupped her face, kissing her with deepness that came from within my heart and soul. I placed my hands beside her face to balance myself and she took the natural position of putting her hands around my neck. Still kissing, I slipped inside her, both of us groaning in unison. It was like the first time, but in a sense, it was. This was the first time we would make love.

I stilled myself to savor the feeling of Alice around me. I felt my breath was choking me when I couldn't take in a full breath of air, it was that amazing. Finally I slowly pulled out and inhaled a deep breath of air. I drove myself inside her again and she gasped. The pace started to pick up at a moderate speed, I didn't want to go too fast. Not yet.

Our bodies began to perspire from the heat of our bodies and Alice's voice was sweet sin in the enclosed bedroom. She voiced my name too many times to count as I made sweet love to her and I couldn't help but respond with her name against my lips. She wouldn't close her eyes, she kept them locked with mine. Soon, her lips parted to a bigger "O" as her orgasm was about to hit. That spurred me to go faster, making her practically screaming and panting. Soon, she arched her back into me, grunting loudly with her orgasm, squeezing me like a vice. I suckled her neck, tasting Alice and salty tinge of sweat mixed together. I never seen her cum like that before and it had mine coming so much closer. Her nails raked down my arm and I gritted my teeth at the sting, but pleasure of it also.

"Jasper, I love you."

That was it. That was the perfect moment I was waiting for. For her to tell me she loved me while I made love to her. I drove into her with a force repeatedly, which to only have another orgasm for Alice to arrive. She grunted again as she did the first time and my body was beginning to wash over with pleasure as I drained myself. I groaned Alice's name as I rocked our bodies with my forceful shoves.

When our breathing was the only thing that could be heard, instead of loud moans, I collapsed on top of her, resting my forehead against hers. Her hot breath was fanning against my damp skin, cooling it.

"I love you too," I responded, smiling that I could not answer when she stated that she loved me.

We both chuckled, holding each other tightly. I moved to lay beside her, still breathing heavily, my heart still pacing at a quick rate. I kissed her shoulder and gazed at her panting profile. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed, some stray hairs sticking to the side of her face and forehead.

"Wow," I said, with a content smile on my face.

"Fuckin A, Jasper. That was fucking amazing," Alice said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was the one that was amazing.

"Damn incredible," I responded.

"So this is what it's like? Holy shit," Alice said.

"This is as new to me as it is to you, darlin," I got up to lean on my elbow, looking down at her pretty face.

She turned her head to look at me. Her hand went to my face, rubbing her thumb against my lips. Then she kissed me.

"Fate," that's all she said after she pulled away.

"I'm not gonna argue about that anymore, because I believe it was her that brought you to me," I said.

I smiled and she mirrored my expression. I pulled her close so that we were holding each other. Soon, she was asleep, our bodies wrapped around each other. I looked down at her peaceful face, kissing her forehead, while she slept. She "mm-ed" in her sleep and stirred just a little.

"Perfect," I whispered in the dark room.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Ok!! So I lied about the clue of Edward's disappearance. I'm sorry! Don't hate me. I hope this chapter made up for it though. Let me know! **

**Reviews are like perfect moments for Jasper and Alice. GIVE ME SOME! **


	30. Chapter 30: Ten Minutes

**A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner, BUT, I did HAVE HAVE HAVE to watch the MTV Movie Awards to catch the new trailer. Forgive me. Let me see, it was damn well worth it! I about peed in my pants. **

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbin, here's the chapter you guys been waiting for! Make it worth it, REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 30: Ten Minutes**

**BPOV**

_**Still Friday, after midnight…**_

It was passed midnight and I had just finished eating Edward's cooking. I have to say, I might have some competition. His sandwich was delicious. It was a simple dish, quicky and easy, but what he did with the mayo and using a croissant instead of regular sandwich bread, and frying up the meat with some seasonings of his own, made it more delicious to my hungry stomach. He was a good "cook".

"You're a threat," I teased him.

"What are you talking about?" he turned to look at me with a funny look on his face.

"You can cook, wait, you can put ingredients together, to make a damn delicious sandwich," I told him, finishing the last of my peach ice tea.

Edward chuckled. He finished washing the rest of the dishes and stood to lean on the countertop, watching me.

"You'll have to prove to me that you're a good cook, like you said you were, though," I said, setting my glass down inbetween us. "I need proof that what you claim is true," I teased with one corner of my lip lifting.

He moved the glass over to the side, staring me down with his intense green irises. .

"Whatever you want, love, I'll make it for you," his crooked smile was on his face.

I missed this. Our closeness, our comfort of being so close, just Edward. We could joke or just relax, feeling the easiness of each other. I smiled.

"Iron Chef America," I giggled. Edward joined me.

"Thank you, that was yummy," I got up from the stool and put my glass in the sink.

"You're yummy," he put his arms around my waist, burying his nose into my hair.

It sent chills all over my skin and I shivered. I remembered what my thought was earlier before eating and it went into full effect the instant Edward put his hands around my waist.

"C'mon," I turned, kissing him, then grasping his hand in mine.

He stayed silent, but his eyebrows raised in confusion, assuming we were headed to either his or my room, but I pulled him into the opposite direction of the hallway, into Alice's room. Before we hit the bathroom door, he spoke up.

"Bella, why are we in Alice's room?," there was uncertainty in his voice.

I continued to pull him into the massive bathroom, turning on the light, to stand in front of the hot tub, then turning to see his reaction.

"Oh."

I grinned.

"This is what I was thinking earlier when you asked. And since you said Alice is gone, I'm taking _full _advantage of it," I admitted.

Edward never tore his eyes away from me as he bent down to turn the knobs. I began to undress, throwing my clothes into a neat pile by the door. Edward done the same thing, until we were completely naked in front of each other. His eyes roamed over my body and I couldn't help but blush. I could see he wasn't completely aroused yet, but it didn't take long for him to be fully taut after eyeing my naked skin.

"Come here," he said with a whisper. I could barely hear it with the rushing water from the faucet.

His head bent down to kiss me, rubbing his hands up and down my arm. I placed mine against his hips, pushing his erection against my skin. He moaned from the contact and kissed me with more pressure, nibbling at my lip. My nipples touched against the sparse hair on his chest, hardening instantly. There was a familiar throb from inside me and squeezed my thighs together tightly to feel the friction of my movement. I breathed a huff against his mouth and he took my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Bella, I need to taste you," he told me.

His lips left my lips to kiss my jaw, then my chest, straight to one of my nipples. I opened my mouth wide to let a breath escape as his mouth did wonderful things to my body. The feeling went straight to my pussy and my hands went to his hair to pull on it. My hands always needed to be busy when he was doing wonderful things to me. He switched to my other breasts, kissing it before putting it entirely into his mouth. He massaged the other one with a free hand while tweaking the nipple.

"Oh God, Edward, please," I begged. I needed to release myself.

My arms pushed his face away from doing the wonderful things to my breasts as I tried to touch myself, rubbing my fingers across my clit in a circular motion. He watched me while pinching my nipples with his fingers and I couldn't help but gasp repeatedly. My legs felt weak as I bucked against my own hands. I was so close.

"Here, let me," Edward offered, pulling my hand away.

He lifted one of my legs to rest on the side of the tub and he tormented me by slowly making his lips to contact my folds.

"You are so wet, Bella," he told me from below.

I couldn't hear him clearly, I was so aroused that nothing was making any sense. I just know I wanted his mouth on me _now_. I couldn't wait. Fuck this.

I pushed his face into my pussy and I ground it against his mouth. He obeyingly stuck his tongue out, lapping against me with a vigorous tongue. It circled around my clit, pulsating the pleasure strongly in me. When his mouth surrounded my bud, I lost all senses over everything, except feeling.

"Fuck, fuck!" I loudly replied. "Yes, I'm cumming," I reported before I started to shudder and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I had to hold onto Edward for support.

Edward wasn't making it better when his ministrations on my clit continued, prolonging my orgasm. I had to push him away before I hyperventilated or passed out and he smiled victoriously up at me.

"Dammit, Edward," I complained, trying to catch my breath.

"That was damn sexy," Edward chuckled.

"Fuck you," I had nothing else to say. I was still high from my orgasm.

"If you say so," he stood to turn me around, but I pushed him away.

"What about me? Don't I get a taste?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm," his eyes roamed as he thought about it. Tease.

"Shut up. Do you want me to suck your cock or not?"

"Since you put it _that _way," his eyebrows shot up.

I bent down towards the ground, my hands brushing against his skin starting from his chest. His abs were tensing then untensing with every breath that he took. I kissed his happy trail before I held his cock in my hand and lowered my mouth onto it.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned.

His hands twitched from wanting to grab my hair and shoving it completely into my mouth, but I was in control right now.

"I miss having you in my mouth," I told him, watching his eyes become heavy with every blink that he took.

My mouth slipped over the whole of his member, wetting every surface for me to go at a pace I knew he'd want. When it was wet, I picked up speed, holding the lower part of his shaft with my hand. I stilled when I could fit as much as I could into my mouth, then created a suction with my cheeks.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward huffed.

His cock was swollen-like and hard, the skin slick. At that moment, I knew he was fully hard and I didn't want it in my mouth anymore. I dislodged my mouth and it made a "plop" sound as I backed away.

He grunted in complaint. I licked my lips as my heavy lusted eyes met his. I eyed the tub and he understood exactly what I was implying. He took my hand and helped me over the edge, finally joining me in the very warm water. The tips of my hair gotten wet from it hanging down, but it tickled my skin in an odd way.

I went to straddle his lap, Edward watching my ever move. I crushed myself into his lips and he buried his hand into my hair, pushing me closer. His other hand went to my ass to direct me to his awaiting cock. The water swished noisily as he thrusted upwards to join me with him.

"Ungh!" I breathed, eyes tightly shut. Edward grunted.

What was it with men when they grunted? I thought it was one of the sexiest noises Edward could make and I wanted him to make more sounds like that. With that thought, I rocked my body back and forth, never giving him the chance to adjust. I put my hand on his neck, while the other held steadily to the edge of the tub. I rocked my hip forward again, but hard and fast. He pushed against my hips to further the feeling and he furrowed his eyebrows.

Mm-hmm, he's lovin' it.

I repeated, receiving a grunt as a reward. The water sloshed around us and we ignored it as I kept at the bucking of my hips against him.

"That feels so good," I told him, my face contorted to an expression of pure pleasure.

Now both my hands moved to his shoulders so I could lift my body off his lap. The water hindered my actions by slowing me down and I frustatingly bit my lip. Edward sensed my irritation and lifted me up with him and sat at the edge of the tub. His feet were dangling into the water. The water dripped loudly around us and the tiles of the edge of the tub squeaked with our movements.

I did it again, lifting myself off Edward's lap, after we situated ourselves comfortably. The friction of skin rubbing against skin was fucking incredible and I dug my nails into his shoulders. Edward, again, grunted, and I bit my lip. I reproduced the same thing over and over, sending me to another mindblowing orgasm. The sounds of my moan was echoing loudly in the bathroom, it bouncing back to us. Edward's head bent down towards my chest, putting my nipples into his mouth again. That sent another round of moans and tugging of his hair.

The tub ended up rarely used, moving to the floor. The water just wasn't helping with the quick speed we wanted. My legs draped over his shoulder, and Edward thrusted into me fast and hard, causing me to jerk with every thrust that he made. My hair fanned against the tiled floor and his hair fell into his eyes, making him look more delicious. I don't know how many orgasms I had, but I was in complete bliss.

Before anything could happen, Edward's face wrinkled into his habitual expression of him on the edge. The muscles in his neck tightened and he, at last, grunted into my ear. I kissed his neck as it built until it could go no higher. His hips were like a piston, pushing me over the edge also, clutching and constricting his muscle till we came at the same time, both loudly calling each other's names.

My nerves cells ignited all over my body, making me shudder with the wave that washed over me. All my muscles tensed and I breathed in oxygen for the life of me. My senses felt heightened with every move, jerk, twitch, caress, breath, setting me on fire. Sex with Edward was always phenomenal.

The tiled floor was puddled with water that we brought out with us from our naked bodies. My back burned from the friction of rubbing against it and I'm sure Edward's knees were killing him. We would be paying for it in the morning. I pulled him down to kiss him and we laid on the floor for a moment, the coldness of porcelain cool against my skin. The wetness of our bodies started to make us cold and we used this time to get up and clean up our mess before Alice found it this way.

"I guess the tub adventure didn't turn out the way we planned it," Edward drained the tub.

"It was still good," I smirked.

"Just good?" Edward looked insulted.

"As good as your cooking," I glanced at him, smiling teasingly at him.

His eyes lit up when he smiled genuinely. I noticed that Edward's face was different when he smiled. His smile was beautiful. His eyes disappeared when it narrowed and his teeth flashed brightly. I'm sure he's turned a lot of heads when he smiled like that. Though I hated that thought, he smiled at me, noticing my teasing smirk.

After we cleaned up the bathroom and ourselves, we headed back to my room tonight, laying down on my bed. My hair was pulled up into a bun, ready for bed, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. I've been sleeping often since we've fought and I had enough energy to stay up till the next day. We stayed unclothed, knowing that we would be disposing our clothes sooner or later.

I laid myself upon Edward's chest, listening to his heart beat against my ear. It was slow and steady, I could also hear his breathing. I rather listen to this than the silence of the room. Thoughts started to run through my head of what played during the day before and after Edward appeared. A random thought, but a curiosity really, popped out of nowhere.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hm?" he answered. It sounded like a rumbling from his chest with my ear against it.

"Where were you for over three hours?"

Silence..

***

**EPOV**

What was I suppose to tell her? I didn't want to ruin my surprise. My plan I devised needed to be kept secret or it would just go up in flames, if I told her right now. I needed to give her my excuse, but not give the full extent of it away.

"I told you, I needed to think," I told her. Which was the truth, because it led me to this plan.

It would be worth it. For her and me.

"You needed to think for three hours?" she looked up at me from my chest with exasperation.

"I thought you'd need time. You didn't want to talk to me, what did you want me to do?" I asked, feeling defeated.

What could I do? Sit in the hallway, guilt punching me in the face? Apparently, that's what she wanted to me to do. I wanted to fix it though, so I left, with my plan in mind, and the time I had been gone was long enough for me to talk to a few people to get my plan started. It wouldn't happen right away, but it would happen. It wouldn't start to happen till after I left New York for California. I _wanted _it to happen, to be with Bella, the love of my life.

These thoughts made my face look agonized. My lips frowned at what I've done, something I couldn't forgive myself for, even though Bella had.

"It doesn't matter anymore what I wanted you to do. You're here now and that's what I want," Bella said, placing her ear back onto my chest. "I was just curious to where you went, that's all."

I sighed. I wanted to tell Bella. I was excited, but then, the effect of my surprise wouldn't be remembered down in the future as I wanted it to be remembered. I wanted it to be a great memory, something Bella and I could look at and smile about. Tell our children and grandchildren how we ended up together, forever. If Bella saw my wish the way I saw it, she would want it this way too. Though, how is that possible when I couldn't tell her yet?

Now that I had Bella, school, my job, my friends, nothing mattered back in California anymore. I wanted to be with her. Everyday. My future was written in soon-to-be Degree plaques and diplomas, but my future was etched in Bella's heart. She said her heart was mine and I was going to take it. She had mine as well. I would dump all of it if it meant being with her here in New York, or wherever she went. I would be by her side, but I know Bella. She would have my head if I did that just to be with her. To ruin my future career of becoming a doctor. For as long as Bella knew, she knew that as my dream, my goal. Since I've been with her this past week, my goals have changed. Bella was my dream. My future.

The people that I spoke to answered my questions. Then the happenings of my plan went into effect. They pulled strings, spoke to other individuals who would be able to help out, a lot of papers needed to be signed, continuing in my transfer. I needed to register into Yeshiva University, which worked out well for me. For _us. _I would be close and I could live with Bella and Alice till school was over, then Bella and I could stay or move back to California. Whatever worked out for us. I would do anything for her.

I still needed to go home when my vacation was over. I needed to take care my end of school shit in California to complete the transfer. I also needed to pack my stuff, or just some of it, when I planned on making it back this way to New York to stay with Bella. The other half of my belongings I would have to store in Washington at my parents place. It would still be some time away from Bella before everything was taken care of, but it was better than six months.

"You're so quiet," Bella asked me.

"So are you. Aren't you tired?" I was surprised she wasn't passed out yet.

"I've slept enough for the last day or two. I'm not remotely tired," she stated.

"I can take care of that," my hand slid down her naked back, cupping her cheek.

"Ten more minutes, I promise," she turned her head again to look me in the eyes. Her smile was sweet but also teasing at the same time.

I look at the clock to start the countdown. Bella smacked my chest playfully and snickered.

"Geez, seriously Edward! You're gonna count down the time? You're such a dork," she teased me.

"No, I just want to have sex, make love, bump uglies, fuck, do _it, _whatever you wanna call it, with my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?"

Bella laughed loudly.

"You're such a horny perv," she stated.

"Your fault. I have a gorgeous naked woman on top of me and.. Fuck, I don't think we got 10 minutes babe," I complained, quickly pulling her up towards me so our lips could meet. I was hard again just by talking about Bella's naked body on top of mine.

Why did I always fall for her seductive charms when I was around her? I _always _wanted to do this. To have her writhing beneath me, calling out my name loudly. How often do we have Alice out of the house at hours of a time like this anyway? There was no way I was turning down sex with Bella on _this _morning. It was too great to pass up.

"Edwrpffmmm," my name became something of a muffled noise against her mouth as I kissed her lips.

Bella melted. Her body relaxed as our kiss continued, slow and sensual. I took the band out of her hair to watch it fall and surround her shoulders, looking like a sexual goddess in front of me.

My God.

"Never enough," I mouthed into hers.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head in agreement.

Her hand went to my rising cock, stroking it slowly, earning a gasp from me. I brought both my arms around her, then moved it towards her ass, to cup it again, but bringing her up to straddle me. She moved smoothly against my body, her sex flush against mine. Her hand left it to place them on my chest, to balance herself. Her lips parted as I grounded my hips into her, the tip of my cock hitting against her clit.

"Ah," she breathed heavily.

The bed started to creak with our rocking movements, just rubbing our sexes together. It still emitted moans and cries of pleasure from us and we continued before I couldn't take it anymore. I turned Bella over, pinning her body beneath me. She spread herself before me, awaiting my cock to enter her.

"Tell me what you want Bella," I said. I wanted to hear her voice.

"I want you inside me, Edward."

Slowly, I slipped inside her, relishing in the feeling of her body surrounding me with every inch I penetrated into her. When I could go no further, I pulled back out as slowly as I entered. Bella pulled me down towards her by my neck to kiss me while I slowly drew myself in and out of her. The warmth of her body, the warmth of her pussy, her mouth, her tongue, how can one not go off like a firecracker so soon? Bella wrapped her legs around me, urging me to go deeper, whispering that she wanted me to go faster, then urged me to do it harder. I wasn't going to last too long. When my body drove into her at such a high speed, she screamed into the night, squeezing her eyes shut, murmuring my name after her climax was reached.

Again, I didn't stop fucking her hard, fast, deep. The headboard tapped against the wall and I thanked the heavens that Alice wasn't home. Bella's moaning and groaning never ceased as another orgasm was on its way. She came one more time, gripping her breasts, twisting at her nipples to accentuate the feeling. Mine also crept up quickly, as I drove into her in wild abandon. I wanted to feel as much of Bella as I could when I came, so I pulled her up against me, fisting her hair into my fingers, kissing her deeply. The sounds coming from my mouth escaped through my nose instead as I kissed her hard. She bit my lip and that sent me over the edge. With my lip still in her mouth, I opened my mouth to voice myself and thrusted into her one last time.

"Bella!" I screamed and she ran her hands up and down my sides, waiting for my high to go down. She watched me with loving eyes, releasing her grip on my lower lip.

"How was that for bumpin uglies? Hm?" Bella asked while I collapsed on top of her, resting inside the crook of her neck. I couldn't help but chuckle loudly and it shook my body.

"Oh God, Edward, don't laugh!" Bella grimaced.

My cock was still inside her, half-hard, but the sensations of my laughing made it hard for her.

"You won't have time to recuperate. _I _might have to attack you again in a minute if you don't stop laughing, Edward."

I pulled out of her, which received an "ah" from Bella. She was right, after that, I don't think I could bring up enough strength to do it again in such a short time. And she thought I was a horny perv!

I don't know about Bella, but I was fucking spent. Sex within less then an hour from each other was draining. Holy fuck. I rested my arm over my eyes, still trying to steady my breathing and my heart rate.

"Tired?" Bella asked.

"Very," I breathed out heavily.

"I could sleep. It might save you," Bella teased.

She was gonna get it for teasing me tonight. Not in a sexual sense, just her sarcastic remarks. Not tonight, though, I was too damn tired.

"I'll get you back, just wait," I said, my breathing a little easier.

"M-hm, I'll be waiting," I knew she would be smiling. I heard movement, then felt Bella's warm lips kiss my cheek. She moved away, but not too far, as she rested her nose against my shoulder. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you, too, my love. Good night."

"Good night, baby."

Within minutes, I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've never went to college, except a vocational one, but I dunno how the transfers work between one college to another. So, forgive me if it sounds like crap and unreal. I tried to make it sound realistic as I could, even though I pretty made it up and convenient for this chapter. **

**So, did this chapter answer some of your questions about Edward? I still didn't reveal **_**everything**_** about his absence. It will work out later on in the story. I can't let it **_**all **_**be exposed! Anyway, let me know what you think. **

**C'mon guys! Review! Tell me how you loved it, hated it, how you want to throw stones at me, stomp on my foot, ANYTHING! **


	31. Chapter 31: Empty

**Chapter 31: Empty**

_**Friday…**_

**EPOV**

I needed to make some phone calls. How was I suppose to do that without Bella knowing? I didn't want to hide things from her, but these would be important conversations and exchange of words that would set our future together into the right path. I needed to think of a fictional story, fast. I didn't want Bella becoming suspicious of my doings. Maybe I could ask Alice to help me.

It was Friday, I would be leaving Sunday for home in California. It wouldn't feel like home anymore. Home is with Bella.

Fuck.

My heart wanted to break, but I needed to be brave, keep myself together. I needed to work this shit out so I could get back to Bella as soon as possible and finish what I start. It would do neither of us good if I was a mess, preventing me to fix this long distance between us.

I looked down at her sleeping face. When it held no expression, it was beautiful. Though, every wrinkle, pore, dimple, hair follicle, curve of her face was ultimately beautiful. I could stare at her all day. Her eyebrows knitted together, her lips parting for a second, then closing again. She was dreaming.

I soothed her worried looking face by running my fingertips across her right eyebrow. She stirred in her sleep, making a short squeaking noise, positioning herself to turn away from me. I couldn't help but grin at the back of her head.

My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the clock on my screen before picking it up. 7:52 AM. It was a number I didn't recognize. Before I answered, I carefully lifted myself off Bella's bed and headed to my room, for privacy. I needed privacy for this important phone call I was waiting for.

"Hello?" I sat on the bed.

"Is Edward Cullen available?" the deep masculine voice asked politely.

"This is he," I admitted to the caller.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, this is Dr. Christopher Snow, calling from Yeshiva University. I wanted to discuss with you your transfer request from Stanford to Yeshiva," Dr. Snow introduced himself.

This is exactly what I've been waiting for.

"Dr. Snow, thank you for calling me in such short notice," a smile lifted on my lips.

We spoke on the phone for seemed like half an hour, working out the kinks and details of my transfer. There was work still needed to be done in California, but Dr. Snow was a big help in completing this transfer.

I could hear Bella moving around in her room and I felt a surge of panic as I prayed that the conversation would end soon. Within minutes, she walked into my room with sleepy eyes and a mop of hair stuck fo the top of her head.

"Bella, love, go back to bed. I'll be there in a second," I told her, covering the phone with my hand.

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked, closing her eyes slowly, then opening them again. She was so tired.

"My boss, could you give me a second, please?" I asked politely.

Bella mouthed "okay", walking towards me to place a kiss on my lips. She turned and closed the door behind her and I practically sighed over the phone from relief.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Snow questioned.

"Yes sir, I apologize for the interruption," I apologized.

"It's no problem. I had just mentioned after straightening everything out in Standford, I will be waiting for your call, but in advance, Mr. Cullen, welcome to Yeshiva University," Dr. Snow's congratulations had me beaming.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Snow. I appreciate all the help. Thank you. I will give you a ring as soon as possible," I couldn't believe this was happening.

We made small chit chat, then said our goodbyes. I slid my phone closed and felt like jumping for joy. I actually did an enthusiastically pumping of hands in the air with fisted fingers. Alice knock quietly and entered, without waiting for my "go ahead", catching me in the act.

"Edward, what are you _doing_?" my sister had a quizzical expression pasted on her petite face.

I hushed her, trying to urge her to keep her voice down, my finger over my mouth.

"Shh, I'll tell you later," I said, heading back towards Bella's room.

Alice stopped me, blocking the doorway and gave me a stern look of "no you're going to tell me now" upon her face. Then, her face softened slightly and then dropped her arm that was blocking my path. I guess she really wanted to know without being an annoying pest.

"Please, Edward? I actually came in here to ask how you and Bella are doing," Alice pleaded.

I put my hands on her arms, emphasizing how my words would be true to its form.

"We're great. More than great, we're incredible. Things are just…awesome!" I smiled widely at her.

"Really? Yay!" Alice, the little sprite of a person she is, jumped excitedly, but softly, up and down, clapping her hands. It was such a surprise how her exuberant attitude could be toned down so that not even a step from her feet could be heard on the floor. Her hands bolted up to hug me fiercely and I let her. I had to show how excited I was to _someone._

"Wait a minute, aren't you suppose to be at Jasper's?" I asked.

"Yes, but I thought we could do something, just the three of us today, so I came home a little early. It's not everyday that you'll be here, Edward," she said with a sad face. "You've only got two days left here and that includes today."

Should I tell Alice? I did tell her what my plan was, but I didn't let her in on the details. She should know, maybe she would be able to help me when I had a hard time keeping my secret a secret.

"Alice, this stays in this room," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No problem. My lips are sealed," Alice said, putting her lips into a tight straight line.

I had to stand up because there was no way I would be able to tell her sitting down. My body was vibrating with excitement. Did I mention how excited I was already? I ran my hand through my hair and Alice shook her head at my body language. She was dying to know.

"I'm moving," I said.

"Moving? Where? What about your school?" and the questions starts.

"No, Alice, listen. I'm moving _here. _Transferring from Stanford to _here. _To New York,"

Alice's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped. Speechless Alice. I liked this.

"Not _yet_, but that's my plan. I still have to go back to California on my planned date to leave, but I've made arrangements to transfer closer here, to be with Bella," I started. "I still have packing to do, more arrangements to store my things at Mom and Dad's and…"

I could hear a squeal coming from the person in front of me. It didn't get louder, but she looked very odd wide eyed, squealing with delight. Again, she launched herself at me, hugging me tighter than she did the first time.

"Edward!" she whispered into my ear so loud, I could feel her breath against my hair. "Oh my _God, _Edward!"

"Shhhh!!" I hushed her again. I looked at the door, waiting for Bella to come barging in. "Alice! Keep it down, _please_!"

I went to the door, looking out the hallway, looking for any sign of Bella. Then I heard the shower on in the bathroom and my body relaxed in relief.

"Okay, she's in the shower. Now, you promise not to mention a word of this to anyone? Not even Mom and Dad. I'll call them when I get home," I told her.

"Oh God, it's gonna be hard, but I can do it. I _promise_," with that, Alice put her pinky up, offering me to pinky swear on it.

"That's my girl. I knew I could trust you, squirt," I smiled teasingly at her, mussing her hair.

Alice pinched me, then scrunched her nose.

"Well, I guess _we_, meaning you and I, have some celebrating to do today. We'll go out and do something," Alice said. "She'll just think we're out for the day hanging out."

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked Alice, smiling.

***

**BPOV**

It's Friday. Then it'll be Saturday, then Sunday… I couldn't help it when the hurt started to wash over me very slowly. I tried to push it back and think of something happy. Edward appeared in my thoughts. He was my happiness, but that wouldn't work, since he would be leaving on Sunday. When I woke this morning, he wasn't in next to me and that sense of emptiness hit me. He would be leaving very soon. I heard a voice in the next room, his room, and lazily got out of bed to see him.

When I entered the room, he was on the phone. He looked gorgeous as he would look any other day, with his hair turned into every and any direction. Wearing a white tshirt and drawstring scrub pants as pajamas, with his feet bare. That was mine. He was mine.

I was still very tired, my eyes heavy, but my vision was clear enough to see my dream come true in front of me.

"Bella, love, go back to bed. I'll be there in a second," he covered his mouth piece with his hand.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curiously, my voice sounding coarse with what it usually sounded like in the morning. Especially as tired as I was.

I blame Edward. It was a fantastic night.

"My boss, could you give me a second, please?" Edward asked politely, raising his eyebrows.

I gave him an "okay", but not actually saying it, and trudged out of the room, closing the door. I didn't want to go back to bed though, not when we had only such time left with each other. So instead, I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

There were towels under the sink, in the cabinet, neatly folded in a stack, and I grabbed the top towel, draping it over the sink. I turned on the shower, letting the hot water run for a minute. It steamed the mirrors and warmed the cool air of the morning. I disclosed myself and adjusted the temperature of the hot water before I stepped in.

I moaned in relaxation as the very warm water soaked me. I didn't move for awhile, letting the heat and the pressure of the shower head massage my sore muscles. Again, I felt the emptiness hit me. It came out of nowhere and before I knew it, I was leaning against the tile wall, sitting on the floor. My knees tucked underneath my chin and I could feel it trembling as the tears started to pour. I hugged my knees closer to me and let the emotion take over. The water from the shower washed the tears away, but it didn't wash my pain down the drain with it.

Everything around me was just a big blur or fuzzy images. The tile walls, with the grout of white lines inbetween the tiles became indiscernible. The rushing of water from the shower head sounded muffled against my ears, not the white noise of a gentle waterfall I usually thought of it as. All I could feel was a seeping pain that touched my nerves, every cell of my body, intervening my happy thoughts and bringing pain. I could also feel myself jerking hard from the quiet sobs I tried to cry. My lungs burned, along with my stomach, and my forehead ached from the wrinkled form it took when I cried. I squeezed my eyes shut because the sting from my tears and the water mixed together was too much for my eyes.

This is what it felt like when Edward wasn't next to me. This is what life felt like when he wasn't mine before. Now he was, but it still felt empty, lonely.

_I'm pathetic. How could he fall in love with a pathetic, clingy person like me? _

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt large hands slip over my head like a protective cover, combing my wet hair away from my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Edward kneeling in front of me, worry etched around his eyes and forehead.

"Bella?" his voice was deeply tinged with concern, sounding broken from the form he saw before him.

Another wave of tears hit me and I let myself fall into his chest, heaving sobs against hot, wet, flesh. I have no idea how he came into the bathroom without me hearing, but I was in a state of shock, I guess you could say, and he was able to disclothe himself and enter the shower without a sound.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in a hushed tone.

I couldn't speak. My chest hurt too much from my sobbing and my stomach was burning from the forceful pushing. Why did love to hurt and feel wonderful at the same time?

"Please tell me, Bella. I can't stand this," he murmured in my ear. It was the best sound I could ever hear. The sound of the water couldn't cover up the richness of his velvet voice.

"I l-love you, E-Edward," I sobbed into his chest.

"Come here, love," Edward pulled me closer to him in the shower, letting the water fall over us.

I could hear his heartbeat in his chest beating frantically. He was definitely skittish just from my action of panic. He whispered "Shh-shh" into my hair while he held me. It took me awhile to calm down, for my sobs to subside to even breathing, for Edward's heartbeat to become steady, but we got there. Together.

He pulled me up with him, standing so close together, and he kissed me. Soft with slight urgency. His embrace was light but his palms and fingers were pressing against my skin.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked.

I nodded and gave him a small grin. He tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. He mouthed "love you too" to me and I felt my grin become a wider smile. We continued the shower together. I giggled when I found him picking up my freesia body wash.

"What?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

Amused, I eyed the body wash, then raised one eyebrow at him. He smiled and poured up a generous amount onto my loofa.

"This is for you," he said, then proceeded to lather my body, started from my neck, working his way down to the ends of my toes.

The loofa was rough against my skin, but his hands followed afterwards, feeling exquisite. He didn't miss a spot on my flesh. I couldn't help but bite my lip at his affectionate indication of washing my body. It left a tingling sensation amongst my skin. Then he pushed me towards the spray of the water, rinsing me clean. Finally he pulled me out to stand in front of him, only to bend down towards my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked of him.

His nose poked at the outside of my thigh. I looked down at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. His nose ran a slow path up towards my hip, then to my waist, my ribs just under my arm. Lifting my arm up with his, he continued with the nose path all the way up my arm till he was completely standing up.

My lips parted and it jutted forward at the sensations just his nose sent deep into my skin.

"I want you right now, but we have plans for the day," Edward mentioned.

"Well, shit. Don't start what you can't finish next time," I complained to him.

Edward chuckled at my frustration.

"I plan to finish it as soon as we get back," he placed a quick hard kiss on my lips.

That sent me smiling like a giddy schoolgirl, all the while, sending electric jolting sensations in the spot I didn't need it at the moment. It was going to be hard to control myself while being around Edward, but it was his damn fault.

I guess this day would be fun, one way or another. I smiled devilishly at my intentions.

We finished our shower together and got ready for the day. Edward suggested we dress casually, as Alice mentioned to him earlier, while I was in the shower. I wondered what we were going to do.

"Where are we doing today?" I asked Edward. We walked to our rooms, stopping in the hallway in front of Edward's room door.

He shrugged while he spoke, "Alice mentioned something about a ferry and the Statue of Liberty."

"Ooo! We can hit up Café Mogador for dinner!" I said excitedly.

Whenever Alice and I ventured out to New York City, we always took the time to stop by that restaurant. The Mediterranean theme and the Moroccan dishes were fucking delicious. I was always open to new variety of food.

"Someone say Café Mogador? You read my mind Bella!" Alice jumped excitedly. "You'll love it there, Edward. The food is to die for! They have your favorite too. Lamb."

"Your favorite is lamb?" I asked. I had no idea that his favorite was lamb.

"What can I say? It's the carnivorous animal in me," Edward shrugged again smiling widely, his bright white teeth peeking from behind his lips.

Hm. I would have never guessed lamb.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this was a weird spot to end the chapter. It wasn't too weird, was it? Next chapter, their day out. **

**It's getting so close to Edward's time to leave! It makes me sad thinking/writing about it. But it will all work out. Still, Bella has NO idea what's going on. **

**Café Mogador is a real place in NY, but I've never been there. I just researched around for a restaurant and it caught my attention, it being a Moroccan restaurant. I thought it would be interested. I guess it worked out for Edward's benefit of liking lamb. Haha! **


	32. Chapter 32: Memories

**Chapter 32: Memories**

**APOV**

I drove towards Battery Park, where the ferry would take us to Liberty Island. This wouldn't be the first time Bella and I had seen the Statue of Liberty, but it would Edward's first. How can you not come to New York and not see the Statue of Liberty? It was a must! The ferry ride alone was nothing spectacular, but the view of the harbor is beyond amazing.

Bella sat in the front seat of the car, Edward insisted. I thought it be wiser for him to sit in the front seat and see the sights of his surroundings, but he was a stubborn soul. I caught onto of why he wanted Bella to sit in the front seat when we entered the car. He wanted to sit in the middle seat from the back, poking his head from inbetween the seats to speak to us. He was a gentleman, but I knew he liked watching the view of Bella's profile from his spot.

"Bella? Did you bring your camera?" I asked quickly.

She tipped it up for me to see, then tucked it back carefully into its case, zipping it up.

"This is going to be fun!" I chimed.

"We haven't gone out like this, just the three of us, in forever," Bella said.

"When was the last time?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows, deep in thought.

We sat in silence trying to remember the last time we had a trip like this, where it was just our trio.

"The Clallam County Fair! Right before we all left for college. Remember? That was _so _much fun!" Bella said bright eyed.

"You're right!" it dawned on me that it's been too long.

"Was it really that long ago?" Edward asked, moving his gaze from me then to Bella.

"Remember when we rode the ferris wheel, Alice?" Bella turned toward me. "I was _so _freaked out."

"Yeah and Edward rode one cart all by himself? But he kept throwing popcorn at us," I eyed him with narrowed eyes from the rearview mirror.

"Awww, but remember Jessica Stanley? She wanted _so _bad to sit with you, _Eddie," _Bella teased.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She had such a big crush on you. I remember that," the memories came flooding back. After a moment I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "She always called you Eddie!"

Bella joined me in an instant. We were thinking the same thing. Jessica the Jerk calling Edward, Eddie.. She was annoyingly irritating. She threw herself at Edward with every chance she got, but Edward turned her away at every moment. Jessica treated Bella and I so bad, jealous of our close relationship with Edward. Especially Bella.

"She was so jealous of you," I looked to Bella, "she hated your guts with a passion."

"I know. The feeling was mutual," Bella didn't hide her extreme resentment for Jessica.

"I wonder who had a bigger crush on me. You or," Edward grimaced, "Jessica."

"Mine," Bella answered right away. "No competition. That heifer," Bella huffed then rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled at her jealousy.

"The huge alligator," I tried to change the subject. "Remember when Edward had to play to get you that humungous alligator that you wanted so bad?"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that wanted a huge stuffed doll, Alice," Bella crossed her arms.

"Alice had to get the Pink Panther doll," Edward laughed.

We continued with our playful banter during our car ride. Soon we were at Battery Park, parking my car, and heading out to the ferry. We were early, but Bella wanted to take some pictures before boarding onto the ferry, so we hung out, shooting the shit, waiting.

"Alice, will you get a picture of me and Edward?" Bella asked, handing over her lunky camera.

"What do I do?" I asked, looking at it with all it's switches and buttons I wasn't used to.

"It's already set, just point and click," Bella instructed.

She headed towards Edward, who was waiting with open arms, and placed herself in them. Edward placed a kiss on her head and Bella closed her eyes at the gesture. How could I not take a picture of that? With no warning, I took a snapshot, the click resounding in the air.

"Beautiful," I murmured, looking over the camera at them.

They both smiled and I took another picture. Both of them beaming with love, now the picture would be proof of it, and Bella could hang another picture upon her memory filled wall.

The ferry showed up then and the crowds were great in numbers. I have no idea how we were going to get out of this alive! Bella grabbed her camera and mentioned how we'd take more pictures once we hit Liberty Island, in front of the Statue of Liberty. We all boarded the ferry and Bella continued to take pictures of the harbor, while Edward and I conversed with each other.

I couldn't believe the day, it was perfect. Not dark, but there were still clouds in the sky to keep the sun from beating down on us. A slight breeze in the air, but not enough to keep us wearing a sweater all day.

We got off the ferry once it docked, Edward and Bella's hand laced together. I had my arm hooked through Bella's. Edward looked up towards the sky to look at the Statue of Liberty. I was thankful that I bought the tickets in advance, allowing us access inside the big grey woman. Bella took our her camera and started taking shots of her. Then took a snapshot of Edward's awestruck expression.

"This is amazing, will we be able to go all the way to the top?" Edward asked.

"There's no access up there. We tried the last time we came," I told him.

"The crown either, since 9/11 happened," Bella also added.

"Oh," Edward was disappointed, I could tell.

"Let's go inside," Bella grabbed his hand and led the way.

"We can still go inside?" Edward asked with hope in his eyes.

"We can go into the observatory and see the inner structure of the statue, but not into the statue itself," Bella told Edward again.

"I guess coming here was not such a good idea?" I said, a little disappointed that Edward wouldn't enjoy it as much as I thought he would.

"No, it'll be good stories to tell my friends when I get back home," Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "I came here to see the Statue of Liberty and I did."

Bella's face turned away and I could tell she was starting to hurt. Edward noticed it too, pulling her hand into his.

"Okay, picture time. Let's get someone to take pictures of us," I tried to change the subject.

Bella took her camera out of the case again and started taking snapshots of Edward and I. I smiled cheesily, pulling Edward's face against mine. Bella giggled and the dark thoughts disappeared for now. Then I pulled a stranger out of nowhere, asking for her to take pictures of us together.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked the older woman.

Just a few clicks and we had pictures of all three of us taken. I couldn't wait to see the pictures!

After an hour or so of hanging out in the observatory and buying souveniers, we took the ferry to Ellis Island, also spending a few hours there. Soon we were back on the ferry, crossing the New York harbor during twilight. This trip out to New York had lasted the whole day and it was just passed dinnertime.

"Now _this _is worth it," Edward leaned against the railing of the ferry, looking out at the Manhattan skyline.

"Oh my goodness," I said, putting my hand to my throat. The view before me had me in awe.

Bella took out her camera again and took night shots of the skyline.

"This is great. We weren't here this late last time," Bella said.

The last time Bella and I had visited the Statue of Liberty, it was still during the day. We missed this beautiful sight.

"Ok guys. Get out there so I can get the skyline in too," Bella ordered.

She took a plethora of pictures. My face was getting tired of smiling.

"Can I take more pictures of you guys? I can't believe how fun it is to be a photographer," I said excitedly.

"Maybe you should take it up too," Bella said.

"Maybe I will. Now hand the camera over," my hand was out to receive the camera. Bella laughed at me.

I took some pictures. Enjoying myself. Now I needed some of the Bella and Edward I've seen earlier. So deep in love, ignoring the camera.

"Ok, kiss!" I ordered.

"You're having way too much fun with this," Bella said.

"Just do what the woman says," Edward crookedly smiled, tilting her chin up towards him.

Bella chuckled, looking up at Edward. They murmured something to each other that I couldn't quite decipher, then their lips made contact. Their eyes closed and they stilled themselves for quite awhile. I couldn't help but grin and clicked for a shot.

"This would be a great engagement picture," I mentioned, getting into the photographer groove.

Oh no. I said too much. I opened my big fat mouth and I fucked up. Before I could shut my mouth quickly, Bella and Edward's head snapped abruptly towards me. Bella's eyes were confused, while Edward's were wide with shock.

_Oh shit. _

"Engagement picture?" Bella asked. "Why would that shot be for an engagement picture?" Her smile kept faltering at each second.

Edward looked very cross and his eyes were fierce.

_OH SHIT._

Bella looked up at Edward, who was still looking at me with a scowl.

"What's going on?" Bella looked back at me. She looked in a state of confusion and panic.

I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Edward and he ran his hand through his hair, followed by a pinch to the bridge of his nose.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me? What the fuck is going on?" Bella's face was tense, watching Edward.

"Bella, calm down, it's nothing to be so dramatic about," Edward said to her. "It's just Alice has a big fucking mouth. This was suppose to be a surprise."

"Surprise? What are you talking about?" Bella looked at me, then back to Edward.

I still had the camera in my hand when Edward moved into position.

***

**BPOV**

I was livid. They were hiding something from me. Now Edward says he has a surprise for me? They have never hid anything from me. We told each other everything. The only time anything was hidden from each other was when I had hidden feelings for Edward. Now that was out in the open, there were no secrets! So what was this damn surprise?

I saw Alice mouth "I'm sorry" to Edward and he ran his hand through his hair. If he did that, it was bad. _Then_, he pinched the bridge of his nose. That meant it was really, _really_ bad. I started to panic.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me? What the fuck is going on?" I tensed up, trying to look into Edward's eyes.

At first he wouldn't look at me, then when he spoke, it slightly scared me behind the seriousness of it.

"Bella, calm down, it's nothing to be so dramatic about," he told me. If I wasn't all panicky, he would have rolled his eyes. "It's just Alice has a big fucking mouth. This was suppose to be a surprise."

He looked at her again, angry.

"Surprise? What are you talking about?" I looked at Alice. She looked like she had just been scolded by her parents. Though, it was Edward, I never saw Alice so scared of Edward before.

Movement caught my eye from my peripherals. I turned to see Edward get down on one knee.

_Oh my God. _

Alice gasped, covering her mouth, tears starting to appear from her eyes.

_Was he… No, no, no way. Yes. Edward is down on one knee. _

"Bella," Edward's face relaxed into a different expression. He sighed nervously and ran his hand through his hair again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

I gasped as well, "Oh my God, Edward."

I couldn't believe it, Edward was proposing to me.

"I know that you've asked me to marry you before and I do want to marry you, but I wanted to make it official with a ring," Edward stated.

He opened the box and revealed a breathtaking 1 carat cushion diamond engagement ring. I had no idea how he was able to afford such an object, but Edward always had ways around things like this. Edward took it out of the box and held it out to me to look at.

"Yes, I will marry you Bella. Will you take this ring?" Edward's grin was sweet.

"No Edward," I shook my head at him.

"What?" he asked with pain crossing his face so quickly.

"Bella?" Alice called my name out with a broken voice.

I wanted a great proposal. Mine had been on a whim for the wrong reason. If Edward was going to propose to me, he needed it to be memorable. Something that we all would remember.

"Do it right, Edward," I said, the tears starting to fall already.

"Ask her to marry you, Edward," Alice spoke for me. I shook my head in agreement.

Edward took a minute preparing himself. He took a deep breath, then took my hand, kissing it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward, yes!"

Edward stood, my hand still in his, kissing it again before placing the ring on my finger. Then he kissed it again with the ring on. I jumped into his arms and cried.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward murmured into my ear as we held each other tight. I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I can't believe this is happening. Edward, I love you too," I cried, the tears just streaming down endlessly. I closed my eyes because it felt like a dream. I was getting married to Edward Cullen.

I could see flashing behind my closed eyelids, but I ignored them. All I could see, smell, feel, hear was Edward. When I was back to reality, I could see Alice clicking the camera away and people applauding to Edward's proposal.

"Holy shit, you guys are engaged!" Alice bounced on her feet with the camera in her hand.

My eyes went wide and I immediately grabbed the camera off her hands. I put it back in the case, then put it on the ground for now. I knew Alice would want to hug me to congratulate me.

"Sisters, remember?" Alice said with teary eyes.

She made me go into another fit of tears. I kissed her lips and rested my forehead against hers. Then she took Edward into her own arms, squeezing him hard.

"Congratulations, Edward. Finally!" she said.

"Thank you. And finally?" Edward said with curiosity.

"Yes, I saw this coming. I just didn't know when," Alice said confidently, sniffling and wiping underneath her eyes, trying not to mess up her make up.

I looked at my ring again. It was gorgeous, so gorgeous.

After we got off the ferry, we headed back to Alice's car. We all buckled in and headed towards Café Mogador. This time, I sat in the back with Edward.

"I'm starving!" Alice mentioned.

"Me too," I said.

"Me three," Edward added.

We all laughed while Alice pulled out of the parking lot of Battery Park. This day turned out to be a great day after all. So many memories made to put up on my wall.

Alice looked at both of us through the rearview mirror. They were narrowed from the smile she was giving, I'm sure.

"Onto Café Mogador!"


	33. Chapter 33: Too Fast?

**A/N: This chapter: some of Edward and Alice's POV of the proposal.**

**Also, there is an actual Auto Show in New York called New York Internation Auto Show. It isn't exactly on the dates of the timeline of this story, but it works for Rose and Emmett's date. I've been to a few in my younger days in California. Pretty interesting if you like looking at cars, but for Rose's pleasure, it was perfect for their first date. **

**Of course, I feel like this is another boring chapter. **

**Review, let me know what you thought. **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Too Fast? **

**EPOV**

Damn that wicked midget of a sister. My surprise was shot to hell. Well part of it, I hope she doesn't ruin the other half of it.

_If she does, she's dead. _

I sent her a searing scowl, which caused her to take a step back. I wished a big gust of wind would come and windblow her hair into smithereens. I hoped that a big whale would come and blow seawater out of their blowhole soak Alice to the bone. I hoped for her heel of her shoe to break off for no reason.

I know it wasn't like me to wish ill things on my sister, but she fucked up. Big time.

"…it's just Alice has a big fucking mouth. This was suppose to be a surprise," I told Bella.

"Surprise? What are you talking about?" Bella exchanged a confused look with Alice first, then her eyes flitted back to me.

Might as well do it now. I had no choice. I was going to do it sooner or later anyhow.

I bent down on one knee and proposed to Bella in an unconventional way. When I asked Bella to take my ring as an official way to prove our engagement, she said no. She shook her head no with tears welling around her beautiful brown eyes.

What the fuck? She changed her mind? I was starting to panic because I thought she wanted to marry me. She asked me in the first place just a few days ago.

"Do it right, Edward," Bella said softly, the tears falling now.

I was confused.

Alice came to the rescue, taking a step forward. "Ask her to marry you, Edward," Bella shook her head, making it apparent that that was what she meant. I understood completely after that. Relief beat my panic away.

Bella wanted this to be special. I complied to her wishes. I was happy that she wanted this, because I wanted this from the beginning. I, on one knee, offering her a ring that suited Bella perfectly, asking her to marry me. To become Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?" My smile was weak due to the severe emotion bubbling inside me. It started to choke me, making me wanting to weep. My nose flared as I tried to steady my breathing and keep a dry face at bay.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" Bella choked also, swallowing the sobs that still came through.

I stood, exploding from the inside from my exuberance. Bella said yes! My legs felt exhaustingly weak, but it was more urgent to have Bella against me. I pulled her to me, murmuring how much I loved her in her ear. This woman was my destiny, my arms were made to fit her body against me perfectly. Now part of my plan to be with her was complete and I could continue to the other half of it that was just as important.

***

**APOV**

"I'd like to make a toast," I picked up my glass and held up in the air, eyeing Bella and Edward. "To friendship. What brought you two together in first place," I smiled after I spoke.

Bella's eyes were lit up with love, as well as Edward's. Bella lifted her glass to mine while Edward lifted his bottle of beer towards ours, tinkling three of them together simultaneously.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said, then sipped her ice tea.

"Yes, thank you," Edward also thanked me, taking a big gulp of his beer.

I could tell Edward was hyper excited. He needed beer, probably more than one to calm his ass down. He was acting like a child let loose in a toy store. His giddy grin was starting to annoy me, but I was allowed to be annoyed. I was his sister.

I watched as they looked into each other's eyes, carrying a silent conversation with no words between each other. It was beautiful to see my two best friends together like this. I instantly felt like I was intruding, becoming the third wheel.

I missed Jasper.

"This feels so…surreal! I can't believe you two are getting married. I mean, of course, I believe it, but it's just so amazing!" I started to speak quickly and they both looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Alice. I can't believe either. It feels like a dream to me. This day just couldn't get any better," Bella eyed her ring.

It was gorgeous. Who knew Edward had such exquisite taste? Wait a minute. Of course he does. His choice for a wife was perfect.

I leaned over the table a little to take a better look of the ring. It sparkled and gleamed under the low light of the restaurant.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, tilting my head to the side a bit.

Bella shoved her hand forward to give me a closer look and I took her hand, pulling it to me closer.

"Alice, pull her arm off, why don't you?" Edward snickered.

"What? I just want to look at it. It's not like I'm trying to bite her finger off. Plus, she's too far for me to get close enough," I said with my bottom lip pouting.

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Jerk," I murmured.

"Runt," Edward retorted.

"Emo," Ichallenged him.

"Imp," Edward returned.

We eyed each other fiercely across the table.

"Children!" Bella tried to stop the sibling bantering, her hands up to both of us.

"Love ya, brother," I smiled innocently, blowing him a kiss across the table.

Edward chuckled, "love ya back, _squirt_," he mumbled 'squirt' quietly under his breath.

Both Bella and I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow. Geez," he tried to rub both his shoulders at the same time.

My phone rang and I apologized for the interruption during our dinner.

"Hey gorgeous," I greeted Jasper. I turned sideways, trying to keep our conversation as private as I could.

"Hey beautiful," he responded.

I felt my heart leap in my chest and I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips.

"I was just wondering if I was going to see you tonight," Jasper asked me.

"Yes. I can't wait to see you. Oh!" I chimed happily in my seat. My excitedness caught Bella and Edward's attention, "I have fantastic news. Edward proposed to Bella today!"

"What did she say?" Jasper asked me.

"She said yes, of course," I snickered.

"I'm joking, darlin. Tell them Congratulations for me?" Jasper said.

"I will. Here, you can tell them yourself right now," I handed the phone over to Bella.

Bella eyebrows wrinkled into confusion. I mouthed "Jasper" to her and she nodded her head, understanding.

"Hey Jasper," Bella greeted him.

They spoke on the phone for just over a minute.

"Thank you Jasper… Yes, we will. Alice will call you with details, yeah?… Sure can, hold on. See you later," Bella finished her short conversation then handed the phone to Edward.

"Hey what's up?" Edward started. "Thank you, thank you… Sunday morning," Edward gave a sideway glance at Bella.

Bella looked down at the table with a forlorn expression. It didn't last long as she tried to cover up her sadness with a small grin.

"Ok, I'll see you Saturday then, man. Thanks again. Here's Alice," Edward handed the phone back to me.

"Hey baby."

"Hey you. Hey, I was hoping that I could come by Saturday? To see Edward off before he leaves Sunday," Jasper told me.

I almost jumped in my seat. I knew what was going to happen. Edward was going to come back after his arrangements back at home were taken care of. I couldn't wait to tell Jasper, but right now wasn't the time. So, I had to tone my excitedness down till the right time.

"Please do. Can't wait to see you later. Want me to come over? We'll give these two lovebirds privacy," I eyed Bella and Edward. They weren't even paying attention to me anymore.

"I can't wait to see you either, sweetness. I'll be waiting. Till later, darlin," Jasper told me.

"Till then. Love you. Bye," I said.

"Love you back," he said, then hung up.

I sighed, hoping this night would pass by fast enough so I could head over to Jasper's. When I put my phone back in my purse, I looked up to see Bella and Edward watching me with interest and curiosity in their eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Did you just say 'love you' to Jasper?" Bella head lowered a notch, raising her eyebrows. Like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes. So?" I eyed both of them.

"Wow," was all Edward said.

I smiled and I believe that I blushed, casting my eyes down at the table cloth of the table.

"Holy shit. I don't think I'll get used to Alice blushing. This is… so bizarre!" Bella said.

"I'm in love guys," I looked at them again, confessing the emotions of my heart.

Edward had his moments. This was one of them. He reached over the table, grabbing my hand, then squeezing it firmly. He smiled with approval and happiness for me. He knew how I felt, because he is in love too.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice. You guys are really great together," Bella told me.

This was the moment that Edward's moment died.

"Poor bastard. You're lucky to find a guy that'll put up with your bullshit, midge," Edward said.

Bella slapped him on the shoulder again.

"Why do you have to ruin such a beautiful moment you ass?" Bella snickered.

"If you keep that up, I might have bruises on my arm," Edward said, his eyebrows wide with disbelief.

"Serves you right! Leave her alone," Bella told him sternly.

"Here is your roasted eggplant," an older man with a Moroccan accent handed me my food. It looked absolutely delicious.

Besides the roasted eggplant dish I had tonight, the sautéed salmon cake was also my favorite.

"Thank you!" I said. He nodded his head politely and waved his hand at the dish as in "enjoy".

He handed Bella her grilled chicken and Edward's lamb kebob. We dug in heartily and spoke only small talk while we ate. It was a great night, but I couldn't get my mind off of Jasper. There were also thoughts about Rosalie and Emmett's date on my mind. I hoped it was going smoothly.

***

**_Rosalie & Emmett's date: Friday morning..._**

**RPOV**

I didn't expect this. This was nothing in the category of a normal first date. Emmett was far from orthodox, making this date atypical to the customary. Nonetheless, I was extremely excited to be here. He went out of his way to make it special.

"So? Did I do good?" Emmett asked me.

I eyed the Convention Center with amazement.

"Good? This is _amazing_, Emmett," my eyes were wide with approval.

Emmett let a goofy grin dimple his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at his proudness.

"So where to first?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I wanted to see _everything_, but I didn't know where to start. From the program thingy brochure type of map we received at the entrance to the convention center, the auto show had four levels of exhibitions and a galleria of cars, not to mention the stands for food and souveniers. I looked at it, roaming over all the car models and looking for nothing in particular.

"A Chevy Transformer? We are _so _there!" Emmett read the brochure standing closely beside me, finding the schedules of all the events happening today. His body was so warm.

"Transformer?" I asked curiously, shifting my weight so I wasn't so close to him.

"Yeah, you know the cartoon from the 80's? They have a movie? Now they have a lifesize Chevy Transformer? Here?! We are _so _there, Rose," Emmett was like a little kid.

I giggled at his excitement. It was adorable.

"You're so cute," I tapped one of my fingers at one of his dimples.

My breath caught when he grasped my hand, kissing my wrist. I panicked instantly, but it only lasted not even a second. I swallowed while I watched his lips disconnet from my skin. We lingered in the spot for a moment, then I cleared my throat when I started to feel a little uncomfortable. Emmett let go of my hand and stepped back.

"So, have you figured what you want to see first?" Emmett asked me, breaking the tension between us. He was so nonchalant, as if nothing happened.

"I guess we could start on the first floor," I told him, looking at the map.

When we got there, I knew exactly what I wanted to see first. The BMW X6M. It was a debut car I've never seen before and my own car was a BMW M3. It just heightened my interest in what they had under the hood. I wanted to compare this beauty to my beauty.

"Oh Lord, she's gorgeous," I said under my breath.

Emmett chuckled at my reaction to a car. I peered inside the window and took pleasure of what I saw. I opened the door and sat in the front seat, becoming comfortable with the powerful vehicle surrounding me.

"It looks good on you," Emmett had his arms crossed, watching me.

I smiled. "Now I regret not bringing my camera," I caressed the dashboard of the BMW.

"Would you like a Polaroid picture taken then?" A stranger asked me.

My head snapped to the voice and I looked into blue eyes of a blonde man.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Now I would have a great souvenier of Emmett and my first date.

"Alright, on the count of three," he smiled widely at me.

"Just a second. Emmett, come here," I said, waving my hand toward him.

The blonde eyed him with a look I couldn't figure out that was expressed on his face. He watched Emmett get into the front seat, as I got up. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled. We posed for the picture, cheek to cheek. Emmett smelled so wonderful. I don't know what cologne he used, but it really nice. I looked at him and smiled wide. I just couldn't fathom how wonderful he was for something so simple as taking me to an auto show. People did this type of thing every year when the show came around. Though, Emmett put some thought into it, knowing I would immensely love it. I sat up from his lap, taking his hand to help pull him up.

"Thank you, Emmett," I kissed his cheek softly.

His eyebrows raised and eyes went wide with surprise. He didn't push for more, just smiled down at me.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"C'mon. Let's go see that lifesize Chevy Transformer you're dying to see," I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go.

"I have all day, Rose. It can wait," Emmett put his free hand up, emphasizing on his point.

"Here's your Polaroid, miss..?" the blonde was discreetly asking for my name.

"Rosalie," I answered, grinning politely.

"Mike, nice to meet you," Mike put his hand out to shake mine.

"Emmett," Emmett announced, pushing his massive hand out to shake Mike's.

Mike nodded toward him, trying to smile as friendly as he could.

"It was nice to meet you too. Thanks for the photo," I told him, taking the photo from his hand.

We walked away, never looking back.

"He was eyeing you hard," Emmett said shaking his head, chuckling.

"I know," I said. "Jerk."

"Not your type?" Emmett tried to ask slyly.

"Not even close. I like men, not boys," I said, smirking at him.

"So what category am I under?" Emmett asked. He gave me a sideway glance as we were walking slowly around the center.

"All man," I braved myself and grabbed his hand. Emmett smiled that goofy smile with the dimples I loved so much.

The day went on, visiting almost all the car models of each floor. Emmett was floored with everything I spoke about the cars. I was so animated in my explanation and the new findings of each car I studied. I was scared that he would be bored with my ramblings about them, but he seemed as interested as I was.

Finally, it was the time to see the Chevy Transformer. We walked into the humungous room and saw "Bumblebee" standing next to the other Chevy vehicles. It was the first thing we saw entering the third level.

"There it is! Woah, that's friggin awesome!" Emmett pointed to it. He pulled me towards it and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You are so funny, Emmett. It's just a car," I told him.

"Now hush, woman. You've been acting like this _all _day and did I tease you about it? No, so suck it up," he told me, still pulling me towards Bumblebee.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I squeezed his hand.

Emmett turned around and pulled me into his arms. This surprised me, freezing me in my place. It was different to not be the aggressor. I usually didn't show this kind of affection toward men.

"My bad, I didn't mean to push," Emmett looked down at me, separating us.

"Uh, it's ok. It's just," I shook my head.

"Too much, I know," Emmett said, grinning.

"No, you just caught me off guard. It was nice," I put myself back in Emmett's arms.

He held me again, gently. My head rested against his chest, my hands on top of muscular pecs. I could hear his heartbeat steady and slow, then it escaladed to a rapid rhythm. This put a smile on my lips, knowing that I made him feel that way. I was glad, because he had an affect on me also. My hands traveled up towards his neck and I encircled my arms around them to hold him closer to me.

"This isn't too fast for you?" Emmett murmured into my ear. His lips were very close and his breath was warm, blowing into my hair while he spoke.

"No, not at all," I assured him.

"Just tell me when, ok?"

He was so caring. So patient. I couldn't believe that this man was a gentle soul. He was beautiful inside and out. Why didn't I meet him sooner? Alice has known him for so long.

Oh, that's right. Because I was a bitch to Bella all the time. Now I felt guilty and noted that I'd have to thank her for giving me a chance to meet Emmett like this.

"I will."


	34. Chapter 34: Make Me Forget

**A/N: When I first decided to write this story, the main romance was originally going to be just E/B. But I felt the other couple's story needed to be told. From my own head. **

**For A/J & Em/R, I decided they would be similar to the Twilight series also, but start off the opposite. Alice and Jasper was a physical attraction, then became the romantic love that was their destiny, bla bla bla. Rosalie and Emmett's situation is ass backwards. They are physically attracted to each other, but getting to know each other made it deeper for both of them. Then it becomes physical. **

**I just wanted to get this straight, in case you were wondering why it was all weird and stuff and didn't sound like the storybook at all. **

**Anyway! I made, or created a mock picture of Bella and Edward. It's suppose to look like the picture that Alice took the picture of them standing in front of the Manhattan skyline. PLEASE review or leave a message, I'd love to know what you think of it! I'm thinking of making more, but that might take some time. **

http://i42(dot)tinypic(dot)com/14b7y10(dot)jpg

* * *

**Chapter 34: Make Me Forget**

**RPOV**

Our date was spectacular. We visited as much of the exhibitions as we possibly could. Emmett and I left just about dinnertime, grabbing a huge hot dog wrapped in bacon outside the convention center. Like I said before, an unconventional first date dinner. I would definitely remember this day.

Emmett was very affectionate with me, holding my hand, putting his hand on my waist to hold me closer to him, pulling occasionally to hold me in his massive arms. I didn't know I could be this comfortable in his hold. He really was similar to a teddy bear, cushiony, soft, and gentle. I reciprocated, allowing him to. It never really went farther than that, except the kiss I gave him on the cheek when we first arrived to the auto show.

It was getting dark, the sun already setting, and the weather a little nippy outside. I wondered if Emmett would invite me to play more video games at his place. I also wondered if he was going to try to kiss me, even though it was our first date. I usually went home with the guys, sleeping with them, then dashing home as soon as they were asleep. Emmett was different, I didn't want to hurt his feelings like that. I let my walls down around him and I intended to the be real Rosalie around him.

Instead of taking me home or inviting me to his place, we walked around Times Square, eating ice cream. I loved it here sometimes, the bustle of New Yorkers and tourists, taxi cabs and bright lights that sort of reminded me of Las Vegas. I've never been there, but I've seen pictures and made it a goal to go visit one day.

I laughed loudly as we walked side by side, enjoying our ice cream. "Emmett you have ice cream on your chin!" I pointed at his face.

Emmett stopped, trying to wipe it off with his hand. "Did I get it?" He asked me.

He just made it worse and smeared it all over his chin instead of one designated spot.

"No-ho-ooo," my words were full of huffs of laughing breaths.

Emmett smirked at me, then grabbed my neck, smearing his chin all over my face. "Oh my God, Emmett! Ew ew ewww," I said trying to turn my face away.

The playful Emmett I was enjoying. He wasn't shy, like I was at times.

Emmett let go of my neck and I playfully flicked him on his earlobe and my mouth dropped when I realized what I did before stopping myself. More flashbacks flashed from memories of my past.

"_No, Royce, please!" I begged him while he backhanded me in the face, sending me across the room and breaking the coffee table. _

"_Stupid bitch! Don't you _EVER _touch me like that again!" he crouched over me, taking my hair in his hand, twisting it as hard as he could. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered while my nose bled onto my yellow blouse. _

_Suddenly, I felt stinging pain on my ear. Royce flicked it hard and fast repeatedly. _

"_Let's see how you like it." _

_Flick after flick, I cried out in pain. I tried to fight him off, but Royce was strong when I was down on the ground, weak to fight back. My body trying to surrender, but my spirit a spitfire, trying to motivate my body to hang on. A throbbing pain started to make my ear get hot and the pain was getting unbearable. _

"_Stop! I said I was sorry Royce, please!" _

_That's all I remembered, after Royce let go of my hair. After pleading and begging desparately for Royce to stop, I thought he showed me at least an ounce of mercy. He then kicked me in the face while I was down, thinking he felt pity for , all I remembered was waking up, with an excruciating pain on my forehead, still laying on the floor and Royce gone. _

"Emmett, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I said with my face stricken with horror. I backed up, assuming that Emmett would strike at me.

I had flicked Emmett playfully, the way I had with Royce when we were together, but Royce did _not _accept it. He didn't allow me to touch him like that at all. I was punished for my actions by Royce, the fucking bastard. Now I was afraid of Emmett's reaction. My playful ways triggered horrible memories that always haunted me.

"No! Rosalie, it's alright. Don't go _there_. You're safe, he's not here, you're safe," Emmett dropped his ice cream, taking my hands into his and pulling me closer so that I was staring right at his collarbone.

_Oh God, please no, not again…_

***

**EmPOV**

_Oh no. Not again. Rosalie. Please God, help her. _

I prayed. I prayed hard, hoping that Rosalie wouldn't break down. I know she would feel humiliated if she did it out in the public eye. She was having some sort of episode like she had back in my apartment last night.

Fuck. What did this person do to Rosalie for her to open up a can of memories that had her wiggin out, even in public?

I pulled her closer to me, trying to cover her meltdown, holding her hands against my chest, then burying her head into my neck. No one, at least, didn't notice what was happening yet. I acted quickly, pulling her to a building wall, taking her arms and looking into her eyes. I saw fear, tears, and pain.

"Rose? Remember to breathe, remember baby girl? In and out, in and out," I tried to coax her to calm down. It worked last night, hopefully it would work again.

Rosalie's ice cream was smashed in her fisted hand, running down her fingers, chunks of ice cream cone on the ground. Her eyes darted everywhere at passerbyers, breathing heavily.

"Look at me Rose. Calm down, you're alright," I assured her.

Rosalie looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her next reaction.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I-I did it out of reaction," she apologized.

"It's fine, see?" I rubbed my earlobe.

Rosalie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply roughly.

"That's it, in," I breathed in along with her, "and out", letting air out through my mouth. She followed me and opened her eyes.

She seemed to feel a tiny bit better, but still shaken. When she looked down at her hand, she noticed her crushed ice cream.

"Shit," that's when the tears started to fall. "Fuck, today was perfect then I ruined it!"

"No, don't say that. Today was amazing," I bent down to look into her eyes. I nodded when they met mine and I smiled that dimply grin that she always reacted to.

"I don't know how you put up with me. I'm a pathetic fucking wreck," she shook her head.

I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to be the one that took care of her. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped the tears. This was a side of Rosalie I didn't see back at the club. This was a fragile Rosalie. My heart went out to her and I wanted to take her pain away.

"Don't let this guy rule over you. Here's not here physically, but you let him overrule you mentally. Don't let him, Rose. I'm here now and I'm going to be here for a long time," I said. "And hopefully you won't remember what's-his-name anymore after you let me in. Let me help you."

"I'm trying. Please be patient with me, Emmett. I want this to happen," Rosalie responded, sniffling. Her eyelashes were wet with tears as she looked up to me.

I pulled her to me again, embracing her hard and protectively. I sighed, desiring things to be different one day. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I was afraid that I would scare her again. She said to be patient, and I would for as long as it would take.

"I need a bathroom," Rosalie said against my chest.

"For what? This?" I took her hand, holding it up for her to see. The sticky ice cream was still dripping from her hand and wrist. I took a swipe of chocolate chip mint off her wrist and smiled.

_Dammit. _

I cursed at myself for not thinking fast enough, realizing what I just did. I pushed too far, now I was going to pay for it. I know I was. I let my hold of her go and waited for her reaction, tensing when I heard her gasp.

_Fucking idiot, Emmett! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

It took a minute for me to realize that she was offering me her wrist again for another taste. How was she able to jump from scared to a tease in under 10 seconds? I held my eyes upon hers, never looking away, but taking a chance. If she was going to let me, I would slowly, _very _slowly take it. I licked again, then kissed her wrist.

"How do you do that?" she asked me softly. They seemed to be searching. They were not full of fear anymore, they were gentle as her voice.

"Do what?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Make me forget," she answered stepping closer.

It just seemed like a natural thing wanting to be close to her. And to protect her. To make her happy. I felt like that was what I was born to do. To make the people I cared about happy.

I've done that for Bella. She was my "little sister". Alice too, the squirt, we were almost close as me and Bella were and I teased her because I cared about her as any friend would. Jasper and I were the best of brothers could be. I cared about him also, in a manly sort of way, of course! My family, my father, my little sister, my aunt that helped us while were in a financial rut. I assisted in all I could to get ends meet and it all paid off, because I fucking loved them.

Maybe I was being a selfish bastard because I wanted someone to love me. I wanted Rose to be that someone. She made feelings in me that came out that I could only return to her. I've never felt it before. I've never felt it _until _I saw her for the first time. Maybe it sounds shallow, but it isn't, because it wasn't a feeling in my pants. My heart skipped a beat when she shook my hand. So fuck it, I was gonna fight for this woman's heart, no matter how hard I have to try, no matter how long I'd have to do it.

_Make me forget. _

Rosalie's words.

I wanted to make her forget.

_Do it. _

The voice inside spoke.

_No. It's too soon. _

I argued with myself while looking into Rose's beautiful eyes.

My face contorted into a grimace, while my emotions and physical actions warred with each other. I wanted to kiss her, right now. But then I just said to myself I would wait for however long it would take me. To be patient.

Sometimes I curse love, because all the complications that came with it. I remembered I insulted Bella and Jasper for their fucked up love life. I stated to Jasper, in fact, that I was the one who had to live a normal life.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked me. Her eyebrows widened as she saw my grimace.

"I'm just having a difficult time with myself. I'm sorry," my hand rubbed my forehead, my hand on my hip. I closed my eyes, still contemplating what I was going to do.

Kiss her? Or not.

"What do you mean a difficult time? Is that some kind of excuse to not kiss me?" Rosalie's face was strained and angry. She became defensive.

What the fuck? She's mad?

"What the fuck?" I said incredulously. "How are you able to change from what I saw a second ago to this? You're like a fucking light switch."

"I told you, you make me forget. I don't know why, Emmett, but you make me feel… safe," Rosalie threw her hands in the air while she spoke. Waving frantically until she told me that I made her feel safe.

"I want to, Rose, believe me, I want to kiss you, but I didn't want to move too fast for you," I said earnestly, shaking my head.

"Fine," Rosalie sighed deeply, looking at the ground, "if you're not going to kiss me, I will."

Rosalie reached up and pulled my head lower, crushing her lips to mine. It completely shocked me that she was so quick to change emotions. She tasted like chocolate chip mint.

Delicious.

I grabbed her waist, kicking my patience to the fucking curb. We were pushed against the wall of the building we were standing next to and went at it like teenage kids. Our intimate moment was all out for the public eye to see, but I didn't give a shit. Oh how my rational thinking changes with a blink of an eye. Her body relaxed under my arms, but only after tightening against it for a minute or so. Before it relaxed, her lips became tense and I tried to speak, murmuring into her mouth.

"Just breathe, Rose," I was surprised she understood me in the first place.

"I can't."

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

I hoped that she didn't want to stop.

"It's not that Emmett. I can't breathe when you're kissing me like this," Rosalie told me breathless.

"Are you alright, then?" I asked again.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Emmett," I wasn't going to argue with her.

I obliged and brought her tighter to me. She moaned when my tongue slipped over her bottom lip. There was still the delicious flavor of ice cream there. When her tongue met with mine, it made my body start to react in a way I didn't want to react in public.

"Sorry," Rosalie mumbled.

She felt it. The way my stomach, and other parts of my body, tightened and hardened. She knew it was her fault too. Still, didn't it scare her?

My lips moved under hers. Hers was forceful, but irresistibly soft. Her tongue caressed my lips, entering my mouth, touching mine, and I had to supress a whining groan. God, this woman was about to undo me right here. If I didn't have the strength to pull her away to put our kissing on hold till we were privately alone, I probably would have devoured her right here.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her.

Was I asking for too much?

"Please."

***

**EPOV**

"So, Bella mentioned that maybe we could have one more big night out before Sunday. What d'ya think?" Alice asked me while we sat in the car.

"When did this conversation take place?" I asked curiously.

I had been by Bella side, never leaving it since we left this morning to head to Liberty Island. How did they have a conversation without me?

"While I was powdering my nose in the ladies room," Alice finished.

"Oh," was all I said. It was a good reason why I didn't hear this conversation. It was just both of them in the bathroom together.

"I was thinking that all of us could maybe go dancing again or go out for dinner? With Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" Bella asked me, raising her eyebrows.

I had to think about it. Truthfully, I just wanted to be alone with Bella before I left. Maybe take her on a real date, since we never really had one. We could always hang out with the Alice's boyfriend, Bella's "older brother", & the oddly changed Rosalie after I came back. She would find out soon enough that we would be able to. But then, I would be alone with her more often after I came back also, but I wanted to be selfish and keep her to myself for one more night. For that amount of unknown time I would be gone, I just wanted one more night.

My silence while I was deep in thought must have triggered Bella to questioned me if something was wrong. Alice eyed me from her rearview mirror, also waiting for my answer.

"Maybe all of us could have lunch together tomorrow? I want Bella to myself tomorrow night, if you don't mind Alice," my eyes lit up and Alice understood, winking at me from the front seat.

Bella's forehead met my shoulder and I knew she was blushing from embarrassment.

I wish I could see that beautiful blush.

"Of course! It'll give everyone a chance to see you off before you-," Alice spoke. Bella's head turned toward her direction, her face saddening, "-go."

Alice realized what she did and cleared her throat, fidgeting in her seat. She obviously felt very uncomfortable. My smile faded as soon as Bella bit her lip. I could still see it in the dark as I looked down at her. This was a habit that I wasn't used to. Bella usually bit her lip when something "clicked" in her head that led to something arousing her, but when she bit her lip to bite back tears, it pained me. I wanted to change the subject, but how was that possible?

"Oh I love this song!" Alice turned up the radio.

_Thank you, Alice. _

She danced in her seat, singing loudly to a Lady Gaga song.

"Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face."

I chuckled at Alice's dancing. Her hand was extended towards the passenger seat of the car and she belted out the lyrics. Bella sat up, giggling along with me. Soon, Bella was singing along with her and the awkward subject of my soon departure was not lingering in the air anymore.

When we arrived home, it was pretty late. It was a long, but wonderful day. Full of memories, suprises, and excitement. Also, some of the bad emotions we didn't want to bring back up, but all in all, it was a great day.

"Well, I'm heading to Jasper's tonight. I'll be home in the morning. Good night guys," Alice said, still holding her purse. She approached us and gave us kisses on the cheeks.

"Oh ok. Good night, Alice," Bella also gave her a hug.

"See ya tomorrow, oompa loompa," I teased my sister.

"Sleep well, Liberace," Alice scrunched her nose at me.

Bella giggled at Alice's joke and waved at her as she closed the door. We both tiredly took our shoes off, kicking it to a random spot by the front door. We walked deeper into the living room in silence, our pinky fingers interlocked with each other.

Finally. Bella all to myself.

As soon as Alice's engine reved away down the straight, my hands wrapped around her while I was behind her, moving up to ghost against her body.

"Finally," Bella said.

She was thinking the same thing I was. It was amazing sometimes how we were so in synch with each other.

Turning around, she stood on the balls of her feet to reach up and kiss me.

"I don't plan to sleep tonight, but I do plan to make you blush. Repeatedly," my voice was deep.

"How are you gonna manage that? I think I'm prone to your ways," Bella gave me a crooked smile.

My lips stretched from ear to ear. Cocky Bella, huh?

_Oh baby!_

Obviously, she picked that crooked smile from me, because I've never seen her do it before.

"Is that a challenge?" I quirked one eyebrow up.

"I don't know," she shrugged, then placed her hands on my shoulders, "I guess."

We moved closer and our mouths crushed together. I pulled her sweater off, then undid the button of her jeans, pulling them down, then finally pulling her tshirt off of her. Now Bella was just in her bra and panties.

Not for long.

I cupped her face once more, giving her a heartfelt kiss. Then I moved towards her back, placing kisses along the way. I let the strap of her bra fall off her shoulder, kissing that spot where the strap had laid upon. Repeating on the other side.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella," I returned.

We didn't need to say anything else. We've already said all the words that meant dear things to our hearts.

I want you.

I need you.

I love you.

Forever.

Mine.

Only you.

***

**BPOV**

_Stay. _

I wanted to say it out loud. Although, I knew it was impossible, I wanted to say it. Just for Edward to know. But I didn't.

His fingers lightly kissed just as softly as his lips would over my skin while he slowly stripped me. I felt pressure towards the middle of my back, where he was unclasping the hook to my bra. I felt it give way, freeing my breasts for him to cup from behind me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let a breath I've been holding out. I let my bra fall to the floor, it brushing my leg on the way down. His hands left my chest, moving down to push my panties off my hips. Edward's lips brushed against my skin as my panties were on their way down, eventually ending up next to my bra.

I didn't move. I let him explore my body, remember every feeling of his fingers and mouth. I wasn't going to forget the way it left a heated line wherever his skin touched. I needed to remember this. To use it as memories when I missed him and I had them to remember.

From my peripheral, I'd seen his form circle around me to stand before me. I watched him, waiting for him to start stripping himself. Instead his eyes roamed over my naked body. They took their time. It was as if he was memorizing what I looked like underneath the light that lit against my body.

I could feel it. The heat rushing up my face, the other rushing of blood throughout the other parts of my body. He won. I blushed without him even touching me. Without him saying a word.

_Damn. _

I wasn't prone to his ways. He knew how to manipulate my body without touching me to beg for him. That familiar throbbing ache caused my breath to pick up and I parted my lips to bite the bottom one. His eyebrows wrinkled just slightly. I noticed and I internally smiled. My eyes were smoldering, evenly heated with my body. His green eyes were a deep green, heavily lidded. I knew that he was holding himself back to touch me. He was suffering as much as I.

I smiled because I knew how to manipulate his body also. I didn't even have to say a word.


	35. Chapter 35: Let Me Cry

**Remember that thing called life and reality? It lured me in. Ridiculous! Another truth, I've been in a rut. So I missed a couple of weeks of posting chapter(s). Forgive!**

**Anyway, it's getting closer to the day that Edward leaves. Let's recap.**

***Edward proposes. Bella says yes.**

***Bella and Alice wonder if one more big shindig of hanging out with friends will come into effect.**

***Edward says lunch will be ok, he wants Bella Saturday night all to himself.**

***Alice leaves for Jasper's place after coming home from dinner.**

***Edward and Bella get some alone time.**

**Now let's continue…**

**For making you wait for so long, here are some dirty, oh so dirty hardcore lemons ahead.**

**Don't forget to review ya pervs!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Let Me Cry**

_**Saturday after midnight…**_

**BPOV**

One more day.

One more fucking day.

Please just let me sleep and dream of just Edward. Please don't let me wake until Thanksgiving, when I can see him again. Please just let me go numb and switch off my feelings so I can live close to a normal life while he's not by my side.

One.

More.

Day.

Edward was asleep, his rough sex hair tickling my chin, while he rested his head on my chest. His steady warm breath was right against the valley of my breasts. This was our first time we had sex since after he proposed. I had no idea how much emotion was felt in an intimate moment as sex after a big life altering moment was announced, for example: a marriage proposal. It felt different. Better. But sex with Edward was not _just _sex. It was everything, _with_ sex.

I'm getting married! I can't fucking believe it. This is one of my most unbelievable dreams come true. First, he falls in love with _me. _Of all the women he could have had, he chose me. It feels so surreal. Now we're getting married, to each other. I replay that thought in my head and I feel like I'm in a damn movie.

Edward stirs, adjusting his head lower so that his hair is not tickling my chin anymore. He's exhausted and I don't blame him. We had a action packed night, and more. I kiss his head, smelling the scent of my shampoo, again, in his hair. I can't help but chuckle lightly. I'm going to miss that.

The stinging of tears are coming. It hurts to hold back, but I know it's going to hurt more when I let them go. So I hold back, combing my fingers into Edward's hair to comfort me.

I couldn't sleep. I should be as tired as Edward, especially with the night we had, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I knew that with the stress of him leaving would make me have nightmares and I wouldn't be able to stay asleep, besides falling asleep. I rather watch him sleep.

So many things ran through my thoughts that night. Random things, that I never or rarely thought of before. Now that we were getting married, I wondered how long we would take to start a family. I wondered what our children would look like, what features our offspring would receive from either of us. I wondered how many grandchildren we would have. I wondered about our first fight over bills, or why he didn't pick up his dirty laundry on the floor, or the thought of adopting a pet. I thought about what side of the bed we would take.

Then I also had odd thoughts, comparing myself to Alice. I have known Edward for a long time. I fell in love with him the moment Alice introduced me to him and I couldn't ever picture myself loving anyone else. Now Alice, she met and only known Jasper for a short time and now they're in love. It's so curious how love work in bizarre ways. I'm just so very happy for her, knowing she's as happy as Edward and I.

I couldn't help but whisper, just to hear myself.

"_Mrs. Bella Cullen." _I lifted my hand and stared at my gorgeous ring. It flickered in the moonlight from the window.

The sound of soon-to-be name was overwhelming, causing my heart to race. I felt the blush radiate my blood and spread through my body. It, oddly, aroused me a little. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward felt my raised heat of my flesh and moved away because it was so hot.

"Your heart is racing, love," Edward's tired voice spoke in the dark.

I quickly brought my raised hand down and placed it over my chest, where my heart was. It was certainly racing. I sighed, trying to calm my pumping heart.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Long enough to hear you whisper our name," Edward said. I knew there would be that smirk on his face. I knew him too well.

There was no use now trying to calm myself, my blush was searing through me worse than before. I covered my eyes even when it was very dark in the room. I know Edward knew my body, he knew I was blushing furiously.

"You heard that?" I squeaked with embarrassment. "You never fail to make me blush."

Edward just chuckled, his stubble rubbing against my chest.

"I know you like the back of my hand," was all Edward could say through his chuckles.

I smiled at his known knowledge of my body. He kissed my chest, then turned his face toward me. I trail a finger along his face, running a random path along his skin. It's dark enough that I cannot see, but just the feel of his skin on my finger was soothing. I memorized his face an eternity ago, but the reality of looking at his perfection is beyond comparison to my memory.

"Hello my fiance," Edward's corny greeting causes me to smile even wider.

"Hello," I return. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Not at all. I actually woke up to wake _you _up," Edward smirks mischievously, running his hands against my sides, moving down over my hips and thighs, kissing me on the lips, "but you're already awake. How long have you been awake?"

"I haven't fallen asleep yet," I told him, a blank expression on my face.

"Bella," he sighs concerningly. He knows why I can't sleep.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm fine. I just can't get to sleep," I said, playing with his hair, watching my fingers comb through his soft locks.

"Maybe I can help?" he offers.

"I don't think it will. I _should_ be tired from earlier, but I'm wide awake," I say frustrated.

My tone is making my irritation apparent and Edward becomes silent. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do, but then, either do I.

"Bella, I know what's bothering you and don't think about it, love. Yes, it's hard not to, but let's not dwell on it. Let's just use this time to enjoy each other. I _promise _to be back to you soon," Edward says, taking my hand, massaging my fingers.

I sigh.

"I can't help it, Edward. I'm going to miss you so much!" the tears that I held back come flowing now and Edward sits up to pull me up and take him in his arms.

My sobs are loud and forceful and I know I'm slobbering all over his chest, but either of us care. This hurt that I've been holding since the last time I cried in the shower, escaped. My lungs stung, my eyes burned, my heart breaks. It's an ongoing cycle. I can't hear anything Edward says to me anymore because all I think about is when I have nights like this without him to hold me.

Fuck.

One more day.

Fuck life right now.

***

**EPOV**

All the words I whispered to her, the soft kisses I gave to her, my hands rubbing against her arms and back, did no good. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt lost. My chest was wet with her tears and I couldn't let go of my crying angel.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? Please tell me. I don't know how to make this any better," I whispered.

"Just let me cry."

I kissed her forehead, we both rode her sobs out until she had no more energy to cry anymore. I was wide awake now. Alert and ready for whatever Bella needed from me. It took a long time for Bella's tears to dry. I held her, kissed her hair and the skin that was closest contact to my lips, I also hummed a random song to soothe her. I did everything I could think of to help Bella at least a little bit.

Finally, her sobs subsided and there was no more wetness dripping from her eyes. I laid her back on the bed and watched her puffy face from the slight glow of the morning light coming from the window. Her lips were pouty and her eyes closed.

"Tired now, baby?"

"Mm-hmm," she whimpered softly.

I started to hum to her again, a song that I knew she loved since I've known her. An old 70's song that was originally written by the Rolling Stones, but the version she liked was done by The Sundays again in the 90's. I don't know how many times we've debated who had a better version of _Wild Horses_.

When I was upon the chorus line, I sang the lyrics aloud.

"Wild horse, couldn't drag me away. Wild horses, we'll ride them someday."

I continued humming till the song was at its end. Bella's body was relaxed and finally she was asleep. I snuck a peek at her left hand and saw the diamond sparkling from the low light. I picked her hand up slowly, hoping not to wake her up, and kissed the finger that held the stone. The diamond was not as precious as the person it was adorned on.

"Love you Bella, my love. Sweet dreams," I whispered into her hair before kissing it.

I know it was early as fuck in the morning, but after that, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I would have liked to. The fact that I would have Bella wrapped around me, plus be there if she did wake up from a nightmare, or worse off, alone and feeling abandoned. Although, I was leaving tomorrow morning and I had some packing to do. This was a good time to do it, when Bella wasn't watching. She needed her sleep and I needed to get our date and my belongings together.

_Ok, Cullen. You have a lot to do while you can. Rest can come later. _

***

It was just passed 8 in the morning when Bella finally awoke. I finished packing, stealing one of Bella's used pillowcases. I know it sounds rather disgusting and strange, but my obsession of Bella's scent on one of my pillows while I slept would be a substitution for Bella's absence from my side.

The java just finished percolating in the coffeemaker and I was in the midst of pouring myself a cup when Bella's refreshed form appeared in the kitchen. It was like a light switch was turned on. She lit up the room everytime she entered it.

"Good morning sleepy head," I said to her with a small smile, "java?"

"Please," she said. She drug herself towards me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Mmm," I moaned into her mouth. I missed her so damn much and it was only over a few hours she was asleep, "sleep well?"

"Well enough for now," she said, rubbing her eyes.

She moved away to extend her arms up in the air, stretching her tensed muscles. Bella was wearing one of my wifebeaters and I could see her nipples peaking through the white fabric. I could feel myself harden as I watched her. She started to make groaning noises from stretching and that just heightened the way I was feeling.

Fuck me.

How come sex with Bella was never fulfilling? I always wanted _more! _She giggled, pulling me out of my fantasy I was putting together in my mind.

_Kitchen._

_Counter._

_Naked Bella._

Fuck me, again.

"Happy to see me?" Bella smirked, quickly glancing at my crotch. My pajama pants was making a tent from my hard-on.

"Would you believe me if I said I had banana in my pants?" I joked, raising my eyebrows.

I know it was cheesy. Oh well, fuck it. Anything to make Bella smile. To my surprise, she raised her eyebrows, with a doubtful fixture on her face.

"Well, a little conceited, aren't we?" she teased.

I shrugged, "you tell me."

I walked closer, letting my full erection hit her stomach. I took her hand and placed it right at my crotch to feel what she was doing to me and to judge for herself.

Lovely. She blushed before my eyes and I couldn't help the smile spread across my smug face.

"I'll have to take a better look," Bella bit her lip.

Whoa. Yay! Bold Bella wants to play. Hell yeah!

I watched her as she bent at the knees and pulled my pants down to my ankles to watch my cock dance in her face. She stared, her eyes roaming every inch of my dick, licking her lips. It twitched in front of her and she smiled, looking up at me. I slightly thrusted my hips toward her, my tip touching her hot lips.

For fuck's sake!

The touch alone almost had me shove my cock into her mouth and down her throat, but I wasn't going to push it. Bella grabbed me, licking me from the base to tip. My back leaned against the counter of the kitchen and I watched as Bella's lips worked their magic on my dick.

"Fuck…. Fuuuuck," I breathed as her tongue never left the skin of my cock.

My cock finally lubricated with her saliva, she shoved me into her mouth. I groaned loudly, my eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. The view was sexy and I was enjoy it very much. Her pace quickened and I was wondering how she wasn't gagging from the force she was putting into it. My hips started to pump and my hands couldn't help itself from grabbing Bella's hair, to push my cock further down her throat.

Holy fuck, I feel like a dirty perv. I didn't usually do things like this.

Maybe the thought of my leaving tomorrow brought this animalistic man that wanted to fuck the fuck out of Bella. Obviously, she wasn't complaining, because the look in her eyes was the same I was returning to her.

She took every stroke smoothly, pausing once in awhile to swirl her tongue quickly over the tip and over my sensitive spot.

"Damn it Bella. Fuck!" the words that came from my mouth were so dirty.

It just added fuel to the fire.

She stopped. Shit, I fucked up by saying something completely stupid.

"Talk dirty to me, Edward."

My mouth opened from surprise and she put me back in her mouth, urging me to indulge in her request. That instant, things ran through my head of what to say. I didn't know what to say, I didn't how _dirty_ she wanted me to be.

"Talk to me," she was able to sneak out inbetween pumps.

Her cheek was filled with me inside and I could see the form of myself against it as I moved in and out.

"You want me to talk dirty to you? You like it, don't you?" I asked, not expecting her to respond.

Bella's strokes with her mouth became faster as I kept up the dirty talk.

"I love fucking your mouth. God Bella, your lips are so fucking amazing," I continued.

One of Bella's hands grabbed my shaft and worked in unison to her lips pumping against my dick. Her other started to play with her nipple through the wifebeater she wore.

"That's it, baby, touch yourself."

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on top of the kitchen counter. Bella's hand that teased her already hardened nipple swept up my thigh and grazed over my stomach. Fingernails scraped the skin and my happy trail and I groaned.

"Don't stop, Bella. Let me see you play with yourself. I wanna see you, love," I said, urging her on.

Bella's hand that had hold of my cock went to her chest, joining the other, to simultaneously pinch, roll, rub, pull both her nipples. She moaned while she pleasured herself and I.

Jesus, she did it so good.

I needed to taste her now. I could smell her scent strongly in the air that informed me that she was wet. It was easy to see, since she only wore panties and a wifebeater, that her panties were in the way. I lifted her up, her mouth dislodging from my cock, and kissed her hard. My hands were grasping tightly to her arms as I pulled her as close to me as I could. She bit my lip hard, which caused me to moan from both pleasure and pain. I took the wifebeater in my hands and ripped it off her body.

"That was yours," Bella whispered roughly.

"Shut up and let me fuck your pussy with my tongue. Mmm-mm-mm, let me taste you first," I was keeping up the dirty Edward Bella wanted.

I swooped down and took Bella's nipple into my mouth, immediately nibbling it with my teeth. Bella grunted and I soothed her, swirling my tongue over the bud. I pinched the other nipple, while my other hand cupped the one I was teasing. Soon, both hands were pinching and rolling her nipples inbetween the pads of my fingers, while I kissed her hard again. My tongue licked against her teeth, danced with her tongue forcefully, and rolled over her lips.

"Get down on your knees, Bella," I ordered her.

She looked at me with curious eyes, but complied to my command. After obeying me, I bent slightly at my knees and put my dick right against her chest, inbetween her breasts. I pushed them together closely and her flesh surrounded my cock. I couldn't believe the sensations and I started to pump myself against her chest. Bella's hands helped me pushed them closer and watched as my cock peeked in and out from the top of her cleavage.

"Oh God," I breathed heavily, watching also.

"How does that feel?" Bella asked me, looking up at me.

"Fucking fantastic," I said with a rough voice.

Her body moved along with my stroking motions as I pumped myself against her chest. My head cocked back and I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the warmth of her skin pleasure me.

"Touch me, Edward. I need to feel you," Bella said.

She let go of my hands which held her breasts together and I helped her to stand up. I cupped both of them again and pinched her nipples, soliciting another wonderful moan from her. My hand made its way down to her belly button, circling around it, then right at where I knew she wanted me to touch her. She grabbed my hand and forced it to rub against her clit, casting her facial expression to become full of pleasure.

"Talk to me again," she whimpered.

I was silent for a long moment, making the anticipation of the foreplay even greater for Bella. She whimpered some more, complaining, and I smirked.

"You're so wet, Bella. I can't wait to fuck you," I said against her ear.

I took her earlobe and took a gentle bite of it. The flesh inbetween my teeth was supple. Her hips start to rock against my hand rubbing up against her. Her nipples rubbed against my chest and she moaned loudly.

"Look at you. Your body invites me in," I inserted my finger inside her slick folds. Bella's legs parted a little more.

"This is mine, isn't it?" I told her with authority. She gasps.

"Yesss," her S's are hisses, "only yours."

I pumped my finger slowly, rubbing my thumb against her clit. Her hips started to move a little more harder. My hand was becoming soaked with her juices and I wanted to taste her. I slid my finger out and picked her up, to sit her on the counter.

"That's right. Mine," my tongue lapped at her slit.

"Edward!" Bella loudly called out my name when I hit the hood of her clit.

I spread her open and pushed the tip of my tongue against her exposed bud.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed, her body arching.

"Tell me, Bella. Say it out loud," I didn't ask, I ordered her.

She couldn't speak, but I waited patiently, inserting my finger inside her. She groans long and loud, rolling her eyes to the back of her head, biting her lip. Adding another finger, I start to acclerate inside her, still waiting. She grips my hair in her fist and flings her head back while I taste and stroke inside her.

"I'm waiting, Bella. Tell me now or I'll stop," I tell her.

"Yours," she said softly inbetween groans.

"I can't hear you."

"Yours!" I pump harder.

"Oh God, it's yours Edward!" I suck on her clit hard. I could feel her walls tightening around my two fingers and I continue.

"Yours! Yours! Yours! Fuckfuckfuck!" Bella practically screams, slurring her profanities together, as she rides along the height of her orgasm. I can taste her muskiness, smell it, revel in it, knowing that I was the one that made her scream like this.

I didn't wait long to stop and don off my pajama pants completely. I pull her off the counter slightly so that half her back is resting on it, while her ass is hanging off. I shoved my cock into her, watching her breasts bounce roughly. Her head bangs things sitting on top of the counter, but it doesn't phase her.

"Yes!" she says as I start to thrust like a freight train into her.

"This is where I belong," my deep voice speaks. I watch her face intently as the pleasured expressions swept across it.

Fucking beautiful.

***

**BPOV**

Unbelievable. Incredible. _Fuck _me.

This was the most mind-blowing, amazing, thrilling sex I've ever had with Edward so far. I didn't know sex could be so…holy fuck, there was no word for it. No wonder everyone wants to have sex all the time! Edward and I had sex before, but this was so dirty and hardcore, I never came so hard in my life. I think it was the dirty talk.

Edward, talking dirty, my life is perfect again. Fuck everything else.

All I could make sense of anything was the way my insides were feeling right now. Imploding, but then wanting to repeat the same implosion again, then again. I have no idea how I was able to count, but I was past the point of five before I started to completely forget what number I was on.

Edward's deep, seductive voice made me speechless, but it did make my body sing in response to it. Instead of speaking, moans replaced words.

"That's it," Edward's powerful thrust, carried me off the counter again, "take it."

Edward pulled himself all the way out then carried on by shoving with great force back into me. He had a hold of my thighs, a tight grasp, digging his fingertips into my skin. Our bodies slapped loudly together with every push. I kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue and lips.

"Mmmm," I lick my lips.

"Do you like the way you taste?" Edward asks me in his seductive husky tone.

"Uh huh," I respond, "but I'm not as good as you."

Edward kisses me hard, our lips completely crushed against each other. It hurt a little, but still, it felt wonderful. Edward carried me off the counter and over to the couch, putting me down roughly on the cushions.

"Turn around, I want to see that ass," Edward says.

God, it doesn't get any better than dirt-filled intentions. Yum.

I turn around quickly and Edward's palm lands noisily on my right cheek. I gasp, my big intake of breath is all I need for a moment to hold my breath and let the aching pleasure spread within me. Another smack on my ass cheek, the opposite one this time, makes the air gush out quickly.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you Bella? So dirty, very naughty, does anyone know how much a bad girl you are?"

I didn't answer him.

"It's alright, baby, you don't have to say anything else. Just my name."

"Edward," I say his name as he requested.

"Shh-shh love. Not now. I'm about to fuck my dirty girl," Edward says and thrusts into me.

I yelp in surprise. His hands cup and squeeze my breasts, pinching my nipples, making the feeling more intense. I bite my lip, still unbelieving to how I had not known of this kind of feeling before. Where in the fucking hell have I been?! His hands make their place on my hips and he is moving at lightning speed, forcing me to have orgasms almost on top of each other. My head rests against the back cushions, cushioning my head to the hard thrusts he gives.

"Fuck, Edward!" I move my hand down to my clit and rub hard and fast. Then I place a couple of my fingers against both our sexes, feeling Edward go in and out of me.

"Fuck, Bella. Here it comes," Edward warns me.

My head is abruptly pulled back. Edward has my hair in his hands and tugs hard on it. Damn, I love this shit! He starts to grunt, pounding me with such power that I'm pushed forward into the couch with each thrust. I groan appreciatively. With one last thrust, he pulls out and spills himself all over my backside. My lungs burns from the heavy pants of my last orgasm and I slump over, relaxing into the couch. Exhausted from having numerous orgasms, I don't bother to move while Edward dislodges himself and heads down the hallway.

"Oh my God, Edward. Fuck you and your lovely cock," I call out to him, sweating and still panting. I giggle at how ridiculous that sex just had been. I am lost in my thoughts when I feel a cloth wiping at my backside. Edward chuckles lightly and cups my ass cheek playfully.

"You're welcome."

"I've never done anything like that before," I confessed. It was hard for my breathing to catch up.

"Either have I," Edward breathes in deeply, exhausted himself, and plops himself next to me on the couch.

We must look foolish. Me slumped over and Edward slouched down on the couch, both of us naked. I move to place my head on his chest, kissing his sweaty flesh. My lips taste salty from it and I am still mesmerized by the high of my orgasm.

Edward chuckles, looking down at me, "you ok?"

"I just can't believe how unfuckinbelievable that was," I confess, closing my eyes.

"I know. You were incredible as always," Edward tells me, fidgetting with my hair. "So," he starts, hesitating to finish what he wants to say. "I have a lovely cock, huh?"

I don't have to look to know that he has a huge smirk on his face.

"Fuck you, Edward," I say, slapping his chest, "shut up." My body feels hot and I know I'm blushing.

"Didn't we just do that?" he teases me.

I pinch his skin at his ribcage. He jumps, pushing my hand away, chuckling loudly.

"I wasn't done yet, jackass! But yes, you have a lovely cock. Whoever created this piece of art is a fucking bloody genius, I say!" I start to say dramatically. "_And_," I grab his cock, "is mine."

I could feel it hardening under my touch.

"Well, well, Mr. Cullen. Ready to play again already?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

I'm not complaining. If it was as fucking spectacular as what we just did not even 5 minutes ago, then I'm all for it.

"Damn it, Bella."

He lets out as I slowly pump on his hardening cock again.

"We're going to do what we just did, again. This time, I talk," I tell him, licking my lips.

"Yes ma'am," Edward says, urging me to use my mouth instead of my head, thrusting his hips up.

"This is all your fault, ya know," I look up at him while making kisses down towards his lap. He watches with half open eyes. "All that dirty talk got me all hot and bothered. Now you'll just have to pay for it by fucking me again."

His cock twitches in my hand after I let those words out. That's the reaction I want and I take him fully into my mouth.

"Mmm Bella."

"Edward," I murmur, slobbering all over him.

Oh yeah. What a way to end this most perfect week.

* * *

**What it dirty enough? As usual, let me know! **


	36. Chapter 36: Whoa What!

**Short chapter. Sorry...**

**Chapter 36: Whoa. What?!**

**BPOV**

"It's gorgeous Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, admiring my engagement ring. She sat beside me, along with Alice the opposite side of me. We conversed like high school girls, giggling and acting like a bunch of dorks.

The guys sat back, watching us with weird expressions on their faces. I looked up and saw them and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys look like we just devoured a baby!" Alice and Rosalie, curious to my outburst, looked to the guys also, then to each other with an amused smile across their faces.

"It's just a damn ring," Emmett said.

"It's a princess cut, 1 carat diamond for Christ's sake, Emmett!" Rosalie told him.

"Like I suppose to know how many carrots a stupid stone would be. And a princess what?" Emmett just gave her a baffled look and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered.

"Women," Emmett snickered. "Can you believe this shit, Jasper?"

"Sorry Em, I do, bro. I guess I'm whipped," Jasper shrugged, chuckling.

"What? You sensitive prick! We suppose to back each other up, ya pussy! What about you, Edward?" Emmett looked at Edward.

"I'm with Jasper," Edward gave his crooked smile, no shame in letting anyone know that he was whipped as much as Jasper.

I couldn't help but smile at my man.

"Ugh," Emmett added.

"Oh shut up_ Emmy_," I said. "You're just jealous that they are gauranteed sex every night."

Emmett didn't say a word, just turned his head to the side. His face was hard to read, it was expressionless. Did I hit a nerve? I assumed that he and Rose hadn't done anything sexual yet, they had just met. But then, Jasper and Alice had gone further than anything, only know each other for a short time.

I looked at Rosalie, then back at Emmett.

"Oh. I'm, uh, sorry," I blushed from embarrassment.

"So Jasper, do you know what you want to order?" Alice tried to change the subject.

Rosalie picked up the menu, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She seemed to be hiding behind her menu. I _did _hit a nerve. With both of them. Emmett stood up from the table, oddly silent, and walked toward the door.

_Shit. _

I gave Edward a look, noting to him that I was going to see if Emmett was ok. He nodded at me once and I left, walking hastily after Emmett.

"Emmett, wait."

Emmett didn't stop till he was outside the café. I followed after him and grabbed his arm gently, trying to console his mood.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I said to get you so upset," I told him, looking up at the tall man.

He didn't meet my eyes and I instantly felt guilty. Emmett was never mad at me. I rubbed onto his arm, sympathizing.

"You're mad," I mentioned.

Emmett shook his head, giving me a look of concern.

"No. You just put me on the spotlight," Emmett said.

"Rosalie too," I finished. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

Emmett looked toward the ground, he seemed to be searching for something.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell," Emmett spoke.

"I don't understand."

I was confused. I don't know where this was going. Emmett took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Em, it's alright. You don't have to talk to me, but I'm sorry either way. I didn't mean to make you and Rose feel uncomfortable," I apologized.

"He hit her, Bella," Emmett said quickly after the words from my own mouth were said. He sounded so broken and I felt concerned for his worried tone.

"What? Who did?" I asked, my eyes wide with astonishment.

"Whoever this bastard that she was with before. He beat the shit out of her. What kind of man does that to a woman?" Emmett's face was full of rage.

"How do you know?"

"She's had…" Emmett paused for a moment, "episodes. A few times, something I said set her off to freak out for no reason."

I knew all too well what Rosalie was going through. My mother Renee had been in that same predicament before she married my stepfather Phil. Charlie was outraged, since he still loved my mother after all these years and was there, along with myself, to help her come out of that dangerous relationship. And put her ex-boyfriend in jail. It was a good thing my father was chief of police. When she met Phil, it wasn't an easy transition going back into trusting me, but Phil was patient. Eventually winning her heart and trust.

I had been there, cleaning up her bloody face, calling the cops on her ex-boyfriend, Travis. My mother always blamed herself, but no woman should put blame on herself for a man to touch her like that. The last straw came when he tried to break into the house. He threatened my mother's life, as well as my own, and that's when I called my father for help.

"I know that you think that Rose and I have a thing, but it's nothing like that. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to rush her into anything too fast. I'm taking it slow, for her," Emmett said. "She's worth it."

"So the sex joke wasn't such a bright subject," I nodded.

Emmett nodded also, "yeah."

"Is that what bothers you? That you are Rose aren't together?"

"Yes and no," he said. "I can wait, I'll be patient for however long she'll need, but I don't know what to do when she freaks out like that. All I want to do is hold her and tell her everything's okay but sometimes I feel like that might be pushing too much for."

"As long as you're there for her as her friend, that's all she needs," I told him.

"What if it's not enough? What if she won't be able to heal from something like that?" Emmett said.

"There's no way of knowing. It's the truth and I know it fucking sucks, but you're her friend, _we're _all her friends, and she'll always have a place to go to when she's in trouble. So, just keep doing what you're doing, Emmett. You're a fucking awesome person, to the heart, and she'll come to you when she's ready."

"I knew I loved ya for a reason," his lips widened to a sweet smile.

There's the Emmett I knew. My big teddy bear.

"Come here, you doof," I opened my arms to offer him my embrace.

He took it and hugged me tightly. Afterwards, we turned to walk back into the café.

"We did kiss," Emmett mentioned.

"Really?" I said, my eyes widening with curiosity. "Well, I guess you're _thing _with her is going in the right direction after all."

He shrugged and opened the door for me. We made our way back to the table, Emmett taking his seat next to Rosalie. She smiled at him and he returned that dimply smile that was so adorably Emmett. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips, which made Rosalie's eyes twinkle.

They were definitely going in the right direction. The joke I had commented earlier was a thing of the past.

Lunch was fantastic. We laughed, we joked, we had a blast. It was just like when we all went to Aura. I knew then that we would be lifelong friends with the new additions we had into our little circle of friends. I sat there thinking what would happen in our next step in life and I wanted to include Rosalie and Jasper. I would have to speak with Edward privately about adding them to our wedding party. I already knew that I wanted Emmett to be my "best man", and for sure, Alice was going to be Edward's "maid of honor".

Now that Edward's week was coming to an end, I realized how this was a massive change in our lives. How each person has affected another person's life. New friends, old friends, new relationships, lifelong friendships, lifelong commitments. Rosalie has changed into a completely different person after the introduction of Emmett into her life. I, too, have changed into a more sexually confident woman that Edward had brought out of me.

Life is beautiful.

***

**APOV**

"I'd like to propose a toast to my brother and my best friend, Edward and Bella. Congratulations and I love you guys. And… it's about time!" I announced.

Everyone laughed and raised their champagne glasses till they were clinking with each other.

"Congratulations," everyone wished Edward and Bella.

"Thank you Alice, guys. Thank you so much," Edward and Bella thanked us.

Bella's eyes were beginning to water from the happy occasion and I couldn't help but join her. She half stood from her seat and put her arms around me. I sat next to her, joining in the beautiful moment.

"Stop it, Bella," I sniffled on her shoulder, "you're going to ruin both our mascaras," I couldn't help but let a giggle come out.

Bella giggled along with me. We sat like that only for a few more seconds, but what she said next confused me profoundly.

"Oh shit," Bella slipped out quietly.

I looked into her eyes and she had an expression of distaste.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her, placing my hands on her forearms.

"Jacob."

Confused as ever, I asked, "what?"

Bella looked away, trying to hide behind me. I looked at the rest of our friends. They were busily chatting away except Rosalie. She was looking down at the table with no expression on her face, obviously trying to avoid looking behind me. What the fuck is going on?

I turned, trying to see what Bella was talking about and why Rosalie was suddenly acting odd.

"No!" Bella whispered, "don't turn around or he'll see!"

It was too late, I had turned and Jacob's eyes were already locked onto our table. His head nodded once upwards and he sauntered over to our direction.

"Fuck," Bella said.

"Fuck is right," I said.

I sighed and looked at Edward. He had no idea what was about to happen. He was busy chatting up Emmett and Jasper. Had he known of Jacob and Bella's very, _very _short fling? Bella didn't even consider it anything, since she was drunk off her ass, that she only remembered bits and pieces of their couple of hours together.

"Hey Bella," Jacob greeted her.

Bella blushed with embarrassment. That was the usual, but Edward didn't scowl until her blush turned her face beet red. It wasn't a big deal that a supposed friend said hello to her. Edward wasn't an asshole. Now Edward's full attention was on Jacob, wondering who this dark skinned man standing next to Bella was.

"Hi."

"It's been a long time, how you been?" Jacob made small conversation, or at least tried to make small talk with her. He smiled what thought to be a sweet smile, then winked. Edward's jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth together.

Ugh, asshole.

Bella let a polite smile light up her face, but only for less than a second.

"I've been fantastic actually," that's when Bella's smile became genuine. She turned to her left and eyed an expressionless Edward. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it in hers, and he looked at her, giving her a crooked smile. "I'm sorry, how rude of me," said softly, gazing into Edward's eyes. Bella's demeanor changed instantly. "Jacob, this is my fiance, Edward."

Jacob's smile faded, but returned quickly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Fiance? Wow, congrats Bella. Nice to meet you Edward," Jacob nodded his head once at my brother.

Everyone was watching their exchange, except Rosalie. She was busily drinking her ice tea. What is up with her?

Edward offered his hand, giving Jacob a smug smile.

_Go big brother! _I smiled internally.

Jacob took it and they shook, but not letting go before I noticed the firm squeeze Edward gave him.

"And you remember Alice, don't you?" Bella announced as they released each other's hand.

"Yeah, hey Alice."

Wow, don't sound too excited.

"Hi Jacob," I said nicely.

Jasper instinctively placed his hand on the small of my back, as I was sitting sideways of my chair, facing towards Bella.

Possessive, aren't we? I couldn't help but smile big this time.

"We're actually celebrating their engagement right now," I announced.

_Put _that _in your pocket! _

I know I was being childish. It didn't matter, because I never liked Jacob anyway. There was a good reason too. He was a dog.

"Well congratulations to you both," Jacob wished them.

"Thanks," Edward said shortly.

Edward wasn't the only one besides Bella and I that wanted him to leave already. He was on his way to leave the table when he caught sight of Rosalie.

"Jesus, Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Jacob sounded incredulous.

All of us curiously looked to Rosalie.

"Hi Jacob," Rosalie avoided his eyes. "I'm eating lunch. With my friends."

Emmett looked from Jacob to Rosalie, suspicious to the situation that was happening right now. Emmett wasn't the only one suspicious or completely oblivious.

"Hi Jacob? What the hell?" Jacob threw his hands up in the air and raised his voice partially. "You never return my calls and… look, we need to talk, Rosie."

"I don't need to do anything with you, Jake."

The nicknames for each other set Emmett off and he whipped his head back to Rosalie.

"What. The fuck?" Emmett's furious expression was obvious that he was beyond pissed off.

"Emmett," Rosalie sympathized for his anger. She felt guilty, because _something _was going on.

Emmett rose and stormed off out the door. Just like he did when Bella said something that he was very uncomfortable with. Both Bella and Rosalie stood and chased after Emmett. Jacob was about to follow after Rosalie when I stopped him, softly touching his arm.

"Maybe that's a bad idea, Jacob," I told him.

"Whatever," Jacob pulled his arm roughly away from my grasp. Jasper and Edward stood up and eyed Jacob down.

"Jesus guys. This is all kinds of fucked up," I said, putting my hands up to stop them from attempting anything. "Let me handle this, ok?" I looked at my brother and my boyfriend and widened my eyes at them.

Edward's hard jaw relaxed and he sat down without a word. Jasper, didn't flinch.

"Baby, it's alright. _Please,_" I said.

He eyed Jacob behind me and kept still.

"I'll be right back. Come on Jacob," I nodded my head at him, urging him to head towards the restrooms.

He stared down my guys and then turned, lifting his chin upwards.

He really is an asshole.

"What's going on with you and Rosalie?" I asked immediately. Jacob's eyes roamed around the restaurant, not focusing on me.

"That's none of your fucking business," he said coldly to me.

"Give me a fucking break, Jacob. You pretty much announced _something _over there just a minute ago. You obviously wanted everyone to hear your outburst!" I crossed my hands over my chest, glaring up at him.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at me. I narrowed mine back at him and tensed my jaw. I wanted to slap the stupid out of him, and then some.

"You or I are not leaving until I find out what's going on," I said with acid in my tone.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jacob returned a glare of his own.

"I'm asking you, asshole," I responded.

"We're fucking each other," Jacob quickly blurted.

Whoa! What?!

* * *

**Don't be mad! Was it worth the wait? *cringes for the tomato concussion***

* * *


	37. Chapter 37: Stupid Dog

**I can't believe the reaction to the last chapter! You guys are the shit. I loved every second of it! I hope this chapter answers your questions some of you asked. **

**Lot's of POV's from different characters in this chapter. I'm saying sorry now for the times you get confused. If you do. **

**Read up! Enjoy! Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 37: Stupid dog**

**APOV**

"We're fucking each other."

No way. NO way. Rosalie and Jacob? Ewwww?!

I knew Rosalie had a tendency to use a man when she needed a fix for sex, but to continue having sex with just one man? And with _this _man? Jacob? _What_ the fuck was she thinking???

I was silent from shock. "What?!" I finally slipped out with complete disbelief. "You're lying."

"Like I said, ask _her_," Jacob emphasized that I should ask Rosalie.

I definitely was going to find out someway or the other.

*******

**EPOV**

Who the hell was this douche bag? Why was he getting rough with my sister and why did Bella react to Jacob like that by blushing?

I was furious. I was fucking pissed off and I wanted to hit something. Jacob looked like a good mass of space to take out my frustrations on. I couldn't sit still anymore, not even after Alice said she would "handle this". Fuck that. That Jacob asshole wasn't getting near my Bella.

I looked at Jasper, who wouldn't take his eyes off of Alice. He was watching her like a hawk, more tense than I was.

"I'm not going to sit here like this. I'm going to check on Bella," I said with my hands fisted to my side.

"Good idea. I got Alice," Jasper was up from the table before I and bolted toward Alice's direction. I thought I was pissy about Jacob being there, eyeing Bella up and down, but Jacob had gotten rough with Alice. I thought _I _was aggravated with the way Jacob handled her, but Jasper had a temper as strong as mine. I noticed that he also had disicpline to keep it in check until it was the right time to let it out. Discipline, though, was wearing very fucking thin at this moment.

I like Jasper already. I could see us becoming great friends.

I watched Jasper as he strode quickly across the floor, maneuvering himself around the tables and chairs obstacle course. He finally reached my sister and stood feet wide apart, ready for anything, crossing his arms across his chest behind Alice.

I passed by them while heading towards the front door and I could hear Alice huff out incredulously, "what?!"

Once I felt comfortable with Jasper being with Alice, I went on with my direction to find Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella. Once outside, I looked around and couldn't see any of them. I almost panicked until I heard Rosalie cry out Emmett's name.

"Emmett, please!" she pleaded.

"Come on, Em, calm down," I could hear Bella trying to soothe him.

My head turned to where the voices came from and I walked in that direction. Towards the end of the parking lot, Rosalie was standing next to Bella, who had Emmett towering over her, glaring furiously at both of them.

"Let me go guys," Emmett said angrily.

"Let me explain please," Rosalie said, her eyes beginning to tear.

"At least hear her out. She wantsto explain what's going on," Bella said in her defense.

It's amazing and weird how the relationship between Rosalie and Bella changed in less than a week.

Emmett ran both his hands through his dark hair and cursed. "Fuck!" He started to pace, trying to calm down, but both Bella and Rosalie were not intimidated by this guy. They stood their ground.

That turned me on. Bella was a very strong person inside and out and I was going to marry this woman. Damn. I hated then, that I was leaving in the morning. I wanted to whisk her away with me to California, but I couldn't do that. It was a stupid irresponsible idea.

"Nothing is going on between me and Jacob, Emmett. I swear to God. We had a one night stand and he suddenly thinks we're in a relationship. I tried to tell him that it was just sex, but he refuses to let that sink in," Rosalie started.

"So you had sex with him? Jesus H. Christ!" Emmett hollered. "I can't even get a fucking kiss without you freaking out on me!"

"Emmett McCarty. Watch your mouth," Bella pointed up at him.

"Why the _fuck _are you defending her?" Emmett pointed at Rosalie, "You two hate each other! Now you're defending her? This is _bull_shit!"

"Things change," Rosalie said.

"That's not important right now, Emmett," Bella said quickly.

Emmett seemed to calm down for a second and his face went blank. He looked down at Rosalie as I approached the trio.

"Edward," Bella said, relieved. I stood next to her and she practically collapsed into my arms.

"I thought we would be great together Rosalie. I thought you were different. All that we've gone through, those times together this whole week were…" Emmett closed his eyes. He didn't feel the need to finish his point. "Now this _guy,_" Emmett emphasized, "comes in spouting shit that makes it sound like you're _with _him. So, what is he to you? What am _I _to you, Rose?" this is when Emmett's eyes furrowed with pain. There was a small frown on his lips and I felt sorry for him.

Maybe Rosalie was still a bitch. Maybe she was playing Emmett like a fool.

***

**RPOV**

Everything was a fucking mess. My life had been screwed up since I could remember. There were rarely great moments that I remember and now that I have memories with Emmett to remember forever, something fucks it up. It's my fault. I put myself in these situations and I intend to fix it. How was I suppose to, though? When Jacob was killing it?

Asshole. Stupid fucking asshole! It should have been a sign that his kisses were terrible, but no, I was an idiot and slept with him. Sex with Jacob was awful. This was suppose to be a one night stand that would follow up with never seeing him again, but he found me, contacted me, and tried to push it into something further. He wanted to continue the sex with me. I refuse and he turns into a stalker!

We had the fling the week before I met Emmett. The world through my eyes seemed to change when Emmett walked into my life.

"…_what is he to you?" _Jacob is _nothing_to me. It was just sex. An itch that needed to be scratch and now it's gone. Or so I thought.

"…_what am _I _to you, Rose?" _Emmett's face is what hit me the hardest. I couldn't help but let my tears fall freely from my heavily make-uped eyes. They were warm, dripping from my chin as he continued to look at me with pained eyes of his own.

Emmett was the foremost important thing in my life. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Throughout all the crap, and crap is an understatment, he has been a miracle. Besides Alice, I've never met anyone like him. Still, Emmett made me feel beautiful, safe, and peaceful.

"I found out recently that _you _are the most important thing in my life, Emmett. Jacob is _nothing _to me. That was a mistake."

"He's not the one that beat you, is he?" Emmett asked quickly.

"No!" I scoffed "He would be dead if he tried to do anything like that to me. That…"I paused and took a deep breath, "was a long time ago, with my ex-fiance, Royce King, when I was eighteen," I told him, my voice becoming a little softer. It was a tough subject to talk about, but Emmett deserved an explanation.

"What did he do to you?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my shoulder, to comfort me. Her voice was soft and gentle.

I looked at her and smiled, appreciatively to that she was such a caring person. I envied her so much.

"Royce was gorgeous. Charming and enchanting, he worshipped me when we started dating. He seemed to be a dream come true. We've been together for almost two years when he proposed. I said yes, thinking this was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just can't believe it took me those two years to finally see the truth about him. After our engagement, he changed to a completely different person."

Emmett's posture didn't relax, but his expression seemed more concerned.

"He tried to order me around, demanding sex when he wanted, practically treated me like his damn fucking slave, saying nasty things. At first I accommodated and done all of things he asked me to, because I loved him. Then he would verbally abuse me, say things that I could never imagine him saying before our engagement," I sobbed, remembering the beatings and what Royce said to me about being a worthless, ugly bitch. "Then he would beat me, not hit me, he would _beat _me until I ended up in the hospital more than a few times. God, I was such a fucking idiot to put up with that for so long!"

Bella's arms came around me and held me as the sobs started to rack my body. Edward was nearby and I wondered when he had arrived. Was I making a scene? I didn't care now, because I needed to straighten this shit out with Emmett. I wasn't going to lose him.

"You're not in that anymore, Rose. I'm here," Emmett said, tucking a hair behind my ear.

I looked up at him and my heart fluttered.

God, I want this man.

"Rosie!" Jacob's voice came from behind our circle. Emmett turned around, blocking my view of him.

Fuck.

"Jacob, don't!" Alice said from a distance.

Edward and Emmett positioned themselves in front of Bella and I.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Emmett asked rudely.

"I want to talk to Rosie," Jacob said.

I touched Emmett's arm and let myself through from inbetween Edward and Emmett.

"Let me speak to him," I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"No, whatever you say to him, you can say in front of me," Emmett didn't care who was around to see what was going on. As long as he didn't leave us alone, he was fine. Honestly, I was fine with it too. "And it's Rosalie."

Jacob snickered, rolling his eyes at Emmett. That flared the fury inside me.

"Jacob, we need to straighten this shit out, _right now_. I'm not withyou. I never was. We slept together for _one_ night and that…was…_it!_ Whatever you wanted afterwards was going to never happen," I told Jacob.

Jacob's eyes became defensive.

"I-" Jacob began.

"No! Get over it! Stop calling me, texting me, doing whatever you do. Don't try to start something that was never there. Goodbye Jacob," I said and waited for him to move.

"Fine," Jacob said, "cunt!" His lips curled with the harsh word he mouthed.

"Fucking asshole! Leave, you piece of shit!" Bella yelled at him. Her face was twisted with anger.

Jacob eyed Bella, then his gaze slowly roamed her body up and down again, smiling when he reached her face. Ugh, the asshole dog. I'd like to slap that smile off his face.

"You heard her asshole," Edward threatened, pushing Bella behind him more.

"What are you gonna do about it, dickhead?" Jacob responded.

"I'm going to pound your desperate ass to the ground, then hand you back your nuts,"

I heard giggling and laughs from the guys and girls, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Jacob spat.

"You shouldn't offer things like that, when I know for a fact that it wasn't even remotely good," I had to add that in there.

Jacob's eyes narrowed with anger and took a step forward, causing Emmett to come up and deck him in the face. No warning, anything. No one ever defended me like that before. Even if the cruel words I said initiated the fight.

"Leave," Emmett demanded. Jasper flew in, along with Bella, and held Emmett back as Emmett kept eyeing Jacob with dangerous eyes.

Jacob twisted with the impact of the punch and stumbled in that direction. I put myself in front of Emmett so he wouldn't do anything anymore. I didn't believe in violence, with what I had endured a long time ago. Jacob turned to lunge at Emmett, but instead, saw me there and thought differently.

"Leave, Jacob. Now," I nodded my head. I was giving him a chance to leave in peace and not get the shit beat out of him. Maybe he was going to hit me, maybe not. Who knew what Jacob was going to do, but I forgave him otherwise for an unintentional act. I didn't want anyone to feel that pain that I felt so many years ago.

Jacob turned quickly and stomped away without another word.

I turned around to look at Emmett. He was still angry, that much I could tell in the fading light of day.

"Look at me, Emmett," I asked softly. "Thank you."

He looked down at me and his expression turned back to a gentle sadness.

"I know you don't condone to what I did, but I can't," Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't think of him or anyone touching you ever again. No one else, but me. I'm sorry Rose," he apologized.

"Don't apologize, and no one else ever will. Only you. I love that you care that much about me. No one ever has," I said.

"We do," Bella said with a smile. Alice came from behind me and put her arms around my neck.

"She's right. We're your friends and we love you," Alice spoke softly.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall again. I felt so lucky, so happy to find great people like this. My luck, hopefully, and my life, was going to change from this moment. I wasn't going to put myself in stupid situations like I always did.

"Come on, Rosalie. Let's go get you liquored up," Bella said, pulling my arm back towards the restaurant.

"Sorry guys. I don't mean to break up the party, but I'm taking Rose hostage. We still have some talking to do," Emmett said.

I looked at him and he grabbed my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his massive fingers and smiled. He did that thing where he kissed my fingertips and my breath stopped. God, it was so easy to forget things with Emmett around.

"Go, take her away, Shrek. Take care of her or you'll have to answer to me," Alice poked him in the chest.

"Me too, jackass. Love ya," Bella stood on her tippy-toes and gave Emmett a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He released my fingers and picked Bella up, causing her to squeal. Everyone chuckled and started saying their goodbyes to us.

Alice and I embraced for a long moment. I really loved my best girl. Along with Emmett, they were, as corny as it sounds, "a breath of fresh air". Bella too. Her and I went off to a bad start, which was my fault completely, but getting to know her after all the jealousy bullshit, she was as great as Alice. She was so forgiving and I admired that she let the bad things between not get in the way to a coming friendship between us. I was happy for Alice and Bella that they have men that loved them as much as they should be. I just hoped I would be able to get Emmett to be in my life like that. For everything that's happened so far, my heart was going to fight for him.

***

**BPOV**

I was relieved when Jacob left. I didn't want it to escalade into anything further, even though I knew he was being a douche bag, and deserved that punch to the face. I'm glad that Edward didn't do anything except inform him that he would get fucked up if he didn't leave. I noticed that he didn't help hold Emmett back after he punched him. Edward wanted part of it as much as Emmett did. I could see it in his face.

When Jacob called Rosalie a bitch, I snapped. I had to say something, even if it wasn't what I truly wanted to say. When Jacob eyed me up and down like the pervert I never wanted to encounter again, I was thankful that Edward spoke up, confessing that he wanted to kick his ass.

Now everyone was leaving before we even had our lunch. I didn't mind leaving Rosalie with Emmett, but I was worried about Emmett. He was not in a good state. He was angry and hurt. Still, what can I do? They needed to be alone together and talk.

Everyone was saying goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett and it dawned on me that this was the goodbye before they were able to see Edward again.

"Hey Edward, it was good meetin ya man. We'll take care of Bella while you're gone," Emmett gave him a hug, no slaps. He knew that this was the last time he would see Edward for awhile.

"Thanks Emmett. It was fun, bro. Let me get your cell," Edward pulled his cell phone out and started tapping at the keypad with his thumb.

"Here's mine too, but it won't matter anyway, I'll be with Emmett whenever you call," Rosalie said. Emmett's dimpled smile brightened up my face and I was glad that he was feeling better.

"You two take care of each other, I'll see you guys soon," Edward mentioned to Rosalie. They gave each other a tight hug and then Rosalie was back in Emmett's arms.

Rosalie and Emmett walked away, holding each other's hands.

"You guys still hungry? The waitress is asking about us," Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm starving," Alice said cheerfully.

"Let's go," Edward added and we walked back toward the café.

Alice led the way. She seemed chipper now that everything was straightened out. I knew how she felt, but then I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach of disappointment and sadness. I was really looking forward to spending time with Emmett, with Edward around.

I guess I was in deep thought, thinking about it, when I heard a squeal from Alice. Jasper had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

"What'cha thinking, love?" Edward asked me, also putting his arms around my waist, watching me watch Alice and Jasper.

"This whole day so far. It didn't turn out what I expected," I lied to him.

I didn't want Edward to know that I was feeling kinda down. I wouldn't show anymore emotional stress until it was the time right before he walked away from me.

"How are you? Are you still pissed?" I was referring to stupid Jacob.

"Just a little. Nothing sex and food couldn't take care of," I couldn't help giggle at him.

"Maybe we could combine them together. Is it disipitating yet?" I teased Edward, looking up at him to kiss his lips.

"Mmm. Tease," Edward kissed my lips as we paused from walking.

"I know, you love it," I confirmed.

"I concur."

"Will you two hurry the fuck up? I'm starving!" Alice piped from the door.

Well! I knew well that Alice was mouthy when she was cranky or hungry.

"Let's not make her wait, before she goes ape shit on us," Edward mentioned.

There wasn't any need for Alice to dramatize her hunger again. I was done with drama for one day. I nodded my head and quickly made my way to the café, Edward's warm hand swallowing my own.


	38. Chapter 38: It's Time

**Wow. I took forever to get this chapter up, didn't I? Sorry!! Life is kickin my ass and I got caught up in it. So here it is, the day Edward leaves. Sad. :( **

**Review how much you hate me for making you wait. Review how much you love me putting this chapter up already. Review to curse me and tell me how this story sucks. Just review! **

**Chapter 38: It's Time**

**EPOV**

"_Just be nice and say hi to her, Edward, please?" Alice pleaded, folding her hands together._

_I was eating an apple at the lunch table and looked at her like she had a disease. _

"_What do I get out of it?" I narrowed my eyes, speaking and chewing at the same time. _

"_Ugh. You are disgusting. Could you not speak to me with your mouth full?" Alice said, disgusted. "Oh, she's coming! Please just say hi, that's all you have to do. Bella! Over here!" Alice spoke so quickly, waving her hand to her friend._

_Oh great. Not again. I wasn't looking forward to this. She'll flirt, giggling like an idiot at everything I say, try to make googly eyes, puffing out their chest. And this is only high school. I'm terrified what women would do out in the big world. _

_Now that it was happening right now, I was regretting Alice urging me to be nice to some girl she just met in her last class. She owed me BIG fucking time. Maybe I'll make her wash my car for a month, every weekend. And vacuum it. Yeah, that sounds good. _

"_Bella? This is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Bella Swan. She's the chief's daughter," Alice introduced us while I finished chewing the last bit of my apple. _

"_Uh, thanks, Alice," an uncertain voice rang. _

_I turned to look at this Bella girl and put on my fakest, friendliest smile. _

"_Hi," Bella said, feeling uncomfortable, not exactly meeting my eyes. She tried to hide behind a curtain of nut brown hair. Behind her blanket of hair, she blushed. I didn't even say hello yet, or even shook her hand, and she blushed!_

"_Hi Bella. Nice to meet you," my smile wasn't fake anymore. And I found that blush fucking adorable. _

"_Nice to meet you too, Edward," Bella spoke. She swung her backpack off her shoulder and plopped it onto the ground. Right on top of my foot. _

"_Ah! Ow!" I couldn't help but let it slip from my mouth. _

"_Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Of course, the first time I meet someone here, I damage them," Bella chuckled nervously, lifting her backpack off my foot, flailing her hands about. She seemed to be upset with herself more than she was concerned about me. _

"_It's fine. It's throbbing but it's fine," I said, grimacing with pain. _

_Bella bit her lip and I couldn't help but stare. _

"_Are you alright, Edward?" Alice asked. _

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I'll live," I told them both. Bella, still uncertain, sat down, carefully placing her backpack the opposite side of her. Her lip was still inbetween her teeth._

_They kept up conversation and I listened, noting that her parents were divorced, that her father had had custody of her until she turned 18. Everything was back to normal, except the times Bella would eye me once in awhile to check and see if I was ok. _

"_Must be a big change to you, coming from Arizona," I mentioned, trying to add my own thoughts into their conversation. _

"_I know. From hot, dry sun, to wet greenery _all _the damn time. I swear I hate this place," Alice mentioned. _

"_How did you end up here anyway?" Bella asked us curiously. She braved looking me in the eyes, but only for a few seconds. _

"_Our dad, Dr. Cullen, is the doctor at the hospital," I said, taking a swig of my bottle of water. _

_Bella chuckled. The reaction and expression on her face baffled me. _

"_What's so funny?" Alice asked curiously. _

"_Wow, uh, I guess we're going to be inseparable," Bella said. Her words seemed to be teasing, a jokg. "Your dad and I will become good acquaintances." _

"_Why do you say that?" Alice asked, popping a grape into her mouth. _

"_I'm known to be…clumsy. I probably still have a file from the summers I visited Charlie during the summer. I'm sure I'll be in and out of that hospital throughout my whole life, so get used to it, guys. You won't be able to get rid of me so easily," Bella gave a crooked smile. _

"Hey. Helloooo," Bella waved her hand in front of my face. "Where'd you go just now?" Bella woke me up from old memories. I was laying on the bed with my arm tucked underneath my head. I don't know when I went into that state of reminiscing, but I had. I was remembering the first time I met Bella.

"Do you remember when we first met? You dropped your bag on my foot," I smiled, remember old times.

"Oh God," Bella placed her hand on her face, covering her blush I could still clearly see.

"Don't worry, love, you're not clumsy like that anymore," I said, kissing her temple.

"Thank goodness, or you'd have broken feet all the time," Bella said. "Ya know, I was so terrified of you back then."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Why would she be terrified of me?

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Everytime I saw you, I freakin blushed. You know how humiliating that is to me? And, well, not many of the male species spoke to me a lot in high school. So imagine what it was like for Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in school, speaking to me," Bella said, putting her arms around my neck, giving me a smirk.

"Now all the guys want to talk to you," I told Bella, pecking her lips.

"I just want _you_ to talk to me. Fuck everyone else," she said.

"I rather do that too," I smiled my crooked smile at her and Bella chuckled.

Her face became suddenly somber.

"I'll miss you," she said, her voice softening.

"I know, as I will also, my love," I rubbed her back as I held her close.

This moment of intimacy was precious. The scent of her hair, the feel of her skin against the side of my lips, her warmth, just Bella. I missed this already. An emotion started to bubble within me and I could feel my insides crushing against my heart, weighing against it to feel heavy. It never hit me before, but right now, this moment, this perfect moment was beginning to kill me. I took a deep breath to quell my depressed thoughts and it sounded shaky when I exhaled.

"Edward?" Bella asked concerningly.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much. You know that, right?" I told her, my voice a little higher than usual. She just nodded, I didn't have to pull away to know the emotion she felt was the same as mine.

I sounded like such a bitch, but I love this woman with all of my fucking heart. I never knew that love like this existed. Now I understood all those stupid chick flicks and the Romeo and Juliet bullshit we read in high school. I love Shakespeare, but now I understood fully the love he was trying to explain. I wonder if he experienced anything like this to write a brilliant story about these young lovers.

Bella crushed her soft body into mine, pulling me fiercely tighter to her. "Yes," Bella nodded her head quickly, "God, I love you too, Edward. I'd die for you."

I tightly squeezed my eyes closed from her words. This woman was my fucking everything. My life.

Just one more time before I go. Just one more time.

Bella and I were still naked and we lied in bed, early hours of the morning. We would have to get up soon and get me ready to leave. Our embrace loosened and she moved to look up at me. She had been resting on the crook of my shoulder and her body was so warm against my own. I kissed her, all my emotion pouring into the passion of that kiss. I wouldn't be able to kiss her like this for awhile.

My hand moved slowly down her body, cupping her rear. I massaged and squeezed gently. Such a perfectness. This is my woman. My God. I'm such a lucky man.

Bella sighed when we parted from our liplock and that simple sound hardened me quickly.

"My love," I said, hugging her fully with my arms and rolling to be above her.

"_My _love," Bella repeated my words.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel when you say that," I confessed.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest. I wondered if Bella felt it. She cupped my face and brought me back down to her lips again. It was soft at first, then deepend with every second. Our bodies caressed against each other from every move our mouths made. This was heaven. And we haven't even really started yet.

I haven't made love to her some time. This whole week it's been a lot of fucking. It's been all fantastic, but I wanted to let her feel how much I loved her. How much she made me feel. We didn't have much time, but it was going to be beautiful. I was going to make it beautiful.

Bella instinctively welcomed me, my groin to rest against hers. I could feel the heat and the dampness of the friction our movements made. Her hands lowered to caress my buttocks, then rest finally on my hips. I started motioning my hips into her, eliciting a breathy moan from both of us. Bella closed her eyes and parted her lips. I watched as she was pleasured by my body.

I kept moving against her, feeling myself slip just in barely into her. Though, I wanted more, I wanted to taste her, feel her against my lips. Fill me up with her wine. Slowly, I kissed down her chin, licking her collarbone, also nipping at it with my teeth. Her hands habitually went to my head, combing my hair, urging me to go lower.

"Oh Lord, Edward," her breathy whispered words escaped her lips. I looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes, love?" I said.

"Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just, oh! Mmm," she said when I took her nipple into my mouth.

She exhaled slowly, tugging at my hair. I swirled my tongue over the peaked bud, then took the whole thing into my mouth. Suckling until she moaned louder. I ground myself instinctively into her leg, loving the way she was sounding.

Soon, I was heading lower down her body, kissing at the point of where her legs bent. Her breathing was choppy and she watched me as I pushed her legs up higher so I could taste her. She bit her lip and I couldn't wait any longer. I dove, pushing my tongue deep onto her hardened bud. She bit her lip harder and pushed her head hard against the pillow she laid upon.

"Mmmm," I said as I drank her in.

My tongue made random patterns onto her, occasionally dipping my tongue inside her center. I love the way she tasted. I felt drunk with lust and felt like I needed more. Soon, I could feel her body tense and have one of her orgasms.

"Edward," she whispered my name.

"Bella," I called up to her as I slipped a finger into her. I moved slowly, her hips gyrating onto my hand more animatingly. I flipped my hand over, hitting her sensitive G-spot. Bella stilled, her moans becoming longer and louder. Her hands squeezed the sheets as she came hard against my hand, quivering, after I pushed the pad of my fingers onto her walls at the right spot just a few times.

I moved up, never moving my hand from her center, rubbing lightly against her sensitive nerve. She kissed me, pulling my neck to close the distance between our faces. Her face was flush pink with satisfaction and that pride again rose from inside me.

"Lie down," she softly requested.

I kissed her softly once more before complying.

***

**BPOV**

I wondered if Edward had felt what I felt inside. Dread. I wanted to break down and I was close to it when Edward held me closely just minutes ago. Then all my doubts left as soon as I heard his voice break from emotions that he was battling inside him.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing, looking up at him.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much. You know that, right?" his voice was cracking.

"Yes," I answered quickly, agreeing with him. I needed to tell him again and I would do it for the rest of my life how much I unconditionally loved this man. "God, I love you too, Edward. I'd die for you."

I was telling the truth. I would die for him. I never understood it until now. I used to think people were insane to say something incredibly stupid as that. Now, I was in their shoes.

His face, his gorgeous, perfect face. It looked strained and not-so-Edward as he squeezed his eyes tight. Then he kissed me, this kiss full of yearning passion that I once felt before, after he had proposed to me. I uncontrollably let a sigh leave my lips. In an instant, he changed from sad to loving, kneading my cheeks. I could feel him hardening against my abdomen.

Men.

He was above me quickly, gazing into my eyes.

Now after minutes of worshipping my body, I wanted to return the favor. I haven't felt intimate like this with him for awhile. We've been fucking like rabbits and this time it was different. He was taking his time, teasing, loving, patiently showing me that this time was different.

"Lie down," I asked him gently.

Edward kissed my lips with a softness that made me swoon, then had placed himself beside me. I felt so alive after my first orgasm. I had shook silently, feeling awed at how much Edward could always make my body sing.

Placing myself on top of him, I straddled him, my back facing him. I took my time kissing his thighs, caressing his erection in my hand, running my lips on his skin just before his cock jutted out. He ran his hands up and down my thighs while I properly loved him. I gasped when I felt his mouth lock onto my lips at my center. He lapped slowly, tasting my juices from my earlier orgasm.

"Mmm," I let out while I bit my lip.

I rested my cheek against his cock while he pleasured me again. It wasn't fair. I wanted to pleasure him too. Soon, I was upon his cock, slipping my mouth slowly over his swollen head. This paused his ministrations on me and he moaned breathily.

"Let me love you, Edward," I said to him.

He didn't respond but instead, squeezed my thighs with his slender fingers. That was proof enough for me that he was delighting whatever he was feeling. It was wonderful to have him in my mouth. The skin smooth. I liked the way it glided against my tongue and I suckled, emanating another breathy moan from him. My insides ached for Edward to be inside me, but I needed to be patient and luxuriate in our foreplay.

My nipples massaged against his abdomen as I leaned closer to his body to get more of his hardness into my mouth. I felt electric sparks spread from my nipples, igniting a heated surge to my core. I moaned along with the movements my body made against him and soon the room was full of our humming echoes.

Drugged heavily is how I felt. Nothing seemed to be clear as the fuzz of our excitedness took full force on us both. I know I was really aroused knowing he was rock hard and the sounds he drew out from deep inside him. I was fucking loving it that I made him vulnerable.

It was time.

Releasing his hardness from my mouth, I turned myself to face him the right way and kissed him deeply. He suckled my upper lip into his mouth, I had done the same with his bottom lip. Our tongues collided softly with each other once in a while and our bodies were hot. Edward ran his hands all over my body, just touching, caressing. I cupped his face while I kissed him and took the time to lower myself onto him. We didn't part as our bodies joined, with a help of Edward's hand. Simultaneously we hummed into each other's lips and moved to reach what we both wanted.

Pure bliss.

Edward moved slowly underneath me while I gyrated my hips onto him. Our bodies would only part a few inches from each other. His cock hits the spot that has me panting and I part from my lips to groan loudly. I still myself to let the explosion inside me control my senses, leaving my nerves sensitive to every touch that Edward makes. He continues to move in a steady but moderate pace, watching my face. I could only feel heat and more electric sparks whiz quickly through my body, making my heart pace at a fast rate.

"I love you. I love you," he repeats to me until I am coming down from my high.

I cup his face and kiss him after I feel a pull to do it. Soon, his speed quickens and I match him for every thrust he sends upwards. I make noisy "uh's" as he plunges deeper and faster into me. I squeeze his shoulders as we move in synch and Edward starts to make longer groans. Our body slaps as he makes his last thrusts into me, silent for just a second, then letting one last loud groan as he cums.

He breathes heavily and I place butterfly kisses all over his face. We hold each other for a long moment before we detach and head for the shower in silence.

"I'm sorry. That was irresponsible of me," Edward says, grabbing a robe to put on before we head out the bedroom door.

"You weren't the only one that wasn't thinking, Edward. Don't worry," I assure him.

"What if…" Edward started.

"What if nothing. We'll pass by the Walgreens and buy some ECP's. That won't happen again," I said.

Edward didn't say a word, only nodded his head. I don't know if he was agreeing or if he was deep in thought. It didn't matter. It was my choice at the moment and I wasn't ready yet to start a family. Though, I know I would later on with Edward. Just not now.

"This is a first," Edward spoke.

"A first for what?" I was curious to what he meant.

"That I actually thought of having a baby with you," he finished.

I blushed and couldn't speak for a moment. When I didn't speak immediately after, Edward looked at me, stopping at the hallway. He squeezed my hand and searched my eyes.

"You thought about it?" he asked me, his voice was soft and his crooked grin was gorgeous.

I blushed harder, avoiding his eyes by looking at our linked hands.

"Yeah. I have," I admitted. "I'm just not ready right now. I want to live life with you first before we create one," I finally looked into his eyes, sincere of my words.

He smiled widely and picked me up slightly off the ground, kissing me deeply.

"I can wait, but it'll be fun practicing," he looked like a little boy smiling like he did. "Ok. More responsibility, from both of us. No problem."

With that, he put me down, kissed my temple and led me to the bathroom.

In the shower, we made love once again, using a condom, even as strange as it sounds while in the shower. Though, we did both promise not to be irresponsible anymore. Afterwards, we held each other under the flowing water of the showerhead. Edward, again, repeated "I love you's" to me.

The depressed aura was surrounding us again as we walked back to my bedroom to get ready. Edward's things were already packed and ready to go. He pulled them out towards the front door and stood them side by side. Alice was already up and about, making java in the kitchen.

"Morning guys. Java?" Alice asked us both.

"Since when did you start calling it java?" Edward asked.

"Since you got here," Alice gave Edward a teasing smile.

He chuckled and hugged the petite sprite in front of him.

"Will miss you, butthead," Alice said sadly.

"You too, dorkface," Edward jested back.

"Come on. Drink your coffee guys. It's time," Alice said.

It was so final. _It's time. _I almost felt sick to my stomach, but I fought it, sipping my coffee slowly. Hopefully the coffee would stay put.

_It's time_.

Dammit Alice. Don't remind me.

"C'mere Alice, Bella," Edward said.

We walked to him, standing in the middle of the kitchen where we started when he first arrived. We hugged in a circle, our heads resting against his shoulders.

"My girls. I'm gonna miss you guys," Edward said..

"I'll miss you too, Edward," Alice said.

"Me too," I finished.

De-ja-vu. It was almost exactly like the first day he was here.

_It's time. _

It _was _time. And I hated it.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39: The Letter

**Ok, ok. So that last chapter wasn't exactly Edward leaving. Suck it up! It was still good though, admit it. **

**This time it's REALLY it. This is it! Edward leaves! And no.. he's not going to tell her. Not yet. It will be worth it when that chapter comes up, I promise. Let me know how you felt when you finish this chapter. I tried to make it as depressing as I could. LOL **

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Letter**

**BPOV**

I never gripped Edward's hand so tightly before. I couldn't stop biting my bottom lip walking our way into the airport. I was simply trying to avoid embarrassing myself by blubbering like a fucking clingy girlfriend. My lip was starting to sting from the pressure my teeth was putting against it, but I ignored it. My hands were clammy, but I ignored it also. It didn't seem to bother Edward either as he squeezed my hand once for comfort.

I hate aiports. I hated them. I wouldn't be able to go through the gates where they X-rayed the luggage or would walk through the metal detectors. Alice and my stop was the line before it led to the X-ray area. We walked off to the side where we wouldn't be blocking the line. Edward put his carry-on bag to the side and that was the cue for my nonstop waterworks to start.

A sob racked my body as he released my hand to turn toward me. Warm tears freely flowed down my face and I didn't care if I sounded like a blubbering idiot anymore. This is the point where I wouldn't see Edward until next time. A fucking _long _next time. I could feel Alice rub my back up and down, comforting me. I looked up at Edward with my tear-filled eyes. He tried to wipe them away as they fell, but they were always replaced with fresh ones.

"Don't cry, my love. We'll see each other again soon. I promise," Edward spoke softly.

I raised my arms to put them around his neck and held him tightly. My body's quivering with my silent sobs and I could feel Edward kissing the side of my head as I held him.

"I-I l-love you-u, E-Edward," my words stumbled out from my mouth.

"I love you too, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Don't hog him, Bella. Let me say my goodbye, then you can have him back," Alice said with a broken voice.

I let go of Edward and looked at Alice apologetically with my eyes. Her eyes and nose were red, as she was crying quietly beside us. Edward gave her a quick smile and embraced his sister. They gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged for a long moment. They whispered things to each other, but I couldn't understand as my crying wouldn't let me decipher anything coherent.

"Take care, Edward. Love you," Alice said as she pulled away from him.

"Love you too, Alice," Edward responded.

Again, the sobs took over and I tried to hold it as bravely as I could. I could feel my eyes sting and puff up from the pressure of my sobs. My lungs were beginning to ache from it also. Edward lifted my chin up to look at him and kisses me deeply. Miraculously, my sobs stopped all of a sudden and I was lost in his soothing lips. We moved slowly, our lips playing in a private dance that we only knew how to dance.

All I can smell is him. All I can feel is him. Edward surrounds me and comforts me from the torture that I felt a moment ago. He is the only one that can make me feel this way.

Our kiss deepen as he pulls me closer, tighter to him. His grip on the small of my back is urgent. He pants heavily as our lips are still locked together. Finally, he eases off and slowly pulls away. I look up at him and his eyes are rimmed with a dark pink. One tear falls and I cup his face with both my hands, wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"I'll miss you," he whispers.

"You know I'll miss you too, baby," I tell him.

"I have to go," his chin quivers, but no other tears fall.

"Call us," Alice says as he picks up his bag.

Edward nods once, his lip a tight straight line. I can see the muscles of his jaw tense as he clenches his teeth together, trying to hold in his emotions.

"Bye," he mouths to us.

"Bye," I mouth back, I also include a kiss to my fingertips for him.

"Have a safe trip," Alice calls out.

He nods one more time, then turns to head into the X-ray area. Alice and I cry silently as we watch him go through the metal detectors, picking up his luggage after it goes through the X-ray machine, then puts his shoes back on. Before he heads down another hallway, he raises his hand one more time at us in the air and we mirror his hand, before he finally disappears from view.

I could die right now. This is the most incredible, agonizing feeling I ever felt. I wanted to run to him and drag him back here, but I really didn't have the strength to do anything.

Alice and I hold each other as we walk back towards the car. I can't control my breathing as I heave heavily. Everything comes out as I wail into the sleeve of a sweater I brought with me. Alice is sniffling while she starts the car, and we make our way home, without Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll see him again before you know it," Alice says, trying to sound as animated as she can.

All I can do is nod, squeezing my eyes shut. Tears sprout out while my eyes are closed and I wipe them sloppily with my hand. Alice grabs my hand and I welcome the warmth, squeezing hers with mine.

***

**EPOV**

Fuck me.

I didn't know it was going to hurt me so bad leaving Bella. Even Alice. My two best friends and I wouldn't be able to see them again for awhile. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I arrived at my assigned seat. I threw my carry-on bag underneath me and slumped lower into my seat. I held in my tears and pinched my nose harder, I clenched my teeth together harder.

"Are you alright, sir?" one of the flight attendants asked me.

"Fine," I said quickly, sitting up from my seat. "I'm fine. Thank you."

She smiled sympathetically towards me and walked away. I was grateful that she left me alone with that.

I promised myself that I wouldn't break down until I got home, in the privacy of my own apartment. I would also call Bella and Alice as soon as I arrived in California. There was a stop somewhere inbetween, but fuck if I care where it was at the moment, but I decided I would call then too.

Within minutes, the seats around me were filling up with people. Thankfully, the flight wasn't too full and no one sat beside me. After the plane took flight, I tried to sleep, hoping it would pass the time and kill some of the sense of dread I had in my heart, but I couldn't fall asleep. I dumped my bag onto the seat next to me and dug around for my headphones and mp3 player. Hopefully, _hopefully, _it would work and put my mind at ease.

My hand plunged into the pocket and I could feel the wires of my headphones. I pulled it out and tried to put it on when I found a piece of paper, folded up, intertwined with the wire. I opened it, wondering what the hell it was. Once I opened it, I recognized Bella's chicken scratch of writing and felt a fluttering in my stomach. The scent of her hit me from the paper as it completely unfolded to it's full length and I couldn't help but lift it to my nose and inhale deeply. I smiled at her sneakiness. I had no idea she left me a secret note to find. I read it slowly.

_Dear Edward,_

_I had written this letter one night, while you were sleeping. I hope it finds you and you are reading it with a smile on your face. I miss you already while I write this. You have made this week the best week of my whole life. I can't wait to have many more weeks with you as your wife. Until then, I will patiently wait for you. I hope! _

_Thank you, for everything you've given me. Friendship, loyalty, happiness, love, joy. So much more that it wouldn't fit on this piece of paper. Hey, we could put that into our vows! Haha. _

I chuckled as I read that part of the letter, covering my closed, smiling, mouth with a finger.

_I don't have much to say except that you have made my dreams come true. I don't know what I did to have you love me the way you do, but I am thankful for everything that got us to this point. I'm grateful to your kooky sister for introducing me to you in the first place! I am the happiest woman in the world. No matter what happens, I'm blessed because I have you. _

_I love you with all my heart and soul, Edward Cullen. Till the next time we see each other._

_Call me right when you get off the plane! _

_Your best friend, Bella_

_P.S. I added some of my favorite songs to your player. I hope you don't mind. I guess it's just something to remind you of me while I'm not with you. I love you. _

I folded the letter closed and sniffed it one more time, before putting into my shirt pocket. I don't know why, but something so simple as a letter from Bella made me feel better. I put the headphones and went through the play lists, looking for Bella's added music. _Bella's Favs _was found and I pressed play. Bella's taste in music wasn't too far from mine, but there was a few that I wouldn't have preferred. I closed my eyes, listening to each song intently, instead of falling asleep. I felt more relaxed and the time seemed to pass by quickly.

There was one particular song that caught my attention. I liked Lifehouse, but I never really paid attention to this song before. It was the lyrics that had me sitting up, putting the volume louder to focus on the words.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

Everything line in the song was perfect. It reminded me of Bella and how she made me feel. There was a reason she put this song in my player, I know she felt the same way about me. She _was _my everything. Everything about her moved me and she was all I would and ever want for me. I replayed the song over, then put it on repeat, after it ended and let it lull me to sleep.

***

Finally! Finally I was home. I paid the cab driver and I searched for my keys in my carry-on bag. When I found them, I inserted it into the keyhole and turned it to open my apartment door. Warm air whooshed out quickly and I scrunched up my face from the uncomfortable warmth. I didn't bother to turn on the cooler while I was away. What was the point? I dumped my bags right beside the door and threw my keys on the countertop of my kitchen as I walked passed. I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the tv. I was exhausted.

The tv turned on and a commercial played on the screen of a cell phone company. Ironic. It reminded me of Bella. I huffed with frustration at the loneliness that overwhelmed me and threw my head back onto the couch cushion.

"Fuck," I said aloud to myself.

I looked around my apartment, which seemed so plain and lifeless. Nothing was the same. Everything changed. My life changed so drastically from the visit to New York and I hated it. I wanted Bella here, with me.

I was going to give myself a moment to shower before I called Bella, but I couldn't wait after that. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and hit the speed dial for her cell. In one ring, well, not even a ring, Bella picked up.

"Edward?!" Bella said loudly.

I couldn't help but smile and let a laugh echo into my apartment.

"Anxious, my love?" I teased her.

"Yes, sorry. You know me," Bella admitted.

"But we spoke earlier today," I noted to her.

"That was _six _hours ago!" she whined.

"I know, I know," I chuckled again, "I was just teasing. I'm just letting you know that I'm home now."

"Oh ok. How was your flight?" Bella asked.

"Exhausting. I'm cranky, tired, and lonely," I admitted. I sat up and grabbed my luggage to unpack while I spoke to her on the phone.

"Me too. I miss you so much," Bella told me.

"I miss you too, love. Oh hey, I found your note in my bag. It was very sweet," I brought up the subject of her note. She was silent for a moment before I said her name. "Bella?"

"I'm here."

"You're blushing aren't you? Or biting your lip?" I asked her, sitting up from the couch.

"Uh, both," she admitted.

"Damn! Wish I was there to see that," I said, running my hand through my hair, putting the image of her blush and lip biting into my mind.

"I wish you were here too," she said coyly.

"Why are you embarrased? I loved your letter," I smiled into the phone.

"I don't know. Just the things I wrote down sounded so corny. Those things I would never say to you face to face," Bella said.

"It's _not _corny. I absolutely loved it. Thank you, baby. It really made my day," I told her.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you liked it," Bella said.

"Hi Edward!" Alice chimed from the background.

I chuckled. "Hi Alice. Tell her for me?" I told Bella.

"Ok, he heard you and he said hi, now leave me to my fiance!" Bella said. I could hear the door shut from the other side of the phone.

A muffled "hey, he was my brother first!" was heard on the line also, along with some banging on a door.

I couldn't help but laugh at their play. They were just like actual sisters. I missed that. Teasing and playful jokes with each other. It made my smile disappear suddenly. I laid down on my bed, ditching unpacking my luggage altogether. It could wait for tomorrow. I stilled on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Edward?" Bella called my name after I was silent for a minute.

"Hmm?"

"You're so quiet," Bella caught me.

"I just miss you. Both of you. It's lonely here by myself," I confessed.

"We miss you too."

We were both silent for a second. I didn't want to bring up the fact that I was lonely and that Bella missed me. I missed her too, damn it, but why bring it up to make us more miserable than we already were? I was glad that I had school and work in to occupy my time the next day, but tonight, I would have to suffer. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm exhausted, love. I don't want to go but I really need a shower and sleep," I said to Bella.

"Hey, you can call me anytime of the night, ok? No _matter _what time it is, ok?" Bella made sure I understood that it was alright.

"Of course, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you," I said first.

"Until tomorrow. I love you too. I miss you," she responded.

"I miss you. Good night," I said, waiting for her good night before I clicked the phone closed.

"Good night, Edward," her voice was soft and sad.

Click.

The silence was uncomfortable. Not because I was alone, but because all I could hear was my heart beating. It was loud and oddly thunderous to my ears, I didn't like the way it sounded. I could also hear my lonesome breathing while I inhaled and exhaled. Images of Bella appeared into my thoughts. Her deep brown eyes that always looked at me with a yearning, her flushed pink lips because she bit it so much, her creamy skin darkening with pink when she blushed. Fuck. I closed my eyes to remember and focus on her scent, to calm me, to take me anywhere else but here.

"_Edward…" _her voice echoed in my mind as she said my name when we made love.

I took her letter out of my shirt pocket and opened it to read it once more. It automatically went to my nose, sending her aroma to fragrant my senses and a sudden wave of emotions suddenly hit me. I could feel my body begin to shake and I realized I was starting to weep. I fisted Bella's letter in my hand and broke down, hugging it to my chest. I let it all out. There was no one here to hear me and I didn't give a fuck right now. I cried myself to sleep with her wrinkled letter in my hands and Bella on my mind.

* * *

**So? .... Please review! **


	40. Chapter 40: How Does It Feel?

**You guys friggin rock! I loved every one of your reviews! Just a few I replied to, trying to clear up some confusion. I hope I did, to the ones I did responded to. So THANK YOU thank you! You are all gems. **

**Wow, 40 chapters. I can't believe how long this story has gotten. But this is my favorite I've written so far. It's overly OOC, but the point of Bella and Edward's love touches me in any situation. A romance you will never forget. Ok, enough of the sappiness. I'm getting way over my head. Read! **

* * *

**Chapter 40: How Does It Feel?**

**BPOV**

Numerous phone calls, interview after interview, firm handshakes, and questions with my answers, I was exhausted. My mind felt mentally exhausted, as my body did physically, putting forth my efforts to finding something that would pay my rent. It has been a full month, but I always came home disheartened. With every call, email, or any sign of unavailability for work, I would revamp my resume to make it more uniformed, hoping that would change my luck.

This month was probably the worst time of my whole year. Maybe my life. Edward has been gone for a month, I had no job, there was no sex. Just awful. To top everything off, my communication with Edward via phone calls wasn't at its best as I thought it would be. We kept in touch through text and email only. We did call, but it was only when he was available to call me. I had called him many times, but he was always busy. It was a one way street at the moment.

He said he misses me, causing him sleepless nights at times, but the lack of phone calls had me doubting his love for me.

"_Get a grip, Bella, you idiot. You're getting married to him. This isn't going to last forever_," I would think to myself afterwards.

Life was back to normal at our household. Sort of. Alice was back to school and work, but she was a lot busier now and more scarce in her presence around our house. Jasper kept her busy when she was free from everything else and I saw her only when she came home from work or was getting ready for school. I missed her.

School seem to keep me sane these days. I think it was the only thing. Surprinsingly. Besides trying to look for work, the other half of my efforts I put into school, since I graduated in just 6 months or so. I was excited, knowing I would go home to see Washington to be with Edward. I still needed a job to pay for rent.

Nights is what I wish I could avoid altogether. I was always restless and had nightmares, which was most frustrating. I missed Edward with always a pain in my chest, but I was used to that one wonderful week when Edward was here, making love to me every night. It made me feel more irritated in the daytime when I didn't get my fix of Edward's phone call or email, then it just added more to my aggravation when all I could think about was him and his gorgeous body.

I sat at my computer, researching through career availabilities in employment websites. The only light that illuminated my room was my computer screen. It was after eleven o'clock and it was Friday, one of the nights Alice would spend with Jasper at his place. I was alone, lonely, and frustrated. Huffing with frustration, I pushed away from my computer desk and laptop, eyeing my cell phone. I picked it up and dialed Edward's number, hoping he would pick it up.

Maybe, just maybe I'll get lucky this time.

"Please pick up, Edward. Please," I chanted, wiggling my knee with impatience. When it went to voicemail, I flipped my phone closed and threw it across the room in anger. It landed on top of my bed in a soft thud.

"Fuck!"

What the hell. No one was home. No one would hear how mad and irritated I am. My voice was rough and loud as I let a frustrated growl out of my mouth. Realizing it made me feel a little better, I repeated again, this time much louder. I smiled afterwards, but it was only shortly lived. I was still alone and angry.

I went into the kitchen and took one look at the mess and started to tidy up. It passed the time by and kept my mind off of Edward. It helped for only a little bit. Soon, I was in the living room, flipping through the channels, finding something to do. Boredom sucked. It was definitely kicking my ass.

Before I gave up, I found an old movie playing on television. I loved Patrick Dempsey, having a huge celebrity crush on him since I was a big fan of Grey's Anatomy. _Can't Buy Me Love _was one of my all time favorite movies from the 1980's. It was towards the end of the movie, but I got comfortable on the couch, tucking my legs underneath myself as Patrick Dempsey's character "Ronald" was riding the lawn mower across his neighbor's grass. I usually swooned over Patrick, but his unkempt hair reminded me of Edward.

I was surprised when I was quickly aroused with the thought of Edward. I thought I'd be angry, but I couldn't help feeling a tingling all over my body thinking of running my fingers through his beautiful, tousled locks. I groaned in frustration, biting my lip. I rolled my eyes at myself and turned the television off, heading back to my room to suffer.

I picked up my phone off the bed and proceeded to flop myself onto my it, all the while, looking through my phone for any missed messages or voicemails.

Nothing.

"Ugh!"

This time, I carefully placed my phone on my nightstand. Then turned on my radio to drown out the silence.

"It's midnight and it's time to hit the after hours requests. I know it's late, but those late nighters out there need _something _to listen to, right? Hit me up. 999-1212," the dj with a deep voice announced on the radio. "Here's our first request for the night from Jody from the big apple. Hmm, Jody. Feelin' naughty? Must be thinking about your man, huh? Lucky guy. Here's your song, girl. It's D'angelo with _Untitled_."

Guitars, soft drums, and piano started off sensually slow. I've never heard this song before, but it was relaxing. Very soothing with it's lazy tempo. A man's voice started to sing above the instruments and I closed my eyes, letting it relax me. My computer was still lighting up one corner of the room, so no blinding light was bothering while my lids were closed.

…_.Everything that you desire, hmm. _

_Let me get a feeling _

_The feeling that I'm feeling…_

This man's voice was very erotic as the lyrics started to sound more arousing as the song went on. I thought my body was completely relaxed, but it started to feel something completely different as soon as I listened to the words of this man's song. I could feel my body started to feel warm, starting from my thighs. It had spread slowly over to the rest of my body and I couldn't help but sway to the beat of the music.

…_If you feel the same way baby_

_Let me know right on_

_Love to make you wet_

_Inbetween your thighs, cause_

_I love when it comes inside of you_

_I get so excited when I'm around you baby…_

I squeezed my thighs together tightly when I heard that verse. Every sway of my hips sent a familiar arousing feeling to my center and I couldn't help but start caressing my own skin.

"Dammit, Edward," I whispered to myself.

I bit my lip and wished that he would answer his phone. I could feel my body flush as the chorus of the song was delivered over the speakers.

_How does it feel? Yeah. _

It repeated the same sentence 3 more times. Each time sent another wave of a darkening ache from between my legs. I couldn't help but knead my own breasts through my clothes, feeling my nipples tingling at the sensations of the fabric.

"Ohhh," I breathed out slowly.

Quickly, I listened to the song play out, touching myself, but thinking of Edward and his hands doing it to me. I pinched my nipples softly, knowing that he would have done the same thing. My hips start to gyrate slowly, my buttocks starting to dig deeper into the mattress. My breathing is becoming more heavy and the sounds of my moans getting a little louder with every movement my hands made against the mattress.

…_Ohh long time_

_Said it's been on my mind yeah_

_Baby close the door_

_Listen girl I gotta tell you_

_I want control you body_

_Wish that you'd know_

_I want to take your walls down…_

"Edward," I whisper.

My hands are cupping my sex, rubbing the fabric to accentuate the feeling I have between my legs. I can just tell that my folds are slick with my wetness and I need to feel more. Again, I imagined Edward's hands, those hands and fingers I was so infatuated with, to be pressed against my pussy. I pause to quickly dash my clothes off and throw them absently to the floor. Soon my hands are back to where I left off, rubbing my fingers all over my wet skin.

"Mmmm."

I slip my finger against my wet lips, teasing my overly sensitive nub, causing me to tense for just a moment against the bed mattress.

_How does it feel? Yeah. _

_How does it feel? Yeah_

"Oh God, it feels so good, Edward," I imagine him asking me this.

I prepare to slip a finger inside myself when my phone rings. I let out a frustrated growl as I pause to pick up my phone without looking at the ID caller.

"Do you know what time it is?" I said with a heavy breath and with a snap to my voice. If this was Emmett, I was going to kick his ass!

"I didn't think you would mind me calling you at this hour. You said I could, love," Edward's perfect, smooth voice rang in my ear.

"Edward," I breathily said his name, relieved that he finally called.

"What are you doing? You sound out of breath," Edward asked with amusement in his voice.

I looked down at my naked form and smiled mischieviously to myself.

"You don't want to know," I simple stated.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. "If I ask please, will you tell me?" Edward said with a teasing, sarcastic voice.

We'll see whose teasing who.

I bit my lip, letting my UnBella come to the surface.

"I just don't think it would be fair to you, that's all," I said, my voice deepening.

"What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you that I'm thinking about you…" I started.

"But you always think about me. I hope you do," he interrupted.

"…while I'm completely naked."

There was complete silence on the phone.

I giggled with a sultry sound to my voice. One hand held onto my cell phone, while my other was caressing my body, up and down, circling my skin in random patterns. As Edward would always do so.

"Pardon?" was all he asked.

"Think about it, Edward. You're a smart man. I'm naked. And I'm thinking about you," I teased with a deep, softer voice.

"Thinking about what?" he asked, his voice deepening just a bit.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said.

"Fuck, Bella. Are you touching yourself while you're thinking about me?" he right out asked me.

I felt myself blush, the blood heating my body before I answered.

"Yes."

"Shit," I heard him mutter. "And you're not going to tell me what you're thinking because why?" he asked me.

"Because I'm punishing you for not answering my call," I said plainly.

"I'm sorry, love. Work has been hectic since one of their staff is leaving. It's been a busy month for me," Edward told me.

"Right now, I don't care," I told him.

"What do you care about then?" Edward asked me curiously.

Did he really want to know? Should I tell him? Was I punishing him enough or not enough?

"I care that I'm the only one naked right now," I confessed truthfully. I was selfish and felt he had punishment enough.

"No. You're not, love."

"Hmm. You don't have any clothes on right now?" I asked with a smile on my face.

The seducing song was over. It was over a long time ago, but it played more soothing music. I had turned the radio down till it was a whisper in the background.

"I haven't been dressed since I called you. Just my boxer briefs. Now they are very uncomfortable," he admitted. I could hear shuffling in the background.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious to what all the movement was about.

"I'm taking them off," Edward said.

"Mmmm," I let out, the image of his naked body above me. My clit was throbbing and I started to circle my fingers around it, causing electrical currents to spark my body into high gear.

"I miss that sound, Bella. So much," Edward said a little roughly.

"Say it again, Edward. Say my name again," I couldn't help but dip my fingers inside myself, as he spoke my name over the phone.

"Only if you do the same for me, love."

I wait impatiently. The silence, it's almost unbearable until I hear my name echo into the receiver.

"Bella…"

"Oh, Edward," I respond, loving the way his voice says my name.

"Oh fuck," he curses.

"I love your voice, Edward."

We don't say anything as moans start to replace words on the phone. Once in awhile, Edward says my name for my benefit and it just sends another fit of louder moans into the phone.

"I wish I was there to fuck you, Bella," Edward's voice is strained as I know what he's doing.

"Me too. Are you touching yourself too?" I ask. I could feel myself ready to explode in seconds. What sets me off to a display of white lights behind my eyelids is Edward's next words.

"Bella. I love you, Bella," he said my name again. It was pure heaven.

My orgasm is hard and loud and I groan into the phone.

"God, you sound so sexy, love. I would love to be inside of you right now," he tells me, his breath choppy.

I cannot speak as I try to come down from my high. My body is cooling from the perspiration I exuded earlier. Still, my fingers are not done and keep in contact with my lips.

"How does it feel, Edward?" I repeat the lyrics of the song earlier.

"How does what feel?"

"When you're inside me. Tell me, please," I ask again, pumping my fingers into my pussy again, longing for another orgasm.

"Exquisite."

"Say it again," my fingers move faster.

"You feel fucking exquisite when my cock is buried inside of you, Bella. Uh, I'm so fucking close," Edward's voice is louder.

"I'm close too, Edward. Fuck me! Make me cum!" I say loudly into the phone.

Edward's groan is loud and I join him, as we let out sounds of pleasure in unison. Soon, all I could hear is his heavy breathing on the other side, mixed with mine.

"Wow," Edward says quietly. "Do you know how sexy you are? You make me crazy."

"Yes. I know," my eyes are closed, my arm resting against my forehead.

There is still music quietly playing in the background. I'm completely relaxed, although my heart is thundering in my chest.

"You are amazing," Edward tells me.

"Yes, I know this," I joke, giggling.

"Cocky little brat," Edward chuckles after.

"I get this from you, you know that, right?" I tell him.

Edward laughs now. It makes me smile with happiness. I'm just in a great fucking mood now that I am speaking to the love of my life and feeling half sexually satisfied.

"I love it, Bella."

We continue for another 2 and a half hours on the phone, speaking about nothing in particular and everything of unimportance. It's been awhile since we've had this type of conversation. Most of our phone calls never end up this long amount of time.

***

**EPOV**

"I'm so glad today is Friday. I'm so exhausted," Bella says.

"What have you been doing to get you so exhausted?"

"I've been so busy with interviews lately. There just isn't anything out there for me right now," I could hear her disappointment over the phone.

"It takes time sometimes," I assured Bella. "Just be patient, my love."

"My patience has completely abandoned me, Edward. I don't know what to do," I felt for her. She has had such a hard time without work and without me there. She had pointed it out in her emails to me a few times.

"Listen here Miss Swan. Don't give up. You are one of the strongest and smartest women I know. That's why I love you. Those assholes that don't take you are missing out, understand?"

"You always know the right thing to say," Bella says with a little more enthusiasm into her voice.

"That's because I'm a fucking genius," I jest.

Bella chuckles and I can't help buy join her. I love her laugh and I was glad I could put a smile on her face.

"So what's Alice been up to?" I bring the subject of my sister up.

"She's been MIA! School, work, then off to Jasper's. I never see her anymore. I might as well be living alone. She sucks," Bella complains.

"Yes, but you were in her shoes once."

"That's true. Now I feel bad because I practically ignored her while you were here!" Bella explained. Realizing her fault.

I felt a sense of guilt hit me, as I had done the same thing. If Jasper wasn't there to keep her busy, my trip to visit "them" would have been in vain.

I also felt guilty that it took me a full month to finally get everything taken care of at home. I had assumed it would only take a couple weeks to straighten things up here in California, but life was never _that _easy. I had chosen the weekends to move my belongings that were too bulky to move to Bella and Alice's, up to Washington, storing it in my old room. The drive with the moving truck two weekends. There was no way I would trust anyone else with my things. And since I put my two weeks notice at work, it was my responsibility to find a replacement. All thanks to my boss. Though, they wished me luck and threw me a small party of my departure with the company. School, to my surprise, was the easiest. They did all the hardwork, and paperwork, as I was mainly put the responsibility to fax this information to the school in New York.

I was ready. I was ready to leave. My flight would be Sunday morning. Alice would pick me up in secrecy while Bella was alone at home. Alice had even planned a get together with all our friends to receive me back at their place. I urged her not to, it wasn't necessary, but it was always difficult to argue with Alice. I threatened her with choosing this or to plan for our wedding and she immediately backed down. I knew my way around the little devilish sprite.

"I know, but I'm sure you'll make it up to her somehow," I told Bella. I could feel my eyes feel droopy as I spoke to her. We have been up for over two hours just catching up with each other.

"If I ever see her again," Bella sounded amused. I was glad she had a sense of humor about it.

A yawn escaped and I tried to yawn quietly.

"Tired?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's been too busy around here," I said, closing my eyes to rest my tired eyes. My body felt exhausted and it was starting to show now. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting for it," Bella said.

We said our I love you's and goodbyes with a promise that I would call her tomorrow. I flipped my cell phone closed and smiled, remembering the tingles my body felt after speaking to her.

Everything was in place, now I just had to get to her. Tomorrow, I would check if all my possessions were packed and hand my keys over back to my landlord. My car had been left at my parents' place, so that was another worry take care of.

_I'll see you soon, Bella, my love. Very soon. Then I can start my life with you. _

"_How does it feel?" _

Bella's words came rushing back to me from earlier.

It feels fucking fantastic. All because of you.

* * *

**The song Bella heard on the radio was Untitled by D'angelo. There is a link on my profile so you can have a listen. It's a GREAT and a very sexy song, in my opinion. And yes, he is naked. Whew...**

**Review lovelies. Tell me how you really feel. **


	41. Chapter 41: Monster

**Sorry about what's to come. It drags on, but to me, I think it's important to the story of what's being told. There's a lot of POV jumping here. Sorry about that too. **

**Thanks everyone, again, to the reviews. I LOVE THEM always, like I love my PS3 and my old ratted and worn Twilight saga books. And that means A LOT to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 41: Monster**

_**Saturday morning…**_

I woke up tired as hell, as I fell asleep around 2:30 AM in the morning. Since that incredible, but intense phone sex with Edward, my body was worn out. It was a new experience, but it was incredibly exciting. I would take it if that was the only way to be intimate with Edward. For now.

What woke me up at the butt crack of dawn was Alice, waltzing through the door, practically singing like Princess Fiona from Shrek.

Ugh. Shut up, princess! I thought to myself.

"Alice! People still sleep at…" I looked at my alarm clock. It was not even seven o'clock in the morning yet. I threw my head frustratingly against my pillow, "6:56 AM in the morning. Shut up!"

"My bad, Bella," Alice sung out annoyingly, before closing the door to her bedroom door.

I could hear her giggling and moving things around in her room. What has gotten her in such a good mood? Then I remembered that she spent the night at Jasper's place. She was _always _in a good mood after spending her time with Jasper.

Right now, I was green with envy for my best friend. She was able to be with her man and I couldn't.

Saturday morning. There was _nothing _to keep me busy today. Or tomorrow for that matter. No interviews to attend, no phonecalls to make, since it's the weekend, there was zip, zilch, nada, finito, nothing. Just me, myself, and I, and boredom.

Alice poked her head through my opened door and had her usual bright smile on her face.

"Hey, sleepy head. I'm heading out later with Rosalie for some shopping. Wanna come with?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows in hopes that I would come.

What the heck. I had no plans and I really needed to spend time with Alice, who I missed immensely.

"Sure, I'd love to come with you," I said animatedly.

Alice bounced up and down, clapping her hands, her wispy hair bouncing along with her happy mood.

"Yay!" Alice confirmed.

With that, Alice closed my door.

***

We ended up going out of Pelham Manor to the bigger shopping establishments. Alice decided it would be a girl's day out and just hang out, enjoying the day and evening together with Rosalie.

It was nice to see Rosalie again. I saw her in a different light. Our relationship was easy going and friendly since she started seeing Emmett. I assumed that it was a serious relationship with Emmett because she looked different. Her face seemed to glow with a smile that I didn't see very often. Especially a smile she never directed at me. Her cheeks were a little rosier than usual, complimenting her fair porcelain and perfect skin.

"You look really great, Rosalie," I told her while we sat at a coffee shop, grinning with appreciation.

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie gave me a thankful smile.

"Yes! Bella's right. Is it me, Bella?" Alice looked at me for a moment, "or does Rosalie seem like she's glowing?" Alice asked.

I shook my head in agreement. Rosalie pressed her hands against her cheeks and they faintly blushed pink. She sighed and looked at nothing in particular.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with Emmett," she said very quietly.

"Really?" I asked.

Wow. Emmett and Rosalie. Good for her. Good for Emmett!

"No shit? That's so sweet!" Of course Alice would know _exactly _what to say.

I giggled at Alice's reaction and Rosalie simply nodded her head, she seemed to be in another world. I would need to talk to Emmett. I haven't spoken to him since Rosalie and him had gotten together. It was ironic, realizing that this circle of friends became couples. Who knew?

***

"Are you going back to Jasper's tonight, Alice?" I asked her back at home, after all the shopping, manicures, pedicures, and massages, dinner at our favorite Mexican restaurant, and some wine at Rosalie's place afterwards.

"Yeah. We have plans to meet up with a good friend of his tomorrow morning," Alice said.

"Oh."

Ok, so I had Sunday all to myself to go insane. Yay me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be home right after," Alice bounced cheerfully, giving me her sweet smile. "I'm gonna take off, I'll see you tomorrow!" She kissed me on the cheek then hugged me tightly before she flitted off to her car to head to Jasper's.

Was I like this with Edward? All that love and happiness was getting on my fucking nerves. It was only because I was unhappy. I waved goodbye to her with as much enthusiasm as I could as I watched Alice close the front door of the house. Then when the door closed behind her, I let my hand fall, heavily slapping on my leg. My shoulders slumped and my feet dragged against the floor while I walked towards my room. It was late and I impatiently waited for Edward's phone call that he promised the night before.

I guess I worked myself up again, waiting for Edward to call, because by the time he called me passed midnight again, I was roaring to go. My body was on fire and I needed sweet release that only Edward could give me.

"Help me, Edward, please," I pleaded, my breathing choppy.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay on long tonight, Bella. I just called to say goodnight, but I called like I promised. Please don't be mad? I promise I will make it up to you," Edward informed me.

"What? Why?" I asked with great disappointment obvious in my voice.

Disappointment made my arousal disappear and I felt tears start to build up a dam in my eyes that wanted to spill over. This was getting ridiculous. This long distance relationship was killing me. Anger replaced disappointment and I asked him again why he had to go so soon.

"Why!? You _just _called," I raised my voice sternly over the phone.

There was silence on the phone. Edward didn't know what to tell me. Either he was feeling guilty or he just didn't give a fuck. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Edward?" The tears started to fall from my eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"My parents are coming tomorrow morning," Edward told me so fast, I almost didn't understand him.

Relief washed over me from the bad thoughts that started to form in my mind. Why didn't he just tell me that in the first place?

***

**EPOV**

I lied to Bella. It was a _big _lie.

I hoped that this lie would stop making her freak the fuck out and we'd just skip that subject altogether. Bella loved my parents to death and she would never say anything bad about them, so I knew they would be a safe cop-out to cover for my real reason. My guilt was nagging at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose out of habit and ran my hands through my hair, gripping it hard, but a small lie was worth it. I wasn't about to out myself.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Bella asked.

I could tell by her voice that she was a little more relaxed and calmer than just a second ago.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I just didn't tell you. I guess when you freaked out, it slipped my mind," I delivered more lies.

"Edward, I apologize, but you don't have to hide about your parents coming over. It's no big deal. You haven't seen them for awhile so it will be a nice visit. Will you tell them Alice and I said hi? Maybe you can call us," Bella sounded excited. She really did love my parents like they were her own.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the lies that kept piling on top of each other. My head bowed lower, feeling shameful for lying to my Bella.

"Of course," I tried to sound normal over the phone, "but it won't be till later in the morning."

I might as well make it sound authentic.

"Okay! Oh, I forgot. Alice won't be here, she'll be with Jasper tomorrow until she comes home at whatever time she comes home. Just give her a ring, yeah? She'd _love _to hear from them too," Bella stated.

Alice knew the whole plan that was going down. She and Jasper were picking me up tomorrow morning at the airport. The excitement in me started to spark off little fireworks in my belly. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to give her a call tomorrow then. I promise," I had to smile at myself for the stupid, little inside joke.

Bella had _no _idea and I was loving it.

We spoke on the phone for only a half hour more. She sounded disappointed again before we said our goodbyes and I love you's.

"Get a good night rest, love, okay?" I told her.

"I'll try. I doubt it though, Edward," she sighed afterwards.

"I gotta go. I miss you," I said.

"I miss you too. Bye," with that, she clicked the phone closed.

Keep your chin up Bella. I'll soon be there.

***

_**Some time later…**_

**BPOV**

Mrs. Bella Cullen.

I can't believe. I'm married to the love of my life. This is such an unbelievably overwhelming feeling of happiness.

The smile on my face hasn't left, it's been pasted on my lips since Edward and I have been married this afternoon. Now, the wedding over, we are in our suite room, alone for the very first time after we exchanged our vows. I'm laying in bed, waiting for Edward to return with the flutes and chilled champagne bottle that the hotel had sent up, on them.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Edward says, sauntering into the bedroom with just pajama pants on.

God, he is such a beautiful creature. Two flutes are on one hand, the champagne held in the other. The smile on his face is lusty, gorgeous, and his green eyes are deep and piercing. His pants are slightly loose, showing a hint of his V and a faint line of hair leading downward, hidden by the pajamas. I could feel my body heating just by looking at him.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I respond back.

Edward puts the champagne and flutes down on the side table, crawls onto the bed, picks up my hand adorned with the wedding ring on it and kisses it, looking deep into my eyes. I can't help but part my lips and start to breathe heavy.

"I love you, wife," he tells me with such passion in his voice.

"I love you, husband," and with that, his eyes burn with a fire I've seen often. Edward pulls me into his arms, his lips on mine instantly, beginning a deep, searing kiss. The warmth I am feeling starts from my lips and quickly flows throughout my body, spreading and sending my body into meltdown.

When I close my eyes, my body begins to float. I feel drunk, like I'm deeply intoxicated, but it's only Edward. He makes me feel this way.

I don't want to open my eyes when his mouth leaves mine, which never loses contact with my flesh as he moves lower to devour my neck with his mouth. The heat of his mouth is wonderful and I exhale breathily. My body is immediately aroused and I want more.

"Edward," I call out his name as his fingers are threaded into my long brown tresses. He grips at my locks hard, but it isn't painful, instead it is sends a heightening feeling of a pulsing ache to my core.

More. I want more.

This slight mew escapes my mouth from Edward's caresses and he growls in response. His hands leave my hair and trails down my arms to halt at my belly, circling my navel with his fingertips. My eyebrows wrinkle together at the odd feeling of his fingers. The feeling of it is so much more intense, like his fingertips have a lightning touch within it.

"Oh," I gasp at the sensitivity of this mere touch on my skin.

It leaves a strong tingling sensation after he brushes his fingers along my flesh. Similar to an electric wave running through my body. Why does this feel so different? Just a moment ago, he had brushed his hands against my arms, but the feeling was completely different. My brows furrow with confusion to this and I open my eyes abruptly. I gasp when all I see is darkness.

What the fuck?

It's quiet in this blanket of darkness. The breathing of my and Edward's cease and I'm confused to what just happened. My breathing is rising to hyperventilate in panic as I try to focus on what's happening around me. I sob in seconds after I realize that I was only dreaming about Edward and my honeymoon after our wedding.

I'm alone.

My chest start to hurt from the exertion of my sobs.

"Bella?"

Great. Now I'm hallucinating. I can hear Edward's voice. My sobs only become louder, my tears freely flowing also.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Edward's voice. I _am _hallucinating. I can hear his velvet voice as clear as a bell, somewhere in the dark. My sobbing stop, but only from pure shock. I'm frozen, flabbergasted from this cruel hallucination. This isn't real, it can't be.

"I'm still dreaming," I softly say.

It _has _to be a dream. Edward's can't be here, he's in California. A light comes on, blinding me temporarily as my eyes try to focus.

"You _were _dreaming," the ghost in front of me chuckles, "you were moaning, calling out my name."

His lips lift to display that infamous crooked smile. I'm blushing. I can't believe I'm blushing. To make it worse, blushing in front of a hallucination.

"You're not real. God, this is a fucking nightmare! I don't wanna wake up," I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, hoping to just go back to my wonderful dream I was having before.

Suddenly, I feel the same electric tingling, this time on my face and lips. It startles me, opening my eyes abruptly, yet again. This time Edward's deep green eyes are gazing at me. His hands are on my face, his thumb lovingly grazing softly along my bottom lips.

"Bella, you_ are _awake. You're not dreaming. I'm here."

My mind is slow to what my eyes see in front of me. I surely am not fully awake. My hands feel their way up his forearms, finally making contact with his wrist as he holds my face in his hands. It climbs up his shoulders to touch his scruffy face and it finally dawns on me that Edward really is here. His facial hairs prick at my fingertips and I know he's certainly real.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Soon, the tears of happiness overtake my sobs of suffering.

"Surprise," Edward tells me with a wide smile.

***

**EPOV **

The look on Bella's face was priceless. Her face was fully red, her blood revealing her embarrassment due to her sleep talking, in one moment. The next, all the redness drains from her face, making her skin pale, from complete shock of my presence being real. My hands dropped from cupping her face and I grabbed her hands in my own. It feels excruciatingly wonderful to be touching her again. I reassuringly squeeze her hands and pull her toward me, holding her in my embrace. I can't help but let the satisfied sigh leave from my lungs. I've been waiting for this for over a month.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks me.

"I couldn't bear to be away from you for any longer. A month was long enough, but it couldn't be helped," I started.

"What do you mean it couldn't be helped? I don't understand," Bella looked up at me as I held her.

"It means I'm here to stay."

"Really? How? But," her eyes were full of confusion, "what about your school? You've worked so hard, Edward," she mentioned, feeling concerned.

She didn't know what I had to go through to get to this point. It was time for an explanation. First, I'd have to apologize to her.

"First, let me apologize for neglecting you the way I have over the past month. I've been so busy, love, with working to replace my position at work, transferring to Yeshiva, and all my things have already been moved to my parents house."

Bella sat in silence, listening. I carry on with my explanation.

"I decided after I asked you to marry me, that I would move here to be with you. I don't want to be separated again, Bella. I felt so lost without you," I told her.

"Oh, Edward. You have no idea how fucked up it's been since you've left," Bella said.

"I have an idea," I gave her a hesitant smile.

I pull her back towards me again, to rest my lips against her dark mahogany hair. Her scent is so pleasant, something I've missed. Bella clings to my shirt, my shirt gripped tightly in her fist, as if I'm about to disappear. Her head tilts up, to have her lips brushing against my adam's apple. I swallow and an overwhelming heat rises from inside me. My focus of my explanation vanish and I'm filled with just Bella.

My lips seek to find hers awaiting me already. Our mouths explore each other, tasting each other, moving in unison. My tongue dips out to trace her bottom lip and I instinctively suck it into my mouth. Bella groans, causing me to hold her head in my hands again, kissing her more desperately. Our hands are all over the place, touching what we can touch.

"I forgive you," she whispers.

"I missed you so much," I respond.

Bella whimpers and that is all the response I need from her to continue forward. The sounds she makes just ignite a yearning I've had since I've left her and all my gentleness is tossed out the window. I forcefully push her against the bed, my pelvis thrusting against hers. Bella wraps her legs around me, rocking her hips to meet me closer. We both groan at the contact and I open my mouth to breathe.

"I need you, Bella."

I don't even give her a chance to reply, only attacked her again with my lips. This time my hands are busily removing her clothes that're in my way. Bella returns with the same desperation and practically rips my shirt open, the buttons tinkling onto the floor. Her aggressiveness is maddening.

Our lips disconnect, only for Bella to advance towards my chest. Never before has she played with my nipples, but she took it into your mouth, her tongue swirling around my tiny rigid bud. The feeling is something I've never felt before and it makes my cock twitch within my pants. Unknown to me, my moan fills the air and Bella nips at it with her teeth. I hiss and thrust my pelvis a little harder than necessary into hers.

"Ugh," Bella lets out as my hardened cock hits it where she needs it.

It doesn't take long for us to quickly don off our clothes. My cock dances as it springs out of my boxer briefs. Bella grabs for it, stroking and massaging it with her delicate hands.

"Ohhhh," I let out.

"I can't wait anymore, Edward. I want you right now," Bella's voice is raspy and low.

There is no hesitation as I join us together in one quick, hard thrust. I'm in heaven. It feels like the first time, as if we've never been with each other before. I am in agony and in bliss at the same time. I want more, so much more. I need to feel her closer to me. I have to give myself, and her, what we've been waiting for, for over a month.

My body begins to move faster, never pacing it at a slow rate, as we are not patient. Bella's hands make its way to my buttocks, pushing me deeper into her as we watch each other. My hands rest on both sides of her face, holding myself up while I fuck her senseless. Already, I could feel Bella's walls tightening and she let's herself go.

"Oh God, Edward!" she moans into her room.

I'm not ready. It's too quick. I don't want to cum yet. I want it to last as long as I can allow myself to last, but it's not easy with Bella.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Our lovemaking lasts for only another few minutes, but throughout the rest of the day, we stay in her room. Alice and Jasper respectfully drop me off after scooping me up from the airport, but to only leave me with Alice's house keys to let myself in. I didn't have to ask for privacy, they automatically gave it to me, parting back to Jasper's place.

Now here we are hours later, cuddling on the couch, our body entwined with each other, the television quietly playing in the background. The coffee table is strewn about with bottles of water, also bottles of beer, leftover food we consumed. The place is a mess, but it will be taken care of later. Now all our attention was centered toward each other. This was perfect, exactly where I wanted to be. With my Bella.

We were quiet, playing with each other's hands, entwining them with each other. I kissed her fingertips and the engagement ring that was on her finger.

"I know it's a stupid thing to bring up now, but sometimes I wonder how I became so lucky to have you fall in love with me," Bella says.

It surprises me that she asks something so randomly, but how does she not know? She seems to not realize how perfectly wonderful she is. I had seen it when I met her, but I had not really experienced the depth of her loveliness until recently. I was a stupid man not to appreciate it earlier in our relationship.

"You're shittin' me, Bella. Do you not know how incredible you are? Not just to me, but to everyone around you. You have a big, passionate heart for your friends and family."

"Yeah, ok, but what about you?" Bella looked at me, awaiting my answer.

"It was your effect on me. You were this innocent girl who became a woman, then I couldn't deny my strong attraction to you any longer. I know I've loved you for so long, but I've just completely fallen in love with you recently. Then, your bold side I've never seen before lured my monster out," I told her.

"What monster?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose.

"The one that wants to devour you all the damn time," I told her, positioning myself to lay on top of her on the couch. Her eyes became wide. Then her face relaxed, the lust and love sparkling from her eyes.

"Oh," she simply stated, then pulled the collar of her tshirt lower to expose her neck to me. I dipped down to kiss her flesh and she closed her eyes, moving her hands to the nape of my neck. My lips hovered over her skin till it met with her own lips. The ache I thought that would somehow dissipate, since I made love to her a dozen times already, was building up again. I wanted her again. I _never _had enough and it was sweet sin that I could still feel this way.

"I hope you guys aren't doing anything in there 'cause I have to pee! Will you open the door? Please? Guys?" Alice's chirpy annoying voice bellowed from the behind the front door. She didn't have her house keys and I was glad for it, or she would have walked in on something I didn't want her to see, again. Bella and I looked at each other with aggravation apparent on our faces.

Why did this have to happen today?? I'm going to kill the little brat for coming home.

* * *

**It's very close to coming to the end. One or more chapters, with maybe an epilogue. Who knows, I guess we'll see when we get to the end. I'm sorry for making you wait for _so_ long, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted it to be... I guess perfect. Let me know what you think? Sometimes I feel it's not good enough. Ok, read and review and rock on. **


	42. Chapter 42: Good Sex

**PLEASE FORGIVE! *begs on hands and knees***

**I KNOW this has been forever since I posted an updated chapter. So here it is! I'm sorry for that. I hope you fellow readers are still holding on! No lemons in this one. Just lots of fun and good times. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 42: Good Sex**

_BPOV_

I didn't recognize the noise that came from deep inside of me. I would have called it similar to a growl of an angry mother bear, but it was closer to a ferocious grizzly, ready to attack its assailant.

I bolted from the couch, knocking Edward off of me without a care, and stomped with an angry scowl on my face to the front door. I swung it open and glared at a cheery Alice standing at the porch. She was like an innocent little girl, hands behind her back, twisting her body back and forth, smiling at me like the little evilness she was. Behind her was Jasper, trying to hold in his amused grin, but failing miserably.

"Bella, my love!" Emmett bellowed, as usual, behind Jasper. He had Rosalie in his arms, smiling like the big foolish teddy bear he was.

"Shut it, Em," I said icily.

"Whoaaa. Touchy-touchy," Emmett said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Alice? _What _the fuck is going on?" I said with a frustrated tone. I could hear Edward approaching from behind me. His arms encircled me around the waist and I felt just a little calmer. He whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, love. We have all the time in the world."

I turned, not a care in the world that the others were watching. I looked into Edward's brilliant greens and placed my arms around his neck. His smile was warm and sweet, his eyes slightly squinting with his comforting smile. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he returned with the same softness I gave him.

"Awww!" I could tell Alice was bouncing and swooning on the porch.

After a blurred moment of just me and Edward, he broke away from our kiss, leaving me breathless and wanting more. He cleared his throat and gave his attention to the other four, still waiting on the porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked politely.

"We're here to welcome you home!" Alice said cheerily.

I pouted, then squinted my eyes at her.

"You couldn't wait till tomorrow? Or next week?" I said like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Geez, brother. You turned her into a sex maniac!" Emmett joked.

Rosalie elbowed him in the gut and he 'oofed'. I giggled at her and she winked at me.

"Sorry babe," Emmett said. Wow, he was already wrapped around Rosalie's perfectly manicured finger. I was beginning to love her already.

"We brought your favorite, Edward," Jasper stated. "Beer and condoms."

I blushed at the joke, but I could hear Edward chuckling behind me.

"Great. We were running low," Edward said.

I turned to smack him in the arm, my eyes wide and my mouth opened in shock. Edward couldn't help but laugh heartily at my embarrassment.

"What?" was all Edward said.

I tilted my head at him, the look on my face expressing _You know what! _across it. He gave me his crooked smile, shrugging, then proceeded to pick me up and hoist me over his shoulder. What happened to my perfect gentleman? I yelped at his sudden action.

"Well, we _are_," Edward responded.

"Come on in guys," I could hear Alice say behind Edward and I.

Everyone trickled into the house and headed towards either the kitchen or living room. Jasper set the paper bag full of beer and condoms on the counter. Edward set me down and I look into the bag, which is filled with 5 or 6 boxes of protection.

"Jesus, Jasper!" I grab one of the boxes and wave it into the air. The unused condoms shook inside the box.

"It wasn't _my_ idea," Jasper says, that same amused grin still on his handsome face.

I eyed Emmett automatically and crossed my arms.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Don't blame me either, Belly button. I'm just here for the beer," Emmett stated.

Emmett made his way to the beer and snatched the condom box out of my hand before making it to the counter in the kitchen.

"You could have just asked, you jackass," I rolled my eyes, shoving him hard against his large shoulder.

I was still in a foul mood and I was taking it out on _everyone. _

"Small? Dude! Eddie, my man! What the fuck? Oh Bella, you poor woman," Emmett voice was loud and shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, walking towards him. He was looking at the box of condoms in his hand that he had snatched from me. His eyes were wide with shock and I looked down at the box.

_For sizes small_.

"Alice!" I erupted.

She giggled hysterically, with her teeth brightening the kitchen. Jasper guffaw followed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Alice sang melodically, "Karma!"

"You are SO dead, you pixie brat!" I slowly moved towards her, ready to pounce and strangle her to death.

"It was just a joke, Bella! Come ON!" Alice[s twittering giggle echoed in the house as she started to run for her life.

"Yeah, you better run!" I bellowed.

From out of nowhere, Edward stopped Alice in her tracks and picked her up like she was a feather.

"Not this time little sister," Edward said, plopping her down on the couch and tickling her to death.

Now Alice's giggles were tortured and forced laughs as she tried to push Edward's hands away from her waist. I joined in, grabbing her feet, taking off her slip-ons, and tickled her with all that I could muster.

"Stop! No! Edw…. Ella!" Alice couldn't manage to speak coherently.

"Say _Uncle, _squirt," Edward demanded.

"Never!"

"No? Edward…" I let out a dramatic pause while I ran my fingernails along the underside of her feet, " we'll have to do it."

I had an evil expression on my face. Edward smiled and shook his head at me.

"This is why I love you," Edward told me.

"Oh fuck! NO, not _that_ Bella. Please!" Alice spoke in-between laughs.

All the while, Jasper, Emmett, & Rosalie laughed hysterically from the sidelines. Jasper was hunched over, trying not to fall over by balancing himself, hands on knees. They wouldn't dare get involved.

"What's _that?" _Emmett asked.

"Jasper, you ass! Help me!" Alice tried to loosen herself from Edward's deathgrip on her waist.

"I'm sorry baby, but this is priceless…" Jasper's eyes were in slits, tears budding at the sides.

"Bella, what's _that_?" Emmett asked again.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Rosalie became curious now also.

Edward responded, leaving me to continue the torture on Alice. I dug my fingernails in-between her toes, getting her to laugh even harder than before.

"We make her piss herself," Edward simply said.

"No! No, Bella! Edward! No!" Alice was practically screaming now. "Stop!"

"Then say _Uncle_."

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncleuncleuncleuncle!" Alice screamed loudly.

I released her feet and Edward backed off. We both had the look of victory on our faces. I raised my hand to high five him, his hand tapping my behind as our high five ended.

"That's right. Still the master," Edward's eyebrows raised, looking down at Alice. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, kissing my temple. "With my partner in crime."

"You guys are so lucky I love you," Alice's sweet face was twisted into an expression of irritation now. She stood up and walked over to Jasper, who was still laughing, and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow," Jasper said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Be careful, Jasper. Your little girl there has an arm for a tiny thing," Emmett warned, who had already grabbed a couple beers. He handed one to Rosalie and they started the "welcoming back", that I wasn't looking forward to, without us.

Jasper was still rubbing his shoulder, following an angry Alice to her room. I heard the door slam and I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing a beer for myself. I used the countertop to pop the cap off, like I always did.

"Beer?" I asked Edward, who eventually let go of me. I swigged my beverage.

"Sure," he replied.

I proceeded to grab him a bottle when he turned me quickly to face him, kissing me deeply on the lips, licking the bottom of my lip. I moaned into his mouth, my body flushing with heat from his lips.

"Mmm, good beer," Edward said after he pulled away.

"Ew? Get a room. I don't want to see any of that," Rosalie mocked disgust. Emmett was covering his eyes with real disgust.

"Yes, please!" Emmett complained.

"My house. Eat shit," I pointed at both of them. Rosalie flipped me off, then stuck out her tongue playfully at me. I couldn't help buy giggle.

We made our way to the living room and sat on the couch. I placed my feet on top of Edward's lap comfortably. Emmett sat on the loveseat with Rosalie on top of him. We sat for at least an hour having idle chat about nothing significant. Albeit, I actually was having a good time.

"What's Alice and Jasper doing?" Rosalie asked finally.

"Yeah, it's been like an hour since they went into her room," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh geez. I don't want to know," Edward said, plopping his head back against the back of the couch, his hand covering his eyes.

"I do!" Rosalie chimed. She bounded off of Emmett's lap and headed quietly down the hallway to Alice's bedroom door.

All I could hear was pounding, similar to what the police do when raiding a home. Then Alice's angry voice followed, yelling my and Edward's name.

"Damn it, Edward, Bella!" the door was closed but I could still hear Alice's angry voice.

Rosalie ran down the hall laughing like a schoolgirl. "Oh shit! I think I interrupted something!" Rosalie tried to smother her laugh with her hand.

My eyes were wide with shock. "It wasn't me OR Edward! Just go back to your sex! If you want, Jasper could use the small condoms. Remember, safety first!" I yelled down the hallway

"Oh gawd, NO," Edward whined.

Emmett laughed, his mouth open wide, his voice echoing in the living room. I joined in, with Rosalie still giggling frantically. Finally, Edward couldn't help but be part of the laughing group.

Yep, good times, good friends, and good sex.

I was happy. My laughter died down and I looked around at the people I loved. I smiled at the love of my life before me. I watched him with deep love in my eyes, completely and utterly happy that he was here with me now. The way it is suppose to be.

Edward smiled back at me, looking into my eyes. He didn't have to say a word, but I knew he was saying "I love you". His hand rubbed my legs lovingly up and down and I whispered, "I love you too," back at him.


	43. Chapter 43: Worth the Wait

**FINALLY! The last chapter! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry. Forgive me! I cannot give any good excuses for why Life had held me captive for so long. I hope this chapter does my absence justice. Enjoy. R&R.**

**BTW...I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 43 - Worth the Wait **

BPOV

_2 years later…_

I couldn't focus. I could hear a voice, but it sounded indecipherable as it was a faint noise in the background. My heartbeat was beating erratically inside my chest. That's all I could hear and feel at the moment. Then…there was Edward, his deep green eyes boring into me adoringly. He was the reason why my heartbeat was pounding. The intense gaze in his eyes was mesmerizing. He smiled down at me and I melted. That's all I could see and focus on. Just him. Nothing else.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly.

"Hm?" I said, still in a zone.

He squeezed my hand lightly. I had broke out of my moment of trance and realized what I needed to be doing.

"Oh! I do," I said softly, blushing furiously and I bit my lower lip out of embarrassment.

Edward's smile became wider, flashing his perfect teeth. He released one of my hands he was holding to brush my lower lip away from my teeth with his thumb, his eyes full of love. His touch always calmed me, but excited me at the same time.

"Edward, do you take this woman? To have and to hold…." the voice had drifted off into a mumbling in the background again. Edward lips moved as I read them mouthing _I love you_. All I could do was smile back at him, trying to hold in my oncoming tears. His velvety voice stated his "I do," and the tears finally fell. I didn't give a damn anymore about my makeup.

Oh my, this is it!

I'm finally Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"You may now kiss…" the minister began, but Edward didn't give him a chance to finish.

Edward pulled me towards him quickly, planting a passionate kiss for everyone in the congregation to witness. I put my hands upon his face and returned the kiss ardently. Again, my heart jumped wildly in my chest. His scent was intoxicating enough to send me into a whirl of dizziness. He still made me weak.

Applause thundered in my ears. Edward pulled away, kissing my wedding band softly before we turned to face our family and friends. We both beamed with utter happiness.

Alice handed me my bouquet and I noticed her stream of tears down her cheeks. I embraced her. Nothing needed to be said between us. We knew exactly how we both felt. I was happy, she was happy for me.

The _Wedding March _music played in the background after the minister introduced us as Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward led me down the steps of the alter and we both walked down the aisle, gripping tightly onto each other's hand, beaming. Once we were at the back of the church, Edward picked me up, twirling me excitedly into a circle. I giggled delightfully, placing my both my hands on his beautiful face.

"I love you Mr. Cullen," I announced.

"Mrs. Cullen.." he paused for a moment, relishing in the sound of it. Then repeated it a few more times. "And I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he finished still swirling me around.

"Edward! put me down! So I can kiss my husband!"

He put me down and the passion I could see in his eyes were more prominent than before. We peered into each other's eyes with awe before connecting with a kiss. This kiss was genuinely soft, full of emotion.

"Save that for later! It's time to party!" Emmett proclaimed, shaking us out of our love bubble. "Congrats, brother!"

"Thanks Emmett," Edward returned. He was rewarded with a hearty slap to his back by Emmett.

Emmett turned to me and the silence that followed after his congrats was atypical for him. He was always full of comments or outbursts.

"I am so happy for you, Belly button. Congratulations, baby girl," Emmett said softly, giving me one of his infamous bear hugs, strong and protective.

He kissed my cheek and my tears couldn't help themselves as they fell onto his suit jacket, leaving dark marks on the fabric.

"Shh-shh," he tried to calm me, squeezing me even tighter.

I did not realize that I was sobbing with emotion. This day was just full with so many of them. Nervousness, anticipation, anxiety, love, happiness, so many rolled into just a few hours.

Emmett wiped my tears away, smiling down at me.

"I got tears on your jacket," I stated, trying to wipe them off with my hand.

"Aw don't worry about it. I'll get it dry cleaned. I'll send the bill to Mrs. Cullen," he winked. There was the Emmett I knew.

I giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

Then there was the familiar squeal that pierced my ears. It could only belong to one person.

Alice.

"Bella!" she squeaked.

I don't know how she could run in heels but anything is possible with Alice. She practically threw herself at me and hugged me with strength that could break bones. She was so tiny! Where did that all come from?

"Alice," I croaked as the air left my lungs, "I can't breathe."

"I can't believe it! Ok, I knew this was going to happen, but oh my goodness! You're a Cullen!" she was still squeaking.

Excitement started to build inside of me realizing I was finally Isabella Marie Cullen.

Holy shit. Wow.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Congratulations is in order, darlin," Jasper announced, standing next to Alice.

Jasper gave me a warm hug, issuing his congrats.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Everyone started to gather at the back of the church. The photographer that Alice had hired motioned for the wedding party to prepare for pictures and we followed. Edward offered his arm and I happily placed mine around his, taking his lead back into the church for pictures.

_An hour and a half later…_

I know, waiting two years to get married is a long time, but I getting married to the man of your dreams would only happen once in your lifetime. And that man of my dreams was Edward. My first and last love, now my life and my husband. This was a dream though, this was real. I could burst!

I wanted to have a perfect wedding, a moment to remember of how I became Edward Cullen's wife. Thanks to Alice, the maid of honor, my right hand, she made it possible. She arranged everything and she knew how to create a phenomenally beautiful wedding. I'd have to thank her later in my own way of how much I appreciated everything she has done.

Our wedding was different than a traditional one. I had made Emmett my best man and Edward had donned Alice his maid of honor. It worked out quite perfectly.

We sat at our designated table at the reception when the sound of clinking forks against glass started to fill the large room and I smiled at the cue to kiss my husband. I turned and Edward was already waiting for me, inches from my blushing face. We slowly closed in, kissing each other softly. Edward ran his finger down my cheek, lining my jaw, and the guests of our wedding awed at the affection he just gestured. I blushed more furiously now, at the reaction of everyone who attended our special day.

"Never gets old," Edward mentioned, his grin catching my full attention.

Alice took this moment to start the toast.

"I'd like to make a toast to my brother and my sister," Alice announced on a microphone. Everyone turned to watch Alice as she stood next to me with microphone in hand, a champagne glass in the other.

"All I have to say is FINALLY!" The room filled up with laughs and giggles. "It's about time guys. You two were _meant _to be with each other and I'm not the only who knows that. And I know it's not traditional for me to thank my own brother on his wedding day, so mark this rare occasion on your calendars ladies and gentleman! I'm thanking Edward, my knucklehead brother." Chuckles and giggles erupted, once again, from Alice's joke. Then, Alice became more serious, her voice much softer, "but thank you Edward, for I can truly call Bella my _sister_."

Edward smiled and nodded his head at Alice.

I can feel tears well up on the corners of my eyes from Alice's touching words. Yes, she was right. We are now finally sisters, even though we felt like we have been since we were kids. Although, Edward and my marriage made it much more definite.

"I'm not done, yet!" Alice sniffled. I could tell she was getting sentimental about her speech. "Bella, when we met back in high school, I _knew_ we were going to be great friends, but I never knew in depth how our friendship would blossom into something unique," she swiped a single fallen tear from her cheek. "I love my brother dearly, he is a wonderful man. Don't let that get to your head, oh dear brother," Alice waggled her finger at Edward," but you don't need me to tell you that, Bella, how lucky and deserving you are to have Edward in your life. But…Edward is also completely lucky to have _you_." Alice grasped my hand and squeezed it. "You have no idea how much you are a tremendous presence in his life. In _our _lives. Edward wouldn't be Edward if you weren't there to fill the other half of him. You two are not complete unless you have each other. You two belong to each other, perfectly. Oh, I'm rambling. Let me just say congratulations you two. I love you guys…" Alice lifted her glass to us. "To Bella and Edward."

I couldn't help it, but I stood up and hugged Alice tightly, tears starting to fall on my maid of honor's shoulder.

"I love you too, Alice."

We both kissed each other on the cheek, wiping each other's tears, as we pulled away. Edward embraced his sister also, his eyes red rimmed with unfallen tears. You could tell he was trying to fight them back from Alice's speech. They whispered words to each other I could not hear. It wasn't my place to anyway. This was their own conversation meant to be only for their ears.

Of course, this was the time for lug-head, Emmett, _my_ best man, to pipe up.

"I guess it's my turn to wish my condolences?" Emmett chuckled after he spoke, grabbing the microphone from Alice.

He was lucky that there was others who thought his joke was funny.

"Edward, will you place your hand over Bella's?" Emmett asked.

I placed my hand on the table and Edward grasped it, squeezing my hand lightly while we both looked up at Emmett. He paused for a long moment before he spoke again. Emmett's face was pensive.

"Edward? This… will be the very last time… you will ever get the upper hand."

Guffaws from everyone in the room erupted. I couldn't help but laugh at him, shaking my head. Edward's head was cocked back with amusement, his body shaking with a hearty laugh.

"Kidding, Bella. I love you! And I'm very happy for you both & only wish the best for you and Edward. To the bride and groom," he finished, raising his glass and swigging some champagne from his flute.

"Um, thanks? I think?" I said with a smirk. He bent over to give me a kiss on the cheek. After, he gave Edward a very manly hug and slapped him heartily on the shoulder.

The DJ announced on the microphone next that it was time for the first dance of Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward and I made our way to the dance floor and started slowly swaying to the song _At Last _by Etta James. This was Alice's doing. I knew it was.

"Perfect. This turned out to be so perfect, Edward," I started.

"You're perfect, my love," his smile was heart-melting.

"I love you so much," I couldn't help the emotion that flooded back into me.

"I love you too, baby," Edward returned, kissing my forehead.

"Did you picture it to be like this?" I asked him.

"No. What I pictured it to be is nothing compared to the actuality of it," Edward finished.

Could he be anymore amazing?

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For becoming my wife. For loving me. For being you," his eyes bore into mine as we danced slowly.

"No, don't thank me Edward. Thank _you. _All of this wouldn't have happened if you would've never fell in love with me," I started. "I could have loved you my whole life and nothing would have happened and none of this wouldn't have mattered if…"

"Stop right there. What made me fall in love with you was you. _You._ You loved me from the beginning, never ceased for a moment. You loved me for me. This all began with you. Everything you did, every clumsy move you made, every blush, the person that you are. I fell in love with _you._"

"Edward, but.." I tried to interrupt.

"You still don't realize that everything that you have done affected me in a way so strongly that it was inevitable."

"What was inevitable?" I asked.

"Us. This. You and me," Edward finished.

His words were very powerful. I gave up trying to have him see my perspective of it. It didn't matter. This was now and I was here now with my husband. I wasn't going to dwell in the past when all I wanted now was to hurry and start my future.

"Ok, Edward. I won't argue, but I'm letting this one pass just this one time. So _this _is the last time you're getting the upper hand," I nodded my head in confirmation, then giggled.

Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to whisper in my ear.

"Oh you are going to pay for that Mrs. Cullen. Just wait," his voice was velvet and seductive.

Oh my.

I blushed. Very deeply thinking about what was to come.

"I can't wait," I told him.

"Me too."

* * *

_6 months later…_

I couldn't believe it. I was numb. This was unreal!

"Oh my gawd," I said and sat down. I needed to sit down.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I let it ring three times, then picked it up.

I was silent at first, then spoke, "…hello?"

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's voice spoke over the phone.

"Yes! I'm fine. I was just…" I didn't know what to say next. I was still in utter shock.

"Baby, you're going to leave real soon, right? Emmett is asking for you. Alice is already here and I'm in the room, too, helping Rosalie focus," Edward interrupted, speaking rather quickly.

"Yeah, sorry. Yes, I'm on my way right now, but I need to talk to you as soon as I get there, okay?" I told Edward with seriousness in my voice.

"If we have time, baby. Rosalie is already crowning," Edward's voice was serious.

We were still living in New York. Alice moved in with Jasper after Edward and I had gotten married. We were planning to move back to Washington later in the year, to be closer to his parents and mine, but I didn't want to move just yet. Not until Rosalie had her baby.

Edward was doing his residency at the hospital, for now. It was lovely that Edward had the hookups and helped Rosalie to have a private room during her labor and delivery. When needed, Edward also helped Rosalie with Lamaze classes during her pregnancy, free child CPR classes for Emmett, & no limit to the visitors that was allowed in Rosalie's private room.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye," I didn't give Edward a chance to bid his goodbye and hung up my cell phone.

I knew Emmett would want me to be there as soon as possible, he needed me. I need to leave now or I'd be late! I smiled as I looked down at the sink in the bathroom. Then I left, grabbing my purse and keys on the way out.

* * *

_8 hours and 3 minutes later…_

"It's a boy!" Emmett came out of the delivery room, a wide smile apparent on his face.

I jumped up from my spot on the couch in the waiting room and rushed towards Emmett.

"Congratulations!" my hugs could never outdo his.

"Yay!" Alice jumped for joy, "how big is he? What's his name? How's Rosalie? When can we…"

"Darlin, darlin, slow down. Give Emmett a chance to speak," Jasper tried to calm the extremely excited Alice.

"Hey! Leave me alone! That's our god-son in there, Jasper! I wanna know!" Alice stated.

Edward came out of Rosalie's delivery room, adorned in his scrubs and a mask tucked under his chin. He didn't delivery Rosalie's baby boy, but he was able to stay and help as much as possibly needed. Rosalie and Emmett considered themselves blessed to have Edward's help.

"He is 7 lbs, 16 ounces, 19 and a half inches long. And we named him Benjamin Isadore McCarty," Emmett announced.

Emmett walked toward me, smiling as he spoke.

"Rosalie and I agreed to give him the middle name of Isadore, because it was the closest to Isabella that we could think of," Emmett told me.

The honor I felt in that made me very emotional, especially in the recent state I was in, but I held the tears back.

"I'm so honored, Em. Thank you, I'll be sure to thank Rosalie too!" I gave Emmett a hug, putting my arms around his massive waist.

"You are the reason why we're together, Bella," Emmett said.

"I didn't even realize.." I broke off into thought.

"How sweet!" Alice broke me out of my thought. "Wait a minute, I had a thing to do with it too, Emmett!"

"I know that and…" Emmett and Alice started their own conversation, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward was behind me, placing his arms around my waist, speaking into my ear. I hadn't realized he had snuck up on me.

"Edward, we need to talk," I started.

"About what, my love? Oh, have I told you lately how much I missed you?" he told me.

"I missed you too and don't change the subject," I said, taking his hands and holding them with my own. "I love you," I paused, "...daddy."

"Bella, did you just call me daddy?" Edward sounded incredulous.

I placed his hands on my belly, emphasizing my point.

"Yes. Because you're going to be a daddy, Edward."

"Wh-? Dadd-? Are you pr-?" Edward stuttered, turning me around, looking me up and down, resting his eyes on my belly.

"Yes!" the tears I held back momentarily finally fell.

Edward's eyes were wide and rimmed with unshed tears.

"Are you serious? You're serious? We're going to have a baby?" he was still unsure.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" I stated it as clear as I could, hopefully enough for him to stop doubting.

"Holy shit! Holy... WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Edward practically yelled in the waiting room for everyone to hear. He placed a chaste kiss then embraced me tightly.

Everyone turned towards us. Everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment. Emmett broken the silence and boomed loudly like thunder.

"No way! Wow! Wait till I tell Rose!"

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" Alice jumped up and down.

She ran towards Edward and gave him a congratulation hug. Then she calmed herself when she turned towards me, rubbing my still flat stomach gently.

"Hello baby. I'm your Auntie Alice! I can't wait till you're here so I can spoil you," Alice bent over, speaking to my belly softly.

"You're Auntie Alice is silly, isn't she?" I said to the little bean inside me.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! This is frickin' fantastic! I'm going to call mom & dad. I think Edward's too stunned to speak to them right now," Alice said, her head turning towards Edward's still figure on a chair.

Edward's face was blank as he sat motionless on the chair. I made my way to him and touched him on the face.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"Bella, I'm going to be a father," he said gently, motionless.

"Does that bother you?" my face faltered.

"No! It's amazing!" Edward faced me, a single tear falling from his eye. "This is amazing. You're amazing."

He stood up and placed an urgent kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much," Edward said as we touched foreheads together, closing our eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

"I want more," Edward was starting to not make sense.

"More what?" I asked, curious to what he was talking about.

"More kids," he said.

"We have to have this one first, Edward" I told him.

"I know, but I want to have many children with you," Edward looked at me.

I smiled. I was speechless. Nothing else needed to be said. Edward understood that I wanted the same thing. My tears were proof. I wiped them with my hands and sniffled a little before I spoke. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the doors to the delivery section of the hospital.

"Come on. It's about time I meet Benjamin," was all I said as I pulled him towards the door.

...

When I look back to the time I thought myself plain, uninteresting, not courageous to do anything daring, I smile and see the massive changes that's happened to me over the years. I have surprised myself with what I have done, especially when it came to Edward. I have made the first move, initiated that kiss, and everything fell into place after that. I thought of his words to me when we danced at our wedding and he absolutelyl was right. I began it all. I started a love that will never cease.

Was all those years of loving Edward in high school without his knowledge of it existing worth the loneliness and pain?

Hell yes.

I wouldn't change a damn thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: So?**


End file.
